


Puma

by lvlyhyuka



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha Choi Beomgyu, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, Fuckboy/Bad Boy Choi Beomgyu, M/M, Mates, Mpreg, Omega Kang Taehyun, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:55:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 22
Words: 88,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26059849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lvlyhyuka/pseuds/lvlyhyuka
Summary: Choi Beomgyu is your typical bad and fuck boy alpha. He gets away with whatever he wants, since he’s rich, and gets with whoever he wants, because of his good looks. But when the school gets a new omega, Kang Taehyun, Beomgyu makes it his goal to get into the omega’s pants.However, he has a bit of difficulty with that, since Taehyun hates his guts, and would rather lick a dirty floor than be seen with him.
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 239
Kudos: 307





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> don’t like, don’t read <3

“Shh, you wouldn’t want anyone to hear you, right?” the raven-haired alpha whispers as he covers the omega girl’s mouth to muffle her moans.

“I-it just feels so good,” she slurs, brown eyes rolling to the back of her head.

“I know,” the alpha chuckles, and he and the omega soon finish. The alpha hums, and takes his condom off, tying it, and throwing it in the trash. He gets changed and doesn’t say another to the omega he just fucked, before leaving the classroom they were just in.

“Yo, Beomgyu!” he hears someone call from behind him.

Beomgyu doesn’t even have to turn around to know that it’s his other alpha friend—hyung—Choi Soobin who’s calling him. Turning around, Beeomgyu sees the blue-haired alpha, his blonde omega boyfriend clinging to his arm.

“Hey, hyungs.” Despite being the most known fuck and bad boy in school, Beomgyu still has respect for his elders.

“Why is your hair messy, Beom?” Soobin’s omega, Choi Yeonjun, asks.

“For reasons,” Beomgyu smirks, and he runs his fingers through his hair. “Has class ended yet?”

“No,” Soobin chuckles. “There are at least ten more minutes.”

Beomgyu blows a raspberry with his lips. “That sucks.”

“Where’s the omega or beta you just had sex with?” Yeonjun questions.

“I left her in the classroom,” Beomgyu replies, a small smirk on his face. 

Soobin sighs, shaking his head. “You know, that’s not very nice, Beom. You probably stole her virginity.”

“She’s a slut, so I didn’t,” he assures. “Are you guys going to go back to class?”

“Yeah,” Yeonjun answers. “Are you?”

“Hm, I think I’m just going to chill on the roof until sixth period starts,” Beomgyu decides.

“You sure do love music,” Soobin mutters. “Well, see you later, Beom.”

“Bye, hyungs,” he says, and Soobin and Yeonjun wave at him before they walk away. Beomgyu makes sure they’re out of sight, before he takes out a cigarette pack from his pocket, grabs one, and lights it. He inhales the deadly smoke, as he makes his way toward the roof.

\--

Sixth period is the only period Beomgyu doesn’t skip. He _loves_ that class, especially since it’s music. Beomgyu has a love for it, and wishes to be a singer when he grows up, but unfortunately, his parents are making him take over their company. 

Anyway, ever since Beomgyu was old enough to really hear music through his own ears, he fell in love with it. His parents have already bought him a lot of instruments, but his favorite one is his guitar. Luckily, his music teacher is around fifty, and he’s a sweetheart, so he lets Beomgyu bring his own guitar. They're pretty close, anyway.

Beomgyu walks toward his sixth period, humming “Hands Behind My Back” by Amber Liu. He doesn’t know why he’s such in a good mood right now, but Beomgyu blames it on the two cigarettes he had taken earlier.

“Good evening, Beomgyu,” his music teacher, Mr. Jeon, greets. 

“Hi, Mr. Jeon,” Beomgyu greets back. “How has your day been?”

“Oh, it’s been fine,” Mr. Jeon replies. “You know, I can’t believe each and every day you get more and more handsome. You have a mate yet?”

“No,” Beomgyu chuckles. “Thankfully. Having a mate means commitment, and I’m not good at that.”

Mr. Jeon laughs. “I know that feeling. But once you find your mate, it’d be worth it.”

Beomgyu smiles, feeling warmed by his teacher’s words. “Thanks, Mr. Jeon.”

“You’re welcome,” he answers. “Now go sit down, before class starts.”

\--

For the next hour, Beomgyu finishes class, fucks a male omega this time, before finally heading home. His parents always offer that their driver picks him up, but Beomgyu denies every time because he has his own car: a black, sleek, and shiny Maserati Grancabrio Sport car. Everyone envies his vehicle, especially the other alphas. Well, except Soobin, because Beomgyu’s been his best friend ever since they were one. He also doesn’t care, either.

Parking his Maserati Grancabrio Sport car in the garage, Beomgyu gets out of it, walking inside his mansion. He immediately hears the workers greet him, the omegas and betas bowing half their bodies, whilst the alphas only bow their head.

“Hello, everyone,” Beomgyu greets. “Are my parents and the twins home?”

“Your mother is going to be soon,” a worker replies. “Your sisters and father are still at school and work. Would you like us to start on dinner, Mr. Choi?”

“If you want,” he sighs. “I don’t really care. I’ll be up in my room.”

“Excuse me, Mr. Choi, but your parents requested that you should be here to eat dinner with them,” another worker says.

Beomgyu thinks about it before he shrugs. “Alright. Bye now.”

\--

Beomgyu harshly thrusts into the omega female beneath him, not caring if he is hurting her or not. She lets out a scream, and Beomgyu stuffs a cloth in her mouth, so she can be quiet. 

“Shut up, bitch,” Beomgyu grumbles. 

“I-it hurts,” the omega whimpers.

Hearing this, Beomgyu slows down, but not that much. He soon finishes, and he pulls out of the omega. He pulls his clothes on before leaving the classroom, leaving the girl all by herself.

“Hey, Beom,” he hears a familiar voice behind him. By the lavender mixed with vanilla scent, Beomgyu can tell it’s Yeonjun.

“Hey, hyung,” Beomgyu greets. “Where’s Soobin-hyung?”

“He has something to take care of,” Yeonjun explains. “Why do you look so pissed off?”

Beomgyu sighs. “Sorry. It’s just…my parents made me eat dinner with them, and they pissed me off.”

“What did they do this time?” Yeonjun asks.

“Same thing as always,” Beomgyu grumbles. “Bothering me about finding a mate already.”

“Well, that’s a bit understandable,” Yeonjun mutters, making Beomgyu glare at him. “What? Look, all I’m saying is that you’re already eighteen, and you haven’t met your mate yet. Don’t you think it’s time to find one?”

“Well, it’s not like there’s an app called ‘Find My Mate,’” Beomgyu mutters. “I’ll be going now, then.”

“At least go to second period!” he hears Yeonjun call after him. Beomgyu ignores him.

\--

When the bell rings for second period, Beomgyu hesitantly decides to go. Luckily for him, it’s his English class. He needed to pick a language, so he decided to pick English since that’s the only one he knows a few words in. 

Stepping inside the classroom, Beomgyu thankfully sees Yeonjun and Soobin at a desk, so he sits at the desk behind them. “Hey, guys.”

“Wow, Jun, you actually convinced him to come?” Soobin questions, looking at Yeonjun in surprise.

“Surprisingly,” he mumbles. “What made you decide to come, Beom?”

“I felt like it,” he replies, shrugging. “Is this class boring?”

“Kinda?” Soobin says. “You get used to it, though.”

“Great,” Beomgyu sighs, leaning back against his chair.

The bell soon rings, and the teacher walks inside. But the class is surprised that a red-haired petite omega male is standing next to her.

“Class, we have a new student today,” she announces.

“No, duh,” Beomgyu murmurs, but everyone hears it, making a few snicker.

“Choi Beomgyu, shut it,” the teacher warns. 

“Ooh, scary,” Beomgyu continues, smirking.

The teacher sighs, rolling her eyes. _“Anyway_ , class, this is Kang Taehyun. Taehyun, please introduce yourself.”

The redhead omega, Taehyun, smiles, bowing. “H-hi, everyone. M-my name is Kang Taehyun, as Mrs. Kim said, and I moved here from Daechi-dong. Um…I guess that’s it?”

Mrs. Kim smiles. “Very good, Taehyun. You may sit next to Jeongguk. Jeongguk, please raise your hand.”

The raven-haired alpha does, and once Taehyun catches the scent, he frowns. But he still makes his way over toward Jeongguk, sending him a small smile as he sits down.

“Wow, he is _hot_ ,” Beomgyu mutters, and Soobin heard him.

“Please don’t toy with the new kid, Beomgyu,” Soobin sighs.

“You know I can’t help myself,” Beomgyu smirks. He continues staring at Taehyun until the omega senses someone’s eyes on him. He looks up, locking eyes with Beomgyu. The alpha sends him a smirk, but to Beomgyu’s surprise, Taehyun frowns at him, before looking away.


	2. Chapter 2

For the rest of second period, Beomgyu keeps complaining to Soobin and Yeonjun about how the new omega, that’s supposed to be in love with Beomgyu already, Kang Taehyun, didn’t even bat an eyelash toward him. Soobin and Yeonjun try to comfort Beomgyu, but being the stubborn alpha he is, Beomgyu keeps on going.

Finally, when class is over, Beomgyu hurriedly packs up his stuff, and dashes toward the door. He is just in time, since Taehyun arrives there, too.

“Hey,” Beomgyu greets a bit cockily. “So, Taehyun, huh?”

“What do you want?” he asks, looking at Beomgyu with a bored expression.

The alpha is still surprised, but he doesn’t let that faze him. He grabs Taehyun’s slim waist with one hand, bringing him closer. He leans down to whisper in his ear: “How about we go somewhere private?”

To Beomgyu’s surprise, Taehyun scoffs, pushing him away. “Fuck off, you prick.”

“Hey!” he exclaims.

“Leave me alone,” Taehyun warns, before he walks away, leaving Beomgyu there, shocked.

“D-did you just see that?” he questions, as Soobin and Yeonjun walk out of the classroom.

“Yes,” Soobin sighs. “You, Choi Beomgyu, just got rejected by an _omega_. Sucks to be you, Beom.”

“H-how can someone like _him_ reject someone like _me_?” he continues.

“Happens to the best of us,” Yeonjun says. “Are you going to third period?”

“No,” Beomgyu replies. “I’ma go to the office and see if I can get that kid’s schedule. I’ll only go to the classes I have with him.”

Soobin sighs. He pats Beomgyu’s shoulder. “Good luck, then, Beom.”

“Thanks,” he mutters, before walking toward the office. Once he arrives, Beomgyu walks toward the front desk, smiling his signature smile at the secretary. “Hello again.”

The secretary immediately turns red once she sees Beomgyu. “H-hi. W-what can I get you, Beomgyu?”

“I want Kang Taehyun’s schedule,” he says.

“I-I’m sorry, but I can’t give that to you,” the secretary says apologetically. “Why do you want it, anyway?”

“Please?” Beomgyu pouts, ignoring the secretary’s question. “I’ll pay you extra.”

The secretary sighs. She looks around her to make sure no one sees her before she types something on her computer. The printer starts working, and the secretary grabs the paper it printed out, handing it to Beomgyu.

“This is Kang Taehyun’s schedule,” she says. “I can only do this once, so I can’t get you his spring schedule when you ask for it.”

“It’s fine,” Beomgyu assures. _I’m sure I would’ve already gotten in his pants by then._ “Thanks for all your help, sweetheart.”

The secretary turns red again. “D-don’t mention it.”

Beomgyu smiles, sending the secretary a wink, before finally leaving the office. Third period has already started, so Beomgyu doesn’t even plan on going. He heads for the roof, skimming through Taehyun’s schedule:

 _1st Period: Differential Geometry with Ms. Lee_ _  
__2nd Period: English with Ms. Park_ _  
__3rd Period: Chemistry with Ms. Min  
_ _4th Period: Dance with Mr. Kim  
_ _5th Period: Photography with Mr. Jung_  
6th Period: Music with Mr. Jeon

Thankfully, Beomgyu and Taehyun have most of their classes together. Beomgyu just doesn’t have Differential Geometry (whatever that is) and Photography. But he has all the other courses, and they’re all in the same period as Taehyun’s.

“I’m a lucky boy,” Beomgyu mutters to himself, a small smirk on his face. “Be ready for me, Kang Taehyun.”

\--

When the bell rings for the end of third period, Beomgyu gets off the roof. He starts walking toward his fourth period, now knowing that Taehyun takes the class as well. On his way there, he sees Yeonjun and Soobin.

“Hey, hyungs,” Beomgyu greets.

Soobin and Yeonjun stop their conversation, turning around to look at Beomgyu. Their eyes are a bit wide.

“You’re coming to fourth period, Beomgyu?” Soobin asks. “You never go.”

“I am now,” Beomgyu says.

“Let me guess,” Yeonjun says. “You’re just going because Taehyun has the same class.”

“You’re right, Yeonjunie-hyung,” Beomgyu praises. 

“You actually _did_ manage to get his schedule?” Soobin questions, a bit surprised.

“Of course,” Beomgyu says, taking out the paper from his pocket. He shows it to Soobin and Yeonjun, who seem surprised to see it.

“Wow,” he says. “The secretary helped you, didn’t she?”

“Of course,” Beomgyu replies cheekily, putting Taehyun’s schedule in his pocket.

“You know, I don’t think you’ve ever cared more about someone’s schedule than you do about Taehyun’s,” Soobin says. He then gasps. “Beom, are you…catching feelings?”

“What?” he scoffs. “Of course not. I just want to get myself some sweet ass. Hey, do you guys think he’s a virgin?”

“Why does it matter?” Yeonjun asks. “You don’t care, anyway.”

“Virgins feel the tightest than everyone else,” Beomgyu explains, making Yeonjun and Soobin make a disgusted expression.

“TMI, Beom,” he mutters.

“Sorry,” Beomgyu chuckles. They continue walking, and a few minutes later, they arrive. Beomgyu can see Taehyun barely putting his bag down, so Beomgyu says bye to Soobin and Yeonjun, before heading toward Taehyun. “Hey again.”

The omega looks up at the voice, but groans as he recognizes whom it belongs to. “Ugh, not you again.”

“Miss me?” Beomgyu says smugly.

“No,” Taehyun frowns. “What do you want, Choi?”

“Hey, aren’t I your hyung?” he pouts. “Treat me with respect, _omega_.”

“Just because you’re an alpha, and I’m an omega doesn’t mean I have to bow down to you,” he scowls. “You really are an asshole.”

“Well, you know what they say,” Beomgyu says, shrugging. “You are what you eat.”

Taehyun looks at Beomgyu in disgust, before heading toward the bathroom to change into his dance clothes. Beomgyu chuckles, and he does the same. They walk back outside, seeing their dance teacher there, just in time for the bell to ring.

“Good morning, class,” he greets. “Today we’re picking up from yesterday. Taehyun, if you need any help, just ask one of the students near you or me.”

“I’ll help you, baby boy,” Beomgyu whispers right by Taehyun’s ear, making the omega glare at him.

“Fuck off,” Taehyun grumbles.

Beomgyu chuckles, and the teacher puts play on the radio, “Illusion” by ATEEZ starting to play.

\--

“I never knew you could dance,” Beomgyu says as he and Taehyun change in the bathroom, in separate stalls, of course.

“Well, I can,” he mutters. “Why you so surprised? You think a petite lil’ omega like me can’t dance?”

“I never said that-”

“You made it sound like you were,” Taehyun interrupts, getting out of the stall. He walks out of the bathroom, and Beomgyu sighs. He was trying to have a decent conversation with Taehyun. Usually, it’d work for those who don’t want to have sex with him at first, but when they have an honest discussion, they agree. But for Taehyun, it’s different. And maybe Beomgyu’s starting to like this difference.

Beomgyu finally gets out of the bathroom, walking toward his bag. Taehyun has already left, and so have Soobin and Yeonjun, since they claimed they had to meet up with a teacher for something. Beomgyu sighs, slinging his bag over his shoulder, and walking out of the classroom. He’s a bit hungry, so he starts heading out of the school when he hears someone drawl out his name from behind him.

“Oh, Beomgyu…” By the candy-sweet scent, Beomgyu can tell it’s an omega who wants him.

“Hello,” he greets, turning around. “What can I do for you?”

“I have an emergency…” the omega says, biting his lower lip. “Want to help me with it?”

“I’d love to,” Beomgyu says, and he follows behind the omega to an empty classroom.

\--

“You are as good as people say you are,” the omega says, breathing a bit heavily. Beomgyu is by the sink, rinsing his mouth out since the omega did _not_ taste good. Beomgyu had eaten him out and fingered him, but the omega didn’t taste good at all. He was a bit too loud as well.

“Of course I am,” Beomgyu smirks, wiping his mouth dry. “I’m Choi Beomgyu, after all.” With that, Beomgyu sends the omega a wink, before finally leaving the classroom. There are only five minutes before fifth-period starts, but Beomgyu doesn’t want to go to his fifth period. Sadly, this period he does not have it with Taehyun, so he’s going to spend his time on the roof. As he walks there, someone suddenly bumps into him. “Oi, watch where you’re going.”

“Sorry-” By the sweet scent, Beomgyu can tell it’s an omega. He just didn’t expect the omega to be Taehyun. “Oh, it’s just you.”

“Hello to you, too,” Beomgyu greets. “Where you headin’?”

“Where do you think I am heading?” Taehyun retorts. “I’m late for class.”

“Come with me,” Beomgyu offers.

Taehyun gives him a bizarre look. “No thanks. Unlike you, I _want_ to go to class. See you hopefully never, Choi.”

“Nice ass!” he calls after Taehyun. The redhead flicks him off, making Beomgyu laugh. He shakes his head and walks toward the roof. 

When the bell rings for the end of fifth period, Beomgyu’s already grabbing his bag, and swinging it over his shoulder. He walks into the school hallway and heads toward his music classroom. He notices Taehyun sitting at the piano, but Beomgyu decides to greet Mr. Jeon first.

“Beomgyu, nice to see you again, son,” he greets, smiling.

“Hi, Mr. Jeon,” Beomgyu returns. “How’s your day been?”

“Same old, same old,” Mr. Jeon replies. “You?”

“Good,” Beomgyu says. He turns, looking at Taehyun again. “I think I found someone for me.” By ‘someone’, he means ‘someone to fuck, and never speak to again.’

“Are they your mate?” Mr. Jeon asks.

“Oh, I wouldn’t know that,” Beomgyu says. “It’s only been three months since I turned eighteen.” In this AU, alphas know who their mate is when it’s five months after their eighteenth birthday. Their alpha hormones are stronger as an adult, and when they catch the _delicious, intoxicating_ scent of their mate, their mind screams ‘mine, mine, mine’, like the seagulls in _Finding Nemo_. Beomgyu is a bit excited until August but isn’t at the same time.

“So they’re just a temporary partner, then?” Mr. Jeon says. 

“You can say that,” Beomgyu chuckles. “What about you, Mr. Jeon? How is your husband doing?”

“Oh, he’s doing just fine,” Mr. Jeon replies, happy to talk about his mate. “Our son came to visit us yesterday, so that’s why I’m in such a mood today.”

“Your son’s in college?” Beomgyu guesses.

“Yeah,” Mr. Jeon says. “He’s studying to be a doctor.”

“That’s nice,” Beomgyu says. “Well, if you excuse me, Mr. Jeon, I’m going to talk to the redhead omega over there.”

“Good luck,” Mr. Jeon wishes.

“Thanks,” Beomgyu says, before heading toward Taehyun. He places his bag down and sits down next to the omega. “Hey.”

“Are you following me?” he demands.

“No…?” Beomgyu partially lies.

“Then why are you everywhere I go?” Taehyun groans. “And why do you keep talking to me? I’ve already told you to leave me alone. If you haven’t gotten the message already, Choi, I don’t want to sleep with you.”

“Why not?” he pouts. “It’ll be fun.”

“‘Cause you’re a fuckboy, and you don’t care about anyone’s feelings,” Taehyun snaps. For a second, Beomgyu thinks tears glisten in Taehyun’s eyes, but they’re gone just as quickly as they appear.

“Were you about to…cry?” Beomgyu slowly asks.

“No,” Taehyun scowls. “Now please leave me alone, before I make sure you won’t be able to have any babies.”

“Feisty much?” Beomgyu smirks. Taehyun glares at him. “Kidding.” Beomgyu puts his hands up in surrender. “I’ll leave you now, pretty boy.” Beomgyu walks toward a desk, and he grabs the guitar that is standing next to him. Someone sits down next to Beomgyu, so Taehyun turns his attention back to the piano. He sighs in relief, closing his eyes.

_That was close._


	3. Chapter 3

“Hey, Tae, wake up,” the red-haired omega hears, as someone lightly shakes him. “You start school today, remember?”

“Go away,” he grumbles, digging himself deeper into his sheets. “I don’t want to go.”

“You have to,” his mom reminds. “It’s your first day at your new school.”

“Exactly,” Taehyun says. “I’m going to go to a new school, and I don’t want to. Now leave me alone.”

“Kang Taehyun, don’t make me drag you out of this bed myself,” his mom threatens. 

Taehyun groans. “I hate you,” he whispers under his breath.

Whether she heard it or not, his mom doesn’t show it. “I have to go to work, so you have to walk to school. Your breakfast is on the table.”

Taehyun just nods, and his mom leaves his room. Taehyun sighs, finally sitting up in his bed. Ever since the _‘incident’_ that happened to him in ninth grade, Taehyun has been moving from school to school. Just a few days ago, Taehyun had enrolled himself into a new high school called Big Hit High School. Taehyun didn’t—still doesn’t—want to go, but his mom leaves him no choice.

 _“You’re going to graduate soon,”_ she always reminds. _“It’d be embarrassing for you_ and _me if you’re nineteen, and having to repeat the school year.”_

Taehyun hates his mom most of the time, but she can be a sweetheart at times. Taehyun stretches his upper body, yawning as he walks toward the bathroom. He does his morning stuff in there, before changing into a baby blue turtleneck french tucked into black jeans ripped at the thigh. He pulls on some white shoes, before finally leaving his room. He indeed doesn’t see his mom, since she has already left for work.

 _She didn’t even say bye to me_ , Taehyun grumbles to himself. _But whatever. She’s a bitch._ Taehyun grabs his breakfast, and quickly eats it, before continuing to get ready. When he’s done, it’s seven thirty-five a.m., and according to his mom, his new school is around fifteen minutes away. Taehyun sighs, pulling on his backpack, before leaving his house.

Taehyun continues to walk to his school, his heart dropping a little whenever he sees people with their friends. He never really had a friend. Well, he did in ninth grade, but his ‘friend’ was the one that caused him the most pain during the _‘incident’_. After that, Taehyun promised himself he would never make new friends, even though his heart always feels heavy watching other people with their friends. 

When Taehyun is five minutes away, he can already see how big his new school is. It doesn’t have multiple floors as his old schools did, but it's wide. He can see students laying and sitting around in the front yard, talking with their friends. Taehyun sighs, ignores the looks the students give him, and walks toward the office.

“Hi, sweetie,” the secretary greets as she notices him. “Do you need any help?”

“M-my name is Kang Taehyun,” he says. “I’m a new student here.”

“Ah, Taehyun.” The secretary nods as she types into her computer. “Yeah, I talked with your mom the other day. You want your schedule, right?”

“Y-yeah,” Taehyun mutters, a bit shy.

The secretary smiles at his shyness, and she types more things on her computer. The printer prints something out, and the secretary hands it to Taehyun.

“If you need any help, feel free to come to the office,” she says.

Taehyun nods. “Th-thanks.”

“You’re welcome, sweetie,” the secretary replies, and Taehyun bows to her, before leaving the office. He sighs, checking over his schedule:

 _1st Period: Differential Geometry with Ms. Lee  
_ _2nd Period: English with Ms. Park  
_ _3rd Period: Chemistry with Ms. Min  
_ _4th Period: Dance with Mr. Kim  
_ _5th Period: Photography with Mr. Jung  
_ _6th Period: Music with Mr. Jeon_

Taehyun’s eyes slightly widen as he sees that his mom actually did allow him to sign up for the classes he wants. For Big Hit High School, the parents have to permit their kids to go to the electives they want. He had to choose three electives, so he chose Dance, Photography, and Music. His mom has always hated that he has a passion for those three, but he doesn’t care. He’s just grateful his mom actually listened to him.

Six minutes before class starts, Taehyun walks toward his first one, which is Differential Geometry. He doesn’t know where the fuck that class is, and he’s too anti-social to ask anyone for help.

“Hi!” a new voice greets him, making him slightly jump. “Oh, sorry.”

Taehyun looks up, meeting eyes with a raven-haired omega, who’s taller than him by two inches. Feeling comforted that the male is an omega, Taehyun smiles at him. “I-it’s okay. Hi.”

“Hi,” he greets again. “Are you Kang Taehyun?”

“Yeah,” he replies. “Why?”

“My name is Hueningkai,” he introduces himself. “I will be your student helper today.”

“Oh,” Taehyun says. “Thanks, I guess.”

Hueningkai smiles. “Happy to help. Can I see your schedule?” Taehyun nods, and he hands Hueningkai his schedule. The other omega mutters thanks, skims through Taehyun’s schedule, before handing it back to him. “Unfortunately, we only have two classes together, but I can still show you to your other classes. Ready to go?” Taehyun nods again, and he and Hueningkai start walking. “So what’s your age?”

“Seventeen,” Taehyun answers. “You?”

“Sixteen,” Hueningkai says. “What year?”

“2002,” Taehyun says. “You?”

“2002, too,” Hueningkai agrees. “You’re just a few months older than me so I don’t have to call you hyung.”

“Lucky you,” Taehyun chuckles. 

“So why did you move here?” Hueningkai asks.

Taehyun tenses up a bit, but he replies with, “My mom’s job.”

Hueningkai nods. “Your dad?”

“Dead.” 

A bit of color drains from Hueningkai’s face, especially by how calm Taehyun responded to him. “O-oh. S-sorry for asking.”

“It’s okay,” Taehyun assures. “What about your parents?”

“They’re alive,” Hueningkai answers. “They’re just divorced.”

“Ah, okay,” Taehyun says, nodding.

They arrive at Taehyun’s first-period classroom, and Hueningkai smiles at Taehyun.

“Good luck,” Hueningkai wishes.

“Thanks,” Taehyun responds, and Hueningkai smiles at him, before walking away. Taehyun takes a deep breath, and he walks inside the classroom. Over half of the class is already there, so Taehyun sits in the back where no one can notice him. He places his bag down and starts getting out his supplies. The bell soon rings, and the teacher walks in, a smile on her face.

“Good morning, class,” she greets. “Before we begin, we have a new student today. Kang Taehyun, are you here?”

The omega curses to himself, but he hesitantly stands up. Immediately, whispers start to fill the room.

_“Oh my god, do you smell his scent? It’s so sweet.”_

_“Look at his waist. It’s so small.”_

_“I’m jealous, what the fuck?”_

_“He’s looking for attention. Look at his red hair. That slut.”_

“Taehyun, can you introduce yourself?” the teacher asks.

Taehyun nods, gulping. “U-um, hi. My name’s Kang Taehyun, and I moved here from Daechi-dong.”

“Very good, Taehyun,” the teacher praises. “Thank you.”

Taehyun nods, sitting back down. He ignores the look everyone else gives him and tries to pay attention in class.

\--

When Taehyun has to go to his second period, he’s dreading the walk there. Not only does he have more work to do, but he has to introduce himself again in that class. However, he has no choice. He also got a text message from Hueningkai—who knows how he got his number—that he had to leave early. So, Taehyun is walking by himself toward where he hopes his second period is. When he arrives, he realizes it isn’t, and he groans.

“Need any help, young man?” a female questions.

Taehyun looks up, meeting eyes with a beta teacher. “Yes. Do you know where the Chemistry classroom is?”

“I’m the teacher,” she says. “Come with me, then. Are you Kang Taehyun?” He nods. “Awesome. You’ll do great in my class, Taehyun.” The omega nods again, and he and the teacher soon arrive in the classroom. It's already full since the bell has already rung, so when Taehyun walks in with the teacher, everyone’s eyes are on them. “Class, we have a new student today,” she announces once they arrive at the front of the class.

“No, duh,” a male murmurs, but everyone hears him, making a few snicker.

“Choi Beomgyu, shut it,” the teacher warns. _Ah, so that’s the idiot alpha’s name._

“Ooh, scary,” he continues, smirking.

The teacher sighs, rolling her eyes. _“Anyway_ , class, this is Kang Taehyun. Taehyun, please introduce yourself.”

The redhead omega decides to smile this time, as well as bow. “H-hi, everyone. M-my name is Kang Taehyun, as Mrs. Kim said, and I moved here from Daechi-dong. Um…I guess that’s it?”

Mrs. Kim smiles. “Very good, Taehyun. You may sit next to Jeongguk. Jeongguk, please raise your hand.”

A raven-haired male raises his hand, and Taehyun looks toward him. He frowns once he can tell the male is an alpha, but still makes his way toward him. Taehyun sends Jeongguk a smile, wanting to at least be nice as he sits down next to him.

The teacher soon starts talking, beginning class and Taehyun pays attention. But it isn’t long before he feels eyes on him. He looks up, locking eyes with the raven-haired alpha who had been rude to Mrs. Kim earlier. The alpha then sends Taehyun a smirk, but Taehyun feels disgusted instead of aroused. He frowns at the alpha, before putting his attention back on the teacher.

When second period ends, Taehyun gets up, packing his stuff. He heads toward the door but groans when he sees the raven-haired familiar alpha blocking his way out.

“Hey,” he greets a bit cockily. “So, Taehyun, huh?”

“What do you want?” he asks, looking at Beomgyu with a bored expression.

Taehyun can tell Beomgyu is surprised by his mood, but Taehyun doesn’t care. However, it seems like Beomgyu soon doesn’t care, either, because he grabs Taehyun’s slim waist with one hand, pulling him closer. Beomgyu leans down to whisper in Taehyun’s ear: “How about we go somewhere private?”

Taehyun scoffs, not believing the audacity the alpha has. He pushes him away. “Fuck off, you prick.”

“Hey!” he exclaims.

Taehyun glares at him. “Leave me alone,” he warns, before finally walking away.

\--

By the time it’s lunch, Taehyun is already done with his new school. The raven-haired alpha who had smirked at him earlier is named Choi Beomgyu, and according to Taehyun’s nice beta partner in his third period, Beomgyu is a fuck _and_ bad boy. Taehyun _hates_ those types of guys.

Unfortunately, Taehyun has his second, third, and fourth period with Beomgyu. The alpha kept bothering him, saying it would be a great idea if they went somewhere private. Taehyun hates alphas, so he kept saying no, but that didn’t stop Beomgyu, much to Taehyun’s disappointment.

But now that it’s lunch, Taehyun has no one to sit next to. Well, at least he has his food. He grabs it from inside his backpack and walks outside to enjoy some fresh air. He sits down at a nearby tree, and leans against the bark as he starts to eat.

\--

Thankfully, Beomgyu doesn’t bother Taehyun at all during lunch. He does in their sixth period, but Taehyun threatens him with the ability to not have babies if he doesn’t leave him alone. Fortunately, Beomgyu listens to him this time and leaves him alone for the rest of the period. 

Now, Taehyun’s walking out of the school gates, starting to head home. He sees Beomgyu nearby talking with three of his friends (?), and Taehyun is surprised that one of them is an omega. But Taehyun can see the mating mark on the omega’s neck, as well as the same one of the other alpha’s neck. Taehyun lets out a soft smile, before turning and starting to walk home. He listens to music on his way when he suddenly gets a text. He checks his phone to see who it is, and it’s Hueningkai.

 **hueningkai:  
** hey tae

 **hueningkai:** **  
**it’s fine if i call u that right?

 **taehyun:** **  
**ya it’s fine

 **taehyun:** **  
**what’s up

 **hueningkai:** **  
**nm

 **hueningkai:  
** i just wanted to apologize for leaving u again :(

 **taehyun:** **  
**it’s fine kai

 **taehyun:** **  
**“it’s fine if i call u that right?”

 **hueningkai:** **  
**lmao ofc

 **hueningkai:** **  
**how did ur day go

 **taehyun:** **  
**stressful

 **hueningkai:** **  
**y

 **taehyun:** **  
**choi beomgyu :/

 **taehyun:** **  
**he kept asking if i wanted to fuck and i kept saying no but he wouldn’t leave me alone

 **hueningkai:** **  
**classic beomgyu hyung

 **taehyun:** **  
**r u friends w him?

 **hueningkai:** **  
**kinda?

 **hueningkai:** **  
**one of my friends choi yeonjun is besties w him so we sumtimes talk

 **hueningkai:** **  
**he tells me that too as a joke bc he knows soobin and yeonjun hyung would kick his ass if he rlly does do that to me

 **taehyun:** **  
**i need a yeonjun and soobin in my life

 **hueningkai:** **  
**i can introduce them to u tmrw if u want

 **taehyun:** **  
**yessss plzzz thank u kaiii

 **hueningkai:** **  
**ofc anytime

 **hueningkai:** **  
**anyway, i have to leave now

 **hueningkai:  
** my mom’s calling me

 **hueningkai:  
** see u tmrw tae

 **taehyun:** **  
**bye kai

Taehyun sighs, turning off his phone as he puts it in his pocket again. He can see his house around the corner, so he’s almost there. Though all he can’t help but think about is if Beomgyu would leave him alone tomorrow. It’s a low chance that’ll happen, but Taehyun can still hope.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can relate w taehyun abt the friends part. anywho thank y'all for reading <333 all the kudos and comments mean a lot to me, thank you <333


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning, Taehyun wakes up by himself. He put an alarm last night since he knows his mom wouldn’t be there to wake him up. Taehyun always knows this in advance, because somehow, his mom always returns late in the night or the next morning. Taehyun hates that she does that, but he’s given up trying to tell her to stop.

Taehyun shuts off his alarm, wincing at the golden rays of the sun that are shining into his room. He curses himself for forgetting to shut his curtains, but the more thought he gives it, the more he thinks he actually _did_ close his curtains last night.

“You’re probably sleep-deprived, Taehyun,” he mutters to himself, closing the curtains. He goes to the bathroom, does his morning routine before he changes into a black sweatshirt and sweatpants. He leaves his room and heads downstairs, just in time for his mom to stumble in through the front door.

“H-hey, T-Tae,” she slurs. “W-what are you doing up?”

“You’re drunk, mom,” Taehyun states. “Throw up in the bathroom, and come back, so I can give you some water.”

“You’re not my mom,” his mom huffs, crossing her arms. But then she gags, covering her mouth with her palm. She sprints toward the bathroom.

Taehyun lets out a small smirk but starts on his breakfast and a cup of coffee for his mom. He takes out a few pills for her before beginning to eat. His mom soon exits the bathroom, her face a bit pale.

“Feeling better?” Taehyun asks innocently.

His mom glares at him. “F-fuck off.”

Taehyun chuckles. “Your coffee is on the counter, as well as your pills. Take them.”

“You’re not my mom,” his mom repeats but does as she’s told this time.

Taehyun shakes his head. “I need to go to school soon, so do you want me to call Auntie?”

“Who’s ‘Auntie’?” his mom questions.

“Your sister?”

“Oh.” A sheepish smile grows on Taehyun’s mom’s face. “Call her.”

Taehyun shakes his head, taking out his phone. He dials his aunt’s number and explains the situation to her. She promises she’d be here soon, so Taehyun thanks her, before hanging up. “Auntie will be here soon. Whilst you’re waiting, sit on the couch, and watch a movie or something. I’ll be back around three.”

“Don’t leave me, my son,” his mom pleads. “I need you.”

“No, you don’t,” Taehyun frowns. “Just wait until Auntie gets here.” His mom pouts, but Taehyun ignores her. He places his plate in the sink, before continuing to get ready. Once he’s done, he grabs his backpack and heads back downstairs. “I’ll be back soon.”

“Okay,” his mom pouts, and Taehyun finally leaves his house. He starts to walk toward his school, his earbuds in his ears when he suddenly feels someone yank him back. He gets into defense mode, sends a death glare at the person, but groans once he sees the familiar alpha who wouldn’t leave him alone yesterday.

“What do you want now, Choi?” he groans. “I thought I told you to leave me alone.”

“You did,” Beomgyu agrees, falling into step with Taehyun, “but I can’t leave a pretty thing like you alone. You might get kidnapped.”

“Really?” he says. “So just because I’m an omega I might get kidnapped. What? You think an alpha can’t get kidnapped, either?”

“Why do you get so butthurt easily?” Beomgyu frowns. “I was just joking.”

Taehyun sighs. “Just leave me alone, Choi. I don’t want to be seen with someone like you.”

Beomgyu gasps in fake hurt. “Someone like _me_? What do you mean?”

“I don’t want to be seen with an alpha,” Taehyun says. “So leave me alone.”

“I don’t want to leave you alone,” Beomgyu says, and he wraps his arm around Taehyun’s slim waist, pulling him closer to his side. “I think we’re meant for each other, pretty boy.”

Taehyun rolls his eyes, pushing Beomgyu away. “Do you even know my name?”

“Kang Taehyun,” he replies proudly.

“Then why do you keep calling me pretty boy?” Taehyun grumbles. “I hate that name.”

“Well, you’re pretty, and you’re a boy,” Beomgyu says, shrugging. “Put them together, and you get pretty boy.”

“That’s stupid,” Taehyun comments.

“Then how about baby boy?” Beomgyu suggests, a small smirk on his face. “It’d be fun to call you that, and you’ll be used to it when we have sex, and I call you that. Hmm? Don’t you like that name, Taehyun? Oh, I meant, don’t you like that name, _baby boy_?”

“No, I don’t,” he grits out, glaring at Beomgyu. “And I would never, in a million years, ever have sex with _you_. I’d rather eat my own vomit than have sex with you.”

“Ouch,” Beomgyu says. “Just think about it, baby boy. We’d make a great match.” Beomgyu winks at Taehyun, before finally leaving the red-haired omega, one of the omegas that are in front of them catching his attention. Taehyun shakes his head, going back to listening to music. Even though he told himself he wouldn’t fall for anyone else, he can’t help but feel a tug at his heart whenever an omega would touch Beomgyu for too long. 

When Taehyun arrives at his new school, he can see Hueningkai talking with the mated omega and alpha Taehyun saw yesterday. Feeling a bit nervous to meet new people, Taehyun hesitantly walks toward Kai.

“Hey, Kai,” Taehyun greets.

Hueningkai’s eyes light up as he sees Taehyun. “Tae! Oh, I’m glad you made it! Hyungs, this is the omega whom I was talking to you guys about.”

“Hi!” the blue-haired alpha greets, smiling at Taehyun. He sticks his hand out. “I’m Choi Soobin.”

“H-hi,” Taehyun greets back a bit nervously, shaking the alpha’s hand.

“I’m Choi Yeonjun,” he says. “I’m Soobin’s mate.”

“Hi,” Taehyun says. “I-I kind of figured by the marks on your guys’ neck.”

Soobin smiles, showing two cute dimples on his cheeks. “Hyuka was just telling us how you’re new here.”

“I am,” Taehyun confirms. “I moved here from Daechi-dong because of my mom’s job.”

“How about your dad?” Yeonjun asks, making Hueningkai shake his head rapidly at him. Yeonjun doesn’t get the message, though.

“Dead,” Taehyun deadpans, just as he had yesterday. 

“O-oh,” Soobin and Yeonjun say in unison.

“Sorry for asking,” he apologizes.

“It’s fine,” Taehyun assures. “We weren’t that close, anyway,” he lies, so the others won’t feel _too_ bad for him.

Soobin nods, looking a bit uncomfortable. “S-so, what classes do you have?”

Taehyun tells them, and from there, a whole conversation starts. For the next nine minutes, the three talk, but Taehyun never sees Beomgyu walk through the gates. And if you’re wondering, of course, he isn’t paying attention to the gates, or caring about where Beomgyu is right now. Pfft, of course not.

“Luckily for you, Taehyun, we have the same schedule,” Yeonjun says after he and Taehyun separate ways from Soobin and Hueningkai. “I’ll be your partner in every class.”

“Thanks, hyung,” Taehyun says, feeling a bit relieved. “But don’t you have a partner in each of your classes already?”

“I do,” Yeonjun confirms, but he winks at Taehyun, nudging him, “but I can always change them.”

Taehyun chuckles, feeling a bit relieved. When they arrive at their first period, Yeonjun immediately drags Taehyun to the back of the classroom.

“What are we doing here?” he asks since he didn’t sit here yesterday.

“We can talk all we want here,” Yeonjun explains. “The teacher can’t see nor hear us, and this spot is reserved only for me. The rest of the students know not to sit here.”

“A-are you sure?” Taehyun says. “I-I don’t want us to get in trouble.”

“We won’t, Tae,” Yeonjun assures. “Now, do you have any snacks? I’m starving.”

\--

“-and then I beat the shit out of that bitch,” Yeonjun finishes as he and Taehyun walk toward their third period.

Taehyun’s eyes slightly widen in surprise. “Wow. Did she end up in the hospital?”

“Of course,” Yeonjun replies proudly. “I ain’t no punk.”

“You kinda are, hyung,” Taehyun giggles.

“True…” Yeonjun mutters, making them laugh. He opens his mouth to say something else when they suddenly hear a ding from the intercom:

_“Can Choi Yeonjun come to the office, please? I repeat, can Choi Yeonjun come to the office? Thank you.”_

“Fu- Frick,” he curses. 

“What did you do?” Taehyun questions.

“I don’t know,” Yeonjun admits. “I do a lot of things.” He winks at Taehyun. “If you know what I mean.”

“Hyung!” he exclaims, laughing.

Yeonjun chuckles. “Welp, I’ll go to the office now. Sorry I have to leave you, Tae.”

“It’s fine,” he assures. “Good luck, hyung.”

“Thanks, you, too,” Yeonjun returns, smiling at Taehyun, before walking toward the office.

Taehyun sighs, arriving at his chemistry classroom. But once he walks in, he sees other students piled up in the front, looking at something on the board. That’s when Taehyun realizes they have a new seating chart.

“Aw, come on, really?” he groans. Yesterday, Taehyun sat in the back, so no one would notice him. Guess today’s different.

“Hey, look at that, baby boy,” a familiar voice says behind him. “We’re partners.”

“Fuck me,” he whines.

“Oh, right now?” Beomgyu says, a bit surprised. “I ever took you for the type to be that bold, baby boy.”

“Shut up, Choi,” Taehyun scowls.

“Make me,” Beomgyu smirks, walking over toward his and Taehyun’s new desk.

“I hate this,” he mutters to himself, hesitantly walking toward his seat next to Beomgyu.

“This could be fun, baby boy,” he says. Beomgyu leans down toward Taehyun’s ear, placing a hand on the small of the omega’s back. “We could have some fun here.”

“Fuck off,” he grumbles, pushing Beomgyu away. “And keep your hands to yourself, Choi.”

“I either do that, or I make you sit on my lap,” he says. “Which one do you want?”

Taehyun sighs, deciding to ignore Beomgyu. The alpha seems amused with the response he gets, so he just watches Taehyun get out his stuff for the class. Beomgyu doesn’t, and when the teacher walks into the course, she smiles at everyone.

“Good morning, class,” she greets. “I hope you all enjoy your new seating chart, ‘cause this is where you guys will be sitting for the rest of the year.”

“What?!” Taehyun accidentally exclaims out loud.

“Mr. Kang, please keep your voice down,” Ms. Min warns. “If you have a problem, you are free to contact me after or before class.”

“Fuck my life,” Taehyun mutters under his breath.

“I’ll gladly fuck you,” Beomgyu whispers.

Taehyun glares at him. “Shut up, Choi.”

“Mr. Kang, please stop talking,” Ms. Min calls out.

Taehyun’s face warms up, and he can tell it’s a bit red. “S-sorry.”

Taehyun can hear Beomgyu laugh quietly next to him, but Taehyun decides to ignore him this time. Ms. Min writes some words on the boards that turn out to be ‘Chemistry Project.’ 

“As you all can see on the board,” she says, turning back around, “you all have a project to do. Don’t worry, it’s not something for you to work at home, but here in class. You’ll be working with your partner, and your assignment will be up here. Just make sure to pay attention and not start a fire. The person sitting on the right, please come collect yours and your partner’s paper, please.”

With a huff, Taehyun gets up, walking over toward Ms. Min’s desk. He grabs a paper, before heading back toward his and Beomgyu’s desk.

“What’s our project, baby boy?” he asks.

“‘Mix chemicals to make fireworks,’” Taehyun reads. “Fireworks?”

“I think I know how to do that,” Beomgyu mutters.

Taehyun looks at him, surprised. “Y-you do?”

Beomgyu nods. “I learned it from the Bratz movie.”

Taehyun sighs, shaking his head. “Of course you did. Why were you even watching the Bratz movie, anyway?”

“My little sister wanted to watch it,” Beomgyu explains, shrugging.

“You have a little sister?” Taehyun asks.

“Two, actually,” Beomgyu replies. “They’re twins, so they’re both five. They’re cute but deadly. I still love them, though.”

Taehyun lets out a soft smile. “Aw, that’s cute.”

Beomgyu nods, but then he clears his throat. “Let’s start now, shall we?”

“O-okay,” Taehyun agrees, finding Beomgyu’s mood change weird, but he doesn’t question it.

For the next thirteen minutes, Beomgyu and Taehyun try to figure out how to make fireworks with the chemicals the teacher gave them. Finally, Beomgyu realizes how and mixes the chemicals in their flasks. At first, nothing happens. But then, the compounds start fusing, turning colors, and bubbles and foam appear. The foam climbs up all the way toward the top of the flask, making fireworks jump out.

“Woah,” Beomgyu and Taehyun gape in unison.

“That was so cool!” Beomgyu exclaims.

“Great job, Beomgyu,” Taehyun compliments, smiling at the older.

Beomgyu finds himself smiling back, even though he rarely ever really smiles. “Th-thanks.” He doesn’t stutter at all, too.

“Good job, you two,” Ms. Min praises. “You’re the first two to finish. For your prize, you can just chill out, and no homework for you two.”

“Yes!” Beomgyu squeals. “Thank _you_ , Beomgyu.”

Taehyun chuckles. “Do you always compliment yourself?”

“You’d be surprised at how many things I do,” Beomgyu replies, smirking at Taehyun.

The omega rolls his eyes. “And here I thought we were going to have a normal conversation for once.”

“Just what I meant,” Beomgyu chuckles.

\--

Later, during lunch, Taehyun bumps into Soobin, as he searches for Hueningkai. The two apologize to each other before Soobin looks at Taehyun, confused.

“Where were you going in such a hurry, Tae?” Soobin asks.

“I’m looking for Kai,” Taehyun explains. “Have you seen him?”

“Ah, he’s probably with Yeonjun-hyung and Beomgyu on the rooftop already,” Soobin says. “Wanna come?”

“I-isn’t it forbidden to go up there?” Now Taehyun knows why Beomgyu didn’t show up at all at lunch yesterday.

“Yes, but the teachers and principal don’t care anymore,” Soobin says, shrugging. “Wanna come?”

“Um…” Taehyun gives Soobin’s words a bit of thought before he nods. “O-okay.”

“Follow me, then,” Soobin says, smiling. Taehyun nods again, and he falls into step with Soobin, as the alpha starts leading him toward the rooftop. For some reason, Taehyun feels comfortable with Soobin, even though he’s an alpha. Maybe it’s because Soobin is soft and kind like an omega, not rough and mean like other alphas. “So, how did your classes go?”

“They went fine,” Taehyun replies. “I have Yeonjun-hyung for almost all of them, and sadly, I have most of them with Beomgyu.”

Soobin chuckles. “Despite what you think, Beomgyu isn’t at all like that.”

“So he’s not an emotionless, cruel, sex-obsessed alpha?” Taehyun says, raising an eyebrow.

“Well, yes,” Soobin answers, “but he’s more than that. You just have to gain his trust.”

“The only reason he’s talking to me is because he wants to get in my pants,” Taehyun grumbles. “If he wants me to gain his trust, I’d have to pay him with my body, so no thanks.”

“Just become friends with him, Tae,” Soobin suggests. “He _can_ make friends, you know.”

“Sure,” Taehyun mutters, not really believing Soobin.


	5. Chapter 5

“Can you trust me?” Soobin asks, opening the door that leads to the rooftop, and letting Taehyun walk in first.

The red-haired omega mutters a thank you, walking inside before he hears Soobin doing the same. “I-I don’t know,” he admits. “I don’t trust alphas that much.”

“Well, let’s just pretend you do,” Soobin says. “I promise it will be one of the best things you will ever do in your life if you befriend Beomgyu. It changed my life, and it certainly changed Yeonjun’s and Hueningkai’s for the better.”

“Fine,” Taehyun sighs in defeat. “I’m trusting you, hyung. If you turn out to be wrong, I won’t ever trust you again.”

“You can trust me,” Soobin assures.

Taehyun nods shortly, and they soon arrive at the rooftop. They indeed see Yeonjun, Beomgyu, and Kai, the three talking and laughing amongst each other. But once they catch the scents of Soobin and Taehyun, they look toward them.

“Hey, Tae!” Yeonjun greets excitedly. “I’m glad you could come.”

“That sounds wrong,” Beomgyu snickers, making Yeonjun slap his arm. “But, me, too, baby boy. I’m surprised you could ‘come,’ too.”

“Do you _have_ to make everything dirty, hyung?” Hueningkai sighs.

“Of course,” Beomgyu replies proudly. “It’s my specialty.”

“Is being a dick your specialty, too?” Taehyun questions, sitting down next to Yeonjun.

“Yup,” Beomgyu says. “I’m glad you’re starting to understand me better, baby boy.”

“Since when did you guys fuck?” Soobin says.

“We haven’t fucked, hyung,” Taehyun says.

“Yet,” Beomgyu adds.

“We won’t fuck _ever_ ,” Taehyun says, glaring at Beomgyu. “Choi just calls me baby boy to annoy me.”

“It works, doesn’t it?” Beomgyu says smugly.

Taehyun doesn’t reply; he just rolls his eyes.

“You should give poor Tae a break here, Beom,” Yeonjun says, rubbing Taehyun’s back comfortingly. “He’s gone through so much with your bullshit.”

“Hyung!” Beomgyu exclaims, a pout on his face. “You’re supposed to be on my side.”

Yeonjun shrugs. “Sorry, not sorry, Beom.”

“You’re all so mean,” he whines.

“And you’re not?” Hueningkai says pointedly.

“No.”

“Keep believing that, Choi,” Taehyun mutters, starting to eat.

“Wait, baby boy,” Beomgyu says, making Taehyun look at him, a bit confused. Beomgyu scoots closer until he’s sitting a centimeter away from Taehyun. The redhead omega is too busy worrying about what’s on his face to notice.

“What?” he asks.

“You have sauce on your lips, silly,” Beomgyu mutters and wipes the sauce from Taehyun’s pink soft lips with his thumb. The two just stare at each other’s eyes after that, not moving or saying a word. Beomgyu’s eyes trail down toward Taehyun’s lips, and Taehyun subconsciously does the same to Beomgyu. Their faces start inching closer until Taehyun realizes what they’re doing, and harshly pushes Beomgyu away.

“D-don’t do that,” Taehyun mumbles, and surprisingly, his tone sounds sad.

“Are…are you okay, Tae?” Soobin asks, being the first out of the other four to come out of his shock. 

“I-I’m fine,” Taehyun lies. He clears his throat and starts packing up his stuff, shoving it into his bag. He shoulders it and averts eye contact with everyone, especially Beomgyu. “I-I’m sorry, but I have to leave now. I-I have a meeting with a teacher.”

“D-do you want us to come with you?” Yeonjun offers, subtly motioning to him and Hueningkai.

Taehyun ponders it for a few moments before he shakes his head. “Thanks, but no, hyung. I-I’ll see you guys later.” With that, he turns and walks away, leaving the rooftop. The others stare after him, confused.

“What did you do, hyung?” Kai scolds, glaring at Beomgyu.

“N-nothing!” he exclaims. “I-I swear.”

“Should we go after him?” Soobin questions.

“No,” Yeonjun sighs, shaking his head. “He wants to be left alone. We should respect that.”

-

_“Look at that slut. No wonder he always dyes his hair bright colors.”_

_“Jae isn’t even a good match for him. Ew.”_

_“His mom should’ve aborted him.”_

**_“You think I actually loved you? God, you are stupid as people say you are, Kang.”_ **

**_“I never loved you. Fuck off.”_ **

**_“I should’ve killed you when I had the chance.”_ **

All these voices run in Taehyun’s mind as he tries to find his safe place. _It’s no use, Taehyun. You’re crazy. Your safe zone is back in Jae’s arms. You’re not going back there._ Taehyun whimpers, not knowing what to do. He sees a few students look at him weirdly, a few omegas coming up to him slowly.

_“Taehyun, are you okay?”_

_“Taehyun?”_

_“Someone…teacher! T…”_

The last thing Taehyun sees is the worried and panicked faces of Soobin, Yeonjun, Beomgyu, and Hueningkai, before he blacks out.


	6. Chapter 6

“Hey, aren’t they serving ice cream cake dessert for the dessert today?” Beomgyu asks after Taehyun leaves.

 _“That’s_ what you care about right now, Beomgyu?” Soobin says, raising an eyebrow.

“Yeah. So?”

Yeonjun sighs, shaking his head. “Yeah, I think they are.”

“Let’s go, then!” Beomgyu squeals, already packing up his bag.

“You go,” Hueningkai says. “We’ll stay up here.”

“No,” Beomgyu denies, huffing. “You guys are coming with me. I am not going to carry your guys’ plates up two flights of stairs. Now come on, let’s go.”

Soobin, Yeonjun, and Kai sigh, knowing they can’t change Beomgyu’s mind. They all gather their stuff and leave the rooftop. They soon arrive inside the school again but are surprised to see a bunch of omegas, around ten betas, and a few alphas huddling around something or someone.

“S-someone call the nurse!” one exclaims.

“Or a teacher!” another adds.

“Taehyun, can you hear me?”

“Woah, what the fuck is going on?!” Beomgyu, surprisingly, demands as he pushes through the sea of people. Once he has a clear view, he’s surprised to see Taehyun passed out on the floor, his skin looking a bit pale. “W-what happened to him?”

“W-we don’t know,” a beta says. “H-he was just walking down the hall, muttering things, and then he passed out.”

“What is going on here?” an authorized voice says, making people make way for her.

“K-Kang Taehyun passed out, miss,” a beta explains. “N-none of us know why.”

The teacher nods, and she crouches down, pressing the back of her hand against Taehyun’s forehead. She pulls back immediately, her eyes slightly wide. “H-he’s hot.”

“We all know that, miss,” Beomgyu mutters under his breath.

The teacher heard him, though. “It is not the time for jokes right now, Mr. Choi. Mr. Kang is coming down with a bad fever. Here, someone come help me carry him to the nurse.”

Some alpha reaches toward Taehyun to pick him up, but he’s surprised when Beomgyu growls at him. Beomgyu doesn’t know what’s coming over him, but he can’t help his growling. His dominant aura is stronger than the other alpha’s, so he moves away. Beomgyu huffs, and he hooks his arms under Taehyun’s back and knees, picking him up bridal style. Unsurprisingly, Taehyun isn’t that heavy, so Beomgyu follows behind the teacher toward the nurse’s office. They soon arrive, and Beomgyu places Taehyun down on the bed.

“Thanks for your help, Mr. Choi,” the teacher says. “We’ll take care of it from here.”

“I’m staying here,” Beomgyu snaps. _Why do you care, Choi? Leave._ Beomgyu stands in place, not moving an inch.

“Let him, Ms. Park,” the nurse says. She lowers her tone into a whispering one, “I think these two are mates.”

Ms. Park’s eyes widen, but she nods. She never expected _Choi Beomgyu_ to have a mate, but you never know. “Y-you can stay, Mr. Choi.”

“Good, because I wasn’t asking,” he says, before bringing a chair in front of Taehyun, and sitting down. He frowns at Taehyun’s pale skin and pushes his wet red hair out of his face. _Wake up soon, Tyun._

\--

The next time Taehyun wakes up, he wakes up to a dim-lit room. He can tell the sun is going down, dim golden rays of the sun shining into the room confirming his thoughts. He feels something warm in his hand, so he looks down, surprised to see another hand in his. His eyes trail up the person’s arm, and Taehyun’s eyes widen when he sees that the hand belongs to no other than Choi Beomgyu.

 _Beomgyu? What is Beomgyu doing here? And why is he holding my hand?_ , Taehyun thinks to himself. _Speaking of which, what am_ I _doing here?_

“Ah, you’re up,” a new voice says, startling Taehyun. “Oops, sorry. How are you feeling, Taehyun?”

“M-my head hurts a bit,” he replies. “Who are you? Where am I?”

“I’m Nurse Jeon,” she says. “You’re in the infirmary. You passed out earlier.”

Taehyun is surprised. “I-I did?”

“Yeah,” Nurse Jeon says. “Do you remember why?”

“No…” Taehyun mutters. “W-what is Beomgyu doing here?”

“Isn’t he your mate?” Nurse Jeon asks.

Taehyun audibly gags. “No. Ew. Why would you even ask that?”

“He started acting all protective toward you earlier,” Nurse Jeon chuckles. “Even my own mate isn’t like that. If you think about it, though, Beomgyu _is_ eighteen, and his changes should be starting soon…”

“N-Nurse Jeon, we are _not_ mates,” Taehyun says, and he snatches his hand away from Beomgyu’s grip. “Th-that’s…Th-that’s…”

“If you say so, Taehyun,” Nurse Jeon giggles. “Anyway, you have a mild case of amnesia, but it should be healed by tomorrow. I also called your mom earlier, but she didn’t answer. I also tried your dad’s cell, but he didn’t answer, either.”

“My dad’s dead,” Taehyun deadpans, making Nurse Jeon gulp. “And…ugh, I’m sorry, but I can’t remember why my mom won’t answer.”

“That’s fine, Taehyun,” Nurse Jeon assures. “Are there any friends of yours that will let you stay at their place? We just can’t let you be by yourself at home, especially since you’re a minor.”

“H-he’ll be staying at mine,” a new rough, deep voice says behind Taehyun.

“Morning, Mr. Choi,” Nurse Jeon greets.

“It’s evening,” Beomgyu states.

Nurse Jeon rolls her eyes. “That’s on me for trying to be nice. Are you going to take Taehyun to yours, then?”

“No, he’s not,” Taehyun denies before Beomgyu can say anything. “I’m sure Choi Yeonjun or Hueningkai can let me stay at theirs.”

“Nonsense, babe,” Beomgyu chuckles, wrapping his arms around Taehyun’s slim waist from behind. “You can stay with me.”

“Get off me, you…noob,” he says, pushing Beomgyu away.

“Noob?” he chuckles. “That’s new.”

“Look at you two,” Nurse Jeon coos. “Couple goals already.”

“Nurse Jeon-”

“I’ll be writing an email to your mom, then,” she says, sitting at her desk. “She’ll know when she comes back that you’re at your mate’s place.”

“No!” Taehyun exclaims.

Nurse Jeon raises an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“M-my mom can’t know I have a mate,” Taehyun explains. “I-I want to tell her. Just…say I’m at a friend’s house or something.”

“Okay…” Nurse Jeon is still a bit confused, but writes what Taehyun told her.

“Ready to go, baby boy?” Beomgyu asks, getting up.

Taehyun glares up at Beomgyu. “Yeah,” he grumbles. “Let’s go.” Taehyun stands up, feeling a bit dizzy. Beomgyu must’ve noticed, because he wraps an arm around Taehyun’s small waist, making sure he doesn’t fall.

“Feel better soon, Taehyun,” Nurse Jeon bids, a smile on her face.

“Th-thanks, Nurse Jeon,” Taehyun says, smiling at her back before he and Beomgyu leave the infirmary. Once they’re out, Taehyun doesn’t pull away from Beomgyu, even though he wants to, since he’s not sure whether he’d be stable or not. “Why did you tell the nurse I’d be staying at yours, Choi? That’s the last thing I want to do!”

“We’re mates, aren’t we, honey?” he says smugly. 

“No,” Taehyun frowns. “You shouldn’t even be able to tell who your mate is, until two months after your eighteenth birthday.”

“My birthday was in March, baby boy.”

Taehyun stays quiet for a while, doing the math. He then curses. “Th-that doesn’t mean _I_ might be your mate.”

“True,” Beomgyu surprisingly agrees, “but for now, let’s just go with that, hmm?”

“No,” Taehyun denies. “I don’t want people to think we’re mates. That’s embarrassing.”

“Ouch,” Beomgyu pouts. Taehyun tries not to stare at it. “But fine, I won’t let people think that. However…I do need my parents to think that.”

Taehyun almost chokes on his own saliva. “W-why your parents?”

“They’ve been bugging me to find a mate,” Beomgyu explains, rolling his eyes. “Maybe if I tell them you’re my mate, they’ll leave me alone.”

“What do I get if I agree?” Taehyun asks.

“Um…” Beomgyu ponders it for a bit, before he says, “I’ll…I won’t bug you about sleeping with me ever again.”

“Wow, you’re getting smarter, Beomgyu,” Taehyun coos jokingly. “Fine, I’ll help you.”

Beomgyu sighs in relief, and he squeezes Taehyun’s tiny waist. “Thank _you_ , Tyun.”

Taehyun’s eyes widen, feeling his face heating up. “T-Tyun?”

“It’s my new nickname for you,” Beomgyu says.

“It’s not ‘baby boy’ anymore?” Taehyun chuckles.

“Yes, but I can have other nicknames for you, too,” Beomgyu says. 

Taehyun rolls his eyes. “Whatever you say. How far is your house?”

“Pretty far.”

\--

Beomgyu’s house _does_ turn out to be ‘pretty far.’ They left their school around four thirty-three p.m. and arrive at Beomgyu’s house at six forty-eight. Thankfully, on the way, they stopped by a gas station, where Beomgyu let Taehyun get as many snacks as he wanted.

(the pretty smile on his face after was worth the money beomgyu spent.)

“Why in the world is your house so far from school?” Taehyun asks as he gets out of the car, not forgetting to bag of candy and other snacks. 

“I didn’t want to go to a private school,” Beomgyu explains, shrugging. He closes the driver’s side door, locking his nice car after. “Ready to go in, _mate_?”

Taehyun almost forgot he has to ‘pretend’ to be Beomgyu’s mate. “Ready as I’ll ever be, _babe_.”

Beomgyu chuckles, and he stands next to Taehyun, looping his arm around the omega’s slim waist again. This time, Taehyun doesn’t mind and just smiles up at Beomgyu. The alpha smiles back, a bit surprised Taehyun smiled at him, before walking toward the front door. He takes out his keys, unlocks the door, and he and Taehyun walk inside.

“Everyone, I’m home!” Beomgyu calls out, closing the door behind him. Taehyun is too busy gaping over how _fancy_ everything looks inside of Beomgyu’s family’s _huge mansion_.

“Oppa!” they soon hear two little girls squeal, running toward Beomgyu.

“Twins!” he squeals back, letting go of Taehyun’s small waist to hug his twin sisters properly. They hug for what seems forever, Taehyun smiling down at the sweet scene. Beomgyu soon pulls away, cooing at the tears the twins are showing. “Aww, girls, why are you crying?”

“W-we missed Oppa,” the one with pigtails sniffles.

“D-don’t ever leave us, Oppa,” the one with a ponytail adds, hugging Beomgyu’s waist.

“I promise I won’t, twins,” he chuckles. Beomgyu looks up, seeing Taehyun smiling at the scene. “Anyway, twins, I’d like you to meet Kang Taehyun-”

“You’re pretty,” Pigtails suddenly deadpans. “Wow. I _love_ your red hair. Oppa, can I dye my hair red, too?”

“Ooh, me, too?!” Ponytail agrees, and they both look at Beomgyu with puppy eyes.

“Um, sure,” he allows, making the twins squeal. “Now pay attention, twins. I have something to say.”

Pigtails’ eyes widen, and she gasps. “Are you pregnant, Oppa?”

“No, Ahnjong,” Beomgyu chuckles. “Taehyun is my…mate.”

“Ooh,” ‘Ahnjong’ and Ponytail say in unison. They look at Taehyun. 

“You’re pretty,” she says. “Oppa is pretty, too.” Ponytail then gasps. “Your guys’ baby will be even more pretty.”

“Oppa, what’s a ‘mate’?” Ahnjong asks, tilting her head.

“I’ll explain soon,” Beomgyu promises. “Can you two go fetch mom and dad for me?”

“Daddy is the only one here,” Ponytail says.

“Go get him,” Beomgyu says. “Please.”

“Aye, aye, captain!” Ahnjong and Ponytail salute before they race each other toward where their father is.

“I’m sorry about…them,” Beomgyu tells Taehyun as he leads the younger toward the couch. “Ahnjong was named like that because she didn’t cry when she was born, like other babies do, but look at her now. She probably got it from Ara.”

“Beomgyu, they’re both so cute,” he assures, letting out a small giggle. “You’re lucky to have them.”

“I am,” Beomgyu agrees. “D-do you have any siblings, Tyun?”

“A-ah, no,” he replies, still not used to the new nickname. “My parents divorced shortly after I was born. After that, they decided they didn’t want any more kids, so I’m the only child.”

Beomgyu nods. “You’re lucky sometimes. It’s so much work taking care of them.”

“I can tell,” Taehyun says, which makes them both laugh.

Before they can say something else, they hear footsteps heading toward them, and they look up, seeing a male that partially looks like Beomgyu enter the room.

“You called to see me, Beomgyu?” his father says. “Make it quick, because I have work to do.”

“Hello to you, too, father,” Beomgyu mutters sarcastically. He stands up, grabbing Taehyun’s hand to help him up. After he stands up, Beomgyu doesn’t let go of his hand. “F-father, this is…Kang Taehyun. My mate.”

Beomgyu’s father’s eyes widen, and he looks at Taehyun, skimming his eyes down the omega. Beomgyu’s father can smell the sweet scent from Taehyun, which he likes, but he does not like the way he is dressed poorly. “Ah, nice to meet you…Taehyun.”

“H-hello, Mr. Choi,” he greets, a bit nervously, bowing.

Beomgyu’s father frowns, and he looks at his son. “Is that it, Beomgyu?”

“Yes,” he grits out.

His father gives Taehyun one more disapproving look before he finally leaves the two.

“D-did I do something wrong?” Taehyun asks, biting his lower lip.

“You did fine, Tyun,” Beomgyu assures. “My father is just an asshole. I’m sorry for his behavior. Hopefully, my mom will have a better reaction.”

“Hopefully,” Taehyun mutters under his breath.

“Oppa! Oppa!” they suddenly hear. 

“Let’s go see a movie!” Ahnjong squeals.

“Yeah!” Ara says. “We want to watch Barbie!”

“I’m sorry, girls, but I can’t tonight,” Beomgyu apologizes.

“Why not?” Taehyun, Ahnjong, and Ara question in unison.

“Taehyun isn’t feeling good right now-”

“Yes, I am,” he interrupts. “Who said that? I’m _down_ to watch Barbie.”

Ahnjong gasps, her doe eyes lighting up. “Do you have Barbie dolls, Taehyun-Oppa?”

“I do,” he replies. “I didn’t bring them because they’re at my house.”

“We can play Barbies!” Ara cheers. “Do you want to play Barbies with us, Taehyun-Oppa?”

“Of course,” he says. “But first, why don’t we watch your guys’ favorite Babie movie, before playing?”

“Great idea!” Ahnjong and Ara agree. “Let’s go to Beomgyu-Oppa’s room!” And with that, the twins race each other to Beomgyu’s room.

“How did you manage to do that?” he inquires in astonishment as he and Taehyun climb up the stairs. “They always make me play Barbies with them first.”

“One of my special talents,” he chuckles, flipping his imaginary hair. “But for real, I don’t know. Just part of my nature, I guess.”

“You’d make an amazing mom, Taehyun,” Beomgyu suddenly says, making Taehyun look at him in surprise.

“Th-thanks,” Taehyun mutters, turning red. “Sh-should we join the girls?”

Beomgyu nods, and Taehyun quickly walks toward Beomgyu’s room. The alpha laughs before he follows behind Taehyun.


	7. Chapter 7

When Beomgyu and Taehyun arrive at the alpha’s room, they can see and hear the twins fighting over which Barbie movie they should watch first. 

“No! We should watch the princess one because it’s full of princesses and princes and fairies!”

“No! We should watch the one with mermaids because there are mermaids and fishies!”

“Why don’t we watch both?” Taehyun suggests, hoping to calm the twins down.

“But…” Ahnjong pouts. “Princesses…”

“We’ll watch that movie, too,” Taehyun promises. “We’ll watch both. How about that?”

The twins look at each other, before looking back at Taehyun. Beomgyu is observing everything with an amused look on his face because he _knows_ the twins will say no-

“Okay!” Ara agrees, Ahnjong nodding in agreement. Beomgyu’s jaw drops. 

“Can we eat candy?!” she pleads, showcasing her puppy eyes.

Taehyun tries not to give in. “Sorry, but no. It’s late at night, and candy will make you guys hyper. How about we get some popcorn and some juice instead?”

The twins’ eyes light up. “Okay!”

“Race you to the kitchen, Ahn,” Ara tells her twin, before dashing out of Beomgyu’s room, Ahnjong dashing behind her.

“H-how…?” Beomgyu is at loss for words. “W-what-?”

“What?” Taehyun chuckles. “Close your mouth, before flies fly in, Choi.”

“H-how did you manage to do that?” he finally asks. “They always ignore me.”

“Because you’re a loser,” Taehyun says, sticking his tongue out at Beomgyu. “Now come on. Let’s go help the twins get the popcorn.”

“No, you,” he mutters, but can’t help but smile at the way Taehyun’s smile looks so soft and genuine, even though he’s just going to make some popcorn for him, Beomgyu, and the twins. 

\--

They’re halfway through the second Barbie movie when Beomgyu and Taehyun hear soft snoring beside them. They decided that the twins can sit in between them, so they don’t have to be together.

(though beomgyu lowkey wishes he and taehyun did sit together, but of course only so he can get into the younger’s pants faster.)

Ara had taken an immediate liking to Taehyun and demanded to be the one sitting next to him. Ahnjong wanted to sit next to Taehyun, too, but she decided to sit next to Beomgyu, so he wouldn’t be lonely.

“Tyun,” he whispers, getting the red-haired omega’s attention. “They’re sleeping.”

Taehyun raises an eyebrow and looks beside him. Indeed, he sees Ara sleeping. He silently coos at her, before looking back at Beomgyu. “Do they sleep here with you?”

“Usually, yeah, but only when we lay on my bed,” he says. “Can you help me take them to their room?”

Taehyun nods, and he carefully takes Ara’s head off his arm. He picks her up, letting her lay her small head on his shoulder. Beomgyu has Ahnjong in his arms, and when he sees Ara in Taehyun’s, he starts leading him toward the twins’ room. Once they arrive, Taehyun isn’t surprised to see that the walls are painted pink and purple, fairy and mermaid decorations everywhere. 

“Is the one with the mermaids Ara’s bed?” he asks.

Beomgyu nods, so Taehyun places Ara down on her bed. She only stirs a little, before going back to sleep. Taehyun sighs in relief and covers her small body with her mermaid blankets. He pushes Ara’s hair back, smiling at her cute face, before getting up.

“Ready?” Beomgyu says.

“Yeah,” Taehyun replies, and he and Beomgyu spare the twins one more glance, before walking out of the room.

“Where do you want to sleep?” he asks.

“I don’t care,” Taehyun sighs. “I just want to sleep.”

“You can sleep on my bed, and I’ll sleep on the couch,” Beomgyu offers.

“For once, you don’t say we should sleep on the same bed,” Taehyun says.

“I promised I wouldn’t say stuff like that anymore, didn’t I?”

“Y-yeah…”

“Well, I took out a spare toothbrush for you earlier, there are clothes in my closet if you want to change, and the bed has blankets already,” Beomgyu says as he grabs a few blankets and pillows from his other closet. “Goodnight, Tyun.”

“G-goodnight,” he returns. 

Beomgyu smiles at Taehyun, before finally leaving his room. Taehyun stands there for a few seconds, still digesting everything. Finally, he snaps out of his trance. He walks toward the bathroom and brushes his teeth. Once he’s done, he looks at himself in the mirror, barely noticing the small smile on his face. He feels weird for smiling, but then that feeling goes away because he knows he’s smiling because of Beomgyu. 

\--

The next morning, Taehyun wakes up to the smell of waffles and pancakes wafting in the air. He can hear chatter and giggling coming from downstairs. He knows it’s Beomgyu and the twins, so a smile grows on his face. Taehyun pads toward the bathroom, does his business, washes his hands, brushes his teeth, and slightly washes his face. He walks out of Beomgyu’s room, before heading downstairs.

“-and then I told the butthead that he was a _big_ noob,” he finishes, making the twins burst into giggles again.

“M-morning, everyone,” Taehyun greets, letting out a small yawn.

“Taehyun-Oppa!” Ahnjong and Ara squeal, getting up from their seats to hug Taehyun. Even though their faces are a bit covered with syrup, Taehyun still lets the twins hug him. 

“Morning, Tyun,” Beomgyu greets, his back facing Taehyun since he’s too busy focusing on the waffles and pancakes.

“M-morning,” Taehyun returns, a bit too distracted by the way Beomgyu looks like a domestic boyfriend by wearing a red sweatshirt, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and an apron tied around his waist.

“Oppa, do you like pancakes or waffles?” Ahnjong asks as she and her twin lead Taehyun toward the table.

“Either one is fine,” he replies.

“You girls owe me two candy bars,” Beomgyu says in a sing-song voice, turning around. But once he catches a glimpse of Taehyun, who’s wearing one of his hoodies that drown his body, giving him sweater paws, he stops in his tracks.

“Oppa, are you okay?” Ara questions, snapping Beomgyu out of his trance.

“I-I’m fine,” he lies. “H-here’s your food, Tyun.”

Taehyun sends Beomgyu a small smile as he accepts the plate. “Thanks.” 

“Did you guys get into a fight?” Ahnjong frowns.

“Why do you say that, Ahn?” Beomgyu inquires.

“You guys didn’t kiss,” Ara explains for her twin. “Every couple kisses each other in the morning.”

“You guys have been reading too much,” Beomgyu sighs. He walks toward Taehyun, and at first, the younger is a bit scared (and excited, too) that Beomgyu is gonna kiss him on the lips, but instead feels the older’s soft lips against his cheek. They’re gone before Taehyun can fully enjoy it.

“That was so cute!” Ahnjong coos. “Do it again!”

“Ahn, you have to get ready for school,” Beomgyu reminds.

“School is a butthead,” Ahnjong grumbles as she stubbornly continues to eat.

Taehyun chuckles at Ahnjong’s choice of words, not bothering to scold her. They continue eating, and Beomgyu soon joins them. When they’re done, Beomgyu collects their plates and reminds the girls to go brush their teeth, so they can leave.

“Do you want to go to school, Tyun?” he asks as he places the dishes in the sink.

“Yeah?” Taehyun replies as if it isn’t obvious. “Why? Were you not planning to take me?”

“Well, it is more than an hour away,” Beomgyu reminds. “And I still have to take the twins to school.”

“I think the nurse can excuse my tardiness,” Taehyun says. “You’re not going to class, are you?”

“Just the ones I have with you, pretty boy,” Beomgyu answers cheekily, making Taehyun roll his eyes at him.

“I’m going to go get ready,” Taehyun announces. “Before I do, though, do you need any help?”

“I’ll be fine,” Beomgyu assures. “Why are you going to get ready, though? You look fine like that.”

“I-I do?”

Beomgyu nods. “Yeah. Hot, even.”

“Th-thanks,” Taehyun mutters, feeling his face heat up. “I-I’ll go brush my teeth, then.”

Beomgyu nods, and Taehyun turns to walk away. His face feels as if it’s a million degrees, and he can’t stop thinking about the way Beomgyu looked at him when he realized Taehyun had his hoodie on. Taehyun just wore it because he thought it’d be comfortable to sleep in, and it was. But if Beomgyu is liking it, then maybe Taehyun should be wearing Beomgyu’s hoodies more. They have his delicious, addicting scent, too, so that’s a plus…

 _Why are you even thinking that, Taehyun?_ , his mind scolds. _You should_ hate _Choi Beomgyu, not be_ addicted _to him. He’s an alpha, and they’re all the same. Stupid, emotionless, and cruel. They just want omegas for their sexual needs, nothing else._

But Taehyun’s heart is telling him, _Give in, Taehyun. Beomgyu is finally showing you love, and he promised that he would stop making suggestions that you two should sleep together. And besides, you two might be mates. Give in, Taehyun._

The redhead omega sighs, not knowing which side to listen to.

\--

“Bye, Beomgyu and Taehyun Oppa!” Ahnjong and Ara say in unison, waving to the two, as they walk toward their school gates.

“Bye, girls!” they return, waving back.

“The twins have a nice school,” Taehyun says as Beomgyu begins driving them toward their school.

“They do,” he agrees. “Everyone knows that they shouldn’t mess with my girls, or they’ll face consequences from me.”

“You wouldn’t beat a _five-year-old_ to a pulp, right?” 

“Pfft, of course not,” Beomgyu mutters. Though by the look in his eyes, Taehyun can tell that Beomgyu _would_ beat a five-year-old to a pulp if they ever lay a hand on his precious girls. Taehyun can’t help but smile at the thought.

“Choi, you know how you said I would make a great mom last night?” he says, making Beomgyu glance at him.

“Yeah,” Beomgyu replies. “So?”

“I think you’d make a great dad,” Taehyun continues, smiling softly.

Beomgyu seems a bit taken back, but a small smile grows on his face. “W-why do you say that?”

“Well, you’re way too overprotective toward the twins,” Taehyun starts, “you act more like a father to the twins than your guys’ own father does, and you treat the twins as your own. Of course, that’s totally normal, but I can see how mare you care for them.”

“Well, yeah,” Beomgyu agrees. “They’re my sisters. My own blood, you know. I-I don’t know what I would do if anything happened to them.”

“Aww, is the cruel, cold Choi Beomgyu showing his feelings now?” Taehyun coos jokingly.

“Sh-shut up,” Beomgyu mutters, and he squeezes Taehyun’s thigh to make him stop teasing him.

“Perv,” Taehyun says in a fake offended manner, but there’s a playful smile on his face.

“Why are you in such a happy mood today?” Beomgyu chuckles. 

“I don’t know,” Taehyun giggles. “Maybe it’s because I spent the whole morning with the twins, and they’re _really_ hyper. Like, damn, how do you deal with that every day?”

“I don’t,” Beomgyu counters. “The maids and butlers do. Mother and father are too busy to communicate with the twins, ‘cause they’re bastards, so I usually take care of them when the butlers and maids can’t. I only go home on Mondays and Fridays, so that’s why they were so relieved to see me last night.”

“Where do you stay?” Taehyun asks.

“Soobin-hyung’s place,” Beomgyu replies. “He lets me crash at his place. Yeonjun-hyung and Hueningkai would let me, but their parents say no, because I’m an alpha, and they’re omegas.”

“Don’t their parents know that you’d never do anything to them?” Taehyun says pointedly.

“Yeah, but they’re afraid that when I’m in my rut, or they have their heats, I might lose control,” Beomgyu explains. “I understand, though, so I’m not mad about it.”

Taehyun nods. “Why don’t you like staying at your place?”

“My parents,” Beomgyu says. “They always bug me about everything. ‘Do you have a mate yet, Beomgyu?’ ‘You have to take over the company soon, Beomgyu.’ ‘Act like a proper alpha.’ ‘Sit up, Beomgyu.’ ‘Show some respect.’ They always tell me shit like that, and I’m tired of it.”

“Have you ever thought about moving out, and taking the twins with you?” Taehyun asks.

“Of course I have,” Beomgyu frowns, “but my parents said if I ever did that, they’d cut all my budgets off. Which means the twins and I would have nothing, and I would make us homeless. I don’t want to put them through that.”

“Well, you could…always live at Soobin-hyung’s place,” Taehyun says.

Beomgyu shakes his head. “I don’t want us to be a burden to him and his parents.”

“Choi-”

“Let’s listen to some music, yeah?” he interrupts, turning the radio on. MOMOLAND’s “I’m So Hot” starts to play.

Taehyun sighs, shaking his head. He leans his head back against his seat, looking out the window, deciding not to say anything else to Beomgyu, too.

\--

When they finally arrive at their school almost two hours later, second period is barely starting. For second period, Taehyun has English, but so does Beomgyu. Luckily, Taehyun can see Yeonjun’s neon blonde hair flowing around in the midst of the crowd, so Taehyun calls out: “Yeonjun-hyung!”

At his name, the blonde omega turns around, smiling at Taehyun. He makes his way over him, stopping in front of him. “Hi, Tae!”

“Hi,” he returns. “Are Soobin-hyung and Kai in their second period already?”

“Yeah,” Yeonjun replies. He opens his mouth to say something else before he catches a whiff of a strange smell. It doesn’t smell bad or anything like that, but it smells like…Beomgyu. And the alpha isn’t here right now. Looking at what Taehyun’s wearing, Yeonjun recognizes the hoodie Taehyun has on as Beomgyu’s and gasps. “A-are you and Beomgyu dating?”

“No,” Taehyun frowns. “Why would you sat that?”

“You’re wearing his hoodie,” Yeonjun says, a small smirk on his face. “And his scent is all over you.”

“W-we’re not dating!” Taehyun exclaims. “Right, Choi?”

“He’s not here,” Yeonjun says.

“He’s not?” Taehyun’s eyes slightly widen, and he turns around. Indeed, he doesn’t see Beomgyu behind him. “He was just here…”

“Don’t worry about him right now,” Yeonjun says, grabbing Taehyun’s hand. “We have to go to class, but you’re _so_ telling me the tea between you and Beomgyu.”

“Hyung-”

“Shh, we have class.”


	8. Chapter 8

“So what’s the tea?” Yeonjun asks as he and Taehyun sit in their seats.

(of course, it’s in the way back, so the teacher or anyone else can be able to hear them.)

“Hyung, there’s no tea,” he repeats. “Beomgyu just let me borrow his hoodie.”

“Yeah, because Beom totally lets everyone wear his hoodies,” Yeonjun says, rolling his eyes. “What I meant was, tell me the tea about everything that happened last night.”

“N-nothing happened last night,” Taehyun lies. Yeonjun gives him an ‘are you serious?’ look, and Taehyun sighs in defeat. “Fine. I’ll tell you, but at lunch. I want to pay attention to class.”

“Nerd,” Yeonjun teases, making Taehyun nudge him slightly. Yeonjun chuckles, and he takes out his phone. “I’ma text Kai, and see if he wants the tea, too.”

“Kai’s in class. He’s not going to reply-”

“He said he wants the tea, too,” Yeonjun interrupts. “We’ll go to a coffee shop or something during lunch, so the guys don’t interrupt us.”

“You know you’re talking about your mate, right?” 

“I’m talking about your mate, too,” Yeonjun smirks.

“He is not my mate.”

“Whatever you say, Tae.”

\--

Thankfully, for the next two periods, Yeonjun doesn’t bother Taehyun about Beomgyu anymore. Speaking of Beomgyu, Taehyun doesn’t see the alpha anywhere, even in the classes they have together. Beomgyu had told him he would go to the classes they have together, but it seems as if Beomgyu had forgotten. 

“Maybe he feels bad or something,” Yeonjun tries to console Taehyun as they walk toward their fourth period. 

“No,” he mutters, shaking his head. “He said he would be here. Why would he lie?”

“Well, he _is_ Choi Beomgyu,” Yeonjun mutters. “He doesn’t keep his promises most of the time, Tae. Don’t think too much about it.”

“I can’t help it,” he frowns. 

“How about we skip fourth period?” Yeonjun suggests.

“W-what?”

“Let’s skip fourth period,” Yeonjun repeats. “We can clear our heads, and invite Kai, too. Then you can tell us the tea between you and Beomgyu.”

Taehyun sighs. This is barely his third day of school, and he’s already skipping class. But Yeonjun does have a point—he wants to clear his head and stop thinking so much about Beomgyu.

“A-alright,” Taehyun agrees.

Yeonjun squeals and he takes out his phone. “Great! Come on, let’s sneak outside to wait for Kai.”

Taehyun sighs, and he follows behind Yeonjun. Thankfully, no one notices them, as they sneak outside. A student notices Taehyun’s red hair, but she doesn’t bother saying anything, because she sneaks out, too. Yeonjun and Taehyun arrive outside, and they arrive at an alley to wait for Hueningkai.

“Are you sure no creeps will be here?” Taehyun asks, a bit wary of the place.

“I’m sure,” Yeonjun says. “Besides, the creeps know not to come here, because I’m here, and they’re pretty scared of me.”

“Who wouldn’t be?” Taehyun mumbles, and Yeonjun hears him, making him giggle.

“Aw, Tae, don’t be scared of me,” he coos. “I don’t bite.”

“You bite Soobin-hyung,” Taehyun says, a small smile on his face.

Yeonjun laughs. “Nasty.”

“Guess where I learned it from,” Taehyun chuckles.

Yeonjun proudly smiles. “You’re welcome.”

Taehyun rolls his eyes, shaking his head. They continue to wait for Hueningkai, and five minutes later, he appears.

“Sorry for taking so long,” he apologizes, slightly panting. “I was…doing something.”

Just as Kai says that, Yeonjun and Taehyun notice a white-haired alpha walking out of the school in the same direction Hueningkai came from. The alpha’s tan skin is a bit sweaty, his white hair all tousled up. Yeonjun and Taehyun raise an eyebrow, and look back at Kai, noticing his messy hair, and if you look closely, you can see a _hickey_ on his neck. Yeonjun gasps once he pieces it all together.

“You had sex?!” he exclaims. “Kai Kamal Huening, you are barely sixteen, for fuck’s sake! Why the fuck did you have sex?! Oh my god, my poor baby! Tae, hold my bag.” Yeonjun glares at the white-haired alpha, shoving his bag into Taehyun’s arms. Yeonjun starts walking toward the alpha, but Hueningkai grabs his arm.

“Hyung, please don’t,” Kai pleads. 

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t beat that guy’s ass right now,” Yeonjun scowls, crossing his arms.

“He’s my…first boyfriend?” 

Yeonjun’s and Taehyun’s eyes widen. “You have a boyfriend?!”

“Why do you keep betraying me, Hueningkai?” Yeonjun frowns.

“I didn’t want to tell you guys, because I knew you and Soobin-hyung would act this way,” Kai says. “I’d be able to stop you, but not Soobin-hyung. Beomgyu-hyung would also join, and I finally have a boyfriend. You can’t say anything, hyung, because you lost your virginity at sixteen, too.”

“Oh my god, Kai, you _are_ a baby,” Taehyun mutters. “Hyung, I’m joining you.”

“Hyung, Tae, please don’t,” Hueningkai says. “Please. Let me enjoy love like you guys.”

“I’m not enjoying any love, Kai,” Taehyun says.

Kai raises an eyebrow. “I thought Yeonjun-hyung said you and Beomgyu-hyung are dating now.”

“No,” Taehyun sighs, glaring at Yeonjun. “Being the drama queen he is, Yeonjun-hyung told you Beomgyu and I are dating when we’re not.”

“That’s very rude, hyung,” Hueningkai frowns.

“Okay, so we’re going to talk about Beom and Tae first, and then you’re going to tell us the tea about you and your ‘boyfriend’, okay?” Yeonjun says.

Taehyun and Kai look at each other before nodding.

\--

Beomgyu leans back against the wall as he inhales the toxic smoke, blowing it out after. He keeps doing that, looking up at the sky. He’s been up here ever since he and Taehyun arrived at their school. The conversation they had in the car kind of hit Beomgyu hard, so he didn’t feel like going to any of his classes today. Well, he’ll think about music, but for his other classes, he doesn’t want to go to them.

“Beom, are you here?” he hears a familiar voice call out, the door to the roof opening.

“Yeah,” Beomgyu replies. “Hi, hyung.”

“Hi,” Soobin returns, walking toward Beomgyu. “I thought you said you’d stop smoking.”

Beomgyu shrugs, looking down at his cigarette. “At least I tried.”

“Have you seen any of the others?” Soobin asks. “I tried calling Yeonjun’s number, but he won’t answer. Taehyun and Hueningkai won’t answer, either.”

Beomgyu tenses at the name of Taehyun, but inhales another puff of smoke. “I haven’t seen them today. Sorry, hyung.”

Soobin sighs. “It’s fine. They’re probably out somewhere. Are you going to eat lunch today?”

“No,” Beomgyu replies, putting out his cigarette since it was close to finishing. “Are you?”

“Yeah,” Soobin says. “I just wanted to check up on you first.”

“You’re so nice, hyung,” Beomgyu says sarcastically, grabbing his pack of cigarettes. Soobin sees, and he snatches the pack out of Beomgyu’s hands. “Hey, I was going to use that!”

“What’s going on with you?” Soobin demands. “You haven’t smoked in months, and now you’re back to smoking? You’ve been rude, too. What’s going on, Beomgyu?”

“Nothing,” he grumbles, snatching the packet back from Soobin’s hands. “If you’re going to be annoying, then leave me alone, hyung. I don’t want to deal with it right now.”

“You never want to deal with anything,” he says, snatching the pack of cigarettes from Beomgyu’s hands again. Before the younger alpha can complain, Soobin throws them over the roof.

“Hyung!” Beomgyu exclaims.

“Choi Beomgyu, calm the fuck down,” Soobin snaps. “What do you think your sisters would feel like if they saw you like this?” Beomgyu looks away, saying nothing. “Now are you going to tell me why you started smoking again, or do I need to smack some sense into you?”

Beomgyu sighs, and he hugs his knees to his chest. “Taehyun slept over at my house, and I introduced him to my dad as my mate.”

Soobin’s eyes slightly widen. “O-okay. That’s not a reason to be acting like this, though.”

“I didn’t finish,” Beomgyu says. “I got…comfortable around Taehyun, and in the morning, I spilled my feelings about my parents and the twins to him. He was just being nice, and I shut him out. He probably thinks I’m more of a bastard now.”

“Did you ask him?” Soobin asks.

“No…”

Soobin rolls his eyes. “Honestly, I don’t get how you jump to conclusions so fast. Taehyun is an understanding person, so he probably got why you shut him out. Don’t overthink it, Beom. Maybe invite him for some ice cream or something later, and explain to him why you shut him out.”

“I-I’m not ready for that yet,” Beomgyu mutters.

“Then just apologize to him,” Soobin says. “I know you can’t apologize, but just say that you’re sorry for what you did in the morning. Taehyun will understand.”

Beomgyu looks up at Soobin a bit hopefully. “Y-you think so?”

“Yeah,” he assures. “Now that I gave you _another_ life lesson, do you want to get some food? You’re gonna probably need the energy for later.”

“Fine,” Beomgyu finally gives in. “You’re buying me the food, though.”

\--

“-and that’s all that happened,” Taehyun finishes, looking at Yeonjun and Hueningkai a bit nervously.

“Wow,” they say in unison.

“Do you hate Beomgyu for shutting you out?” Yeonjun questions.

“Of course not,” Taehyun replies. “He probably had a reason why he did, and I shouldn’t hate him, because of that. And I really enjoyed being with him, too, last night.”

“Is Taehyunie finally falling in love?” Kai coos, making Taehyun slightly smack his arm.

“N-no,” Taehyun denies. “I-I hate alphas.”

Yeonjun raises an eyebrow, taking a sip of his milkshake. “Really? You hang out with Soobin, who’s an alpha, and you hang out with Beomgyu, who’s also an alpha.”

“S-Soobin-hyung is an exception, because he’s soft and kind like an omega,” Taehyun says pointedly.

“He’s not ‘soft and kind’ in bed,” Yeonjun mutters under his breath.

“Hyung!” 

“Oops, did I say that out loud?” 

“Yeah,” Hueningkai giggles. “That’s a bit TMI, hyung.”

“Sorry,” Yeonjun sheepishly apologizes. “Don’t you want to get with Beomgyu, Taehyun? Despite his fuck and bad boy persona, he’s a real sweetheart. You saw it with your own eyes how he treats his twin sisters. He acts the same way with his partner but kisses them on the lips. That’s literally the only difference. Well, fucks them, too, but you get the idea.”

“I’m not ready to date him, I guess,” Taehyun partially lies. “Besides, my mom would get mad if I date someone who’s an adult. I’m barely seventeen.”

“Will she get mad if they’re your mate?” Kai questions.

“No, but Beomgyu is not my mate,” Taehyun says. “I’m sure of it.”

“How about we make a deal?” Yeonjun suggests.

“Okay,” Taehyun and Hueningkai agree.

“What type of deal?” Taehyun inquires.

“If Beomgyu _does_ end up being your mate,” Yeonjun starts, “then you owe me, Soobin, and Kai eighty dollars and chicken. Deal?”

Taehyun ponders about it, before he finally says, “Deal. What do I get if _I_ win?”

Yeonjun and Hueningkai look at each other, before looking at Taehyun. They then shrug.

“What do you want to get, Tae?” Kai asks.

“You, Yeonjun and Soobin hyung have to buy me chicken for a week straight,” Taehyun replies, “and you guys have to promise to never bug me about finding a mate again.”

“That seems a bit harsh, doesn’t it?” Yeonjun says.

Taehyun shrugs. “Do you want the deal or not?”

Yeonjun and Hueningkai look at each other before they shrug. They nod and shake hands with Taehyun.

“Deal,” Yeonjun and Kai say in unison. 

“Prepare to lose, guys,” Taehyun says, grabbing one of Hueningkai’s fries.

“We won’t,” he says confidently.

\--

When sixth period strolls around, Taehyun heads toward his sixth-period classroom. He isn’t expecting to see Beomgyu there, since he skipped his other classes, so saying that Taehyun is surprised to see Beomgyu by the piano is an understatement.

“H-hey,” Taehyun greets, slowly walking up toward Beomgyu.

The raven-haired alpha looks up, sending Taehyun a small smile. “Hey.”

“M-mind if I sit here?” he questions, pointing to the spot next to Beomgyu.

“‘Course not,” he assures, scooting over to make space for Taehyun.

“Thanks,” he mutters, placing his backpack down. “I didn’t see you at all in any of the classes we have together. Didn’t you say you were gonna go?”

“I changed my mind last minute,” Beomgyu says. “Sorry.”

“It’s…fine,” Taehyun says. “Is everything okay, Gyu?”

“Gyu?” he says, looking at Taehyun. “That’s new.”

“I can have nicknames for you, too,” he says, smiling smugly. “Answer my question, though.”

“Everything’s fine, Tyun,” Beomgyu replies. “I just…need a break, I guess. I dunno. I woke up in a strange mood.”

“Is it because you slept on the couch?” Taehyun frowns. “I’m sorry. I know I should’ve let you sleep on your bed. It is your bed, for god’s sake. I promise next time I’ll sleep on the couch-”

“Tyun, that’s not what I meant,” Beomgyu chuckles. “It has nothing to do with what I slept on, but I do wish I slept next to you.”

“Hey, I thought you said you were going to stop,” Taehyun says, narrowing his eyes at Beomgyu. 

“I said I was going to stop suggesting we should have sex,” he reminds. “I never said I’d stop flirting with you.”

Taehyun rolls his eyes. “That’s literally the same thing.”

“No, it’s not,” Beomgyu says. “You know it isn’t, Tyun.”

“Whatever,” he huffs. “So, we all good now?”

“Yeah,” Beomgyu answers. “By the way are you free after school?”

“Besides homework, yeah,” Taehyun says. “Why?”

“Come with me somewhere,” Beomgyu says. “I wanna take you somewhere.”

“Are you…” Taehyun lowers his voice to a whisper, “Are you going to kidnap me?”

“No,” Beomgyu chuckles. “Maybe I should, so no one as beautiful as you gets taken by someone else.”

Taehyun tsks, playfully smacking Beomgyu’s arm. “You’re such a tease.”

“One of my specialties,” he says, flipping his imaginary hair. “So do you wanna come with me?”

Taehyun smiles. “Hell yeah.” 


	9. Chapter 9

“Good,” Beomgyu says. “For a second, I thought you were going to say no.”

“Why would I?” Taehyun says.

Beomgyu shrugs, and he brushes his fingers over the keys of the piano. “I thought that you were mad at me for what I did in the morning, so I was kind of hesitant to ask you.”

“Well, you did, and I said yes,” Taehyun says. “By the way, just so I know you’re not fully kidnapping me, where are you taking me?”

“Somewhere,” Beomgyu replies smugly.

“Tell me,” Taehyun whines. “I wanna know…”

“It’s a surprise, Taehyunie,” Beomgyu says, booping the omega’s nose. The two now stand face to face, their faces only centimeters apart. This time, Taehyun’s gaze subconsciously drops to Beomgyu’s lips, and the raven-haired alpha’s gaze does the same. Their faces start to inch closer by the second, but before their lips can touch, the bell rings, making Taehyun snap out of his gaze, and jump away from Beomgyu’s reach.

“Good evening, class,” Mr. Jeon greets, paying Beomgyu and Taehyun no attention. “Today we will be going over…”

“Tyun, are you…okay?” Beomgyu asks as he sees Taehyun’s skin turn a bit pale.

“I-I’m fine,” he lies. Taehyun clears his throat, turning to face the teacher. Mr. Jeon and Taehyun lock eyes, and Taehyun pleads the teacher with his eyes if he can leave the classroom. Thankfully, Mr. Jeon nods, and Taehyun gets up, grabs his stuff, and leaves the classroom. 

“Beomgyu, can you make sure Taehyun is okay?” Mr. Jeon says.

“Of course,” Beomgyu replies, and he quickly goes after Taehyun. Beomgyu spends three minutes looking for the omega when he hears sniffles and smells his scent coming from the bathroom. Beomgyu frowns, and he walks toward the bathroom, consciously walking toward Taehyun. The omega is curled into a ball by the wall, trying to make himself invisible. But of course, that’s impossible, and Beomgyu sees him. “Tyun, are you okay?”

“W-why does everyone keep asking th-that?” he says.

“Because we’re worried for you,” Beomgyu says softly. He pushes Taehyun’s red bangs out of his face, and grabs his chin, tilting it up, so they can look at each other in the eye. “What’s going on, Tyun?”

“N-nothing,” he mutters, softly snatching his chin away.

“We both know that’s a lie,” Beomgyu states. He then sighs, running his fingers through his raven hair. “Look, if you don’t want to tell me everything, that’s fine. Just tell me why you always run away when we’re about to…kiss.”

Taehyun slightly grimaces at the word ‘kiss.’ He hugs his knees tighter to his chest. “I…had a bad history with an alpha a few years ago that made me hate alphas. I still hang out with you and Soobin-hyung, because hyung is soft and kind like an omega, and you because you don’t leave me alone.”

Beomgyu chuckles. “Yeah… I’m sorry about that, by the way. Do you want me to leave you alone?”

Taehyun’s face finally moves from his knees, and he looks up at Beomgyu with tearful eyes. “P-please don’t.”

“I won’t,” he assures, and he wipes a tear that has fallen from Taehyun’s eye away with his thumb. Taehyun leans into the touch and then leans his head on Beomgyu’s shoulder. Beomgyu lets out a small smile, and he leans his head on top of Taehyun’s.

“I’m sorry for running away,” he mutters a few minutes later.

“It’s fine, Tyun,” Beomgyu assures. “You don’t have to apologize.”

“Y-yes, I do,” Taehyun opposes. “I always run away with no explanation, and I leave everyone confused. I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, Tyun,” Beomgyu repeats, and he hesitates before he holds Taehyun’s hand in his. Taehyun seems a bit surprised, but he smiles, squeezing Beomgyu’s hand lightly. “How about we leave now?”

“Leave where?” Taehyun asks, looking at Beomgyu.

“To the place I told you earlier,” he replies.

“Technically, you didn’t tell me where we’re going,” Taehyun reminds, “but okay.”

Beomgyu smiles, and he gets up. He extends his hand to Taehyun, and the omega grabs it, Beomgyu helping him up. Taehyun grabs his stuff, before he and Beomgyu leave the bathroom, still holding hands. They leave the school and head toward Beomgyu’s car. Once they arrive, Beomgyu opens the door for Taehyun, and he looks at him amused, before getting inside, thanking him with a small blush on his cheeks.

“Ready to go?” Beomgyu questions, turning his car on.

“Can you tell me where we’re going now?” Taehyun says.

Beomgyu chuckles. “No. As I said, it’s a surprise, so you have to be patient, Taehyunie.”

“I’m not good at being patient,” he grumbles.

Beomgyu lets out a small laugh, and he squeezes Taehyun’s hand. “You’ll be fine. You’ll love the place where I’m taking you. Well, I hope you will.”

“Try not to kill me,” he mutters.

“No promises,” Beomgyu mumbles under his breath, but Taehyun smacks his arm. “Kidding!” Taehyun huffs, but there’s a hint of a small smile on his face. He leans back against the seat, inhaling the air deeply. The car is full of Beomgyu’s scent, hence why it’s his car, so it makes Taehyun feel calmer. Beomgyu’s scent smells like peppermint, vanilla, and fall. It’s an odd combination—Christmas, fall, and vanilla? But Beomgyu pulls it off, and Taehyun can bask in forever. He would even wear his scent all day, every year, if he was Beomgyu’s mate. Sadly, he isn’t, so he can’t. Taehyun frowns at the thought. “Something on your mind, pretty boy?” he inquires, smelling the sort of sour scent coming from Taehyun.

“No,” he replies, smiling. “I’m just a bit tired, I guess.”

“Go to sleep, then,” Beomgyu allows, glancing at Taehyun. “The ride is pretty far, so I’ll wake you when we arrive.”

“Are you sure?” he frowns. “What if you get tired, and want me to drive?”

“Do you even know how to drive?” 

“No…”

“Exactly,” Beomgyu chuckles. “Just go to sleep, and I’ll wake you when we arrive.”

Taehyun is a bit hesitant, but then he sighs in defeat. “Fine.”

Beomgyu sends him a smile, and Taehyun can’t help but smile back. He gets comfortable and closes his eyes. It isn’t long before he falls asleep, but he makes sure he’s grabbing Beomgyu’s hand as he sleeps.

\--

“Tyun,” he hears someone whisper, a hand lightly shaking him. “Tyun, wake up. We’re here.”

Taehyun’s eyes flutter open, and a blurry Beomgyu appears in his vision. Taehyun blinks a few times, his vision clearing. He then sees Beomgyu clearer, the older hovering over him a bit. Taehyun blushes at the position they’re in, and nods, clearing his throat, yawning. “H-how long was I asleep?”

“Two hours,” Beomgyu replies after thinking for a bit. 

Taehyun’s eyes widen. “It took _two hours_ to get here?!”

“Told you it’s pretty far,” Beomgyu says. “Ready?”

“I guess,” Taehyun mutters. He unbuckles himself, before getting out of the car. Once he’s out, he looks at the place in front of them but is confused to just see a huge rock cave. _“This_ is the place you wanted to show me?”

“No,” Beomgyu chuckles, and he stands next to Taehyun, holding a basket in his hand. “It’s the inside that makes the ride worth it.”

Taehyun is a bit confused, but he nods, grabbing Beomgyu’s hand, so he doesn’t get lost. Beomgyu smiles at the gesture and starts leading Taehyun inside. The place is a bit dark, so Beomgyu takes out a flashlight from the basket, turning it on. The flashlight lights their way, helping them see clearly where they’re going. Taehyun follows behind Beomgyu, and a few minutes later, he hears what sounds like water running down.

“Are we at a river?” he asks.

“Kinda,” Beomgyu replies.

“What do you mean ‘kinda’?” Taehyun frowns.

“Just be patient, pretty boy,” Beomgyu chuckles.

Taehyun huffs and continues to follow behind Beomgyu. It takes a few minutes, but they arrive at their designated destination. Taehyun can hear the water running down sound clearer now, and he looks up, gasping once he does. They’re on top of a cliff that overlooks a huge waterfall, a clear river flowing after the waterfall.

“Wow,” Taehyun mutters.

“Beautiful, huh?” Beomgyu agrees.

“I-it is,” Taehyun says. “How did you find this place?”

“My first boyfriend took me here,” Beomgyu explains. “I also lost my virginity here.”

Taehyun fake gasps. “You bottomed?” 

“‘Course I didn’t,” Beomgyu says. “Who do you think I am? My first boyfriend was fourteen and an omega, and I was fifteen. Of course, I topped. It just happened to be my first time having sex and topping, so it was kind of awkward, but we managed.”

“You lost your virginity at fifteen?” Taehyun asks, a bit surprised.

“Yeah,” Beomgyu replies, letting out a small shrug. “So?”

“Wow,” Taehyun mutters, sitting down next to Beomgyu. “Isn’t it a bit awkward to come here since your first boyfriend showed you this place?”

“No,” he says, taking the food out from the basket. “M-my first boyfriend died of cancer, and we had been dating for five years before he died. He was my first love, you know.”

“Yeah,” Taehyun whispers. “Wow, this is place is really beautiful. Why did you want to show me it?”

“I wanted to show a beautiful person something as beautiful as them,” Beomgyu answers, but this time, there’s no cockiness laced in his tone. It’s sincere as if he really means what he’s saying. “But of course you’re more beautiful than the waterfall, Tyunnie. Ready to eat?”

Taehyun is surprised at the sudden change of subject, but he nods. “Please don’t tell me we’re sitting by where you first had sex.”

“No,” Beomgyu chuckles. He looks around before he points next to an empty spot next to the waterfall. “That’s where I first had sex.”

“Wow,” Taehyun says. “How did you and your boyfriend get down there?”

“We jumped,” Beomgyu explains, starting to eat. “We took off our clothes except for our boxers and jumped from here down to the river. We then swam to the shore, and that’s where the magic happened.”

“I never knew you had it in you to jump down from a cliff,” Taehyun says smugly, starting to eat as well.

“I do,” Beomgyu frowns. “Do _you_?”

“Of course,” Taehyun says. “I’m braver than you, Choi.”

“Okay,” he says. “Jump.”

“R-right now?”

“Yeah.”

“Let me eat first,” Taehyun mutters.

“Wimp,” Beomgyu says and tries to hide it by coughing into his hand.

“I am not a wimp,” Taehyun grumbles. “Here, I’ll even show you.” He places his food down and gets up. He goes by the edge of the cliff and starts taking off his clothes. He takes off Beomgyu’s hoodie and sweatpants he has on, leaving him in his boxers. Before Beomgyu can say anything, Taehyun pinches his nose, counts to three, before jumping off the cliff, and diving into the water, a splash being heard after.

“T-Tae?” Beomgyu warily calls out. He crawls to the edge of the cliff, and looks at the water, fear rising in him when he doesn’t see Taehyun anywhere. The water is clear, so you can see everything that’s in it, so Beomgyu starts to panic, thinking the river washed Taehyun away, or he hit his head on a rock. Without taking his clothes off, Beomgyu jumps off the cliff and dives into the water just as Taehyun had. Cold water engulfs Beomgyu, but he swims up to the surface, pushing his raven hair out of his eyes. “Taehyun?! Come on, Tyun, I’m not playing.” Beomgyu starts to slowly swim around, trying to see if he can find Taehyun anywhere. It isn’t until a few minutes later that he feels a hand grab his ankle, making him jump. He turns around, sighing in relief once he sees Taehyun. “Don’t scare me like that, Taehyun.”

“Hehe, sorry,” he apologizes, but he and Beomgyu know he’s not really sorry. “Were you worried about me, Gyu?”

“No,” he huffs. “Why did you swim off like that? I thought you hit your head on a rock or something. Are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” Taehyun giggles. “See, I _do_ have the balls to jump off a cliff.”

“I know you do,” Beomgyu says. “I just wanted to rile you up. You wanna get out? It’s kind of cold in here.”

“Wimp,” Taehyun mocks Beomgyu’s words from earlier.

“I am not a wimp,” he frowns.

Taehyun raises an eyebrow, and he swims up toward Beomgyu. Their chests are barely touching, and Taehyun wraps his arms around Beomgyu’s neck, pulling him closer. Taehyun leans toward Beomgyu’s ear, and whispers: “Show me you’re not a wimp, then.” Taehyun then pulls away, noticing Beomgyu staring at his lips. Taehyun gets the hint, and he doesn’t know why, but he nods.

And Beomgyu finally connects their lips. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u think this happened too fast, u can suck my toes 😤
> 
> (btw, now that i’m editing the whole story, i kinda think this did happen too fast, but still 😤)


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠ THIS CHAPTER IS NOT FOR U IF U DON’T LIKE READING ABT UNDERAGE SEX OR READ UNDERAGE SEX ⚠
> 
> keep ur hateful comments to urself, luv ❤🥰

_“Isn’t this pretty?” the blonde-haired alpha asked, wrapping his arms around Taehyun’s waist from behind. They were standing on top of a grassy green cliff, staring at the sun that was just rising from the horizon. The sky was in pretty colors still, making Taehyun gape at the scenery._

_“I-it’s_ beautiful _, Jae,” he assured. “H-how did you find this place?”_

_“I was thinking of you,” Jae replied sheepishly. “I let my gut take over whilst I was thinking of you, and it took me here. I found it beautiful, so I wanted to show you. Isn’t it pretty?”_

_“It is,” Taehyun agreed. “Wow. Thanks for showing me this place, Jae.”_

_“Of course,” he said, nuzzling his head in Taehyun’s nape. They stayed like that for hours._

_-_

_Taehyun moaned as Jae bit on his bottom lip, tugging it between his teeth. Jae’s hands slip underneath Taehyun’s sweatpants, groping his ass cheeks. Taehyun moans louder at the feeling and moves to straddle Jae’s lap._

_“Are you sure you want this, princess?” he questioned breathlessly. “We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to.”_

_“I want you, Jeon Jae,” Taehyun whispered, grinding down against Jae’s body. “Take me. Make me yours.”_

_-_

_Taehyun gagged as he threw up for the nth time that week in the toilet. Thankfully, his mom wasn’t home, but his best friend, Jung Hoseok, was. The said alpha was impatiently pacing outside._

_“Tae, is everything okay?” he said, knocking on the door._

_“E-everything’s fine, hyung,” Taehyun lied, before gagging and throwing up again._

_“That’s it, I’m coming in,” Hoseok said, opening the door. Once he was inside, he saw how pale Taehyun’s skin looked, and the bags under his eyes. Hoseok frowned, and he crouched by Taehyun. Studying to be a doctor, Hoseok already knew what this meant. “Tae…I think you need to see a doctor.”_

_“N-no, I don’t,” he denied. “I-I’m fine.”_

_“Have you looked at yourself?” Hoseok frowned. “I’m not asking if you’re fine, Taehyun. You’re going to the doctor. I’m worried about you. Has Jae answered you yet?”_

_“No,” he replied, shaking his head. Tears filled up in Taehyun’s eyes, and it wasn’t long before they started falling. He let out a sob. “I-I think I might be pregnant, hyung.”_

_“I know, Tae,” Hoseok said. “I know. We’re gonna go to the doctor, and if you turn out positive, you’re going to Jae’s house to tell him. If he’s not there, you’re going to wait until he comes home. Okay?”_

_Taehyun nodded, and he let out another sob. “W-what am I going to do, hyungie?”_

_“You’re going to get through this, Tae,” Hoseok assured, engulfing Taehyun into his arms. “Just have hope.”_

_-_

_Taehyun fidgeted with his fingers, wondering if this was really worth it or not. He sighed, Hoseok’s words running through his head. With shaky fingers, he rang the doorbell, waiting for someone to open the door. A few seconds later, Jae did, but his hair was messy, his skin sweaty._

_“Oh, hey, Taehyun,” he greeted. Taehyun’s heart dropped. Jae always used to call him ‘babe’ or something like that. He never called Taehyun by his name._

_“H-hey,” he greeted back. “C-can I come in?”_

_Jae looked back as if he was making sure someone was hidden. And that’s what he was really doing. “Okay. Sure.”_

_“Th-thanks,” Taehyun muttered, and he walked inside Jae’s house, closing the door behind him. “Are your parents home?”_

_“No,” Jae replied. “What are you doing here, Taehyun?”_

_“You haven’t been replying to any of my texts or calls,” he reminded. “Is everything okay?”_

_“Yes,” Jae sighed. “Is that all?”_

_“N-no,” Taehyun whispered._

_Jae rolled his eyes, which was totally not like him. Well, to Taehyun before, anyway. “What?”_

_Taehyun took a deep breath, and he looked up to look Jae in the eye. “I-I’m pregnant. And it’s yours.”_

_Jae was totally not expecting this answer, his eyes widening slightly, and his jaw dropping._ “What?!”

_“Y-you’re going to be a dad,” Taehyun said, trying to be cheerful. “Isn’t that amazing news?”_

_“Babe, are you coming back to bed?” a female voice asked._

_Taehyun looked toward the voice, seeing an alpha girl around the age of twenty-one wearing one of Jae’s shirts. Her hair was messy, too, and she had a few hickies on her neck. Taehyun’s heart dropped as he connected all the pieces._

_“Y-you’ve been cheating on me?” he said quietly._

_Jae sighed, and ruffled his hair. “Guess I can’t hide it anymore. Yes, I am, Taehyun. To be honest, I never really loved you. I’m twenty-five. You think I would actually fall for someone like you?” he scoffed. “Samantha is the love of my life. You and the baby you have in your stomach can go to hell. I don’t want you, and I don’t want the baby, either. Get out, Taehyun.”_

_“J-Jae-” Before the omega could continue, he heard his phone ringing, and he gulps, blinking back his tears. Taehyun checked the caller ID, seeing that it was his mom. Knowing she wouldn’t stop calling him, Taehyun answered the call, sniffling. “H-hello?”_

_“Kang Taehyun, come home right now,” his mom ordered. “You have eight minutes.” She then hanged up._

_Taehyun sighed, putting his phone away. He looked up, seeing Jae and ‘Samantha’ engulfed in a heated makeout session. Tears finally fell from Taehyun’s eyes, and he let out a small smile. “Have a nice life, Jae,” he whispered before he left the older’s house._

_Seven minutes later, Taehyun arrived at his house. His eyes were red and puffy since he’s been crying for seven minutes straight. What were he and his baby going to do? His life was so screwed now._

_“Kang Taehyun, come here now!” he heard his mom yell from the bathroom._

_“C-coming,” Taehyun muttered, taking off his shoes. He walked toward the bathroom but stopped in his tracks when he saw his mom holding up a pregnancy test._ His _pregnancy test. Of course, it would be positive._

_“What the fuck is this, Kang?” she demanded. “You are fourteen-years-old, for fuck’s sake! What were you thinking? Do you know how fucked up your life is right now?! You are so stupid!!”_

_“M-mom, please don’t-”_

_“Don’t you_ dare _call me mom,” she interrupted, glaring daggers at Taehyun. “You are going to get an abortion. I am not taking care of that baby, and I am not letting you take care of that baby. I already bought an abortion. It’s in your room. Go.”_

_“M-mom-”_

_“Go, Kang Taehyun, before I drag you there myself!”_

_That night, Taehyun killed his baby. He cried all night, mourning the loss of his baby. Sure, it was half Jae, but it was half him, too, and he already felt attached to it. But of course, Jae and his mom had to ruin that. Luckily for him, his mom and Jae are both alphas, so that’s where his hatred for alphas began._

_Taehyun promised himself when he was fourteen that he’d never befriend, look, or even fall in love with an alpha. They disgust him, and he’d rather step on a puppy than ever be anything with them. They’re all the same, anyway: cruel, emotionless, cold, and only want omegas for their sexual needs._

_After Hoseok learned about Taehyun’s abortion, he promised to be there for him, but sadly, a week later his family moved to America. Taehyun and Hoseok haven’t seen each other since._

_Anyway, when Taehyun first met Beomgyu, he promised himself he would kick the alpha in the balls if he ever disturbed him again. But Beomgyu’s scent was so addicting, and Taehyun was scared he would stop smelling it if he did. So, every day he promised himself to hold back, and eventually ended up liking and falling in love with Beomgyu, despite all of Taehyun’s opinions. Choi Beomgyu can do that to a person._

_Let’s just hope Beomgyu feels the same way toward Taehyun._

-

Taehyun lets out a small moan as he finally gets to feel Beomgyu’s lips on his. Taehyun trails his hands up, letting his fingers entangle themselves in Beomgyu’s wet raven locks. Beomgyu pulls Taehyun closer by his waist, and Taehyun tilts his head to deepen their kiss. Beomgyu licks Taehyun’s bottom lip, and the red-haired omega opens his mouth, letting Beomgyu invade his cavern. Their tongue entwine together, and Taehyun lets out another soft moan.

They pull away a second later for air, breathing a bit heavily. A small smile grows on Beomgyu’s face, and he cups Taehyun’s cheek to go in for a kiss again. Forgetting everything about his cruel past, Taehyun lets Beomgyu kiss him, and even lets the raven-haired alpha wrap his legs around his waist.

With their lips still locked together, Beomgyu carries Taehyun toward the nearest rock and pushes him up against it. He makes sure to do it softly, so Taehyun doesn’t get hurt. A few seconds later, they pull away again, resting their foreheads against each other.

“Are you sure you want this?” Beomgyu whispers, looking Taehyun in the eye.

“I’m sure,” he whispers back. “I want you, Choi Beomgyu.”

The alpha smiles, and he pecks Taehyun’s lips softly. Something Beomgyu never did with his other flings when they told him they wanted him. “I don’t want to hurt you, Tae.”

“You won’t,” he assures. “We can use the water as lube, and pull out before you cum.”

“Don’t you take birth control pills?” Beomgyu asks jokingly.

“I do, but I don’t want to end up pregnant again,” Taehyun replies, and Beomgyu’s sure Taehyun isn’t aware of what he just said. However, Beomgyu doesn’t want to ruin the moment, so he doesn’t mention anything about it. 

“You would look pretty with your belly swelled up with my pups, though,” he pouts, and he can _smell_ and _feel_ just how turned on Taehyun got by that sentence.

“Choi Beomgyu, if you’re not inside me in the next _two seconds_ -”

“Calm down, baby boy,” he chuckles, pressing soft kisses down Taehyun’s neck. “I need to prep you first. If I go in raw, it’s going to hurt like a bitch.” As Beomgyu starts sucking and biting softly on Taehyun’s soft skin, the redhead omega mutters something Beomgyu can’t hear. The alpha stops what he’s doing to give Taehyun a look of confusion. “What did you say, baby boy?”

“What if I want it to hurt?” he repeats. 

Beomgyu’s jaw slightly drops. “Oh, you kinky fuck.”

Taehyun sheepishly giggles. “Just put it already in me, _hyung_.”

“Fuck,” Beomgyu curses, now barely realizing he might have a hyung kink when it’s literally just a word of respect to older men from younger men. “Say that again, baby boy.”

“What?” Taehyun chuckles. “‘Hyung’?”

“Oh, fuck,” Beomgyu curses again.

“Someone has a hyung kink,” Taehyun teases.

“You’re the one with the pain kink,” Beomgyu shoots back, and before Taehyun can complain, Beomgyu engulfs him into a rough kiss, biting and tugging on his lips. Taehyun clenches Beomgyu’s biceps, surprised at the roughness, but he’s not complaining. He brings Beomgyu closer and lets the older ravish his mouth, wanting the older to _devour_ him and do many other not so holy things to him.

“Choi Beomgyu, I need you _now_ ,” he says. _“Please.”_

“Tae-”

“Fine, I’ll do it myself,” he grumbles. Taehyun pulls away slightly from Beomgyu, and unzips the older’s jeans, undoing his belt as well. Taehyun stuffs the belt in his mouth, so he can pull down Beomgyu’s jeans and boxers. The alpha’s boner pops out, and Taehyun moans at how _big_ it looks. He could suck on it all day, but that’s for another time. Before Beomgyu can do or say anything, Taehyun grabs the tip and pushes it inside his hole.

Both Beomgyu and Taehyun hiss at the new feeling, Beomgyu loving the way Taehyun’s tight walls clench around his cock. Taehyun bites down on the belt, a wet leather taste in his mouth. But he doesn’t mind. 

“Move,” he muffles. 

“T-Taehyun-”

 _“Move, Choi Beomgyu_ ,” he orders. “I’m not repeating myself.”

Beomgyu gulps at the younger’s orders but still does as he’s told. He grips Taehyun’s hips as he slowly starts to move his own. Taehyun is already a moaning mess, his hands clenching Beomgyu’s biceps.

“Fuck, baby boy, you feel so good,” he whispers in Taehyun’s ear, making him moan louder.

“H-hyung,” he whines. 

“Shh,” Beomgyu soothes, and he fastens his pace, making the water splash around them. The skin slapping sounds are louder with the water, especially with the small splash the water makes, but that makes it easier for Beomgyu to slide in and out of Taehyun. They don’t even need lube.

“H-hyung, you’re so _big_ ,” Taehyun whispers. “I love your cock, hyung.”

“I’m sure you do, baby boy,” Beomgyu says, and he pulls Taehyun’s hair up, bringing him in for another kiss. Their tongues dance together, and Beomgyu aims his hips in another position and thrusts with all his might. Taehyun lets out a scream that’s muffled by Beomgyu’s lips, but his eyes roll to the back of his head. Beomgyu knows he hit Taehyun’s prostate, so he keeps thrusting there.

Taehyun throws his head back on the rock, feeling immense pleasure. His fingernails rake down Beomgyu’s back, making sure he leaves behind scratches. Meanwhile, the alpha is kissing down Taehyun’s neck again and soon gets to where his shoulder and neck meet. That’s where most omegas’ scent glands are, also known as their mating spot. Of course, Taehyun’s is empty, and all Beomgyu can think about is having _his_ mark on Taehyun’s scent gland. Then everyone would know Kang Taehyun belongs to Choi Beomgyu, and Choi Beomgyu only.

However, that wouldn’t be fair to Taehyun’s mate, so Beomgyu holds himself back, despite his hormones raging for him to bite down on Taehyun’s scent gland, and claim him. Beomgyu growls, and he inhales Taehyun’s scent: a mix of roses with pumpkin pie. Again, a weird combination—spring with fall? But that’s okay, because Kang Taehyun can pull off anything, and he certainly pulls his scent off. Beomgyu would bask in it all day if he could. 

“H-hyung, I’m going to cum,” Taehyun announces, breaking Beomgyu out of his thoughts.

“Cum for me, baby boy,” he rasps, thrusting harder and deeper.

Taehyun moans, and he brings Beomgyu in for another kiss. Their tongues dance together again as Taehyun’s scream is muffled by Beomgyu, his dick squirting out the white liquid.

“C-cum already,” he pleads, looking at Beomgyu with glazed eyes.

“I-I’ll try,” he promises. 

Taehyun nods, and he clenches his walls around Beomgyu’s cock to help him. The alpha curses under his breath, and soon starts giving sloppy thrusts. He feels heat pool at the pit of his stomach, and it isn’t long before he cums.

Inside of Taehyun.

But the redhead omega doesn’t seem to mind, too busy coming down from his high to notice. The two just stand there, breathing heavily, as they try to come down from their high.

“Th-that was amazing,” Beomgyu says.

To his relief, Taehyun realizes Beomgyu has a sincere smile on his face, and Taehyun cups his cheek, kissing him with pure love this time. Beomgyu smiles into the kiss and kisses back. They pull away, Taehyun’s cheeks turning a light red. 

“Sh-should we get changed?” he suggests.

“We should,” Beomgyu agrees. “Unless you want round two…?”


	11. Chapter 11

“O-oh my god,” Taehyun says for the nth time as he cums for the sixth time that day. 

“A-are you exhausted yet, baby boy?” Beomgyu asks, slightly panting.

Taehyun nods, panting. “Y-yeah. Oh my god, I am going to be so sore tomorrow.”

“And you’ll limp because of me, aw,” Beomgyu coos, placing a soft kiss on the spot below Taehyun’s ear as he takes himself out of the younger.

Taehyun winces at the loss, letting out a small whine. “Don’t go.”

“Tyun, we have to leave,” Beomgyu chuckles. “Don’t get me wrong, I still want to be inside of you, but it’s probably five right now, and I need to pick up the twins. We have to leave now if you want me to drop you off in time.”

“Drop me off where?” Taehyun questions.

“To your house?”

“I don’t want to go there,” Taehyun whines. “Please, Gyu, don’t take me back to my house.”

“Won’t your mom be worried for you?” Beomgyu says pointedly.

“She couldn't care less about me,” Taehyun scoffs. “Please take me with you to your house.”

“Fine,” Beomgyu gives in, making Taehyun smile. “But…I think my mom’s going be there this time.”

Taehyun shrugs. “You can tell her I’m your mate. I’m too happy and exhausted to care.”

Beomgyu smiles, and he presses a soft kiss on Taehyun’s lips. “You’re so cute.”

“I know,” he replies cheekily.

Beomgyu chuckles, and he grabs his clothes that are drifting nearby. “Do you want to wear my shirt? I know it’s wet and probably cold, but I don’t know if you wanna be naked when we climb back to the cliff.”

“O-okay,” Taehyun agrees, turning red as he remembers he’s naked. “W-what about you?”

“I’ll wear my pants,” Beomgyu assures. Taehyun nods, and he pulls on Beomgyu’s shirt. Since it’s wet, it makes Taehyun shiver, but he likes how the shirt reaches down to his mid-thigh. He smiles and looks up at Beomgyu, who’s tying the belt around his waist. “Ready to go?” he asks, looking up at Taehyun.

“Y-yeah,” he replies.

“Let’s go, then,” Beomgyu says, and he and Taehyun swim to the shore. They walk onto the shore, and Taehyun can’t believe how _soft_ the sand feels below his feet. He curls his toes around the sand, then uncurls them to let the sand go. He lets out a giggle, finding it entertaining.

“How is the sand so soft?” he questions Beomgyu as he follows behind him.

“Not many people come here, and the water is clear,” he explains. “I think it’s soft because of the water, but I don’t really know.”

“You’re so smart, Beomie,” Taehyun teases.

“Shut up,” Beomgyu pouts.

Taehyun chuckles, and he walks up to Beomgyu, intertwining their fingers together. “I’m just messing with you, Gyu.”

“I know, but you’re still very rude,” he says, continuing to pout.

Taehyun rolls his eyes. “You’re such a baby. What happened to emotionless and tough Beomgyu?”

“Emotionless and tough Beomgyu wouldn’t have shown you here,” he points out. “So you’re lucky he’s gone.”

“So…emotionless and tough Beomgyu is fuckboy Beomgyu?” Taehyun slowly asks.

“Yeah,” Beomgyu says. “Why?”

“J-just asking,” Taehyun mutters, his heart feeling happy.

Beomgyu gives Taehyun a confused look but then shrugs it off. When they reach the cliff they were on, they pack up all the food, before Taehyun keeps Beomgyu’s shirt, giving Beomgyu his. 

“You know you can give me my shirt back, and you can wear yours, right?” Beomgyu says, giving Taehyun a confused look again.

“I want to wear your shirt,” he explains softly.

“But it’s wet,” Beomgyu frowns.

“So are your pants, but you’re not taking them off,” Taehyun points out. “Stop being a baby, and just accept my shirt, Gyu.”

“Fine,” he sighs, pulling Taehyun’s shirt on. It’s a bit tight, but Beomgyu can manage. He picks up the picnic basket, and he leads Taehyun out of the cave with the flashlight. When they arrive outside, cold air hits them, making Taehyun shiver. But he’s too distracted by how beautiful the sky looks to care. It is filled with pink, yellow, and light blue hues, making it look beautiful with the dimming sun. “Here, put this on,” he says, handing Taehyun a hoodie. “It’s dry and warm.”

“What about you?” he asks, as he accepts the hoodie.

“I always pack a backup outfit in my trunk,” Beomgyu assures. 

“Wow, you really _are_ smart,” Taehyun mutters, making Beomgyu playfully glare at him.

They change into their new clothes, feeling warmer before they get inside Beomgyu’s car. The raven-haired alpha immediately turns on the heater after he turns the car on. Taehyun sighs in relief at the hot air filling the car, glad he isn’t feeling cold anymore.

“Ready to go?” Beomgyu asks.

“Yeah,” Taehyun replies. Beomgyu nods, and he shifts the gear to reverse. As he’s looking back to make sure nothing is in his way, Taehyun notices Beomgyu’s right hand is still on the gearstick. Taehyun hesitates, but he reaches to intertwine his and Beomgyu’s fingers again. The alpha is a bit surprised, but he smiles at Taehyun, squeezing his hand. Beomgyu starts driving, soft music playing on the radio as a background sound. Taehyun sighs happily, leaning back against his seat. He looks at Beomgyu, smiling at the way he looks so handsome underneath the dim rays of the sun. “Hey, Gyu?”

The older hums, looking at Taehyun. “Yeah?” 

“Thanks for taking me to that place,” he says. 

“Of course, Tyun,” Beomgyu says. 

“W-why did you take me there in the first place?” Taehyun hesitantly questions.

Beomgyu tenses and his face turns a light shade of red. “I-I don’t know. I felt like finally showing someone something special to me, you know.”

“Yeah, but you could’ve shown that place to Soobin or Yeonjun hyung, or Hueningkai,” Taehyun says pointedly. “Why me? We barely know each other.”

“Well, I feel like I’ve known you for years,” Beomgyu says. “I didn’t show Yeonjun or Soobin hyung because they’re a couple, and they lowkey get jealous. Well, if Soobin-hyung is with another omega that Yeonjun-hyung doesn’t know, or if Yeonjun-hyung is with another alpha that Soobin-hyung doesn’t know.”

“But…Soobin-hyung knows you,” Taehyun reminds.

“I know, but it’s too much that I don’t want to deal with,” Beomgyu sighs. “I didn’t show Kai, because his parents would kill me if they found out me and him were alone. He has a scarier sister, and she finds out everything about Kai, so, um…yeah.”

“Loser,” Taehyun teases.

“Shut up,” Beomgyu frowns.

“But why did you show me?” Taehyun asks again. “I’m just…Kang Taehyun. You barely know me. I could be a murder for all you know.”

“A murder wouldn’t be as beautiful as you.”

Taehyun’s cheeks turn red, and he looks down at his lap. “J-just answer my question, Beomgyu.”

“Because you’re becoming special to me,” he finally says. “I always thought the others would be more special than anyone else, but I think you’re becoming more special to me than them.”

“Why?” Taehyun questions. “We barely know each other.”

“Yet we still had five rounds of sex,” Beomgyu reminds, making Taehyun turn red again. 

“Sh-shut up,” he mutters.

Beomgyu laughs, and he brings Taehyun’s knuckles up to his lips, pressing a soft kiss on them. “You’re special to me, Kang Taehyun.”

The omega turns a deeper shade of red, but he has the courage to look at Beomgyu. “I…I think you’re becoming special to me, too, Choi Beomgyu.”

\--

Almost two hours later, Beomgyu and Taehyun arrive at the twins’ school. Whilst they were driving there, Taehyun had asked Beomgyu why they are picking the twins up so late, and Beomgyu explained it’s part of the school’s program. Taehyun is still a bit confused, but he doesn’t ask any more questions, because his brain is too tired right now.

“Hi, I’m here to pick up Choi Ahnjong and Choi Ara,” Beomgyu tells the secretary as he and Taehyun walk toward the front desk.

“Hello again, Beomgyu,” she smirks. “Do you want to have some fun later on?”

Beomgyu chuckles. “Thanks, but I’m busy later.”

“Aw, that sucks,” the secretary pouts. “How about tomorrow?”

“I think what he’s trying to tell you is that you don’t have a chance, lady,” Taehyun speaks up, surprising the secretary and Beomgyu. “So maybe you should, you know, leave Beomgyu alone.”

“Why do you care?” she scoffs.

Taehyun can’t believe this, but he says, “I’m Beomgyu’s mate. So, again, leave. My. Mate. Alone.”

The secretary frowns, but she shuts up now. Taehyun huffs and ignores the confused and amused look Beomgyu is giving him.

“Th-the twins are in room thirty-four,” the secretary informs.

“Thanks,” Beomgyu tells her, before starting to walk out of the office. Taehyun follows behind him but sends a death glare at the secretary on his way. He soon catches up with Beomgyu, seeming to have forgotten about what just happened.

“So your sisters are in kindergarten, right?” he asks.

“Y-yeah,” Beomgyu replies. “They’re going to enter first grade in August.”

“Aw, that’s cute,” Taehyun says. “They grow up so fast. Before you know it, they’re going to be graduating high school.”

“Don’t remind me,” Beomgyu chuckles. “By the way…what was that back there?”

“What was what?” Taehyun asks.

“Telling the secretary I was your mate,” Beomgyu reminds. “I thought that was only my thing.”

“Oh,” Taehyun says, feeling his face heat up. He didn’t remember he had done that. “Um, well, she didn’t want to leave you alone, even though it was obvious you wanted nothing to do with her. I just wanted to show her you’re ‘taken’, so she would leave you alone.”

Beomgyu nods. “Thanks then for doing that.”

Taehyun smiles. “Anytime, Gyu.”

The alpha smiles back, and they soon arrive at the classroom the twins are at. Beomgyu and Taehyun walk inside the room, seeing the twins playing with three other girls. They are playing dolls, the twins not even realizing their favorite ‘couple’ are here.

“Ahnjong, Ara, your brother is here,” the teacher announces.

Ahnjong’s and Ara’s eyes light up, and they look up from their dolls, their faces lighting up even more when they see Taehyun. “Oppas!” They drop their dolls and run toward Beomgyu and Taehyun.

“Hey, girls,” Beomgyu chuckles, picking Ahnjong up. “How did your guys’ day go?”

“Awesome!” she replies. “We learned how to properly cut paper now!”

“Wow, that’s so cool,” Taehyun says. 

“Can we show you when we get home?” Ara asks hopefully. _“Please_ tell me you’re coming with us to our home, Taehyun-Oppa!”

“I am,” he assures. 

“Yay!” the twins squeal.

“Ready to go, then?” Beomgyu asks.

The twins nod. They wave bye to their friends and teacher before they let Beomgyu and Taehyun carry them out of the room. They babble to them about their day at school, and Beomgyu and Taehyun nod along, laughing when the twins say something funny.

“Oppas, can we continue watching the second Barbie movie?” Ahnjong says. “We didn’t get to finish it.”

“What do you say, Tyun?” Beomgyu says, looking at Taehyun. The twins look at the omega hopefully.

“Okay,” he agrees. “But only if the twins obey and behave.”

“We promise!” they say in unison.

“Then okay,” Taehyun says, making the twins squeal.

Beomgyu and Taehyun smile at them before they get into their own seats. 

“Everyone ready to go?” Beomgyu questions, glancing at the twins through the rearview.

“Yes, Oppa!” they and surprisingly Taehyun reply in unison.

“You are going to be the death of me, Kang Taehyun,” Beomgyu mutters as he starts driving, feeling his pants getting tighter.

“You’re just kinky,” Taehyun giggles. “But don’t worry, I’ll help you with your _problem_ once we get to your house.”

\--

Twenty minutes later, Beomgyu parks his car in the garage of his and his family’s mansion. The twins are eager to get out, so Beomgyu and Taehyun hurry to get them out of their seats. Immediately, they run inside the house as fast as their little feet can take them. Beomgyu and Taehyun then hear them squeal ‘mommy!’ before they enter the house.

“Shit, I forgot about my mom,” Beomgyu mutters.

“We’ll be fine, Gyu,” Taehyun assures. “Just introduce me to her, I say hi, and then we can leave. Yeah?”

Beomgyu bites his bottom lip. “My mom is talkative, Taehyun. She’s going to want to talk to you for _hours_ to get to know you. I don’t think you’re ready for that.”

“I think I’ll be fine,” Taehyun says. “I’m friends with Choi Yeonjun, after all.”

Beomgyu chuckles, but he looks at Taehyun with concern in his eyes. “Are you sure you’re going to be okay? I can’t be with you and the twins at the same time.”

“I’ll be fine,” Taehyun reassures. “I’m good at charming my way through people. Your mom will love me once I say hi to her.”

“Okay,” Beomgyu frowns, still not convinced. “Let’s go, then.” Taehyun nods, and he can see Beomgyu’s mom squishing her daughters’ cheeks together, cooing over them. By the scent coming from her, Taehyun can tell their mom is a beta. He feels a bit calmer, but his heart still beats rapidly against his ribcage. “Mom,” he calls out, making her look up.

“Beom!” she says happily. “I missed you, my son.”

Beomgyu smiles and accepts the hug his mom gives him. “M-mom, I need to tell you something.”

“Did you get someone pregnant?” she groans. Her lack of concern makes Taehyun wonder if Beomgyu has ever made someone pregnant. If so, how many times. 

“No,” he frowns again. “M-mom, I…met my mate.”

The beta’s eyes widen, her mouth falling open. “Y-you did?”

“Y-yeah,” Beomgyu replies. He steps to the side to fully reveal Taehyun. “Mom, this is Kang Taehyun. My mate.”

Beomgyu’s mom looks at Taehyun, smiling at him. “Ah, look at you! You look so beautiful, my dear.”

“Th-thanks, Mrs. Choi,” he says, bowing. “You look beautiful as well. Nice to meet you.”

“If you’re my son’s mate, you can call me mom,” she allows, shaking Taehyun’s hand. “Wow. My son is lucky to find someone as handsome as him.”

“Mom,” he hisses quietly.

“I’m just joking,” she chuckles. “Beom, why don’t you take the twins upstairs, so Taehyun and I can talk?”

“Ooh, let’s watch the Barbie movie!” Ahnjong squeals and she and Ara drag Beomgyu upstairs. The alpha can only give Taehyun an apologetic look as he’s pulled upstairs.

“Would you like anything to drink, Taehyun?” his mom offers.

“Um, I’m fine, thank you,” Taehyun answers.

“Alright,” Beomgyu’s mom says. She sits down on the couch, patting the space next to her. “Come sit with me, Taehyun.”

“O-okay,” he says, sitting down next to Beomgyu’s mom. _Why are you so nervous, Taehyun? You’re just meeting Beomgyu’s mom. You should only feel this nervous if you’re meeting your mate’s mom._ Realization then hits Taehyun like a truck. _Oh, fuck. I think…Beomgyu and I_ are _mates._


	12. Chapter 12

“So, how did you and my Beomie meet?” his mom asks as she drinks from her cup of tea.

“We met back in freshman year,” Taehyun lies. “We became friends-”

“I know all of Beomgyu’s friends,” his mom interrupts. “How come he didn’t introduce me to you?”

“I moved around a lot,” Taehyun replies, which isn’t technically a lie. “Beomgyu was scared I would move out of the country, so he didn’t introduce me to you, so he could spend as much time as he could with me.”

“Aww,” Beomgyu’s mom coos. “That’s so cute. When did you realize you guys were mates?”

“A few days after we met,” Taehyun says, which for him isn’t a lie. “We realized we treat each other differently than everyone else, even our other friends, so we put the pieces together.” _I just hope Beomgyu_ does _put the pieces together soon._

“Aww,” his mom coos again. “Well, Beomgyu’s mating stage will happen in August, so let’s hope you’re his real mate. He hasn’t marked you yet, right?”

“Ah, no,” Taehyun chuckles. “I always tell him to wait until August.”

“Good,” his mom says. “We wouldn’t want you dying on our watch.”

“Yeah,” Taehyun mutters, his heart suddenly dropping. Another thing about this AU is that when alphas go through their mating phase five months after their eighteenth birthday, their hormones and instincts tell them who their mate is. Their true mate’s scent is stronger than everyone else’s, and if that person is already marked by someone else, they die immediately. It also goes to the other point of view. For example, if Taehyun doesn’t turn out to be Beomgyu’s mate, and Beomgyu has already marked him, Taehyun drops dead immediately. The alphas don’t go through anything, but they go through pain for the rest of their life, because the person they thought was the love of their life is dead.

“How old are you, Taehyun?” Beomgyu’s mom continues nonchalantly as if she just didn’t mention Taehyun dying.

“Eighteen,” he answers. 

“What year were you born in?” Beomgyu’s mom asks.

“February 2002,” Taehyun replies.

“Ah, so you’re eleven months younger than my Beomie,” his mom says, nodding. “Do you have any siblings?”

-

“Oppa, put the second Barbie movie _now_!” Ahnjong pleads with a whine. “Please.”

“I’m trying to find it, Ahn,” Beomgyu mutters, searching through the twins’ rack of movies. “Ugh, it’s probably in my room.”

“Go get it, then, Oppa,” Ara says as if isn’t obvious.

“Geez, so demanding,” Beomgyu frowns. “You two wait here. I’ll be back.”

Ahnjong and Ara nod and Beomgyu gives them one more glance before he walks out of their room. He opens and closes the door quietly, so no one can hear them, and at first, he doesn’t bother to check on his Taehyun and his mom—he knows they’re fine, and the twins will get angry if he doesn’t hurry up—but stops in his tracks, when he heard his mom ask Taehyun, “Do you really love my son, Taehyun?”

The red-haired omega seems a bit offended that Beomgyu’s mom would even ask this question. “Of course I do. He is the love of my life. He made me be the person I am today. If it weren’t for him…I wouldn’t know if I would be alive today. I _love_ Choi Beomgyu, ma’am. With all my heart.”

“Aww,” she coos for the nth time, sniffling. 

Beomgyu’s mom then asks Taehyun yet again another question, but Beomgyu doesn’t pay attention, too busy thinking about what Taehyun had said. Even though Taehyun was probably making up stuff to Beomgyu’s mom, Beomgyu can’t help but feel warmed. A smile subconsciously grows on his face, and he finally walks toward his room. He grabs the second Barbie movie disc, before heading back to the twins’ room.

“Why did you take so long, Oppa?” Ahnjong whines.

“S-sorry,” Beomgyu apologizes. “Do you guys want the lights off or on?”

“Off!” the twins reply in unison.

\--

“Thanks for answering all my questions, Taehyun,” Beomgyu’s mom says as she finally finishes. “I can see that you truly do love my son.”

“Of course I do,” Taehyun says. “I was glad to answer them all, Mrs. Choi. Is it alright if I go with Beomgyu now?”

“Of course,” his mom assures. “If you’re going to go to his room, and you two are going to be alone, leave the door open. Or at least try to not be so loud. I think the twins are sleeping now.”

“O-okay,” Taehyun says, surprised at how blunt Beomgyu’s mom was. He bows to her after he gets up. “Is it alright if I stay the night, too?”

“Of course,” she answers. “Just a warning, though. I’m not going to be here tomorrow, so you, Beomgyu, and the twins will be alone.”

“That’s fine,” Taehyun says. “Goodnight, Mrs. Choi.”

“Call me mom,” she repeats. “And goodnight, Taehyun.”

The omega smiles at her one last time for the night, before he heads for the stairs. Taehyun walks them up and heads toward the twins’ room. The door is closed, but he knows it’s unlocked. He opens the door, seeing the TV being the only thing illuminating the room. Beomgyu and the twins had pushed the twins’ beds together, so they can have more space, and the twins are currently both on Beomgyu’s lap, resting their little heads against his stomach as they sleep soundly. Beomgyu is also sleeping, his left arm protectively wrapped around the twins.

Taehyun smiles at the sight, and he finds the TV remote control on the nightstand. He turns the TV off after turning a lamp on, and he climbs onto the bed. He softly snuggles underneath Beomgyu’s right arm, being careful to not wake him up. But Beomgyu is a light sleeper, so he wakes up.

“T-Tyun?” he mutters.

“Oh, fuck, I was trying not to wake you,” Taehyun whispers.

Beomgyu smiles tiredly, and he softly runs his fingers through Taehyun’s red hair. “It’s okay, Tyun. Did my mom finally leave you alone?”

“Yeah,” he chuckles.

“I’m sorry for all her questions,” Beomgyu says. “I know she can be annoying sometimes.”

“She wasn’t,” Taehyun assures. “She was just making sure her son was loving the right one. She cares about you, you know.”

“Yeah,” Beomgyu mumbles. He snuggles into the crook of Taehyun’s neck. “Go to sleep now, pretty boy. It’s late.”

“I didn’t know ten-ten p.m. is late for you,” he teases.

“I had a long day today,” Beomgyu says, a small smirk on his face. “You had a long day, too, Tyun.”

“Fuck, I’m going to be so sore tomorrow,” he groans.

“Lucky for you, we have school tomorrow,” Beomgyu reminds. “Which means we have to get up early.”

“Damn it,” Taehyun whines. “I hate you.”

“I hate you, too, pretty boy,” Beomgyu returns. “Go to sleep now. Sweet dreams.”

Taehyun smiles, and he snuggles more into Beomgyu’s side, the alpha wrapping his arm around his slim waist protectively as well. “Goodnight, Gyu.”

\--

The next morning, Taehyun wakes up when he hears water running in the shower. The empty space next to him tells him Beomgyu or the twins are showering. Taehyun sighs, and yawns, hesitantly sitting up. By the lack of light in the room, he can tell it’s early in the morning, so he doesn’t want to get up.

“Are you guys sure you can change by yourself?” he hears Beomgyu ask the twins as he opens the door, light pouring into the room.

“We’re sure, Oppa,” Ara says. “We’re big girls now.”

“Yeah, and you still made me shower you,” Beomgyu mutters. “Hurry up, then. We leave soon.”

“Yes, sir,” Ahnjong says, and Beomgyu chuckles at her before he closes the bathroom door. He turns around, surprised to see Taehyun awake.

“Morning, Sleeping Beauty,” Beomgyu greets, walking toward the bed next to the one Taehyun is sleeping on.

“M-morning,” he greets back, not being able to look away from Beomgyu’s six-pack, and the way his chest and abs are glistening with water.

“Like what you see?” he teases, somehow knowing Taehyun is staring at him, even though he’s not looking at Taehyun.

“N-no,” he lies. “What time is it?”

“Uh, five-seventeen, I think,” Beomgyu replies. “Do you want to shower?”

“Um, yeah,” Taehyun says. “The water in the river yesterday kinda didn’t wash away all the…you know…”

“I know,” Beomgyu chuckles. “Well, you can shower in my bathroom, and you can use whatever clothes you want. The twins and I will be waiting for you downstairs.”

Taehyun nods, and then he turns to his side. But that turns out to be a big mistake, because instantly, pain bolts up his lower back and ass, making him let out a low groan. “Fuck…” 

“Are you sore now?” Beomgyu asks, a small smirk on his face.

“Fuck you,” Taehyun frowns. “You’re at fault.”

“Says the one that wanted to have more rounds,” Beomgyu shoots back. “Can you walk?”

“Does it look like I can walk, Choi?” Taehyun snaps.

“Yeah,” Beomgyu replies sarcastically, making Taehyun glare at him. “Kidding.” Beomgyu quickly pulls some sweatpants over his legs, before walking toward Taehyun. The redhead doesn’t know what Beomgyu is going to do, but was totally not expecting the alpha to pick him up bridal style, picking him up with ease as if Taehyun weighs nothing.

“A warning would be nice,” he grumbles, looping his arms around Beomgyu’s neck.

“You know, if you continue being sassy, I’m going to drop you,” he warns as he walks to his room.

“Whatever,” Taehyun mutters, letting out a small huff.

Beomgyu lets out a laugh, and he soon arrives in his room. He places Taehyun down on the floor, and the omega winces at the slight pain that occurs in his back. Beomgyu rummages through his closet, before finding some clothes that he thinks Taehyun might like. He takes out an oversized pastel yellow oversized hoodie and white sweatpants. 

“Are these okay?” he asks, showing the outfit to Taehyun.

“Th-that’s perfect, oh my god,” he says, his voice cracking at the end.

“Are you…crying?” Beomgyu slowly says as he hands the outfit to Taehyun.

“No,” he immediately says snarkily. “What makes you say that, Choi?”

“Nothing,” he quickly replies, kind of scared of Taehyun right now. “Um, do you want me to carry you to the shower?”

“No,” he frowns. “Thanks for the clothes, by the way.”

“Y-you’re welcome,” Beomgyu says. “Well, if you need anything, I’ll be downstairs.”

Taehyun nods and Beomgyu leaves his room. Once Taehyun’s alone, he realizes how weird his mood swings were, and frowns, walking toward the bathroom. Taehyun doesn’t have a period, and he’s sure he’s not pregnant right now. Taehyun continues thinking about why he’s having mood swings, but nothing comes to him. He sighs, deciding to give up, and soon enters the shower.

\--

“Taehyun-Oppa, why are you limping?” Ara asks as she notices Taehyun walking—limping—into the kitchen.

“I, uh, tripped yesterday,” he lies, glaring at Beomgyu as the raven-haired alpha tries to hold back his laugh.

“Do you want us to massage your leg?” Ahnjong offers.

“Ah, it’s okay, Ahnjong,” Taehyun assures. “The pain will go away soon.”

“Okay,” Ara frowns, not believing Taehyun.

“So, since we don’t have time for me to make anything, we’re eating cereal,” Beomgyu informs. “Is that okay?”

“Yeah,” Taehyun replies, and with sweater paws, he grabs the cup of coffee Beomgyu is handing him.

“Aww, Oppa, your hands look so cute!” Ara coos. 

“They look so small!” Ahnjong adds. 

“Were they like that before?” Ara questions.

“It’s because of the sleeves of the sweater, Ara,” Taehyun explains. “The sweater is a bit big for me.”

“It looks cute on him, though, doesn’t it?” Beomgyu says.

“It does,” Ahnjong agrees. “Beomgyu-Oppa, I want one!”

“We’ll buy one later,” he promises. “If you two are done eating, go brush your teeth, and put on your shoes, so we can leave.”

“Yes, sir,” Ahnjong and Ara say, saluting before they slide off their seats to go do what they were told.

“So, what rank are they?” Taehyun asks once the twins are gone. Kids’ scents aren’t that noticeable as teenagers’ and adults’ scents, so it’s hard to tell their rank: whether they’re an alpha, beta, or omega.

“They’re both alphas,” Beomgyu replies. “My dad, the twins, and I are the only alphas in the house. My mom is the only one who’s not an alpha. The twins and I got our alpha rank from our dad, but I think if my parents had another baby, he or she would be an omega.”

“Wow,” Taehyun says. “Do you think they care about their rank?”

“They don’t even _know_ their rank,” Beomgyu chuckles. “Even if they did, I think they still wouldn’t care.”

“I wish everyone could be like that,” Taehyun mutters.

“Me, too,” Beomgyu agrees. “Did you sleep well?”

“Yeah,” Taehyun answers. “You’re very comfy, you know.”

“I’ve been told by everyone,” Beomgyu says. “By the way…why were you being so moody earlier?”

Taehyun sighs, and he looks down at his bowl of cereal. “I don’t know honestly. I think it’s just because I was hungry. Sorry.”

“It’s fine,” Beomgyu assures. “You look cute when you’re angry.” He leans closer to Taehyun, placing a hand on his thigh. Beomgyu leans toward Taehyun’s ear, licking the shell. “Sexy even.”

“We’re back!” Ahnjong announces, making Beomgyu pull away from a red Taehyun. “Taehyun-Oppa, why is your face red?”

“B-Beomgyu and I had a breathing contest,” he lies, ignoring the weird look Beomgyu is giving him.

“You guys are weird,” Ara states. “Anyway, can we leave now, Beomgyu-Oppa?”

“After Tae and I have brushed our teeth, and get our stuff,” he says. 

“Hurry up, then,” Ahnjong frowns.

“You gotta be patient, Ahn,” Beomgyu chuckles, and he pats Taehyun’s thigh to tell him to hurry up, before walking out of the kitchen.

\--

“Are you going to go to class?” he asks, finally breaking the silence between him and Beomgyu.

“I was afraid you couldn’t speak,” he says sarcastically. They had just dropped off the twins an hour ago—just ten more minutes until they arrive at their school.

“Shut up,” Taehyun grumbles. “I was dealing with the pain in my lower back and ass. It ain’t easy sitting down with the pain, you know.”

“No, I wouldn’t know, because I don’t bottom,” Beomgyu smirks.

Taehyun rolls his eyes. “Just answer my question, Choi.”

“Only to the ones we have together,” he replies. “I don’t really need the rest to graduate.”

“The college will still check your grades for them, though,” Taehyun reminds. 

Beomgyu shrugs. “My dad will pay them enough to let me in.”

“Money isn’t going to solve all your problems,” Taehyun says pointedly.

Beomgyu shrugs again. “Oh, well, then.”

Taehyun sighs. “I don’t know what to do with you anymore, Choi.”

“I don’t know what to do with you, either, Kang,” he returns, and he sends Taehyun a cheeky smile. The omega rolls his eyes, and six minutes later, he and Beomgyu finally arrive at their school. They arrive around eleven minutes before the bell rings, and thankfully, they find Soobin and the rest by one of the lunch tables. “Hey, guys,” he greets, as Taehyun limps behind him.

“Hey,” Soobin greets back, looking up. But his eyes widen as he sees the pain and slight uncomfort on Taehyun’s face. “Tae, are you okay?”

“Why are you limping?” Yeonjun adds, worried for his omega friend as well.

“Um…” Taehyun looks between Soobin, the rest, and Beomgyu. Soobin and the rest do the same, and Hueningkai is the first to gasp, his eyes widening.

“You guys had sex?!” he quietly exclaims, making Soobin’s and Yeonjun’s eyes widen, too.

“You had sex?!” they echo.

“Geez, why don’t you guys be any louder,” Beomgyu mutters. “Yes, we had sex. So what?”

“Oh, that’s…good,” Soobin says, not knowing what else to say. “I’m surprised you still talk to Tae, Beom.”

“Hey, isn’t Taehyun wearing your clothes?” Yeonjun asks.

Kai’s eyes widen again. “Are you guys dating?!”

“No,” Taehyun frowns. 

“Then?” Soobin says.

“Um…” Beomgyu and Taehyun look at each other before they look back at their friends. “It’s complicated.”

“Of course it is,” Yeonjun sighs. “Do you guys plan on dating?”

“It’s…”

“-complicated,” Hueningkai finishes for them, rolling his eyes. “Everything is complicated.”

“We just don’t want to fall in love, and then be sad when we find out we’re not mates,” Taehyun speaks up.

“That’s actually smart,” Soobin says. “Great thinking for once, guys.”

Beomgyu doesn’t even look offended. “Thanks, hyung.”

The five continue talking for the next five minutes until the bell rings. Everyone gathers their stuff, and Taehyun sends Beomgyu a look that reminds him to go to all his classes. Beomgyu rolls his eyes, but says bye to the others, before walking away.

“Did you tell Beomgyu to go to all his classes?” Yeonjun asks as he, Taehyun, and Kai walk—Taehyun tries not to limp—toward their first class.

“Tried to,” he says. “I don’t know if he’ll actually listen to me.”

“He probably will,” Hueningkai says, making Taehyun raise an eyebrow at him.

“Why do you say that?” Taehyun questions.

“Have you seen the way he looks at you?” Kai says. 

“Kai’s right,” Yeonjun agrees. “I don’t think Beomgyu has ever looked at someone the way he looks at you ever since his last boyfriend.”

Hueningkai gasps. “I think Beomgyu-hyung is in love with you, Tae.”

“Please,” he scoffs. “He’s probably just acting.”

“Choi Beomgyu is a bad actor,” Yeonjun states. “He’s in love with you.”

Taehyun rolls his eyes, but his heart can’t help but feel happy. “Anyway, I’ve been thinking about something since the morning.”

“What?” Hueningkai asks.

“I started having mood swings earlier,” Taehyun explains. “I tried to find out what that meant because male omegas don’t get periods, and I’m sure I’m not pregnant right now.”

“Tae, I think…you might be starting your first heat in a few days,” Yeonjun says.

Taehyun’s eyes widen. “W-what?”

“Yeonjun-hyung’s right,” Kai agrees. “Every omega gets their first heat just a month after their eighteenth birthday. Today’s the second, so your first heat is going to happen in…three days.”

“Fuck,” Taehyun curses. “I forgot about that. I didn’t take any pills or anything.”

“I think you should stay home, then,” Yeonjun nervously chuckles. “When I had my first heat, and I didn’t take any pills, because I had forgotten, my hormones were all over the place, and my scent was stronger than ever. Luckily, Soobin knew about my heat, and he protected and took care of me. And that’s when we became a couple.”

“Aww,” Taehyun and Kai coo.

“That’s cute, hyung,” the youngest says. Hueningkai looks at Taehyun. “Are you…going to want Beomgyu-hyung to take care of _you_ , Tae?”

The omega bites his bottom lip. “I-I don’t know.”

“Think about it, Tae,” Yeonjun advises. “Beomgyu’s the only alpha you know and trust. To tell you the truth, most of the alphas here are cruel, so you don’t want to fuck with them. Beomgyu’s your only ticket to get you through your heat peacefully.”

“I-I’ll think about it, hyung.” 


	13. Chapter 13

When it’s time for their fourth period, dance, Taehyun is surprised to find Beomgyu already there.

“Wow, how did you get here before me?” Taehyun asks. “Did you not wait for me, Beomgyu?”

“Um, you were taking too long?” he tries, smiling innocently. “Where’s Soobin and Yeonjun hyung and Kai?”

“Don’t change the subject on me,” Taehyun warns. “Why did you leave me alone?”

“You were taking too long,” Beomgyu hesitantly replies. “I also needed to tell the teacher something that I didn’t have time to ask during or after class.”

“It isn’t my fault I’m still sore,” Taehyun grumbles. “What did you ask the teacher?”

“Something about my grade,” Beomgyu says. “I don’t know. My dad made me ask, so I didn’t really pay attention.”

Taehyun shakes his head. “Of course you didn’t. Well, I’ma go change now.”

Beomgyu nods. “Hurry up, pretty boy. Class starts soon.”

“I know,” Taehyun sighs, heading toward the dressing rooms. Once he’s done changing into his dance clothes, he walks out, seeing the teacher barely stepping outside.

“Good morning, class,” he greets. “Today we’ll just be continuing where we finished off yesterday. Everyone ready?”

Some students nod, and the teacher skims the class before he presses play on the song, Jus2’s “Focus On Me” starting to play.

\--

“Did you really go to all your classes so far?” Taehyun questions as he and Beomgyu change back into their normal clothes.

“Yeah,” he sighs for the nth time. “Why don’t you believe me already?”

“It’s just hard to believe,” Taehyun says. “You, Choi Beomgyu, the bad boy of the school, who skips all his classes, has actually gone to all his classes so far. The logic just doesn’t make sense to me.”

“Well, you told me to go, so I did,” Beomgyu says, opening the door to his stall. “Hurry up, so we can go to lunch together. Or do you want me to leave you?”

“You better wait for me, Choi,” Taehyun warns, trying to hurry up. Fortunately, the pain in his lower back and ass has gone away a bit, so he was able to dance with not so much difficulty. But he does have enough pain in his lower side to limp every other step. As Taehyun continues to change, he remembers what Beomgyu had said: just because Taehyun told him to go to all his classes, Beomgyu did.

Another signal that Beomgyu and Taehyun might be mates: alphas always listen to whatever their beta or omega mate says.

Taehyun feels himself turning red at the thought, and he finally slides Beomgyu’s sweatpants up his legs. He unlocks his stall door, seeing Beomgyu scrolling through his phone, whilst leaning against the wall.

“Ready?” he asks, hearing Taehyun’s stall door open.

“Yeah,” he replies. “L-let’s go.”

Beomgyu nods, and he smiles at Taehyun as he swings his arm over the red-haired omega’s shoulder. Taehyun is surprised, but he doesn’t mind, leaning into Beomgyu’s touch. They walk out of the classroom and start heading toward the cafeteria, but it isn’t long before Beomgyu and another student bump into each other.

“Watch where you’re going,” he grumbles, picking up the book he dropped.

“Says you, you-” Beomgyu stops in his tracks when he recognizes the omega he is talking to. “Liam?”

The omega’s mad look disappears from his face, and a smile forms on it instead as he recognizes Beomgyu. “Beom! Nice to see you again, man.”

The two hug each other, whilst Taehyun stands there awkwardly, totally not feeling jealous that another omega is hugging Beomgyu.

“Wow, when did you come back?” he asks as he and ‘Liam’ finally pull away.

“Yesterday,” he replies. “I didn’t say anything, because I didn’t know your number.”

“I’ll give it to you right now,” Beomgyu says, and Liam hands him his phone. Beomgyu dials his number in it, and he returns the phone to Liam. Finally, Beomgyu remembers about Taehyun and motions him to the other omega. “Liam, this is Kang Taehyun…my friend.” For some reason, pain pangs in Taehyun’s chest.

“Hi,” Liam greets, smiling at Taehyun. “I’m Liam, Beomgyu’s childhood friend.”

“Hi,” Taehyun returns. “Beomgyu, can we go to lunch now?”

“Uh, you go,” he says. “I kinda wanna catch up with Liam. Hey, there’s this great boba place I know. Wanna go?”

“Sure,” he agrees.

“See you later, Taehyun,” Beomgyu says as he and Liam start walking out of the school.

Taehyun’s heart drops. Beomgyu didn’t even call him Tyun or Tae like he always does. Sighing, Taehyun walks by himself into the cafeteria, grabs some food, before heading toward the table he saw the others sitting at.

“Hey,” he says in a blank tone, sitting down next to Soobin.

“Hey, Tae,” he says. “Why the sour scent?”

“Beomgyu,” Taehyun grumbles as he angrily picks at his food.

“That dumbass,” Yeonjun sighs. “What did he do now?”

“We were walking to the cafeteria when he bumped into someone,” Taehyun starts. “They were saying stuff like ‘watch where you’re going’ when Beomgyu recognized the _omega_ he bumped into. They started hugging, and it seemed as if I wasn’t even there. Beomgyu then took the guy to the boba place nearby, and called me Taehyun instead of Tyun or Tae.”

“What a dick,” Hueningkai comments.

“Kai!” Soobin exclaims, surprised.

“What?” Hueningkai says. “Isn’t that what Beomgyu-hyung is being right now?”

“Yeah,” Taehyun says, his mood feeling a bit better. “Thanks for that, Kai.”

The youngest giggles, and he high fives Taehyun back. “Of course, Tae.”

Yeonjun shakes his head. “What was the guy’s name?”

“Uh, Liam, I think,” Taehyun mutters. “I don’t really know, since I was too busy glaring at Beomgyu.”

“Tae, were you…jealous?” Hueningkai asks slowly.

“Kai, you were just on my side,” Taehyun groans.

“I agree with Kai, though,” Soobin says. “I think you were jealous, Tae.”

“You guys were supposed to be on my side,” he frowns, stuffing some food into his mouth.

“We are,” Yeonjun assures. “We’re just saying you might’ve been too jealous to think straight.”

“Maybe,” Taehyun mumbles. “But you guys should’ve seen them! They were all over each other. I wanted to punch Liam’s teeth in.”

“D-did you say Liam?” Hueningkai asks.

“Yeah,” Taehyun replies, wondering why Kai is asking. “Why?”

“Liam is Beomgyu’s childhood friend,” Soobin says.

“Yeah, I know,” Taehyun grumbles. “That’s the only thing they told me before they left together.”

“Liam used to have a _huge_ crush on Beomgyu, Tae,” Soobin continues. “Like huge, huge. He wouldn’t leave Beomgyu alone for one second.”

“It was rumored that Liam even confessed to Beomgyu,” Yeonjun continues, “but Beom rejected him.”

“I’m glad he did,” Hueningkai says. “None of us liked Liam.”

“Why?” Taehyun questions. “I mean, I don’t like him, either, but why don’t you guys?”

“He was too controlling over Beomgyu,” Soobin explains. “If we even dared lay an eye on him, Liam would get mad, and tell us to stay the fuck away from his ‘boyfriend.’ He would get madder if we told him Beomgyu isn’t his boyfriend and never will be. Thankfully, he moved away in seventh grade, so we haven’t seen him since.”

“Hopefully, he grew up, and moved on from Beomgyu,” Yeonjun mutters.

“Honestly, though, I wouldn’t be surprised if he went to therapy,” Kai says, making the other three laugh.

“We’ll just see until he comes back, then,” Taehyun says, and even though the other three don’t want to see Liam ever again, they nod.

\--

Since Taehyun doesn’t have fifth period with Beomgyu, he isn’t expecting to see the alpha in his fifth period. But Taehyun’s eyes almost drop out of their sockets when he sees a familiar omega entering his photography class before him.

 _Great_ , he groans to himself, his pace slowing down. _I have a class with this bitch, too. Let’s just hope I don’t have any more classes with him._ Hesitantly, Taehyun walks inside his fifth-period classroom, and immediately walks toward his desk, so Liam won’t notice him. 

“Hey, Taehyun,” his partner, Kim Jisoo, an omega, greets.

“Hey,” Taehyun greets back.

“Have you seen the new student?” Jisoo asks, lowering her tone. Typically, Jisoo is a gossip queen, and she always tells the gossip she has to Taehyun. Normally, the redhead wouldn’t mind, because he wants to hear the tea, but today, he’s too annoyed to hear anything.

“Yeah,” he grumbles.

“I hear he has a crush on our certain bad boy alpha,” Jisoo continues.

Taehyun feels anger boiling in his blood. “Where did you hear that from?”

“There’s a rumor going around,” Jisoo says. “And this time, not by me.”

“Well, Beomgyu wouldn’t like someone like him,” Taehyun snaps.

Jisoo raises an eyebrow. “How would you know?”

“I’m his mate,” Taehyun states without thinking.

Jisoo’s eyes widen, her hands coming to cover her mouth in shock. “Y-you are?”

Taehyun curses to himself. It wouldn’t be long before Jisoo spreads the new news to everyone, and less than an hour, everyone would know that Beomgyu and Taehyun are ‘mates.’ Beomgyu would ask Taehyun why he thinks that, and knowing Beomgyu, Taehyun knows he wouldn’t be able to get out of the situation.

Even so, Taehyun still says, “I am. You can even ask Beomgyu.”

“Oh. My. God,” Jisoo says, happy with the new information she learned. “Wait until everyone hears this,” she mutters under his breath, so Taehyun doesn’t hear, but he does. For now, he couldn’t care less.

The bell soon rings, making all the talking and noise in the classroom quieten down. The teacher and Liam stand in front of the classroom, the teacher smiling at everyone.

“Good evening, class,” he greets. “I hope everyone had a great lunch. Today, we have a new student. Liam, would you like to introduce yourself?”

“Sure,” he replies. Liam bows to the classroom, still not seeming as if he has seen Taehyun yet. “My name is Kim Liam, and even though my first name sounds American, I am half Korean and half American. I’m from Buk-gu, Deagu, but I moved to America for a few years because of my mother’s job.”

“Geez, even his voice sounds annoying,” Taehyun grumbles under his breath.

“Thank you for sharing, Liam,” Mr. Jung says. “The seats are a bit full, but there’s an empty seat next to Jackson. Jackson, please raise your hand.”

The brown-haired alpha does, and Liam smiles at him as he heads toward Jackson. Unfortunately, Jackson sits in front of Taehyun, so it won’t be long before Liam notices Taehyun. But surprisingly, Liam doesn’t notice Taehyun as he sits down next to Jackson.

“What the fuck?” Taehyun mutters under his breath.

“Class will be starting, everyone,” Mr. Jung announces. “Since yesterday we finished our assignment, today we will be starting a new one. It’s an easy one, and it’ll only take the time of the period. I hope. Today, you guys will be taking pictures of the garden we have outside, and whoever takes the best picture wins. You can team up or not, I don’t really care. Just stay on task.”

“Hey, Tae, do you wanna team up?” Jisoo immediately asks.

“Sure,” Taehyun mumbles. Even though Jisoo may seem like she doesn’t pay attention, she does, and her photography skills are amazing. Everyone gets up from their seats, and they follow behind Mr. Jung to the garden. Once they arrive, Taehyun grabs his camera and is about to take a picture of a flower when someone grabs his arm.

“Taehyun?” the omega says, and Taehyun groans once he realizes it’s Liam.

“Hey,” Taehyun greets in a blank tone. He’s not even going to try to be nice to Liam. “Can I help you with something?”

“Do you wanna team up?” he asks.

“Sorry, but-”

“Sure!” Jisoo, who seems to have overheard, replies for Taehyun. “The more the merrier.”

“Great,” he groans.

“Hey, this flower seems nice, doesn’t it?” Liam questions as his eyes lay on the same flower that Taehyun had taken interest in.

“Yeah,” Jisoo agrees. “Great thinking, Liam.”

Taehyun’s mouth falls open. Jisoo _knows_ the flower is Taehyun’s taste, not anyone else’s. He glares at the back of Liam’s head and leaves his teammates alone to look for something else that catches his interest. He’s taking a picture of a wet rose when a hand lays on his back. Taehyun is about to break the person’s arm when he realizes it’s Liam.

“What do you want now, Liam?” Taehyun sighs.

“Nothing,” Liam replies innocently. “I was just thinking about how Beomgyu had his arm around you earlier. You two aren’t together, right?”

“Yes, we are, in fact,” he lies. “Why? You jealous? I’ve heard of you, Liam, and your stupid crush on Beomgyu.”

“‘Stupid’?” Liam repeats. “Would my ‘stupid crush’ lead me to kiss your boyfriend earlier?”

Taehyun’s eyes widen, his camera falling from his hands.

(luckily, the camera is dangling from his neck, so it didn’t fall to the ground and shatter.)

“W-what?” 

“Your ‘boyfriend’ and I kissed earlier,” Liam repeats, a small smirk on his face.

“Y-you’re lying,” Taehyun accuses, not wanting to believe Liam. 

“Why would I be?” he says. “Here. I even have proof.” Liam takes out his phone and goes to his gallery app. He presses on a picture, the picture taking up almost all the screen. Taehyun hesitantly looks at it and feels his heart drop when he sees Beomgyu pressing Liam up against a wall, his hands underneath the omega’s shirt, and Liam’s arms around Beomgyu’s neck, their lips connected.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠ IF YOU DON’T LIKE READING ABT UNDERAGE STUFF, THIS CHAP IS NOT FOR U ⚠  
> i shouldn’t have to warn u to not leave hateful comments anymore, right? 🥰

_“Mom, where are we going?” the thirteen-year-old omega asked as his mom grabbed his wrist, and started dragging him out of the building they were in._

_“We’re moving,” she said with venom laced in her tone. “I fucking hate this place. I hope it burns to the ground.”_

_“M-mom, why are you cursing?” the omega said, his tone laced with fear._

_“Because I can,” his mom snapped. “Now shut up, or I’ll beat you with the belt, you weak omega.”_

_“S-sorry,” he apologized, feeling tears well up in his eyes. He and his mom soon arrived at her car, and they both got inside. It wouldn’t be a surprise if they moved a town over from the town they were in._

_“We’re moving back to Daechi-dong,” she finally said._

_The omega’s eyes slightly widened as he sniffled, wiping his nose with his sweater paw. “W-we are?” The omega’s eyes lit up. “A-are we going to see daddy?”_

_“You should start saying dad now, Taehyun,” his mom frowned. “You’re not a little kid anymore. A thirteen-year-old like you saying daddy makes you sound like a whore.”_

_“O-oh,” he said. “S-sorry. A-are we going to see d-dad, then?”_

_“Your father’s dead,” Taehyun’s mom stated, sharply turning the corner._

_Taehyun almost lost his balance and hit his head against the dashboard of the car. He quickly put his seatbelt on with shaky hands, his skin paling. “W-what?”_

_“What?” his mom said. “You have trouble hearing or something? I said, your. Father. Is. Dead.”_

_“H-how?” Taehyun questioned, his bottom lip starting to quiver._

_“He got shot,” his mom said. “If you start crying, I’m leaving you here and letting an old man rape someone as worthless as you. Do you want that?”_

_“N-no,” Taehyun said quietly, sniffling._

_His mom huffed and they continued driving in silence. They soon arrived at their current apartment and got in after walking for a few minutes. Taehyun’s mom opened the door, and they both walked into their cheap apartment._

_“Start packing up,” she ordered. “I’ll be back. You better be done by the time I’m back, or else I’ll whoop your ass. Understood?”_

_“Y-yes,” Taehyun replied._

_His mom gave him a nasty look, before leaving the apartment. She slammed the door close behind her, and Taehyun waited a few seconds, before he finally started sobbing, falling to the floor. His dad is_ dead _?? How? His dad was alive the last time Taehyun saw him, and that was two weeks ago. His dad was the only freedom Taehyun had from his mom. She was cruel and abused him at times. She doesn’t love him, but sadly won custody of him._

_Taehyun continued crying for the next what seems like four hours, but really, it’s ten minutes. By the time he’s done, he felt as if he had no tears left, his throat feeling hoarse, and he kept letting out small hiccups. He curled himself into a small ball by the wall, and started to feel sleepy, but remembered what his mom warned him about earlier. Hesitantly, Taehyun got up and started packing up his stuff._

_\--_

_“I-is that all?” he asked as he hauled a heavy suitcase into the trunk of his mom’s car._

_“I don’t fucking know,” she answered. “You should know, Taehyun. Geez, you’re so worthless.” The alpha female stormed into the house to check if they had forgotten anything, and Taehyun got into the car, his heart feeling heavy._

_“S-sorry,” he muttered to himself._

_His mom soon came back, and she got into the driver’s seat, slamming the door closed. “Are you hungry?”_

_Taehyun knew better, so he said, “N-no.”_

_“Good,” his mom grumbled. “Buckle in tight, Taehyun, because Daechi-dong is four hours away.”_

_Taehyun nodded, and heaved back a sigh as he tried to get comfortable in his seat._

_\--_

_“W-we’re really going to live here?” he asked as he looked at the_ fancy _(for him) house._

_“Yes,” his mom sighed. “Why else would we be here?”_

_“W-wow,” Taehyun said as he followed behind his mom into the house. Once they were inside, the inside was even fancier. Taehyun gaped over how beautiful everything looked, placing down the boxes he was carrying._

_“Come on, let’s go get the rest of the boxes,” his mom said, her tone sounding a bit happier now. Maybe it was because she could finally drink after her long day._

_Taehyun nodded, and in the end, he ended up packing everything away, whilst his mom was drinking her soul away in the living room. She occasionally yelled out slurs, but Taehyun learned how to ignore her. Almost thirty minutes later—they didn’t have that much stuff—he finished, sighing in relief._

_“I-I’m done, mom,” he called out._

_“Good,” his mom said. “Apply yourself to a new school.”_

_Taehyun frowned. “D-do I have to? We’re going to move soon, anyway-”_

_“Listen to me, kid,” his mom interrupted. “Do you want me to repeat myself?”_

_“N-no,” Taehyun whispered. “I-I’ll go apply to a new school, then.”_

_His mom grunted, taking another swing of her bottle. Taehyun sighed and walked toward his mom’s new office. He opened the laptop and searched up the schools that were near their house. A list of twenty schools appeared, but Taehyun decided to choose the one thirty minutes away from his house: TT High School. It was a weird name, but Taehyun didn’t care, because he’d eventually move._

_Taehyun applied for the school, and when he was done, the screen told him he was accepted. Taehyun sighed in relief and closed the laptop. He left the office and went to go check on his mom, finding the alpha passed out on the couch. Taehyun sighed and went to cover his mom’s body with a blanket._

_\--_

_The next morning, Taehyun was already awake by the time his mom woke up. He was eating breakfast when her hungover ass walked into the kitchen._

_“Morning, mom,” he greeted. “The pills are on the counter.”_

_His mom just nodded, not bothering to thank him. She grabbed the pills and swallowed them down raw. Taehyun grimaced at the sight and decided to pay attention to his food. He’s soon done, and quickly washed his plate and went to brush his teeth._

_“What are you getting ready for?” his mom asked as Taehyun came back with his backpack on._

_“I have school today,” he reminded._

_His mom raised an eyebrow. “You do?”_

_“Yeah,” Taehyun replied. “I applied last night.”_

_“Okay,” his mom said. “Leave now, then.”_

_“Bye,” Taehyun said, and left his new house without another word. Normally, mothers would drive their children to their school, pack them a nice lunch, and wish them a nice day. Taehyun’s mom wasn’t like that. Then again, normal mothers love their children with their whole being, but Taehyun’s mom doesn’t, and Taehyun accepted that fact a long time ago._

_Forty minutes later, Taehyun arrived at his new school. It was huge, with two floors at least, and students everywhere. Some were with their friends, and some were just rushing around. Taehyun took a deep breath before he stepped foot on the campus. Only a few people looked at him weirdly, but Taehyun ignored them—well, tried to—and walked toward the office. Once he arrived, the secretary looked up, a bored look on her face._

_“Can I help you?” she said._

_“U-uh, I’m Kang Taehyun,” he said. “I-I’m new here.”_

_“Ah, right,” the secretary muttered. She opened her file cabinet and handed Taehyun a piece of paper. He assumed it was his schedule, since it was high school, even though he was thirteen-years-old._

_“Th-thanks,” he said._

_The secretary nodded, looking back at her computer, and not paying any more attention to Taehyun. The omega decided to just leave the office, and looked down at his schedule:_

1st Period: Korean with Mrs. Kim  
2nd Period: History with Mr. Jeon  
3rd Period: Geometry with Mr. Kim  
4th period: Dance with Ms. Kim  
5th period: Music with Ms. Kim  
6th period: PE with Mrs. Kim

_“A lot of Kims here,” Taehyun muttered, still looking down at his schedule as he continued to walk. He wasn’t looking where he was going, as usual, but then he felt someone bumping into him harshly, making the two fall to the ground. “Ouch.”_

_“Oh my god, I am so sorry,” the person whom Taehyun bumped into apologized. “I-I wasn’t looking where I was going.”_

_“I-it’s fine,” he assured, still a bit dazed._

_“Here, let me help you,”_ _the_ alpha _whom Taehyun bumped into offered, starting to gather Taehyun’s stuff._

_“I-I’m at fault, too,” he said as he helped the alpha. “Sorry.”_

_“It’s fine,” he said. The alpha handed all the stuff he gathered to Taehyun, and the omega thanked him. As Taehyun grabbed his stuff from the alpha’s hands, their fingers brushed together, making Taehyun’s face heat up. “I-I’m a new teacher here.”_

_“I-I’m a new student here,” he says._

_The alpha laughed. “My name is Mr. Jeon. I teach history.”_

_Taehyun gasped. “Y-you’re my second-period teacher!”_

_“Great,” Mr. Jeon said. He checked his watch, his eyes widening a little. “I’m sorry, Taehyun, but I need to leave. I’m late for my meeting. It was nice meeting you.”_

_Taehyun could only nod, the apples of his cheeks red as roses. Mr. Jeon dashed away, leaving Taehyun there blushing. He soon snapped out of his gaze, clutching his books tighter to his chest._

_\--_

_When the bell rang for second period, Taehyun felt himself blushing again. He was going to see his new crush again. A few kids looked at him weirdly for his red face, but Taehyun didn’t mind. He walked toward his history classroom, butterflies fluttering in his stomach when he saw Mr. Jeon at his desk._

_“H-hi again, Mr. Jeon,” Taehyun greeted, a bit nervously._

_“Hi, Taehyun,” Mr. Jeon returned. “How was your first class?”_

_“It was boring,” Taehyun admitted. “Yours?”_

_“Boring as well,” Mr. Jeon agreed. A small smirk then grew on his face, and he leaned closer toward Taehyun. Thankfully, there was no one else in the classroom yet. “But I’m sure with you here, Taehyun, I’m going to have a blast.”_

_Taehyun smiled, looking up at Mr. Jeon through his pretty eyelashes. “Hopefully, Mr. Jeon.”_

_Students then piled into the classroom, so Taehyun and Mr. Jeon separated. The class soon started, but all Taehyun paid attention to (most of the time) was the way Mr. Jeon’s lips moved, his veiny hands with his slender fingers, and his fit body. Taehyun almost drooled at the thought of what Mr. Jeon had underneath his button-down and slacks. When it was five minutes before the bell rang, Mr. Jeon announced that he would have tutoring after school. As he said it, his gaze lingered on Taehyun a bit too long. Taehyun promised himself he would go._

_\--_

_By the time it was lunch, Taehyun didn’t have any friends yet. He had learned that his best friend, Jung Hoseok, also went to this school, but today, he was too sick to attend. Taehyun understood but wished his best friend would be here, so he wouldn’t have to sit alone at lunch._

_Nevertheless, when the school day ended, Taehyun immediately packed up his stuff and dashed out of the classroom. He really hoped no one would go to Mr. Jeon’s tutoring, or he’d be disappointed. When Taehyun arrived, no one was thankfully there, so he cleared his throat to let his presence be known._

_“Taehyun,” Mr. Jeon said in relief. “I was scared you wouldn’t come.”_

_“Why wouldn’t I?” Taehyun said._

_“True,” Mr. Jeon muttered, and he was quick to grab a piece of paper from his bag. He stuck it on the door, before closing and locking it._

_“What does the paper say?” Taehyun asked._

_“‘Sorry, tutoring is canceled for today’,” Mr. Jeon said. He slowly took a step closer toward Taehyun, but the omega took a huge step closer toward Mr. Jeon, their chests touching. “Do you really want this, Taehyun? You’re probably a virgin.”_

_“I-I am,” he agreed._

_“How old are you?” Mr. Jeon questioned._

_“Fourteen,” Taehyun lied._

_“I’m twenty-five,” Mr. Jeon said. “Maybe we shouldn’t do this.”_

_Despite being twelve years younger than Mr. Jeon, Taehyun still wanted him. I mean, who wouldn’t want someone with looks that Mr. Jeon has? Taehyun frowned, and he wrapped his arms around Mr. Jeon’s neck. “I-I want you, Mr. Jeon. Please. I promise I won’t tell anyone. You better not telling anyone else, either.”_

_“I won’t,” he promised. Mr. Jeon wrapped his right arm around Taehyun’s slim waist, his left thumb softly touching the omega’s bottom lip. “Are you sure?”_

_“Yes,” he replied. “Kiss me already, Mr. Jeon.”_

_And he did, his hands going underneath Taehyun’s shirt, soon taking it off him, as well as his pants and underwear. Taehyun walked home later that day with a limp in his step._

_\--_

_As their ‘thing’ continued, Taehyun soon learned that Mr. Jeon’s name is Jae. It sounds like a nickname, but it’s not. Jeon Jae. Taehyun liked that name. He thought it sounded unique._

_So far, no one had found out about them, and Jae and Taehyun planned on keeping it that way. Their thing had been going on for four weeks, and no one had noticed. Not even Taehyun’s mom. Not that she would care, anyway. Currently, Taehyun was at Jae’s place, since four days ago, he asked if they could be a couple. Taehyun happily accepted so that’s how he’s currently in Jae’s strong arms, the two of them naked._

_“Hey, Jae?” Taehyun called out, playing with the ring on the alpha’s index finger._

_Jae hummed against Taehyun’s nape. “Yeah?”_

_“W-what would you do if I moved away?” he asked, not looking at his boyfriend._

_“We’d have a long-distance relationship,” he replied. “Why?”_

_“Y-you wouldn’t date someone else?” Taehyun said._

_“Of course not,” Jae lied._

_(taehyun just didn’t know he was lying back then.)_

_“I love_ you _, Taehyun. Always will.”_

_The omega smiled, and he turned to look at Jae. “Aww, I love you, too, babe.”_

_Jae smiled, and he pulled Taehyun in for a kiss. They pulled away a few seconds later. “Wanna order some pizza?”_

_“Okay,” he agreed._

_“I’ll be back, then,” Jae said, pressing a kiss on Taehyun’s forehead, before getting off the bed._

_Taehyun smiled, and he stayed on the bed, not knowing that Jae was sneaking a girl he had been seeing for five weeks now out of his house._

_\--_

_“Where have you been, Kang Taehyun?!” his mom demanded as Taehyun limped inside the house. “It is eleven p.m.!! Why are you out so late?! You’re barely fourteen!”_

_“I was out with a few friends, mom,” he sighed. Ever since Taehyun started dating Jae, he learned how to be more confident and brave, and wasn’t scared of his mom anymore. She could suck his dick, for all he cared._

_“And you didn’t tell me because?”_

_Taehyun shrugged, trying not to limp as he walked toward the stairs. “I thought you wouldn’t care.”_

_“Why are you limping?” his mom asked, narrowing her eyes. Taehyun decided to ignore her and started walking up the stairs, but his mom grabbed his wrist. “I asked you a question, Taehyun. Answer. Me.”_

_“I fell,” he lied, trying to snatch his wrist back, but his mom’s grip was too strong. “L-let me go.”_

_“No,” she snapped. She then noticed something on her son’s neck and harshly pulled down his turtleneck, her eyes widening as she saw all the hickies and marks sprawled across his neck. She put two and two together, before glaring at Taehyun. “You’ve been having_ sex _all this time, Taehyun?!”_

_“Yeah!” he yelled back, finally snatching his wrist away. “So what?!”_

_“You are fourteen, for god’s sake!” his mom shouts. “Why are you having sex?!”_

_“Because I love my boyfriend!” Taehyun replied. “If you have a problem with it, go deal with it.”_

_Taehyun was then greeted with a harsh slap across his face._

_“Don’t. Talk. To. Your. Mother. Like. That,” she warned._

_“Why not?” Taehyun spat, a bright red hand mark forming on his face. “You don’t even act like a mother! You murdered my father, my only freedom away from you, so don’t dare call yourself my mother, woman. You will_ never _be my mother.”_

 _“Get the fuck out of this house,” she ordered._ “Now.”

_Taehyun glared at his mom, before he quickly limped out of the house. He didn’t know where he was going to go, but he knew he couldn’t go to Hoseok’s house because he was already sleeping. His second option was Jae._

_\--_

_“I’m so sorry you had to go through that, babe,” he apologized as he placed a bowl of ramen in front of Taehyun. “You can stay here as long as you want.”_

_“Th-thanks,” he said, sniffling. “Are you sure? I don’t want to be a burden.”_

_Jae frowned, and he set his hand on top of Taehyun’s. “You will never be a burden to me, Taehyun. I love you, remember?”_

_“I love you, too,” he returned, softly smiling. “But…what if people start asking why we arrive at school together?”_

_“We can just say I’m your uncle,” Jae suggested, “and you and your mom have been having problems. Deal?”_

_“Deal,” Taehyun agreed. It was true, anyway._

_\--_

_Indeed, a few people did ask Taehyun why he and ‘Mr. Jeon’ arrive at school together. He always lied and told them what Jae told him to say. Even Hoseok asked soon, and Taehyun would’ve felt guilty if he lied to his best friend, so he told him the truth._

_“You’re dating Mr. Jeon?!” he exclaimed. They were in an empty classroom, but Taehyun still warned Hoseok to be quieter._

_“Yes,” Taehyun confirmed._

_“B-but he’s over ten years older than you,” Hoseok reminded._

_“I know, but I’m in love with him, hyung,” Taehyun said, a soft smile on his face. “By the way, please don’t tell anyone. I don’t want Jae to end up in prison.”_

_“Mr. Jeon’s first name is Jae?” Hoseok asked._

_“Hyung, pay attention,” Taehyun prompted._

_“Right,” Hoseok muttered. “I promise I won’t tell anyone, Tae. Just be careful, okay? And use protection, too. You’re an omega, and he’s an alpha. You can still get pregnant.”_

_“I-I know,” Taehyun said. “We’re being careful, hyung.”_

_“Okay…” Hoseok mumbled. To be honest, Hoseok didn’t approve of Taehyun’s and Jae’s relationship, especially because of their huge age gap, but Hoseok could see and smell the love coming from Taehyun towards Mr. Jeon. Hoseok didn’t wanna ruin that._

_\--_

Positive, positive, positive. Plus sign, plus sign, plus sign. Two lines, two lines, two lines.

_Those words kept running through Taehyun’s mind. He was pregnant. Even after promising Hoseok he and Jae would be careful, Taehyun still ended up pregnant. He started feeling sick five days ago, and since he kept getting weird symptoms like mood swings, Taehyun decided to buy a few pregnancy tests whilst Jae was gone. He bought nine, because of his nerves, and each of them ended up being positive._

_Taehyun was pregnant._

_And the baby was Jae’s._

_When Taehyun found out he was pregnant, he cried all night, even when Jae was sleeping next to him. What was he going to do? He was barely fourteen, and the baby could affect his and Jae’s lives. And probably not in a good way, either. Hoseok had already taken him to get a confirmation from the doctor, and when the doctor confirmed Taehyun was pregnant, even showing Taehyun the baby in the ultrasound, Taehyun fell in love with the baby now growing in his belly. Sure, he was young, and sure, he made a huge mistake that could probably fuck up his life in the worst way ever, but Taehyun still loved his baby. He just hoped Jae will, too._

_Taehyun also promised himself he would tell Jae today, and that’s why he’s been acting weird around the older all day. Even at lunch, Taehyun didn’t hang out with his boyfriend. When school was over, Taehyun made Hoseok drive him to a coffee shop first to calm his nerves, before going to Jae’s house._

_“You feel better now?” Hoseok asked as he watched Taehyun basically drown his caramel frappucino in one gulp._

_“A bit,” he muttered. “W-what if he doesn’t want the baby? W-what if he breaks up with me?”_

_“Tae, you’ll be fine,” Hoseok assured. “And even if Jae rejects you and your baby, you still have me. I’ll take care of you guys.”_

_Taehyun smiled, feeling a bit better. “Th-thanks, hyung.”_

_“Anytime,” Hoseok said. “You ready?”_

_Taehyun nodded, and he and Hoseok left the coffee shop. They got inside Hoseok’s car, and the alpha started driving toward Jae’s house. When they got there, they both see a car they didn’t recognize, but Taehyun didn’t pay much attention to it._

_“I-I’m going,” he said, unbuckling himself._

_“Good luck,” Hoseok wished. “Remember, I’m here for you.”_

_Taehyun nodded, and he got out of the car. He slowly walked toward Jae’s front door, fidgeting with his fingers. He sighed, Hoseok’s words running through his head. With shaky fingers, he rang the doorbell, waiting for someone to open the door. A few seconds later, Jae did, but his hair was messy, his skin sweaty._

_“Oh, hey, Taehyun,” he greeted. Taehyun’s heart dropped. Jae always used to call him ‘babe’ or something like that. He never called Taehyun by his name._

_“H-hey,” he returned. “C-can I come in?”_

_Jae looked back as if he was making sure someone was hidden. And that’s what he was really doing. “Okay. Sure.”_

_“Th-thanks,” Taehyun muttered, and he walked inside Jae’s house, closing the door behind him._

_“What are you doing here, Taehyun?” Jae asked._

_“You haven’t been replying to any of my texts or calls,” he reminded. “Is everything okay?” Taehyun had actually gathered up the courage to call Jae when he found out he was pregnant, but Jae never answered. He didn’t answer Taehyun’s texts, either._

_“Yes,” Jae sighed. “Is that all?”_

_“N-no,” Taehyun whispered, wondering why Jae was being mean to him when he was literally covering him with cute kisses, and cuddling him in the morning._

_Jae rolled his eyes, which was totally not like him. Well, to Taehyun before, anyway. “What?”_

_Taehyun took a deep breath, remembering that Hoseok was outside, and he looked up to look Jae in the eye. “I-I’m pregnant. And it’s yours.”_

_Jae was totally not expecting this answer, his eyes widening slightly, and his jaw dropping._ “What?!”

_“Y-you’re going to be a dad,” Taehyun said, trying to be cheerful, at least. “Isn’t that amazing news?”_

_“Babe, are you coming back to bed?” a female voice said._

_Taehyun looked toward the voice, seeing an alpha girl around the age of twenty-one wearing one of Jae’s shirts, which Taehyun thought was only for him. Her hair was messy as well, and she had a few hickies on her neck. Taehyun’s heart dropped as he connected all the pieces._

_“Y-you’ve been cheating on me?” he said quietly._

_Jae sighed, and ruffled his hair. “Guess I can’t hide it anymore. Yes, I am, Taehyun. To be honest, I never really loved you. I’m twenty-five. You think I would actually fall for someone like you?” He scoffed. “Samantha is the love of my life. You and the baby you have in your stomach can go to hell. I don’t want you, and I don’t want the baby, either. Get out, Taehyun.”_

_“J-Jae-” Before the omega could continue, he heard his phone ringing, and he gulped, blinking back his tears. Taehyun checked the caller ID, seeing that it was his mom. Knowing she wouldn’t stop calling him, Taehyun answered the call, despite his hate for her right now, sniffling. “H-hello?”_

_“Kang Taehyun, come home right now,” she ordered. “You have eight minutes.” She then hanged up._

_Taehyun sighed, putting his phone away. He looked up, seeing Jae and ‘Samantha’ engulfed in a heated makeout session. Tears finally fell from Taehyun’s eyes, and he let out a small smile. “Have a nice life, Jae,” he whispered before he left the older’s house. His heart dropped to his stomach when he didn’t see Hoseok’s car outside anymore. Blinking back his tears, Taehyun decided to walk to his house._

_Seven minutes later, Taehyun arrived at his house. His eyes were red and puffy since he’s been crying for seven minutes straight. What were he and his baby going to do? His life was so screwed now._

_“Kang Taehyun, come here now!” he heard his mom yell from the bathroom._

_“C-coming,” Taehyun muttered, taking off his shoes. He walked toward the bathroom but stopped in his tracks when he saw his mom holding up a pregnancy test. He had come back a few days ago to take the test here since Jae was home, and Taehyun wouldn’t have any privacy._ His _pregnancy test. Of course, it would be positive._

_“What the fuck is this, Kang?” she demanded. “You are fourteen-years-old, for fuck’s sake! What were you thinking? Do you know how fucked up your life is right now?! You are so stupid!!”_

_Despite hating her, Taehyun didn’t have the power to talk back to his mom. “M-mom, please don’t-”_

_“Don’t you_ dare _call me mom,” she interrupted, glaring daggers at Taehyun, and finally accepting his words from their fight the other day. “You are going to get an abortion. I am not taking care of that baby, and I am not letting you take care of it, either. I already bought an abortion. It’s in your room. Go.”_

Don’t give in, Taehyun _, he thought to himself._ Fight for your baby. _“M-mom-”_

_“Go, Kang Taehyun, before I drag you there myself!”_

_Taehyun knew his mom would actually do it, so he trudged to his room, finally letting his tears fall. Not caring if his mom heard him or not, Taehyun started sobbing, covering his mouth with his palm, and sliding down his door. He cried, sobbed, whimpered, and wailed for the next forty minutes, knowing he would have to kill his baby sooner or later. Taehyun chose for it to be later._

_That night, Taehyun killed his baby. He cried all night, mourning the loss of his baby. Sure, it was half Jae, but it was half him, too, and he already felt attached to it. But of course, Jae and his mom had to ruin that. Luckily for him, his mom and Jae are both alphas, so that’s where his hatred for alphas began._

_Taehyun skipped school for a week, and when he finally went back, he distanced himself from all alphas. Even the teachers. Thankfully, the principal was a beta, so Taehyun reported Jae to her, and even showed her proof that was on his phone. The police soon came and arrested Jae. Taehyun glared at him, as the cops took him away, but his heart felt heavy, and he felt like crying._

_Later that day, Hoseok apologized to Taehyun for not being there the other day. He promised to make it up to Taehyun and firstly bought him five sweet drinks as a start. Since Taehyun didn’t have to stay after school anymore, he went home early that day. His mom thankfully accepted him back, so Taehyun told Hoseok to drive him home. The alpha did, and it only took them twenty minutes to arrive._

_Taehyun thanked Hoseok as he got out of the car, and Hoseok nodded, before driving off. Taehyun walked toward his front door, and he quietly closed it behind him. He could hear his mom talking on the phone, so Taehyun walked toward there to get something to eat. But he stopped in his tracks when he heard his mom say his name._

_“Yeah, I’m so glad Taehyun got an abortion,” she was saying. “Ugh, imagine_ me _being a grandmother. I’m just sad our plan for Jae to take Taehyun away failed. I didn’t pay that bastard almost 5K for him to cheat on Taehyun. Male alphas are so stupid.”_

_Taehyun’s eyes widened, and he felt anger boiling in his blood. So everything was his mom’s fault? Taehyun’s fists clenched, and he walked into the kitchen. “S-so it was all because of you? I went through all that pain because you didn’t want me here anymore?”_

_His mom’s eyes widened, obviously not expecting her son to be home so early. “T-Tae-”_

_“If you didn’t want me here, you could’ve just said so,” he interrupted, glaring at his mom. “There was no need for me to fall in love with an older man, get pregnant with his kid, and end up heartbroken, just because_ you _didn’t want me anymore. You’re my own_ mother _. H-how could you?” Tears started streaming down Taehyun’s face, not being able to stop himself. “I. Hate. You.”_

_“T-Taehyun-”_

_“I’m leaving,” he snapped, wiping his tears away. “Delete my number from your phone, or I_ will _call the cops on you.”_

_“Taehyun, let me explain-”_

_“Lay a hand on me, and I’ll break your fucking arm,” he warned, his eyes turning red, before turning back to their original color._

_His mom flinched. “I-I thought only alphas…”_

_“Alphas are stupid,” Taehyun spat before he walked away toward his room._

_That night, Taehyun asked Hoseok if he could stay at his, and Hoseok happily accepted. Taehyun only stayed at Hoseok’s for a few days, before the alpha announced he and his family were moving. Taehyun didn’t have any family or friends nearby, so sadly, he had to move back to his house. He ignored his mom for three weeks before he began talking to her again. Taehyun and his mom then ended up moving to Seoul three years later, and that’s how Taehyun ended up going to Big Hit High School. That’s also how he ended up meeting Choi Soobin, Choi Yeonjun, Kai Kamal Huening, and last but not least, Choi Beomgyu._

_Taehyun immediately felt a connection toward the older the same way he felt toward Jae, but Taehyun distanced himself, not wanting to be heartbroken again. But no one can stay away from Choi Beomgyu that long, and Taehyun ended up falling for him, despite everything in him except his heart telling him not to._

-

“See, I’m not lying?” Liam smirks. He moves to put his phone away, but Taehyun grips his wrist before he can. Liam stares at Taehyun in disbelief, trying to move his hand away, but Taehyun’s grip is strong. _Too_ strong. Especially for an omega. “T-Taehyun, let me go.”

“What did you do to Beomgyu?” he demands, glaring at Liam.

“W-why should I tell you?” he scoffs. “L-let me go. You’re hurting me.” Taehyun doesn’t, though, and instead, his grip tightens, and Liam _swears_ he hears a crack. He lets out a cry of pain, tears pooling in his eyes. “H-help! S-somebody! He’s hurting me!”

Immediately, Mr. Jung heads toward them, and with the help of two other alphas, he’s able to pull Taehyun away from Liam. The other omega is sobbing in pain now, a red, purple, and blue mark around his thin wrist, something sticking out of his skin.

“T-Taehyun broke the new student’s hand,” one of the students stutter as they notice Liam’s wrist.

“H-how? H-he’s an omega.”

“Taehyun, come with me,” Mr. Jung says, grabbing the omega’s arm with a soft strong grip. “We need to go to the principal’s office. Someone, please help Liam to the nurse.”

Jisoo nods, and she waits for Taehyun and Mr. Jung to leave the garden. As the two walk toward the principal’s office, Taehyun snaps out of his trance.

“M-Mr. Jung?” he calls out. “Where are we going?”

“To the principal’s office,” Mr. Jung replies. “You broke Kim Liam’s wrist.”

“That _slut_ deserved it,” Taehyun grumbles.

“What did he do?” Mr. Jung asks, raising an eyebrow.

“He dared to do something to Beomgyu, and kiss _my_ mate.”

Mr. Jung’s eyes slightly widen. “Ch-Choi Beomgyu is your mate?”

“Yeah,” Taehyun frowns. “So?”

“I think your mate’s going to join us,” Mr. Jung mutters.

Taehyun feels a bit happier that Beomgyu is going to join them, but groans when he remembers his mom is going to be alerted about the situation. For now, though, Taehyun can’t care less. They soon arrive at the office, and they head toward the principal’s office. The principal is talking on the phone, but she stops when she sees Taehyun and Mr. Jung.

“Mr. Jung?” The principal, Ms. Kim, sounds confused. “What are you doing here?”

“Kang Taehyun here broke Kim Liam’s wrist,” Mr. Jung explains.

Ms. Kim’s eyes widen, and she looks at Taehyun. “Really, Taehyun? Why did you do that?”

“That slut kissed my mate,” he scowls. “He deserved it.”

Ms. Kim sighs, and she motions for the two to sit down. They do. “I think we should call Mr. Choi Beomgyu here, too.”

“Good,” Taehyun huffs, and he leans back in his seat, crossing his arms.

Around three minutes later, a knock is heard at the door, and the principal lets the person in. It turns out to be Liam, an ice pack tied around his broken wrist. Taehyun lets out a smirk as he sees it, and Liam glares at him.

“We’re just waiting for Beomgyu,” Ms. Kim explains. “How is your wrist feeling, Liam?”

“It hurts,” he frowns. “A lot.”

“Sorry not sorry, bitch,” Taehyun mutters.

“Taehyun,” Ms. Kim warns.

“What?”

Ms. Kim sighs, shaking her head. A few minutes later, they hear a knock at the door, and Ms. Kim lets the person enter. This time, it’s thankfully Beomgyu, and Taehyun’s mood gets better, happy to see the older.

“Why did you call me this time, Kim?” he sighs. Before the principal can answer, Beomgyu sees Taehyun, confused at why _he_ is here, but his eyes widen when he sees an ice pack tied around Liam’s broken wrist. “L-Liam, what happened to you?”

“Your crazy, psychotic boyfriend is what happened,” he grumbles. _“He_ did this to me.”

“He…did?” Like the others, Beomgyu can’t believe Taehyun would do something like this.

“Mr. Choi, please sit down,” Ms. Kim says. “We will be getting started.” Fortunately, there’s an empty seat next to Taehyun, so Beomgyu sits next to him, but Liam is on his other side. Once Beomgyu sits down, Liam whimpers, and cuddles up against his arm, rubbing his head against the older’s arm. Taehyun scowls at the sight. “Okay, so why did you decide to break Liam’s wrist, Taehyun?” 

“He did something to Beomgyu, and kissed him,” he says once again. “He deserved it for being a slut.”

“Kissed him?” Ms. Kim asks, raising an eyebrow. “Whom are you talking about, Taehyun?”

“Beomgyu,” he replies. “Liam kissed him.”

Beomgyu’s eyes widen. “W-what?”

“Don’t trust him, Beomie,” Liam says. “He’s lying.”

“No, I’m not,” Taehyun snaps. Before anyone can move, Taehyun grabs Liam’s phone and stands up, so no one except Beomgyu can grab it from him. Fortunately, Beomgyu stays in his seat. Taehyun unlocks Liam’s phone, since his dumbass doesn’t have a password, and goes to the gallery app. He searches for the picture, and thankfully finds it. “This is what I’m talking about,” he says as he shows everyone the picture.

Liam curses under his breath, and Mr. Jung’s, Ms. Kim’s, and Beomgyu’s eyes widen. 

“Oh,” she says. “Mr. Kim, why would you do that when you know Kang Taehyun and Choi Beomgyu are mates?”

“I-I didn’t know,” Liam lies.

Taehyun’s fists clench, and he moves to pound on Liam, but Beomgyu’s arms circle Taehyun’s small waist, preventing him from doing anything.

“Calm down, beautiful,” Beomgyu whispers, making Taehyun relax immediately.

“Y-you guys really are mates,” Liam mutters, his eyes widening in realization.

“Of course we are,” Taehyun frowns. “And you kissed my mate, so now you’re going to pay.”

“Tyun, the picture was an edit,” Beomgyu finally says.

Taehyun’s head snaps back to Beomgyu. “What?”

“It was an edit,” he repeats. “The picture isn’t real.”

“Oh, you little bitch,” Taehyun snarls as he turns to glare at Liam.

“Why would you even make an edit about that, Liam?” Ms. Kim demands.

“B-because…Beomgyu and I should’ve been mates!” he exclaims, tears now rolling down his face. _“We_ were supposed to be together. _I_ truly love him. Taehyun doesn’t.”

“Who says I don’t?” he snaps. “He’s my mate. I love him.”

Beomgyu’s grip on Taehyun’s tiny waist falters, and he stares at the omega surprised. “W-what?”

Taehyun doesn’t know where this sudden confidence is coming from, but he looks up at Beomgyu. Without saying anything, Taehyun loops his arms around the older’s neck and pulls him down into a heated and rough kiss. Beomgyu is surprised, but he kisses back, making Liam look away.

What seems like hours later is when Taehyun pulls away, his and Beomgyu’s lips red and swollen. Taehyun smiles, and he leans his forehead against Beomgyu’s. “I love you, Choi Beomgyu.”


	15. Chapter 15

_“I love you, Choi Beomgyu,”_ are the words that keep running in Beomgyu’s mind as he looks down at Taehyun. The red-haired omega looks back at him with love in his eyes. Beomgyu smiles, and he presses a long, soft kiss on Taehyun’s lips. The omega places his hand on the back of Beomgyu’s head, pulling him closer if that is even possible. When they pull away, they’re both out of breath, but they still lean their foreheads together.

“I love you, too, Kang Taehyun,” he whispers back.

Mr. Jung, Ms. Kim, and Liam just stand there, not knowing what to do as they watch Choi Beomgyu and Kang Taehyun, _true mates_ , confess their love for each other.

“A-anyway,” she says, finally clearing her throat. “Um, Taehyun, you will be suspended for a week, and Liam, if you ever try to mess with Beomgyu’s and Taehyun’s relationship again, I _will_ expel you, and make sure no other school in this city will accept you. Got it?”

“Y-yes, ma’am,” Liam says.

“Haha, bitch,” Taehyun mutters, but everyone hears him. Mr. Jung nor Ms. Kim do anything to correct him, trying to hide back their smiles.

“Don’t talk to me like that,” Liam grumbles. 

“I can talk to you however I want,” Taehyun snaps. “Or should I just do this to make you shut up?” At first, Liam is confused, but then he sees Taehyun cup Beomgyu’s cheeks, and pull him down into another kiss. The raven-haired alpha does nothing to pull Taehyun away, kissing him back. Though, as they kiss, Taehyun suddenly feels pain starting to happen in his stomach, and he groans, pulling away.

“Tyun?” Beomgyu says worriedly. “Are you okay?”

“I-I don’t know,” Taehyun replies, his words sounding strained. He clutches his stomach, and not even a second later, his skin starts to feel very hot, and he starts to feel slick starting to run down his hole. Taehyun’s eyes widen. He isn’t supposed to start his heat until the fifth. It is barely the third.

“T-Taehyun, you’re in heat,” Ms. Kim says, stating the obvious. “Get out of here, before other alphas come for you.”

Meanwhile, Beomgyu is trying to hold himself back. Taehyun’s scent is stronger than ever, and to Beomgyu, every inch of Taehyun’s skin is saying _mark me, mark me, mark me_. Beomgyu shakes his head, trying to focus on what really is happening right now. He quickly picks Taehyun up bridal style, practically sprinting out of the school. For a few seconds, Beomgyu thought about changing into his wolf form, especially since it would be faster, but decided not to, because that would take too long. 

“Where do you want to go, Tyun?” he asks as he looks down at the omega in heat.

Taehyun whimpers and he lets out a moan at the feeling of having Beomgyu’s skin touch his. “I-I don’t care. J-just fuck me already, alpha.”

Beomgyu curses to himself and speeds up his pace. He soon arrives at his car and quickly places Taehyun inside, already seeing a few alphas who are wondering whom the scent is coming from. Beomgyu gets into the driver’s seat, and buckles himself in as he drives out of the school’s grounds.

“Do you wanna go to your house?” Beomgyu questions, trying to drive as fast as he can without getting a speeding ticket.

Taehyun shakes his head, and he grabs Beomgyu’s arm. “B-Beomgyu…”

“Do you wanna go to my house?” he continues.

Taehyun nods, and he starts to press soft kisses up Beomgyu’s arm, his skin getting hotter by the second. Beomgyu tries to hurry up, but the ride to his house is almost two hours away. He doesn’t know if Taehyun can wait that long. Suddenly remembering about his family, Beomgyu dials his mom’s number, waiting for her to pick up.

She does. “Hello?”

“Mom,” Beomgyu says hurriedly. “Are any of you home?”

“Uh, the twins are still at school,” his mom starts. “Only your father and I are. Why?”

“‘Cause…I’m going to need you guys to leave,” Beomgyu explains, sparing Taehyun, who is already sucking hickeys onto Beomgyu’s neck, a glance.

“Why?” his mom demands.

“Taehyun…is in his heat right now, and we need the house empty,” Beomgyu hesitantly says. “He doesn’t want to go to his house, and we can’t go to hotels, because of creeps. The only other option is the house.”

“O-okay,” Beomgyu’s mom says. “I-I’ll leave some treats for Taehyun after his heat, and your father and I will pick up the twins. J-just call us when you guys are done. Oh, and by the way, do you know how Taehyun wants his nest?”

“No,” Beomgyu frowns. He looks at Taehyun, who is starting to kiss down Beomgyu’s arm again. “T-Tyun, how do you want your nest?”

“Oh, I really wanna be in my nest right now,” he whines, pulling away. Tears pool in Taehyun’s eyes and a few fall. “H-Hyungie, Taehyunie wants to be in his nest. N-now.”

“You will be soon, Taehyunie,” Beomgyu assures. “Do you want my mom to set it up for you?”

“I-I don’t know,” Taehyun replies, his bottom lip quivering. Not even a minute later, he starts to sob. Beomgyu frowns, and he goes back to his and his mom’s call.

“Um, just set it up however you want, mom,” he tells her. “I think he’ll fix it when we get there. Oh, and make sure you put a lot of sweets into the snack bowl. Tae loves sweet things.”

“Okay,” Beomgyu’s mom says. “Good luck, Beom. You better take care of Taehyun, or I’ll hunt you down myself.”

“I will, mom,” Beomgyu promises. “Please be out of the house soon.”

“We will,” his mom says. “Bye, Beom.”

“Bye,” he returns, and ends the call. Beomgyu turns to Taehyun and grabs his hand, intertwining their fingers. Beomgyu brings Taehyun’s hands up to his lips and presses a soft kiss on the omega’s knuckles. “Relax, beautiful. Just take deep breaths. We’re almost there.”

Taehyun sniffles and he slightly tightens his grip in Beomgyu’s hand. “Y-you sure?”

“Positive,” he assures.

Taehyun’s doe eyes widen, and he looks at Beomgyu in surprise. “Y-you’re pregnant, hyungie?”

“No,” he chuckles. “Just relax, Tyun. We’re almost there.”

Taehyun nods, and he tries to relax with Beomgyu’s hand laid on top of his still flat tummy, trying to ignore the slick that is running down his thighs and hole.

\--

Thankfully, Beomgyu and Taehyun arrive at the alpha’s house an hour and twenty-eight minutes later.

(it usually takes two hours and thirty minutes or so.)

Once they’re there, they see neither Beomgyu’s parents’ car in the driveway, so Beomgyu sighs in relief. 

“Ready to go, Tyun?” he asks, looking at Taehyun.

“Yeah,” he replies and unbuckles himself. Taehyun quickly moves to straddle Beomgyu in his seat and slam their lips together. Beomgyu muffles a noise of surprise against Taehyun’s lips, but wraps his arms around the omega’s slim waist, kissing him back. Taehyun is the first one to pull away soon and starts kissing down Beomgyu’s neck, kissing the hickeys he had left on Beomgyu’s skin earlier. Taehyun soon pulls away, starting to take off Beomgyu’s shirt, but the alpha grabs his wrists. Taehyun looks at him confused.

“Tyun, let’s go inside the house first,” he says. 

“Why?” Taehyun whines. “I’ve waited long enough. Come on, _alpha_. I want you. I want you to mark me, fill me up, and _knot me._ Please _, alpha.”_

Beomgyu’s eyes close, and his grip on Taehyun’s small waist tighten. His eyes turn a light red, but he tries to hold himself back. Beomgyu opens his eyes again, and he looks up at Taehyun. “I’ll do all that if we go inside, okay? You set up your nest, get everything ready, and I’ll do whatever you want me to do to you. Only if we go inside.”

“No fair,” he pouts, but still opens the car door to get out. Beomgyu follows behind him, and Taehyun eagerly drags him inside the house. Beomgyu doesn’t even have time to lock and close the door behind them when Taehyun is throwing him down on the couch, climbing on top of him. He starts kissing down Beomgyu’s neck, biting and sucking harshly at the skin. Beomgyu’s eyes close in pleasure, and he grips Taehyun’s hips.

“T-Tyun,” Beomgyu stutters. “Shouldn’t we go to the bedroom-”

“No,” Taehyun snaps, his eyes turning red. Beomgyu stares at the omega in surprise, but he’s not scared. “I’ve waited long enough,” he continues, starting to take off his shirt. He takes Beomgyu’s shirt off as well, throwing the clothing on the floor. “I’m going to ride you, and then we’ll take everything else in the bedroom. Got it?”

Beomgyu finds himself getting harder at the dominance Taehyun is showing. “Y-yes.” If it was someone else, Beomgyu would never let them take control. _He's_ the top, and whomever he's having sex with will listen to _his_ orders. Not the other way around. But this time, Beomgyu doesn’t even care. He even finds Taehyun’s dominance hot.

“Good,” he mutters, kissing down Beomgyu’s chest and stomach. Taehyun soon reaches Beomgyu’s jeans, and he unbuttons and unzips them, pulling them down. He throws them on the floor, and takes off Beomgyu’s boxers as well. The alpha’s cock springs out, and Taehyun moans at the sight of it. He immediately engulfs the cock into his mouth, eagerly sucking on it.

“T-Tae-” Beomgyu stammers, surprised at how fast Taehyun is moving. Taehyun glares up at Beomgyu and starts bobbing his head up and down the older’s cock. Beomgyu moans at the warm cavern around his cock, and throws his head back against the couch. He entangles his fingers into Taehyun’s red hair, and Taehyun moans against Beomgyu’s cock, sending vibrations down the genital. Beomgyu lets out another moan, tugging Taehyun’s hair. The omega, satisfied with the reaction he got, decides to deepthroat Beomgyu, and he takes all of the alpha in, his cock hitting the back of his throat. Taehyun isn’t even all the way down yet. The omega gags, tears pooling in his eyes. Beomgyu subconsciously thrusts upwards, making Taehyun gag again. At the sound, Beomgyu snaps out of his trance and looks at Taehyun worriedly. “D-did I hurt you? I-I’m sorry-”

Taehyun shakes his head and pulls away from Beomgyu’s cock with a small _pop_. “D-do it again.”

“W-what?”

“Fuck my mouth.” 

“I don’t want to hurt you, Tyun,” Beomgyu frowns again.

“I don’t care,” Taehyun says. “Fuck my mouth, _alpha_.”

Beomgyu is a bit hesitant still, but he nods. Taehyun engulfs his cock in his mouth again and goes down until Beomgyu’s cock hits the back of his throat. Taehyun gags, finally letting the tears fall. Beomgyu moans, and he tugs at Taehyun’s hair as he thrusts his hips up. He continues doing so, Taehyun surprisingly still being able to suck on his cock. For the next few seconds, Beomgyu continues fucking Taehyun’s mouth until he feels heat pool at the pit of his stomach. It isn’t long before Beomgyu cums into Taehyun’s mouth, and the omega swallows all of it.

“Th-that was hot,” Beomgyu mutters, panting. He looks down at Taehyun, wiping the remaining cum and drool off the omega’s chin. Taehyun’s lips are plumper and redder than before, fresh tear stains on his cheeks. Beomgyu smiles, and he sits up, pecking Taehyun’s lips softly. “Thanks for that, baby boy.”

Taehyun nods, and he pushes Beomgyu down the couch. “I’m not done yet.”

“Y-you’re not?”

“No,” Taehyun smirks, and he starts taking off his pants and boxers. Once they’re both off, Beomgyu sees the slick running down Taehyun’s thighs and legs, making him curse under his breath. Taehyun straddles Beomgyu’s thighs, and he aligns his hole with the alpha’s cock. Taehyun slowly starts to sink down on it, making him and Beomgyu moan at the new feeling. Once Beomgyu is fully inside Taehyun, the redhead waits for a few seconds before he starts bouncing up and down on the older’s cock. They both moan again at the feeling, and Beomgyu’s hands grip Taehyun’s tiny waist.

“You feel so good, baby boy,” Beomgyu whispers, entangling his fingers in Taehyun’s red hair, pulling him down aggressively into a heated and rough kiss. Taehyun immediately kisses back, moaning as he continues to bounce up and down on Beomgyu’s cock. 

When they pull away, Beomgyu decides to help Taehyun and thrusts upwards, Taehyun letting out a high-pitched moan. Beomgyu lets out a small smirk, knowing he has hit Taehyun’s prostate. Beomgyu keeps hitting there, and with Taehyun bouncing on Beomgyu’s cock, the omega feels overwhelmed. He leans his head back, fresh new tears rolling down his face. 

“A-alpha,” he whines.

“Cum for me, baby boy,” Beomgyu orders, knowing what Taehyun wants.

With a loud moan, Taehyun throws his head back again, and finally releases his climax. He pants unevenly, still feeling overwhelmed, especially with Beomgyu still thrusting into him.

“H-hurry up,” Taehyun demands impatiently.

Beomgyu growls, and he pulls on Taehyun’s hair, biting down on the omega’s collarbone hard enough to make it bleed. Beomgyu’s eyes turn red as the blood that’s starting to run down Taehyun’s skin, and he thrusts deeper and rougher into Taehyun. “Don’t tell your alpha what to do, omega.”

Just by those words, Taehyun lets out a whine and cums for the second time that day. Beomgyu continues to thrust into Taehyun and soon releases his climax as well, cumming into Taehyun.

“C-can we take this into the bedroom now?” he asks, sniffling.

“What happened to demanding Taehyun?” Beomgyu chuckles lowly, starting to kiss down the younger’s neck. 

“H-he’s gone,” he says. _“You’re_ in control now, alpha. P-please, knot me. Mark me.”

Beomgyu softens, and he looks at Taehyun, brushing his sweaty red bangs out of his eyes. “Are you sure, baby boy? W-what if we’re not true mates?”

“Then at least I get to die with your mark on me,” he says softly. “P-please, alpha.”

Beomgyu doesn’t want to mark Taehyun until he knows for sure they are mates. But…if Taehyun wants Beomgyu to mark him, he will. And if Taehyun ends up dying, Beomgyu will die with him. “O-okay. I’ll mark and knot you, omega. Fill you up with my pups. Do want that, baby?”

“V-very much,” he says pleadingly, his dominant demeanor washing away. Tears pool in Taehyun’s eyes, and he looks at Beomgyu with glazed eyes. “P-please, alpha.”

Beomgyu smiles, and he brings Taehyun into a kiss. The omega kisses back, and Beomgyu takes the chance to wrap Taehyun’s legs around his waist and pick him up, starting to carry him toward Beomgyu’s bedroom, soon pulling away to smile at Taehyun. “Then I will, Tyun, but only if you mark me, too.”

Taehyun smiles back, and he presses a soft kiss on Beomgyu’s nose. “I promise I will, Beomie.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for a while, i thot abt putting “mr. jung, ms. kim and liam just stand there like 👁👄👁 as they watch beomgyu and taehyun.” but i decided not to cuz i wanted it to b serious lmao.


	16. Chapter 16

“Good,” Beomgyu whispers, and he nuzzles his nose against Taehyun’s, making the omega giggle. Unlike other omegas, who are needy, whiny, and horny 24/7 during their heat, Taehyun can appreciate Beomgyu, and be soft and cuddly with him. But of course, Taehyun will go back to being needy, whiny, and horny soon. 

They arrive in Beomgyu’s bedroom, and see that the raven-haired alpha’s mom had set up a nest on his bed: pillows are thrown across the bed randomly, as well as blankets, and a few of Beomgyu’s hoodies are thrown in there as well. Taehyun’s eyes immediately well up with tears at the sight, and he squirms against Beomgyu until the alpha lets him down.

At first, Taehyun’s legs wobble, and he almost loses his balance, but he’s able to walk to the bed. He smiles at the sight of it, and carefully climbs into his nest, Beomgyu watching his every move to learn how to climb on the nest, too. Taehyun is surrounded by Beomgyu’s scent and comfortable things everywhere, which is everything he needs right now during his heat.

“Remind me to thank your mom later,” he tells Beomgyu, smiling at him.

“I will,” he assures, and following what he saw Taehyun do, Beomgyu carefully climbs onto the red-haired omega’s nest, making sure not to mess anything up. Taehyun smiles at him and lets Beomgyu climb on top of him. Their lips soon meet, and they greet each other’s lips happily, starting to kiss passionately. Taehyun softly entangles his fingers in Beomgyu’s raven hair, and the alpha intertwines his and Taehyun’s hands together, pinning down Taehyun’s arms side to side. When they pull away, they smile softly at each other, and Beomgyu presses a soft kiss on Taehyun’s forehead. “I love you.”

Taehyun smiles, and he kisses Beomgyu’s nose softly. “I love you, too.”

Beomgyu smiles back, and he kisses Taehyun again. When they pull away, Beomgyu starts kissing down Taehyun’s neck, kissing softly on every inch of his skin, and is soon face to face with Taehyun’s scent gland. Also known as the mating spot on every alpha’s, beta’s, or omega’s neck.

“Are you sure you want to do this?” Beomgyu whispers. “Are you sure you want me to mark you, Taehyun?”

The omega stares up at Beomgyu through his eyelashes and glazed eyes. “Yes. Mark me, Choi Beomgyu.”

The alpha nods, and he presses a soft kiss on Taehyun’s collarbone before he starts kissing around Taehyun’s scent gland. The omega extends his neck, so Beomgyu can have better access. Beomgyu licks the spot, and soon bares his teeth, biting down on the scent gland. Taehyun winces at the pain, but it soon goes away when Beomgyu finishes marking him.

“Your turn,” Beomgyu tells him.

Taehyun nods and Beomgyu gets off him, so Taehyun can get on top of him. Taehyun does, and he starts kissing down Beomgyu’s neck until he reaches his scent gland. Taehyun presses a few soft kisses around it before he bites down on it as well. He can feel Beomgyu dig his fingernails into the skin of his hips, but Taehyun continues the marking process. When he’s done, he and Beomgyu feel a spark between them, and a closer connection against each other.

“We’re now mates, Beomie,” Taehyun whispers, and he nuzzles his head in the crook of Beomgyu’s neck.

“Yes, we are, Tyunnie,” he whispers back. Beomgyu presses a soft kiss on Taehyun’s shoulder and looks at him. “You ready for me to knot you now?”

\--

As the bell rings, indicating the end of school, Soobin walks out of his classroom. He knows his mate and Hueningkai are outside talking, so that’s where he heads. Indeed, he does see them talking, but grows confused as he remembers about Beomgyu and Taehyun, not seeing the two anywhere.

“Hey,” Soobin greets, wrapping his arm around his neon blonde-haired omega’s waist. “Have you guys seen Beomgyu or Taehyun?”

“Hey,” Yeonjun returns, pecking his cheek. “And no, we haven’t seen them.”

“Now that I think about it, I did smell something that smelled a lot like Taehyun earlier,” Kai mutters. His eyes then widen. “Do you guys think Taehyun might’ve gotten his heat early?”

“Woah, Taehyun hasn’t gotten his heat yet?” Soobin asks, a bit surprised.

“No,” Yeonjun replies. “He can only get his heat early if he confesses his love for his true mate before his heat.”

Hueningkai’s eyes widen. “Th-that means…”

“Beomgyu and Taehyun are mates,” Soobin and Yeonjun finish in unison.

“Oh, I’m so happy for them,” Soobin says excitedly, clapping his hands.

“Me, too,” Yeonjun agrees. “I just feel bad for Taehyun, because I know he’s not going to be able to walk for the next few days.”

\--

By the time Taehyun feels satisfied enough, it is already two-eleven a.m. They ended up having around twenty or so rounds—either it was Taehyun riding Beomgyu, the alpha on top of Taehyun, the omega on his hands or knees, or Taehyun with his ass up in the air. All the positions were great, and Taehyun ended up riding out his heat, both metaphorically and literally. Beomgyu is exhausted, and almost lets out a sigh of relief when Taehyun reaches his climax and gets off him.

“A-are you satisfied enough, Tae?” he asks, not wanting to sound too hopeful.

“Mhm,” Taehyun replies, and he presses a soft kiss on Beomgyu’s shoulder. “Thanks, Gyu.”

“Oh, thank god,” he finally says. “I thought my dick was going to fall off.”

Taehyun giggles and he wraps his arm around Beomgyu’s waist, making the alpha face him. “M’sorry.”

“It’s okay, Taehyunie,” Beomgyu assures. “I was happy to help you.”

Taehyun smiles, and he engulfs Beomgyu into another kiss. The alpha happily kisses back, and he wraps his arms around Taehyun’s slim waist, sort of relieved that the omega’s skin isn’t as hot as before. They continue to kiss, but before it can escalate, Taehyun feels his stomach grumble, and he pulls away with a pout.

“M’hungry,” he mutters.

“My mom was smart, and she thought ahead,” Beomgyu says, getting off the bed with a small groan. He pulls on his clothes, and chuckles as he sees Taehyun watching him. “Hello? Earth to Taehyun?”

“I-I’m paying attention,” he partially lies. “Y-you were saying?”

“My mom made some snacks for you,” Beomgyu explains. “I think she left them in the kitchen. Do you want me to bring them to you?”

“Yes, please,” Taehyun answers. “Don’t take too long, though.”

“I won’t,” Beomgyu promises, and he kisses Taehyun’s forehead, before leaving his bedroom. Beomgyu walks downstairs, and into the kitchen, seeing the platter his mom made on the kitchen island. Beomgyu makes a mental note to treat his mom to dinner later and grabs the platter. As he starts to head upstairs, he sees a shadow by the window, but by the next time Beomgyu blinks, the shadow is gone. Beomgyu shrugs it off, convincing himself he’s just tired. He walks back upstairs and into his room, smiling softly when he sees Taehyun fast asleep.

Beomgyu sighs, and he places the platter on the nightstand next to Taehyun, so, in case Taehyun wakes up before Beomgyu, he can find the platter easily. Beomgyu climbs onto the bed next to Taehyun and pulls the sheets over them. Beomgyu remembers that he would tell his mom that he and Taehyun are finished but decides not to because he wants to be alone with Taehyun for a few hours.

“Goodnight, Tyun,” Beomgyu whispers as he wraps his arms around Taehyun’s small waist, pulling him closer. Taehyun subconsciously snuggles deeper into Beomgyu’s embrace, and the alpha smiles. He presses a soft kiss on the top of Taehyun’s head and closes his eyes. It isn’t long before he falls asleep as well.

\--

The next morning, Beomgyu is the first one to wake up. That's reasonable since Taehyun went through the most last night. As Beomgyu slowly unwraps his arms around Taehyun’s tiny waist, he notices that the platter on the nightstand of Taehyun’s side is half full, meaning Taehyun ate some of the snacks on the platter. Beomgyu smiles, and he walks out of his bedroom. He starts walking downstairs and soon arrives in the kitchen. He starts making some breakfast for him and Taehyun when he hears his phone start to ring. He takes his phone out and sees that it’s his mom who’s calling him.

Beomgyu answers the call, putting the phone on speaker, so he can continue to cook. “Hello?”

“Hey, Beom,” his mom greets. “I’m surprised you’re up at this time.”

“What time is it?”

“Nine forty-nine,” his mom replies.

“Oh, well, Taehyun and I stopped around two a.m.,” Beomgyu explains.

“That means you only got seven hours of sleep,” his mom says, and Beomgyu can tell she’s frowning. “Go back to sleep, Beom.”

“Mom, I’m fine,” he assures. “Really. Taehyun did most of the work, anyway.” _Only because he wanted to most of the time, and I told him to._

“Poor Taehyun,” Beomgyu’s mom sighs. “How is he doing, by the way?”

“He’s doing fine,” Beomgyu replies. “He’s sleeping right now, so I’m just making him some breakfast.”

“Oh, that’s nice of you, Beom,” his mom praises. “Tell him I send my regards. Did he like the nest and snacks?”

“Yeah,” Beomgyu chuckles. “He even teared up when he saw the nest.”

Beomgyu’s mom sighs in relief. “Oh, thank god. I thought he was going to hate it.”

“He didn’t, mom,” Beomgyu says. “Thank you, by the way. I owe you one.”

“Ah, no, you don’t,” his mom denies. “It was my pleasure. Besides, Taehyun is my future son in law, no?”

“Yeah,” Beomgyu answers softly, smiling at the thought of Taehyun being his husband. “Where are you guys?”

“We’re at a hotel,” his mom explains. “Your father and the twins are downstairs getting breakfast, and I came back up here to call you. When do you want us to return?”

“Later, like around eight or so,” Beomgyu says. “I want to spend some time with Taehyun alone.”

“Aww, you’re so cute, Beom,” his mom coos. “And okay, we’ll stay out of the house until eight. Is there anything else you and Taehyun need?”

“I think we’re going to be fine, mom,” Beomgyu says. “Thanks.”

“Okay,” his mom says. “Call me if you or Taehyun need anything.”

“I will,” Beomgyu promises. “Bye, mom.”

“Bye,” she returns before she ends the call. 

Beomgyu sighs, and he continues making his and Taehyun’s breakfast. When he’s almost done, his phone starts ringing again, and he checks the caller ID, seeing that it’s Hueningkai who’s calling him. Beomgyu smiles, and he answers the call. “Hello?”

“Hey, hyung,” Kai greets. “Is Taehyun with you still?”

“Yeah,” Beomgyu replies. “What do you mean by ‘still’?”

“Well, normally, you kick your out your flings,” Soobin, who accordingly is there as well, says.

“I stopped my fuckboy days the day after I met Taehyun, guys,” Beomgyu reminds.

“We know,” Yeonjun, who is also there, says. “It’s just a bit new to us, you know.”

“Yeah, I know,” Beomgyu sighs. “Why did you guys call?”

“We just wanted to see how everything is going,” Hueningkai says. “Y-you and Taehyun are mates, right, hyung?”

“We are,” Beomgyu confirms with a smile on his face. “Wait, how do you guys know?”

“We made a guess,” Soobin says. “Have you guys marked each other yet?”

“We have,” Beomgyu slowly answers, scared of what the others would say.

“Oh, we’re so happy for you guys,” Yeonjun, thankfully, squeals. “How is Taehyun doing? Is he still sleeping?”

“Yeah,” Beomgyu says. “I think he’s doing fine. I don’t think he’s going to be able to walk for the next few days, though.”

“TMI, hyung,” Kai mutters.

“Sorry,” Beomgyu sheepishly apologizes. “Where are you guys, by the way?”

“Oh, we’re at Yeonjun’s house,” Soobin says. “We’d invite you and Taehyun, too, but we don’t think you guys are going to come.”

“You’re right, hyung,” Beomgyu chuckles. “I want to be alone with Taehyun for a while, you know.”

“Aww, it’d be like a date!” Yeonjun coos. “Choi Beomgyu, you are the biggest romantic I have ever met.”

“Thanks, hyung,” Beomgyu says. He then starts to hear noise upstairs and can smell Taehyun’s scent better now. “Well, I need to leave now, guys. My Sleeping Beauty’s up, and I’m going to give him his breakfast in bed, so he doesn’t have to walk.”

“Aww, you really _are_ a big romantic, hyung,” Hueningkai says. 

Beomgyu rolls his eyes playfully. “Yeah, yeah. Bye, guys.”

“Bye,” they return in unison.

“Good luck, Beom,” Soobin bids, before their call ends.

Beomgyu wonders what Soobin meant by that, but shrugs it off, serving the breakfast he made into two plates, placing it on a platter, before heading upstairs to greet his mate. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the next few chaps will b long, so prepare urself 👀


	17. Chapter 17

“Hey,” Beomgyu greets as soon as he walks inside his bedroom, smiling at Taehyun, who’s struggling to move.

“Why do you always have to make me sore?” he grumbles, wincing as he tries to sit up.

“Not my fault you wanted almost ninety rounds last night,” Beomgyu teases as he places the patter on the nightstand next to Taehyun. Beomgyu brushes the omega’s red bangs out of his eyes and kisses his forehead. “How did you sleep?”

“F-fine,” he replies, turning red at Beomgyu’s earlier statement. “How did _you_ sleep?”

“Fine, too,” he agrees. “Are you hungry? I made some eggs, pancakes, and cut fruit. Which one do you want?”

“All of them,” Taehyun says, and turns to look at the food Beomgyu made. “Damn, Beom, that all looks delicious. I didn’t know you could cook.”

“You literally saw me cook the other day,” he deadpans as he grabs one of the plates and forks to feed Taehyun. Beomgyu picks up a forkful of food, and he drifts the spoon toward Taehyun’s mouth. “Here comes the airplane…”

“I’m not a baby, Beomgyu,” he frowns, but still opens his mouth to accept the food.

“I know,” Beomgyu says, and he makes the ‘mmm’ sound you would do to a baby. Taehyun glares at him. “You’re my baby, though.”

It’s obvious Taehyun is starting to blush, and he looks away from Beomgyu. “W-whatever. I-if I’m your baby, then you’re my baby, too.”

“Deal.” 

As they continue to eat, Beomgyu and Taehyun fool around. Beomgyu asks Taehyun if he wants to go anywhere today, but the omega says no. Even if he wants to, he can’t, because he can barely move. Beomgyu snickers, making Taehyun smack his arm.

“What time is your family coming back?” Taehyun asks.

“Around eight,” Beomgyu answers, wiping Taehyun’s mouth clean with a napkin. “Why? You want them to come back, so you can have an awkward conversation with my parents?”

“No,” he mutters. “Hey, come to think of it, if we tell your parents we’re mates, we wouldn’t be lying anymore.”

“Yeah,” Beomgyu agrees. “We even have the mark to prove it.”

Taehyun smiles, and he leans toward Beomgyu and pecks his lips. Before he can move away, though, Beomgyu holds the back of his head, deepening their kiss. Taehyun doesn’t bother fighting back, and he kisses Beomgyu back. Their kiss starts to get rougher, and Beomgyu is starting to push Taehyun down on the bed, climbing on top of him, when they suddenly hear the doorbell ring.

“Just ignore it,” he mutters and brings his and Beomgyu’s lips together again.

Beomgyu nods, and he continues to kiss Taehyun. He soon pulls away and starts kissing down the redhead’s neck, kissing the hickies he left the night before. He's about to take his hoodie Taehyun has on off, when they hear the doorbell ring.

“God damn it,” Beomgyu curses, and he gets off Taehyun. “I’ll be back, Tyun.”

“Don’t take long,” he says.

Beomgyu looks at him and nods, soon walking out of his room. He soon arrives downstairs, and checks through the peephole of the door to see who keeps ringing the doorbell. Beomgyu sighs as he sees a delivery person on the other side. He opens the door, raising an eyebrow at the delivery person.

“Can I help you?” Beomgyu says.

“I came to deliver a package to…Choi Beomgyu,” the delivery person says, checking the package to see what name it is on it.

“I didn’t order a package,” Beomgyu mumbles, finding it odd. “You must have the wrong address, buddy.”

“I don’t,” the delivery person says. “Look, I’m just doing my job. Can you just sign here, so I can leave?”

Beomgyu sighs and figures the delivery person won’t leave unless Beomgyu signs whatever the delivery person wants him to sign. Now, Beomgyu is still a bit suspicious about the delivery person, so he accepts the clipboard the alpha male is handing him and signs a fake signature onto the clipboard.

“There,” he says, handing the clipboard back to the delivery person. “Happy now?”

“Yes, thank you,” he says, handing Beomgyu the package. “Have a good day, sir.”

“You, too…” he returns hesitantly, and he takes the chance to see what company the other alpha is from. _‘Santos Inc.’ A Latin company? I never knew Seoul had one._ Beomgyu shrugs, and closes the door, turning to walk toward the living room. He quickly opens the box and sees a bunch of yellow tissue paper inside. 

_What the…?_ Beomgyu takes the tissue paper out, and once it’s all out, he sees a yellow pastel oversized shirt. It has the name of some type of band on it, and the fabric feels soft. Beomgyu raises an eyebrow and takes it out. He skims the shirt up and down and feels like this would be something Taehyun would wear. To that thought, Beomgyu leaves the box on the couch and starts to walk upstairs with the shirt in his arms. When he arrives in his bedroom, Taehyun is on his phone texting someone but stops when he sees Beomgyu.

“Who was it?” Taehyun asks.

“Some delivery guy,” Beomgyu replies. “He handed me a package, and this shirt came with it.” As he says so, he unfolds the shirt, so Taehyun can see it properly, but the omega gasps, his phone falling from his hands, a scared look in his eyes. “Tyun? Are you okay?”

“B-burn that shirt,” he says, feeling uneasy. Taehyun feels bile rise in his throat, and ignoring the pain in his lower region, rushes to the bathroom. Beomgyu quickly follows after him, seeing Taehyun throwing up in the toilet. Beomgyu frowns, and he kneels next to Taehyun to rub his back comfortingly.

“T-Tyun, are you…okay?” Beomgyu questions hesitantly a few seconds after Taehyun stopped vomiting.

Taehyun shakes his head, and he wraps his arms around himself as if to protect himself from someone or something. “N-no.”

“Does it have to do with this shirt?” Beomgyu says. “It’s just a simple shirt. It seems like your style-”

“Th-that was the shirt that belonged to my ex,” Taehyun interrupts, looking down at the floor.

Beomgyu’s eyes widen, and he looks down at the shirt. “H-how would you know?”

“H-he was the first love of my life, Beomgyu,” Taehyun says. “Why do you think I hate alphas? It was all because of… _him_. I-I loved him with all my heart, g-got _pregnant_ with his child, just so he could end up cheating on me, and only do and date me because my mom paid him 5K to get rid of me.”

“W-what?”

“Get rid of that shirt, Beomgyu,” Taehyun says, ignoring the alpha’s confused look on his face. “Burn it. Rip it apart. Eat it. I don’t fucking care. Just…d-destroy that shirt. Please.”

“O-okay, Tyun,” he says. “But first let’s bring you back to bed. Do you…want to tell me what happened?”

Taehyun hesitates before he slowly nods. “Y-you’re my mate. Y-you deserve to know.”

Beomgyu nods this time, and he carefully picks Taehyun up bridal style, carrying him to the bed. He places him down, and Taehyun lets out a whimper when Beomgyu lets go of him.

“I’ll be back, Tyun,” Beomgyu assures. “I’m just going to throw this shirt away.”

“P-please hurry,” Taehyun frowns.

“I will,” Beomgyu promises, and he speed walks out of his bedroom. He quickly walks out of his house and goes to the dumpsters that are in the backyard of his house. He throws the shirt in there before he quickly hurries back to Taehyun. When he arrives, Beomgyu can see the omega curled into a ball, fiddling with his thumbs nervously. “I-I’m back.” Taehyun looks up, and he pats the space next to him. Beomgyu understands what his mate wants, and goes to sit down next to Taehyun. Immediately, the omega crawls onto his lap, and Beomgyu happily welcomes him in his arms. Taehyun rests his head against Beomgyu’s chest, hearing his alpha’s heartbeat, which makes him feel a tad bit calmer. “R-ready to tell me now?” 

“O-okay,” Taehyun mutters. “Um, if you have to say anything, just wait until the e-end.” Beomgyu nods, so Taehyun takes a deep breath before he starts explaining what happened to him back when he was thirteen to fourteen.

\--

“-a-and that’s how I ended up at Big Hit High School,” he finishes, “and meeting Choi Soobin, Choi Yeonjun, Kai Kamal Huening, and…you, Choi Beomgyu. N-now you understand why I-I didn’t want to be an inch near you?”

“Yeah,” he frowns. “I’m sorry I didn’t leave you alone. I’m sorry I was cocky, Taehyun. I-if I knew-”

“You didn’t, so it’s not your fault, Gyu,” he assures. 

“But…why did you even fall for Jae?” Beomgyu asks, trying to hold his temper back for Taehyun.

“I…I don’t know,” he admits. “I-I was a teenager, I-I’m an omega, so I guess I just wanted some dick. But…I really loved Jae, you know. I thought he was the one for me. I-I still believe if my mom hadn’t made me get an abortion, his kid would still be running around today, and I would’ve been a mom.”

“I’m sorry you had to go through that, Tyun,” Beomgyu says softly, and he softly kisses Taehyun’s forehead. “If you want, you can just move in here with me, so you don’t ever have to face your mom again.”

Taehyun smiles, and he snuggles deeper into Beomgyu’s embrace. “Th-thanks, Gyu.”

“Anytime, beautiful,” he says, and he tightens his grip around Taehyun’s slim waist. “Are you gonna go back to sleep?”

“I don’t know,” he mutters. Taehyun then clenches the fabric of Beomgyu’s shirt. “Just please don’t leave me, Beomgyu.”

“I won’t,” he promises. “I’m going to stay right here.”

\--

For the rest of the day, Beomgyu and Taehyun spend it together. They either cuddle in Beomgyu’s bed, eat, watch movies, or the TV all day long. They enjoy spending time with each other. Taehyun is glad he made the right choice by trusting Beomgyu.

“My parents and the twins should be coming home soon,” he says as checks the time; eight-o-three p.m. 

“Where have they been all this time?” Taehyun questions.

“I think at a hotel,” Beomgyu replies. “I don’t really know, but I hope they come back soon.”

“More alone time for us if they don’t,” Taehyun hums, laying his head down on Beomgyu’s lap. The raven-haired alpha smiles down at his omega, starting to comb his fingers through the younger’s hair. 

“That sounds wrong, Tae,” Beomgyu says softly.

“You just think wrong,” Taehyun frowns, making Beomgyu smile sheepishly.

They spend the next few minutes in silence, Beomgyu just combing his fingers through Taehyun’s red hair, whilst Taehyun enjoys his spot on Beomgyu’s thigh. The atmosphere is comfortable, and they can stay like this all day if they want. Beomgyu lets out a small sigh, and then they hear keys jingling by the door.

“They’re here,” Beomgyu tells Taehyun.

Taehyun just nods, not bothering to get up. The door opens, and Ahnjong and Ara walk through the door first. The house is dark, the only source of light is the light coming from the TV. Ahnjong and Ara both squeal as they run toward the living room.

“Oppas!”

“Hey, girls,” Beomgyu and Taehyun greet in unison.

“Taehyun-Oppa, you’re back!” Ahnjong says excitedly. “Since when are you here?”

“Ever since five minutes ago,” Taehyun lies. He knows if he tells the twins he’s been here ever since yesterday, they’d get mad at him, and he’s kinda too tired to deal with that right now.

“Wow,” Ara says. “That’s so cool, Oppa.”

“Why do you guys always pay the most attention to Taehyun?” Beomgyu frowns.

“Because he’s better than you, Oppa,” Ahnjong replies, smiling as she shows her teeth.

“Rude,” Beomgyu huffs.

“She got it from you, Beom,” his mom chuckles, walking into the living room. “Hi, Taehyun.”

The omega immediately stands up, and bows toward Beomgyu’s mom. “H-hi, Mrs- mom.”

“Hi,” she repeats. “How are you feeling?”

“I’m feeling…okay,” Taehyun answers. “By the way, thank you very much for the nest and the snacks. I enjoyed them very much.”

“I’m glad,” Beomgyu’s mom says. “Beom here told me you even teared up when you saw the nest. I was so happy, even _I_ teared up.”

Taehyun chuckles, and he bows again to Beomgyu’s mom. “Thanks again, mom.”

“You’re welcome,” she says. “Are you two hungry? I brought some leftovers from the buffet we were at.”

“I’m not hungry,” Beomgyu says. “Thanks, mom. Tyun, are you hungry?”

“Hell yeah,” he responds.

Beomgyu’s mom laughs, and Taehyun turns as red as his hair as he realizes he said ‘hell yeah’ in front of his mate’s mom. “God, I like you already, Taehyun. Can you walk to the kitchen?”

Beomgyu lets out a snort, covering his mouth, so he wouldn’t burst out laughing. Taehyun glares at him but nods to Beomgyu’s mom. The beta female smiles and she leads Taehyun toward the kitchen where she starts heating the food and starting a conversation with Taehyun.


	18. Chapter 18

Beomgyu and Taehyun soon return to their school. Mostly everyone is surprised that Choi Beomgyu, their ‘local fuck and bad boy’, who didn’t give a fuck about anybody, now has a mate. They are also surprised that Kang Taehyun, their new omega, was able to steal Beomgyu’s heart in the span of a few days. Guess that’s what some people can call true love.

Soobin, Yeonjun, and Hueningkai aren’t that surprised when they see the mating marks on Beomgyu’s and Taehyun’s scent glands, but they still squeal and cheer over the fact that the two are now together. For the rest of the year, the five of them are happy. Oh, and did I mention they don’t see Liam at all anymore? At first, they found it a bit weird, but they couldn’t care less. Their lives continue as normal, and, as the months pass by, their graduation day comes closer. The day before, Taehyun finds himself going to Yeonjun’s house to spend time with him and Kai, especially since no one is home at Beomgyu’s place.

“Tae, you made it!” Yeonjun says excitedly as he lets Taehyun inside.

“Hi to you, too, hyung,” he chuckles, as he walks inside Yeonjun’s house. Taehyun has been to Yeonjun's house before—duh, they’re best friends—but every day he comes, he can’t believe everything looks so fancy. But then he remembers Yeonjun’s family is hella rich. “Where’s Kai?”

“He’s in the bathroom,” Yeonjun replies. He then squeals, pulling Taehyun into the kitchen where they see a candy platter on the kitchen island. Taehyun immediately starts eating some as he sits down. “Ah, I can’t believe we’re going to graduate tomorrow! It seems like just yesterday we were barely in kindergarten.”

“Aw, kindergarteners are so cute,” he coos. 

“They are,” Yeonjun agrees in the same tone Taehyun used. “Are you and Beomgyu planning on getting pregnant anytime soon?”

Taehyun almost chokes on the candy he is chewing on. “W-what?”

“Are you and Beomgyu planning on getting pregnant anytime soon?” Yeonjun repeats. “A lot of mated couples do after their graduation. It’s kinda like tradition to get pregnant after you graduate high school.”

“I-I don’t wanna get pregnant,” Taehyun nervously chuckles.

Yeonjun looks at Taehyun in surprise and confusion. “Why not?”

“I just don’t,” he mutters.

“Oh, okay,” Yeonjun says, starting to notice Taehyun growing uncomfortable. “Sorry for asking. Are you taking birth control pills?”

“No, but I make Beomgyu wear condoms,” he says. “Or at least pull out.”

“Sometimes condoms don’t work,” Yeonjun says pointedly. “And sometimes Beomgyu can be too late to pull out. Did he wear a condom during your heat? Did he knot you?”

Taehyun’s eyes widen as he realizes what Yeonjun is saying. “A-are you saying I might be pregnant?”

“No,” he replies. “I’m just asking questions. Did Beomgyu wear a condom during your heat? And most importantly, did he knot you?”

Taehyun groans and he puts his face in his hands. “H-he didn’t wear a condom, a-and he knotted me.”

Yeonjun bites his lip, before hesitantly saying, “Well, I’m sorry, Tae, but you might be pregnant.”

“Woah, who’s pregnant?” a familiar voice asks, and they both look to their side, seeing Hueningkai barely arriving where they are.

“For now, we’re just saying maybe,” Yeonjun says. “T-Taehyun might be pregnant.”

Kai’s eyes widen, but he smiles, as he sits down next to the said red-haired omega. “That’s great news, Tae! You and Beomgyu-hyung will be amazing parents!”

“I-I don’t want to be pregnant,” Taehyun mutters, tears welling up in his eyes.

“W-why not?” Yeonjun questions.

“I never want to be pregnant ever again,” Taehyun continues. “I-it’s stupid, a-and babies are stupid, too, a-and I don’t want to be pregnant, I-I-”

“Woah, Tae, calm down,” Hueningkai says, softly grabbing Taehyun’s hand. “You might not even be pregnant, for all we know. But if you were…you really think all that?”

“Kai,” Yeonjun quietly scolds.

“B-babies are innocent, but I don’t want to be pregnant,” Taehyun says. “I-it’d have the worst mom it can ask for, and B-Beomgyu probably won’t want the baby, either. Th-they’re all the same. Th-they only want omegas for their sexual needs. Th-they’re all stupid. F-fuck alphas.”

“Kang Taehyun, calm down,” Yeonjun warns. “What you’re saying is nonsense.”

“Yeah,” Hueningkai agrees. “Tae, if you _do_ end up pregnant, the baby will have the best parents it can ask for. I can assure you Beomgyu-hyung _will_ want the baby. He’s been talking about being a father ever since he was four. And not all alphas want omegas for their sexual needs. They’re not all the same, and they’re not all stupid. Think about Soobin-hyung for one. He’s loveable, soft, and kind like an omega. There are many others like him.”

“Yeah, and Beomgyu loves you with all his heart and being,” Yeonjun adds. “If you want, we can buy a few pregnancy tests to make sure.”

“Have you been getting the symptoms?” Kai asks. 

In this AU, omegas’ pregnancy symptoms are different than human females’ symptoms. Human females have to go through fatigue, throw up every morning, feel moody, have weird cravings, sudden cramps, and have the urge to go pee a lot. Whilst omegas only throw up a week after they have sex with their alpha mate—two if it’s with their beta mate—and feel moody for a few days. The only thing that stays throughout their pregnancy human females go through is weird food cravings, and they only have to go pee a lot every other day.

“Th-the last Beomgyu and I had sex was…nine days ago,” Taehyun says. 

“Did you throw up two days ago?” Yeonjun questions.

Taehyun thinks about it before he remembers waking up two days ago, feeling happy in Beomgyu’s arms, before having the urge to throw up. Throughout the day, he also had to go pee a lot and demanded to have cheese tteokbokki every hour. Cheese tteokbokki has always been Taehyun’s happiness, so he didn’t feel weird about wanting it all day. He also just thought he had to go throw up, because he ate something bad the night before—of course, it wasn’t Beomgyu’s cock—so he didn’t give it much thought, either. But now…

“Y-yes,” he mutters. Tears start to roll down Taehyun’s face. “W-what am I supposed to tell Beomgyu?”

“First, we have to confirm you’re pregnant,” Hueningkai reminds. 

“Do you wanna do it with Beomgyu?” Yeonjun inquires.

Taehyun sniffles and he wipes his tears away with his sweater paw, nodding. “Y-yeah.”

“Okay,” Kai says. “Well, Beomgyu-hyung is still at his father’s work, so whilst we wait for him to pick you up, we can watch and eat whatever you want, okay, Tae?”

The omega nods. “Th-thanks, guys.”

Yeonjun smiles, and he kisses the top of Taehyun’s head softly. “Of course. What do you wanna watch?”

“U-um…” Taehyun sniffles again, thinking about what he feels in the mood to watch right now. “Uh, c-can we watch _Team Umizoomi_?”

“Oh my god, yes, Tae!” Hueningkai squeals and he grabs Yeonjun’s and Taehyun’s hands, dragging them to the couch. “I’ve been dying to watch that show in so long!”

“Me, too!” Yeonjun agrees, grabbing the TV remote control. 

As Yeonjun flips through the channels to the one where _Team Umizoomi_ is on, Taehyun looks at two of his best friends fondly. “Th-thanks, by the way, you two.”

“For what, Tae?” Kai asks.

“For comforting me,” Taehyun says, a small smile on his face, as he sniffles, fiddling with his sweater paw. “I-I was kinda ranting back there, but you guys were able to calm me down.”

“Aw, of course, Taehyunie!” Yeonjun says. “Group hug!”

Taehyun and Hueningkai smile, and the three group hug for what seems like hours—they’re not complaining, though—before they pull away. They stay cuddled up for the next few hours, watching random kids shows whilst eating snacks.

\--

Three hours later, the clock strikes nine thirty-five p.m., and that’s when the three hear the doorbell ring. They are currently watching _Hannah Montana_ , but Taehyun forgets what they’re laughing about when they hear the doorbell.

“That’s probably Beomgyu-hyung,” Hueningkai says as he walks toward the door to open it. When he opens it, he indeed sees the raven-haired alpha on the other side. “Hi, hyung.”

“Hey, Kai,” he returns. “Can I come in?”

“That sounds wrong, but sure,” Kai replies.

“You think wrong,” Beomgyu tsks, walking inside Yeonjun’s house. Beomgyu can see the other two omegas sitting on the couch, Yeonjun too immersed in the TV, whilst Taehyun looks nervous, averting eye contact with Beomgyu, and hugging his knees to his chest—a habit he does when he’s nervous or scared about something. “Hey, hyung. Hey, beautiful.”

“Shh!” Yeonjun shushes, glaring at Beomgyu.

“Hyung, you do know you can pause the TV, right?” he slowly says.

“Shh!” Yeonjun repeats.

Beomgyu rolls his eyes, and he sits down next to Taehyun. The younger still looks nervous, so Beomgyu lightly bumps their shoulders together. “Hey.”

Taehyun looks at Beomgyu before he quickly looks back at the TV. “H-hi.”

“You okay, Tyun?” Beomgyu asks.

“T-totally,” Taehyun mutters.

“How was your day at work, hyung?” Hueningkai says to try to distract Beomgyu.

“It was fine, I guess,” he replies. “It was weird, too, though.”

That sentence sparks Yeonjun’s interest, and he grabs the control to pause the TV. “Go on.”

“There was this purple-haired dude that kept staring at me,” Beomgyu explains. “I asked him if he needed any help, and he said no, so I left. Even so, he continued to stare at me. Thankfully, he left when my mom arrived to drop my lunch off.”

“That is weird,” Hueningkai agrees. “Did you recognize him?”

“No,” Beomgyu frowns. “He was wearing a mask and a cap, which was weird because no one else was wearing it. Not even the guests.”

“That doesn’t sound creepy at all,” Yeonjun mutters. “Anyway, then, do you want some candies, Beom? I think we have some left.”

“You finished them, hyung,” Kai reminds, laughing.

“I did? Oops.”

Beomgyu shakes his head, and he looks down at Taehyun, noticing that the omega hasn’t said a word in the last few minutes. “Tyun, are you okay?”

“I’m fine,” he lies. “I’m just…tired, I guess.”

Yeonjun and Hueningkai look at each other, knowing why Taehyun is acting this way.

“Well, we better get home, then,” Beomgyu says. “Thanks, Yeonjun-hyung and Kai, for taking care of Taehyun for me.”

“Of course,” Hueningkai says. “Next time you better come, too, hyung.”

“I will,” Beomgyu promises, and he gets up. Taehyun slowly does. Beomgyu starts growing worried, but he hugs Yeonjun and Kai first before Taehyun does the same thing.

“Good luck, Tae,” Yeonjun and Hueningkai whisper in the omega’s ear.

“Thanks,” he mumbles.

“Bye, guys,” Beomgyu says as he starts leaving Yeonjun’s house.

“Bye!” the oldest omega and Hueningkai return and Beomgyu and Taehyun soon leave Yeonjun’s house. Beomgyu and Taehyun walk toward Beomgyu’s car, and the alpha opens the door for Taehyun. The omega thanks him quietly, getting inside. Beomgyu starts growing confused but gets inside the car as well.

“Is everything alright, Taehyun?” he asks as he starts backing up from Yeonjun’s driveway.

“I-I don’t know,” Taehyun mutters.

“What do you mean?” Beomgyu says.

Taehyun licks his lips nervously, and he looks at Beomgyu. “B-Beomgyu, I…I think I might be…pregnant.”

Beomgyu’s eyes widen, and he almost crashes into another car, but he dodges it just in time. “W-what?”

“I-I said I might be p-pregnant,” Taehyun repeats. “A-are you…going to break up with me? W-we can get an abortion if you want. I-I know having a baby is stupid. I’m sorry. I-I didn’t want to end up pregnant, but-”

“Beautiful, what are you saying?” Beomgyu softly scolds, a smile on his face as he intertwines his and Taehyun’s fingers. “Of course I’m happy that you might be pregnant. Why wouldn’t I be? This baby will be half you and half me. You’re going to be a mom, and I’m going to be a dad. How cool is that? You don’t have to apologize, beautiful. You can’t control it. I’d be more than happy to start a family with you, beautiful.” As he finishes speaking, he presses a soft kiss on Taehyun’s knuckles, rubbing the spot he kissed softly with his thumb.

“S-so you’re not mad?” Taehyun questions. “Y-you don’t want me to get an abortion?”

“Getting an abortion is up to you,” Beomgyu says. “But of course I’m not mad. I’m happy. More than happy. Kang Taehyun, I’d be more than happy if you were the mother of my children.”

Taehyun can feel himself starting to tear up, as well as start to blush. He sniffles, letting a few tears fall. “Th-thanks, Beomie.”

The alpha smiles, and taking the chance that they’re at a red light, he leans over and kisses Taehyun. “Of course. I know things were hard when you first got pregnant, and you even had to murder your own baby, but this time, you won’t have to. I’ll take care of you and _our_ baby. I’d even die for the baby, too.”

Taehyun laughs, and he looks down at his still flat tummy. “S-so you’re saying you’re happy that there might be a baby growing inside of me right now?”

“Of course,” Beomgyu replies. “Why don’t we go buy a pregnancy test?”

“O-okay,” Taehyun agrees.

Beomgyu smiles, and he kisses Taehyun’s knuckles again. They soon arrive at a pharmacy, and Beomgyu and Taehyun get out of the car after Beomgyu parks it. They walk inside the pharmacy, and one of the workers greets them.

“Hi,” Beomgyu returns. He intertwines his and Taehyun’s fingers as he pulls the omega toward the feminine products aisle.

“How many should we get?” he asks.

“Two,” Beomgyu replies, “just in case.”

Taehyun nods, and he grabs two tests from their hook before he and Beomgyu go to the cashiers. The omega worker attending them smiles, and his eyes slightly widen when he sees the pregnancy tests.

“Are you guys gonna have a baby?” he questions, scanning the tests.

“Maybe,” Taehyun mutters.

“If you are, congratulations,” the worker says with a smile. “Would you like a bag?”

“Thanks, and no,” Beomgyu answers. “Do you guys have a bathroom?”

The worker nods. “It’s over there by the medical products.”

“Th-thanks,” Taehyun mumbles, and he and Beomgyu walk toward the bathroom. They both get inside, and since it’s a single bathroom, Taehyun doesn’t hesitate to pull down his pants and boxers after opening one of the pregnancy tests. Beomgyu is a bit surprised at the younger’s eagerness and turns around to give him some privacy. A few seconds later, Taehyun announces, “I’m done with the first o-one.”

Beomgyu turns around, seeing that Taehyun has placed the first test on the sink. “How many minutes do we wait?”

“Four,” he responds. “I-I’m nervous, Gyu.”

Beomgyu smiles, and he intertwines his and Taehyun’s fingers together. “Don’t be. Everything will turn out fine.”

Taehyun nods and he and Beomgyu anxiously wait for the four minutes to be over. When the alarm on Taehyun’s phone rings, he quickly turns it off, and he and Beomgyu walk toward the sink. They look at each other, making a silent agreement before they turn over the test at the same time.

_Positive._

Taehyun’s eyes widen, and he almost drops the test. Tears pool in his eyes, and he covers his mouth out of shock.

“W-we have to take the second one to confirm,” Beomgyu reminds, and he starts opening the package. 

Taehyun quickly pees on the second stick, and he and Beomgyu start to wait again. They lean against the wall, holding hands as they wait for the alarm on Beomgyu’s phone to ring.

“W-what if it’s positive?” Taehyun nervously asks.

“Then I hope the baby’s a girl,” Beomgyu replies.

Taehyun smiles, and Beomgyu’s alarm rings three minutes later. They anxiously approach the second test and slowly turn it over. 

_Positive._

Taehyun lets out a gasp, and he drops the test out of shock. Beomgyu looks at Taehyun in surprise, and tears well in his eyes as well, looking at Taehyun fondly.

“W-we’re pregnant, Tyunnie,” Beomgyu says. “W-we’re gonna have a baby.”

Taehyun covers his mouth, and he lets out a sob. Beomgyu sniffles and he chokes back a sob as he goes to hug his mate and now baby momma. Beomgyu lets the younger cry against his chest for the next minute until Taehyun feels better. When the omega does, he and Beomgyu just stand there, in each other’s arms.

“W-we’re pregnant, Beomgyu,” Taehyun says, still not believing it.

“We are, Taehyun,” Beomgyu whispers, kissing the top of Taehyun’s head. “We’re going to be parents.”

“Y-you want the baby?” he asks, finally looking up at Beomgyu.

Even though Beomgyu knows Taehyun has asked him if he wants the baby multiple times, Beomgyu doesn’t care, because he knows Taehyun is just making sure he doesn’t have to kill his second baby. “Of course I do, Tae. I love you, and I’m starting to love this baby very much.”

Taehyun smiles, and he quickly loops his arms around Beomgyu’s neck, pulling him down for a kiss. Beomgyu smiles, and he kisses Taehyun back, wrapping his arms around his omega’s slim waist. They kiss passionately, celebrating the news of their first baby, before pulling away. 

“We’re pregnant, Gyu,” Taehyun whispers, leaning his forehead against Beomgyu’s.

“We are,” he agrees, and he smiles at Taehyun, before connecting their lips once again. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if u don’t like mpreg, then that’s ur fault, bc i warned u abt it in the tags 🥰


	19. Chapter 19

After a few minutes of staying in the bathroom, Beomgyu and Taehyun then decide to get out. They’re both holding hands, the positive tests Taehyun took wrapped in toilet paper, in their pockets, so they can show the others the proof that Taehyun is pregnant. When they walk outside, the cashier that served them earlier is sweeping the floor next to the cashiers, and when he hears footsteps, he looks up, smiling once he sees Beomgyu’s and Taehyun’s hands intertwined, smiles on their faces.

“Are you guys pregnant?” the cashier slowly asks.

“We are,” Beomgyu confirms.

The cashier lets out a small squeal, a smile on his face. He bows. “Congrats, you two.”

“Thanks,” Taehyun says.

The three bow to each other, before Beomgyu and Taehyun leave the store. They get inside Beomgyu’s car, and as Taehyun is putting on his seatbelt, his phone starts ringing. He finishes buckling himself and takes out his phone, his eyes widening when he sees the caller ID.

“Who is it?” Beomgyu questions, noticing the look on Taehyun’s face.

“M-my mom,” he mutters. Taehyun gulps before he answers the call. “H-Hello?”

“Taehyun, where are you?” his mom demands softly, which Taehyun finds weird.

“Mom, are you okay?” he inquires. “You’ve never asked me ‘where are you’ in a soft voice. Are you drunk?”

“No,” his mom frowns. “Why would I yell at my only lovely son?”

“You’ve done it before,” Taehyun mumbles under his breath. “I’m at a pharmacy with…” He looks at Beomgyu, not wanting to address him as his boyfriend, and definitely not his mate. “W-with my…friend.”

Beomgyu seems surprised (and a bit hurt), but he remembers what Taehyun has told him about his mom, so he understands. That doesn’t make the pain go away, though.

“Which pharmacy?” Taehyun’s mom asks.

“Uh, the one around fourth and fifth street,” Taehyun replies, looking at the streets they are in.

“Okay,” his mom says. “Come home quick.”

“Why?” Taehyun says. “You’re god knows where with auntie.”

“I’m at home, Taehyun,” his mom sighs.

Taehyun’s eyes slightly widen. “Y-you are?”

“Yeah,” his mom says. “Come home. I haven’t seen you in forever, and I miss you.”

“Y-you do?” 

“Of course! Why wouldn’t I?”

“O-okay,” Taehyun says. “Um…so you want me to come home?”

“Yeah,” his mom answers.

“Okay,” Taehyun mutters, still wondering why his mom wants him home so badly. “I’ll be there in around twenty minutes or so.”

“Okay,” his mom says, not bothering to ask why he is twenty minutes away from their house. “Come home safe, my son. Love you.”

“L-love you, too,” Taehyun say, and ends their call.

“Is everything okay?” Beomgyu questions as he turns on his car.

“Uh, yeah,” Taehyun partially lies. “Can you drop me off at my house? My mom wants to come home.”

“Sure,” Beomgyu assures. He intertwines his and Taehyun’s fingers subconsciously as he starts driving. “Did she tell you why she wanted you to come home?”

“No,” Taehyun frowns, “which is weird. She never wants me to come home. The more I stay out, the better. What’s even weirder is that she told me she loved me.”

Beomgyu’s eyes slightly widen. “That is weird. But maybe you’re just overthinking. Maybe everything will turn out fine.”

“Hopefully,” Taehyun mumbles. “Sh-should I tell her about…the pregnancy?”

“If you want,” Beomgyu replies. “She is your mom, so she deserves to know, but the first time she did, she didn’t have a good reaction. But you’re eighteen now. She’s going to understand, right?”

“I-I don’t know,” Taehyun admits.

“If you _do_ decide to tell your mom, and she says to abort the child again, you can just run outside,” Beomgyu says. “I’ll be waiting outside for you.”

“O-okay,” Taehyun agrees. “Th-thanks, Gyu.”

Beomgyu smiles. “Of course, Tyun.”

\--

“Remember, you got this, Taehyun,” Beomgyu says. “I’ll be waiting outside the whole time.”

“Y-you promise?” Taehyun asks, sticking out his pinky finger.

Beomgyu coos at the younger’s cuteness, and nods, intertwining his and Taehyun’s pinkies. “I promise.”

“Okay,” he mutters. Taehyun leans over, and kisses Beomgyu for a few hot seconds, before pulling away. “Wish me luck.” Beomgyu nods, and Taehyun takes a deep breath before he finally gets out of Beomgyu’s car. Taehyun closes the door behind him and hesitantly starts walking toward the front door of his house. He takes a deep breath again before he finally opens the door. Unsurprisingly, it’s open, so Taehyun walks inside. The house is empty, which he finds weird since his mom said she was going to wait for him. “Mom!” he calls out.

“Ah, my sweet son!” Looking up, Taehyun can see his mom at the top of the stairs, a white bathrobe around her frame, dark bags under her eyes as they look bloodshot.

“M-mom, what happened to you?” he asks.

“Nothing,” his mom frowns. “Why do you say that?”

“You look like a mess,” Taehyun says. “What happened?”

“I happened,” a deep, gruff voice says besides Taehyun.

The omega looks up, seeing a brown-haired buff, muscular alpha sitting on the couch, and the alpha gets up. He walks toward Taehyun, and the red-haired omega takes a few conscious steps back.

“W-who are you?” he demands.

“I’m your mom’s new boyfriend,” the alpha replies.

Taehyun’s eyes widen. “W-what?!”

“And you-” The alpha stops mid-sentence, seeming to have caught a scent. He sniffs a few times, before his eyes lay on Taehyun, his eyes going down to Taehyun’s belly. “Kang, it seems like your son is pregnant.”

“Y-you are?” Taehyun’s mom’s eyes widen, but to Taehyun’s surprise, she doesn’t look mad like she did almost five years ago.

“I-I am,” he admits. 

“Oh, that’s amazing news!” Taehyun’s mom runs down the stairs to hug her son, but the alpha male in the room stops her with his arm.

“Stop, Kang,” he scowls. “Don’t you see? Your son is a slut. He spread his legs and got pregnant. That whore.”

“Who are you to talk?” Taehyun snaps. “I bet you don’t even know my fucking name! Who the fuck are you?! No one asked you to be here, and no one asked for your opinion, either! It’s _my_ business whether I’m a ‘whore’ or not, not yours! So get the fuck out of my house, before I call the damn cops.”

“Call the cops,” the alpha smirks. “See what they’re going to see once they get here. Call them.”

“You bitch,” Taehyun snarls, and he doesn’t waste a second, before he punches the alpha across the face, and kicks his balls. The alpha grunts in pain and Taehyun kicks the back of his knee. He continues kicking the alpha, until the alpha grabs his ankle, and twists it, making Taehyun let out a cry of pain.

“You like that, don’t you?” the alpha says, getting up. He pushes Taehyun back, making the omega fall on the floor. Taehyun tries to scramble away, but the alpha climbs on top of him. Taehyun tries to knee the alpha where the sun doesn’t shine, but the alpha grabs his knee before he can. He pins Taehyun’s wrists above his head and lets his hand trail down the omega’s curves. “I can see why someone would want to have sex with you. You’re hot. I can’t imagine how tight you must be.”

Taehyun can feel tears well in his eyes, but he blinks them back, spitting onto the alpha’s face. “Fuck. You.”

“Oh, omega, I’m going to fuck you alright,” he mutters, leaning down toward Taehyun’s neck. The omega squirms, but the alpha is too heavy to get him off. The alpha sniffs Taehyun’s neck, sighing in relief at the delicious scent he receives. He notices the mating mark on Taehyun’s scent gland and scoffs. He extends his claws, about to rip the mark off when the door slams open.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?” Beomgyu growls, but his voice and face are calm. His eyes are glowing red, though, and it’s obvious he’s trying to hold himself back from killing the other alpha male. Taehyun almost cries out loud when he sees Beomgyu.

“Who are you?” the other alpha demands, still on top of Taehyun.

Beomgyu doesn’t answer, and he walks straight up to the alpha. He leans down until they’re eye to eye. “I said, what. The. Fuck. Do. You. Think. You’re. Doing? It’d be better if you answer.”

“Why do you care?” the alpha scoffs. “Fuck off.”

“I’ll show you how I’m going to fuck off,” Beomgyu grumbles, and he punches the alpha _hard_ across the face. Beomgyu’s punch was so strong, it made the other alpha fly across to the wall. Beomgyu isn’t done yet, though, and he grabs the alpha’s collar, pulling it up. “Don’t you _dare_ lay a hand on my mate again.”

The alpha chuckles, blood starting to run down his nose. “That slut is your mate?”

Beomgyu scowls, and he punches the alpha again. “You really want me to kill you, don’t you?”

“Try me,” he challenges.

Beomgyu glares at the other alpha, and it isn’t long before deep, black fur starts growing on Beomgyu’s skin, his human form turning into a beautiful black wolf. Taehyun’s eyes widen since he’s never seen Beomgyu in his wolf form. Alphas only transform in their wolf form if they’re really angry, in danger, or need to escape. Taehyun is a bit scared, but the other side of him wants to stroke Beomgyu’s fur, and see if it as soft as it looks.

The other alpha starts to transform as well, and the two take their fight in another room. Taehyun snaps out of his shock, and gets up, suddenly feeling light-headed and a bit drowsy. He pushes the feelings down and looks at his mom, who’s currently passed out on the floor, blood rushing down her nose.

“Mom!” he exclaims, rushing toward her. Taehyun checks his mom’s pulse, sighing in relief once he can feel it running. He quickly grabs his phone from the ground, deciding to deal with the cracked screen later, and dials 911.

“911, what is your emergency?” 

“I-I need help,” Taehyun stutters.

“What’s wrong, sir?” the operator asks.

“M-my mom’s passed out,” Taehyun explains, feeling tears well up in his eyes. “Blood is running down her nose, and her pulse feels weak.”

“Everything’s going to be okay, sir,” the operator assures. “What’s your address?” Taehyun tells her. “Okay. The ambulance is on its way. Whilst you wait, please try to stop the blood.”

“O-okay,” Taehyun says shakily. “Th-thank you.”

“Mhm,” the operator says before she hangs up.

“Mom, mom,” Taehyun quickly says as he sees his mom’s eyes slightly opening. “Come on, stay with me. Look at me. Keep your eyes on me. Don’t close your eyes, mom.”

The female nods and leans into his touch. Taehyun lets his tears fall, and a few minutes later, he hears sirens outside. He sighs in relief and looks down at his mom, who’s passed out again. The doors immediately open, and the paramedics come in with a stretcher. They pull Taehyun’s mom on it, and two out of the three of them carry the stretcher toward the ambulance. 

“Are you okay, sir?” the paramedic that stays behind questions.

“I-I’m fine,” Taehyun partially lies.

“Is there anyone in the house?” the paramedic continues.

“M-my mate,” Taehyun replies. “H-he’s fighting an alpha that…broke into my house.”

“Okay,” the paramedic says. “Kim, come here. I think Mr. Kang isn’t feeling that well, either.”

“W-what do you mean?” he asks, but then he starts seeing everything spinning, and his body loses balance. Taehyun feels arms stop him from falling, and the last thing he sees is the face of the female paramedic, before he blacks out.

\--

“He only severed a small concussion, and he has a broken arm,” the raven-haired alpha hears as his eyes slowly flutter open. He winces at the blinding white lights above him, seeing and hearing machines beeping next to him. There’s a cast on his arm, but he doesn’t feel any pain. He looks toward the doorway, where he sees his mom, the twins, Soobin, Yeonjun, and Hueningkai talking to an alpha doctor.

“G-guys?” the alpha calls out.

“Beomgyu!” they all exclaim, rushing toward him.

“How are you feeling?” his mom asks worriedly.

“I-I’m fine,” Beomgyu replies. “Where am I?”

“You’re at the hospital,” the alpha doctor says. “You had a small concussion, a broken arm, you have a few bruises all over you, and a few scratches on your face. Sadly, though, you also have a gash, but it’ll soon turn into a small scar.”

Beomgyu nods and suddenly feels emptiness inside him. “W-where’s Taehyun?”

“O-Oppa, you should lie down,” Ahnjong reminds, hers and Ara’s eyes filled with tears.

“Aww, don’t cry, twins,” Beomgyu coos. “I’m alright.”

“T-Taehyun is in the next room,” Soobin answers, letting out a small sniffle. “We were all worried for you, Beom.”

“I’m fine,” he says. “Wait. What time is it?”

“Two-fourteen,” Yeonjun says as he checks the time on his phone.

“In the morning?”

“Yeah,” Kai says.

“What are you all doing here, then?!” Beomgyu exclaims. “Y-you have to get ready for graduation. I-is Taehyun-”

“Beomgyu, I’m sorry to say, but Taehyun…” The doctor bites his bottom lip. “He’s not doing so good.”

“W-what?”

“He’s been in a coma ever since six p.m.,” his mom says hesitantly.

“W-what?” 

“Don’t worry, the baby’s alright,” the doctor assures.

The others’ (except ahnjong’s and ara’s, since they don’t know what the doctor means) eyes widen, as they look between the doctor and Beomgyu. “Taehyun’s pregnant?!”

“Y-yeah,” he nervously replies, smiling sheepishly. “W-we were going to tell you guys, but Taehyun’s mom wanted him to come home. Speaking of which, h-how is he in a coma?”

“W-we don’t know, but we think he’s going to wake up soon,” the doctor says. “He seems to be getting better, all thanks to the fetus in his stomach.”

Beomgyu sighs in relief. “Oh, thank god. Can I go visit him?”

“Of course,” the doctor allows. 

Beomgyu nods, and with Soobin’s and Ara’s help, he gets up. They help tighten the hospital grown around his frame, and he walks toward Taehyun’s room with the doctor trailing behind him with his IV. When they get to Taehyun’s room, the omega is sleeping peacefully, his hand on his still flat tummy. His skin only seems a bit pale, but there’s a cast around his ankle, which makes Beomgyu frown.

“Do you want to be alone, Beom?” Yeonjun asks.

“F-for now,” Beomgyu mutters, and he holds Taehyun’s hand in his. The others nod, and they leave the room. Once Beomgyu and Taehyun are left alone, Beomgyu finally lets out a sob, and he looks down at Taehyun. “P-please wake up soon, Tyun. P-please. D-don’t…d-die on me.” Beomgyu lets out another sob, and he leans down to rest his head on Taehyun’s chest. He grabs the hand that is on Taehyun’s stomach, lightly squeezing it. Beomgyu sniffles and he keeps quiet to hear Taehyun’s heartbeat. 

Beomgyu stays there for a few minutes until he hears the cardiac monitor start beeping louder. Beomgyu perks up, and he brings his head up to look at Taehyun. 

“B-Beomgyu?” he says, his voice sounding a bit hoarse.

Beomgyu’s eyes light up, and a smile forms on his face. “T-Tyun!”

“W-where am I?” he questions, wincing at the blinding white lights above him.

Beomgyu sniffles and he quickly dims the lights, making Taehyun stop squinting. “Y-you’re at the hospital. Oh, thank god you’re okay.”

“What happened?” he continues. Taehyun looks at Beomgyu, the omega’s eyes widening when he sees the scratches, bandages, and cast on his alpha’s body. “What happened to you?!”

“I’m fine, beautiful,” he assures. Beomgyu smiles, and he quickly leans down to engulf Taehyun into a kiss. The omega is a bit surprised, but he happily kisses back. They pull away a few seconds later, Beomgyu resting his forehead against Taehyun’s. “God, I thought I lost you forever.”

“You didn’t,” he reminds, pecking Beomgyu’s nose. 

“Tae, you’re alive!” Soobin, Yeonjun, Hueningkai, and the twins (the twins say ‘oppa’) exclaim in unison, the door opening.

“Hey, everyone,” Taehyun greets.

The other seven walk inside, Soobin, Yeonjun, Kai, and the twins engulfing Taehyun into a hug. The omega chuckles, and he tries to hug everyone back.

“How are you feeling, Taehyun?” the doctor asks, checking Taehyun’s vitals.

“I’m feeling fine,” he replies.

“That’s good,” the doctor says. “Well, I’m glad to say you two will be able to graduate with your classmates. Though I do advise you, Taehyun, to be careful whilst walking up the stage.”

“I will,” he says. 

“Alright,” the doctor says. “That’ll be all for today.”

“Wait,” Taehyun calls out before the doctor can leave. “What about my mom?”

“She’s still in surgery,” he answers. 

“W-what happened to her?” Taehyun hesitantly questions.

“Park Jae-joon inserted a drug in her, and shot her,” the doctor explains.

Taehyun’s eyes widen. “H-how-?”

“I don’t know,” the doctor sighs. “When she gets out of surgery, I’ll call you. What time do you think the graduation ceremony will end?”

Soobin, Yeonjun, Beomgyu, Taehyun, and Hueningkai look at each other, not knowing the answer.

“At least around eight p.m.,” Soobin replies for them. “It starts at six, and probably will last around two hours. Why?”

“Just asking,” the doctor lies, a small smile on his face. He then turns to Beomgyu’s mom. “Mrs. Choi, will you be able to sign Taehyun’s release papers?”

“Of course,” she assures. “Only if Taehyun wants me to, though.”

“Okay,” he agrees.

The doctor nods. “Well, that’ll be all for today. You will all be released before school starts, and if you need anything, just press the red button above Taehyun’s bed. Beomgyu, I assume you want to be here with Taehyun?”

“Yeah,” they say in unison.

“Okay, see you all soon, then,” the doctor says, and they bow toward each other before the doctor finally leaves them alone.

“So what happened to that dumb alpha?” Beomgyu asks.

“You beat him up pretty good, Beom,” Yeonjun chuckles. “He ended up with multiple scratches, bruises, a broken arm, a broken leg, a broken rib, and I think a black eye.”

“Serves him right,” Beomgyu and Taehyun mutter in unison.

Beomgyu’s mom chuckles. “You all had us really worried. Taehyun, I’m sorry about your mom and your ankle. How did everything even happen?”

Beomgyu and Taehyun look at each other, sigh in unison before they start explaining everything from the start.

\--

Around six-o-five a.m. is when Beomgyu and Taehyun are released from the hospital. Beomgyu’s mom signs their release papers, and since Taehyun can’t check on his mom still, he leaves with a heavy heart. They start heading toward Hueningkai’s house, where almost all their stuff is ready for them. They eat breakfast quickly before they start getting ready. Beomgyu mostly helps Taehyun change, since he can’t fully, because of his ankle, and the others help, too. When they’re done, they can already see Beomgyu’s mom and the twins dressed up with their hair done nicely.

“We’re ready, Mrs. Choi,” Soobin calls out, as they walk down the stairs.

Beomgyu’s mom looks up from fixing Ahnjong’s hair, and her eyes widen when she sees how _handsome_ and _beautiful_ her boys look. Tears build up in her eyes, and she covers her mouth with her palm, smiling.

“You guys look _wonderful_ ,” she says. “Here, let me take a picture.”

Once the five arrive at the bottom of the stairs, they all wrap their arms around each other, and smile. Beomgyu’s mom takes a picture of them and takes different pictures of them with different people. (for example, yeonjun with taehyun, kai with soobin.) When she decides she has enough photos, she puts her phone down, and hugs each future graduate, looking at them so proudly.

“Mom, can we leave now?” Ara whines.

“Almost, sweetie,” her mom assures. “My gosh, you all grew up so fast. It’s as if just yesterday you were all babies.”

“We’re not babies anymore, though, Mrs. Choi,” Yeonjun chuckles. 

“I know, but I feel like you guys are,” she says. Beomgyu’s mom then sniffles, wiping her tears away, and fanning her face, so her makeup won’t get ruined. “Alright, everyone, let’s go. You all have your stuff?”

“Yes, ma’am,” the future graduates reply in unison.

“Let’s go then,” Beomgyu’s mom says, and they all walk toward the car. They get inside, and Beomgyu’s mom starts driving them toward their school. Minutes later, they arrive, and they can see their other classmates wearing their graduation gowns as well. “You guys head inside,” she says. “Take the twins with you.”

“Where are you going, mommy?” Ahnjong asks. 

“I have some business to take care of,” her mom replies. “I’ll be back soon.”

The others nod, and they get out of the car. Beomgyu and Taehyun help the twins get out of the vehicle, but before they can leave, Beomgyu tells the others except his mom to go on without them.

“What about you?” Taehyun questions.

“I’ll catch up,” Beomgyu assures, and Taehyun looks hesitant, before he nods, and walks away with the others. Beomgyu sighs, and he turns toward his mom. “Mom, is…dad coming?”

“I don’t know, Beom,” she sighs. “I’ve called him, but he doesn’t answer.”

“Where is he, anyway?” Beomgyu frowns.

His mom shrugs, shifting the gear to drive. “I don’t know, but I need to leave now, Beom. I’ll be back.”

“Okay,” he mutters and pulls away from the car, so his mom can drive away. She smiles and waves at him before she drives away.

\--

That night, Choi Soobin, Choi Yeonjun, Choi Beomgyu, Kang Taehyun, and Kai Kamal Huening graduate from their high school. They all get their diplomas and are glad to throw their caps in the air with their classmates. As Beomgyu was walking down the aisle to receive his diploma, he saw his dad and mom in the crowd, and he smiles at them. They all cheer as their principal congratulates them on their graduation.

They then all go to the graduation party Kim Seokjin holds at his house, and mostly everyone gets wasted.

(taehyun doesn’t, since he’s, you know, pregnant.)

The next day, after almost everyone’s hangovers calm down, they apply to the same college and hope they get accepted. A week later, they all do, and cheer together as they are all accepted into Big Hit University. 

For the next few months, the five spend their summer together. They have fun of course, and whilst Taehyun can’t do that much stuff anymore, because of his pregnancy, he still enjoys the time the five have together. Speaking of pregnancy, Soobin and Yeonjun soon announce that they’re also pregnant. They found out they are the day of their graduation, and forgot about telling the others, because of the excitement and nervousness. Beomgyu had a clue Yeonjun is pregnant, because of the change of his scent, but still congratulates his hyungs on their new baby. Yeonjun and Taehyun decide that they’re the pregnancy duo. 

When their first day of university arrives, they’re all nervous but excited. They have some classes together, but not all. By the time they go to university, Yeonjun and Taehyun are two months along, their bumps only showing a little bit. They notice a similar bump on Hueningkai’s stomach, but he assures them it’s just because he’s been eating more. Anyway, their first day goes by well, and a lot of other students take interest in them, but then they see the mating mark on Soobin’s, Yeonjun’s, Beomgyu’s, and Taehyun’s scent glands, and the death glare they get whenever they try to hit on Kai. The five are happy, and for the first time in forever, they can finally enjoy their lives with no problems.

Until one fateful day.

“Tyun, you ready?” Beomgyu asks, knocking on the bathroom door.

“Almost,” Taehyun replies, as he tries to hurry up peeing. He’s currently six months pregnant, his bump fully showing whenever he wears tight or normal shirts. It doesn’t show that much when he wears oversized tops, but people can still see he’s pregnant. When people first saw Taehyun’s bump, they weren’t really that surprised, since almost every other omega and beta female are pregnant as well. 

“I’ll get the hot chocolate ready, then,” Beomgyu says.

“Please,” Taehyun says desperately.

Beomgyu chuckles, and he walks away toward the kitchen. Finally, Taehyun is done a few seconds later. He pulls up his leggings with a bit of difficulty but can put them up his bump. He flushes the toilet and washes his hands. As he does so, he looks at himself in the mirror, noticing the pregnancy glow Soobin and Beomgyu always notice about their omegas. Speaking of omegas, Yeonjun is also six months along, and he and Soobin found out the gender of their bab _ies_ , and they are having twin girls. Unfortunately, Beomgyu and Taehyun haven’t made the appointment to find out the gender of the baby, but hopefully, they will soon.

Taehyun walks out of the bathroom, and toward the kitchen, where he sees his mate serving the hot chocolate into two thermos cups.

“Hey,” Taehyun says softly.

Beomgyu turns slightly around to smile at Taehyun. “Hey.”

“Almost done?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Beomgyu replies. “Are you sure you only want hot chocolate? You’ve craved other foods before.”

“I’m…sure,” Taehyun partially lies. He knows Beomgyu has packed some snacks for them, anyway.

“Okay,” he says. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah,” Taehyun answers. “Are the others already over there?”

Beomgyu nods. “They’ve been waiting for hours now.”

“Is Kai going, too?” Taehyun questions hopefully.

“I don’t think so,” Beomgyu sighs.

Ever since October, which was two months ago, the four stopped seeing Hueningkai. He claimed he's too sick to see any of them, and always refuses to go out with them. When they try to visit Kai at his house, his mom always says they can’t go in, or Hueningkai isn’t there, which they all know isn’t true. Neither of them know why Kai doesn’t go out anymore, but that doesn’t mean they’re going to give up on one of their closest best friends.

“I miss him,” Taehyun frowns as Beomgyu helps him pull on his coat.

“Me, too,” Beomgyu agrees. “Let’s just hope he’s over there.”

Taehyun nods and he and Beomgyu walk out of their shared apartment they bought two weeks ago. They are already starting to build the nursery for their baby, and even start painting the room yellow, which is a gender-neutral color. They both walk toward Beomgyu’s car, and soon get in, Taehyun letting out a small grunt as he has a bit of difficulty getting in the car.

“Where are we going again?” he asks, pulling the belt over his bump, and into the buckle. 

“Uh, to Yoongi-hyung’s house for the party before Christmas break,” Beomgyu explains.

“Great,” Taehyun huffs, adjusting in his seat. “Another place where I can’t enjoy myself, because I can’t drink.”

Beomgyu chuckles, and he rubs the spot above Taehyun’s belly button softly. “Don’t worry, Tae. Just three more months until this little one comes.”

“Yeah, and you better come on your due date,” he grumbles to his belly, frowning.

Beomgyu chuckles, and he rubs the spot again. He lays his hand on Taehyun’s thigh whilst he drives, keeping the other one on the steering wheel. Taehyun secretly finds that hot, and figures he and Beomgyu can have a quickie in Yoongi’s bathroom. They make some small conversation, as they drive toward Yoongi’s house, and soon arrive around 12 minutes later. There are a few cars outside, but only because a few people were invited. 

“Do you see Soobin’s or Yeonjun hyung’s car?” Beomgyu questions, as he unbuckles himself.

“Uh…” Taehyun looks at the cars, soon noticing Soobin’s car two spots away from them. “Yeah. They’re right there.”

“Okay,” Beomgyu says, and he gets out of the car. Taehyun is taking off his seatbelt, and Beomgyu goes to his side to open his door. He helps his mate out, and Taehyun quietly thanks him. “Ready to go?”

“Yeah,” Taehyun mutters, feeling a bit uneasy. 

“Are you okay?” Beomgyu worriedly inquires, smelling the small sour scent coming from Taehyun.

“I don’t know,” he mumbles, frowning at Yoongi’s house. “I feel like something’s going to go wrong.”

“Even if it does, we’ll be by each other’s side,” Beomgyu assures. “We’ll also have our hyungs, so don’t worry, Tyun.”

Taehyun nods, feeling a tad bit calmer. They walk toward the front door of the house and ring the doorbell. A few seconds later, a familiar blonde-haired omega opens the door, smiling at Beomgyu and Taehyun.

“Hey, you two,” Yoongi greets.

“Hey, hyung,” Taehyun returns.

“Soobin and Yeonjun are already inside,” Yoongi informs as he lets the two in. Beomgyu closes the door behind them, following behind Taehyun and Yoongi. The oldest leads them toward the living room, where they see around seventeen other people, including Soobin and Yeonjun. “Everyone, Beomgyu and Taehyun made it!”

“Yay!” Yeonjun squeals and he gets up from his spot on Soobin’s lap to go greet his pregnancy buddy. “Hi, guys!”

“Hyung!” he squeals, hugging Yeonjun back.

“D-did Hueningkai come with you guys?” he asks hopefully as he pulls away.

“No,” Taehyun frowns. “He’s not here?”

“No,” Yeonjun sighs. “I miss him.”

“We all do, hyung,” Beomgyu agrees. He and Taehyun go greet everyone else, only around three other omegas pregnant as well. Beomgyu and Taehyun sit next to Soobin, and Yeonjun sits down on his alpha’s lap again, Soobin wrapping his arms around Yeonjun’s waist. Yoongi serves out the drinks, which are glasses of champagne, and the people that are pregnant get juice or water. Taehyun gets juice, and they all start talking. 

Minutes later, they’re all laughing at something Song Mingi says, before they hear the doorbell ring.

“Who else did you invite, hyung?” Soobin questions.

“Uh, everyone I’m close to,” Yoongi mutters, standing up from his mate’s, Park Jimin, lap to open the door. Once it’s open, he’s surprised to see whom he sees on the other side. “Oh. Huening, I didn’t expect to see you.”

“Hey, hyung,” he greets.

Yoongi smiles, and he brings Kai for a hug. But he’s surprised when he feels something else poking his stomach. Yoongi looks down, seeing Hueningkai’s bump. Yoongi’s eyes widen, and he looks at Kai. “Y-you’re pregnant?!”

“Y-yeah,” he replies. “I-I brought my boyfriend. Is that okay?”

“O-of course,” Yoongi assures, still shocked. “C-come in.”

“Thanks, hyung,” Hueningkai says, and he and his boyfriend walk inside. Once Yoongi closes the door behind them, everyone looks up, their eyes widening when they see Kai. Especially because of his bump, and the alpha standing next to him. 

“K-Kai,” Beomgyu says first.

“Y-you’re pregnant?” Taehyun asks.

“I-I am,” Hueningkai confirms. “E-everyone, meet my boyfriend. Jeon Jae.”

At the name, Taehyun’s cup drops from his hand, falling to the floor, where the cup shatters, and the liquid falls out. Everyone looks at him in surprise, and the alpha next to Kai smirks as soon as he sees Taehyun.

“D-did you say Jeon Jae, Kai?” Beomgyu questions.

“Yeah,” Hueningkai answers, confused. “Why?”

“Hey, Tae,” Jae greets, looking at Taehyun. “Haven’t seen you in a while. See you already have a kid in your stomach. Who’s kid is it?”

“None of your damn business,” Beomgyu growls.

Jae’s eyes dart to Beomgyu, raising an eyebrow. “And who are you?”

“Taehyun’s mate,” he scowls.

“Y-you guys know each o-other?” Kai stutters, letting go of Jae’s hand.

“You could say that, Kai,” he says. “Taehyun and I know each other way back. Tae, why don’t you explain to everyone how we met?”

Taehyun feels his breath shortening. Now he knows why he felt a weird feeling earlier. His hands start to shake, and he can feel his baby rapidly kicking against his belly, being able to feel their mother’s distress and growing anxiety. Taehyun looks at Jae with fear in his eyes, his skin starting to pale.

“Y-you’re supposed t-to still b-be in p-prison,” he finally lets out.

Jae shrugs. “I got out early.”

“Is _this_ the Jae you told us about?” Yeonjun asks. Taehyun did eventually tell Soobin and Yeonjun whom Jae is (he couldn’t tell hueningkai because he was ‘sick’), and they had felt anger and sadness for Taehyun. Yeonjun even felt like beating someone up, but Soobin held him back. However, now that Jae is literally a few feet away from them…

“Wow,” he whistles, looking Yeonjun up and down. “You’re hot.”

The neon blonde-haired omega scowls, and Soobin doesn’t even bother to hold him back this time. Yeonjun storms over toward Jae, grabs his shoulders, and knees his balls so hard, Jae groans, falling to the ground.

“Hyung!” Hueingkai exclaims.

“Are you pregnant with his child?” Yeonjun demands.

“Hyu-”

“Are you?”

Kai sighs. “Y-yes.”

Taehyun feels drowsy all over again. Back when he was fourteen, Jae said he didn’t want their child, because he was twenty-five whilst Taehyun was fourteen, but now Hueningkai is barely seventeen, and Jae is twenty-nine. Hueningkai is twelve years younger than Jae, and he still wants the baby Kai’s carrying. Taehyun can feel tears streaming down his face, and Beomgyu notices, so he quickly pulls Taehyun to the bathroom.

“Taehyun, everything’s going to be okay,” Beomgyu assures, pulling Taehyun into his arms. The omega finally lets out his sobs, clenching the fabric of Beomgyu’s shirt. The alpha rubs his back comfortingly, letting Taehyun hiccup, sob, and cry into his chest. 

“H-he’s b-back,” Taehyun sobs. “H-he’s b-back, B-Beomgyu. J-Jae i-is b-back.”

“I know, and I’m sorry, beautiful,” Beomgyu frowns, brushing Taehyun’s red bangs out of his eyes. “We can’t do anything about it unless he does something, which he hopefully won’t do.”

“A-and n-now K-Kai’s p-pregnant w-with h-his b-baby-”

“Taehyun, calm down,” Beomgyu says softly. “Stress isn’t good for the baby. Follow my lead, okay? We’re going to take some deep breaths. In and out. Okay?” Taehyun nods, and he breathes in and out at the same rhythm as Beomgyu. They continue doing it until Taehyun’s heartbeat goes down, and he feels calmer. He’s still shaking in Beomgyu’s arms, but it’s less, and he’s not crying anymore. “Feel better now, Tyun?”

Taehyun weakly nods against Beomgyu’s chest. “M-mhm.”

“Okay,” he says. “How about we get out of the bathroom, say thank you to Yoongi-hyung for inviting us, quickly say bye to everyone else, and leave? Then we can go home, and cuddle all day.”

“O-okay,” Taehyun agrees. “W-what about hyungs and Kai?”

“We’ll deal with them later,” Beomgyu says. “Ready to go?” Taehyun nods and he and Beomgyu walk out of the bathroom. When they’re back in the living room, they can see Soobin and Jimin trying to hold back Yeonjun as he seems like he’s not done with Jae. “Hyung, we’re going to leave,” he whispers to Yoongi. “Tae isn’t feel good.”

“Oh, okay,” he says. “Feel better soon, Tae.”

“Thanks, hyung,” he mutters. Beomgyu looks at Soobin, who nods at him, still struggling to hold Yeonjun back. Hueningkai is in the corner, watching everything happen, with tears rolling down his face. Taehyun frowns, and he lets go of Beomgyu’s hand to walk toward Kai. “K-Kai?”

The younger omega looks up, a bit surprised to see Taehyun in front of him. “H-hyung?”

“Hey,” Taehyun softly greets. “Let’s get out of here, yeah?”

Hueningkai looks at Jae, before looking back at Taehyun. Kai nods, and Taehyun smiles, as he grabs Hueningkai’s hand in his, and leads him toward Beomgyu.

“Ready to go?” he asks.

Taehyun and Kai nod, so the three leave Yoongi’s house. They get inside Beomgyu’s car, where they all sit in silence, Beomgyu driving them toward his and Taehyun’s shared apartment.

“I-I’m sorry, hyung,” Hueningkai speaks up, his voice so quiet, Beomgyu and Taehyun could barely hear him.

“F-for what?” Taehyun questions, even though he already has a suspicion of why Kai is apologizing.

“F-for bringing J-Jae,” he says. “I-I didn’t know he was going to be a p-problem. G-god, I’m so s-stupid.”

“It’s okay, Kai,” Taehyun assures, smiling at him through the rearview mirror. “You didn’t know.”

“How did you guys even meet?” Beomgyu inquires.

“B-back when we were still in high school,” Hueningkai mutters.

Taehyun’s eyes widen in realization. “S-so _Jae_ was the boyfriend you didn’t want to tell us about?”

Kai nods. “H-he didn’t want anyone to know about u-us, a-and it was my first r-relationship, s-so I a-agreed.”

“Th-that also means…he was the one Yeonjun-hyung and I caught you having sex with during school.”

“What?!” Beomgyu exclaims, the car coming to an abrupt stop.

“Beomgyu, don’t do that,” Taehyun frowns as he feels bile rising his throat. He swallows it down.

“Sorry,” Beomgyu apologizes. He parks at an empty spot, before turning to Hueningkai. “You lost your virginity at age sixteen, Hueningkai?”

“Y-you lost yours at fifteen,” he grumbles. “Y-Yeonjun-hyung lost his at sixteen, too.”

“Yeah, but you’re a baby,” Beomgyu reminds.

“No, I’m not,” Kai whines. “A literal baby is growing inside of me right now!”

“I-is that why you didn’t want to see us for the last four months?” Taehyun asks.

Hueningkai hesitates before he slowly nods. “I-I knew Soobin and Beomgyu hyung were going to overreact, and I was too tired from the pregnancy to deal with it. I’m sorry.”

“Kai Kamal Huening, you have a shit ton of explaining to do,” Beomgyu warns, shifting the gear to drive.

Kai nods, biting his lip as he looks down at his lap. Beomgyu continues driving, but it isn’t long before Taehyun has the urge to pee.

“Beom, pull over,” he says.

“Why?” Beomgyu questions.

“I have to pee,” Taehyun replies as if it isn’t obvious.

“There’s a store nearby,” Beomgyu says. “We can just stop there.”

“Make it quick, then,” Taehyun mutters.

Beomgyu nods, and he quickly pulls into the parking lot. He parks and Taehyun quickly gets out of the car, rushing inside. He doesn’t bother waiting for the other two, and heads toward the bathroom. He does his business, sighing in relief. Once he’s done, he pulls up his leggings and starts washing his hands. As he’s rinsing them, he hears the door open and checks through the mirror who enters. A raven-haired omega walks in, and Taehyun looks back down at the sink. He finishes washing his hands and starts drying them when he feels someone tap his shoulder.

“E-excuse me?” It’s the omega who entered. “C-can you tell me what time it is?”

“Um, sure,” Taehyun mutters. He takes out his phone, too distracted by turning it on to see anything that’s happening, and checks the time; two-o-one p.m. “It’s two-o-one-” By now, Taehyun has already looked up, and he’s staring at the revolver that the other omega is holding against his stomach.

“Be a good boy, and maybe I won’t blow your baby’s brains out,” the omega says lowly.

“O-okay,” Taehyun says, giving in. He’s glad the other omega doesn’t know he took a self-defense class. Taehyun slowly puts his phone away, and taking the chance that the other omega is distracted, he smacks the barrel, smacks the revolver out of the omega’s hands, puts a bullet in it, before aiming it back at the omega. “Who are you, and what the fuck do you want?”

The omega holds his hands up. “S-sorry. I just wanted some money.” Taehyun’s grip slightly falters, since the omega looks around fourteen. But then the omega smacks the revolver back from Taehyun and shoots Taehyun in the shoulder before he can react. Taehyun cries out in pain, clutching his shoulder. “Choi, I have Kang,” the omega says into the mic hidden in his jacket. “What do I do now?”

“Wait for me,” Taehyun hears, thinking the voice sounds familiar. “I’ll be right there.”

“B-bitch, what did you do to me?” Taehyun demands through gritted teeth.

“I shot you, duh,” the omega replies. “My boss will be here soon, so it’s better if you drop unconscious now.”

“F-fuck you,” Taehyun spits, but he’s already starting to feel as if the world’s spinning.

Before he passes out, Taehyun hears the bathroom door opening, and from his position in the other omega’s arms, he can see the person’s face a bit clearly and feels as if he was stabbed in the back when he recognizes the female to be Beomgyu’s mom.

The face of Beomgyu’s mom is the last thing Taehyun sees, before passing out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> btw i’m very, very, very srry i forgot to include the part where their wolf talks to them. i forgot, srry 🤦🏿


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ⚠TW⚠

“A-are you mad at me, h-hyung?” Hueningkai nervously asks as he and Beomgyu get out of the older’s car.

Beomgyu sighs, looking at Kai. “I’m not _mad_. I’m…a bit disappointed, I guess. If I’m mad, I’m mad at Jae, not you.”

Hueningkai nods, and he looks down at his feet. “I’m sorry, hyung.”

“It’s…fine, Kai,” Beomgyu assures. He looks around the store, wondering where the bathroom can be. He sniffs the air to see where Taehyun is because he’s at the bathroom, but Beomgyu’s surprised when he doesn’t smell the red-haired omega’s scent anywhere. Panic starts to rise in Beomgyu, and he tries to shove it down. “K-Kai, do you smell Taehyun anywhere?”

Hueningkai raises an eyebrow, wondering why Beomgyu is asking. Nevertheless, Kai still smells the air, his eyes slightly widening when he also doesn’t smell Taehyun anywhere. “N-no.”

“Fuck,” Beomgyu curses, and he runs toward the bathroom. He slams open the door, and can smell Taehyun’s scent, but weakly. Beomgyu curses again, and steps inside the bathroom, but stops when he steps on something. Looking down at the floor, his eyes widen when he realizes he stepped on _blood_.

“I-is that Taehyun’s blood?” Hueningkai questions, gulping as he stops next to Beomgyu, also looking down at the pool of blood.

“Yeah,” he replies. “Fuck.” Beomgyu steps back, and he grabs a piece of paper towel to clean his shoe. As he’s doing so, he takes out his phone and dials Taehyun’s number. Just like Beomgyu thought, the call goes straight to voicemail, and he curses again.

“T-Taehyun is missing,” Kai realizes.

“Yeah, I figured, but who would kidnap him?” Beomgyu grumbles. “Jae is still over at Yoongi-hyung’s house, and I’m sure Yeonjun-hyung isn’t gonna let him leave, so who has Taehyun?”

-

“Be careful with his bump, you idiot,” she snaps as the omega male drags Taehyun by his ankle to the chair. “My grandchild is in there.”

“Sorry,” the omega mutters. He pulls Taehyun up on the chair, grunting as he ties the pregnant omega’s wrists to the armchairs, doing the same to his wrists to the legs of the chairs. “Why did we capture him again?”

She rolls her eyes. “None of your damn business, Min.”

“Hey, I at least deserve to know,” he frowns. _“I’m_ the one that helped you, after all.”

“I’ll tell you later, then,” she scoffs. “Get out.” ‘Min’ sighs, and he glances at her one last time before he walks out of the room. Now that she’s left alone, she sighs, looking at Taehyun. She smiles at how beautiful he looks, crouching down to see his beautiful face. She sighs with a smile on her face, tilting Taehyun’s chin up with two fingers under it. “I can’t _wait_ until I have my fun with you, Kang Taehyun.”

\--

“What did you do with Taehyun, you son of a bitch?” Beomgyu demands as he walks through Yoongi’s front door, grabbing Jae’s collar.

“Hyung, wait-”

“W-what do you mean?” Jae asks, looking at Beomgyu with pure confusion in his eyes.

“Don’t act innocent,” Beomgyu growls, gripping Jae’s collar harder. “What did you do with Taehyun?”

“What are you talking about, Beom?” Yeonjun says, making the alpha look up.

“Taehyun’s gone,” he replies. 

Soobin pales a bit. “W-what do you mean he’s gone?”

“We stopped at a store because he needed to go to the bathroom,” Beomgyu explains. “Kai and I stayed inside the car for a bit, before we decided to go inside. I couldn’t smell Taehyun anywhere, and when we checked the bathroom, there was n-nothing.”

“E-except blood,” Hueningkai finishes.

Everyone’s eyes widen. _“B-blood?!”_

“Yes, so tell me where Taehyun is, or I swear to god-” Beomgyu warns, looking back at Jae.

“I-I swear I don’t know!” he exclaims.

“Sure,” Beomgyu says, not believing Jae. “Like we would believe you after everything you’ve done. Tell me, Jeon Jae, or I will literally rip you apart with my bare hands.”

“I-I swear I don’t know anything!” he repeats, his bottom lip quivering. “P-please.”

Beomgyu scoffs, and he shoves Jae away. “Then where the fuck is Taehyun?”

“Beom, maybe you should calm down,” Yeonjun says slowly.

“Calm down?!” Beomgyu echoes, giving Yeonjun a bizarre look. “Hyung, how can I calm down when Taehyun, my mate, the mother of my _child_ , is gone? He’s pregnant, for fuck’s sake, and you want me to _calm down_?!”

“Beom, we’re going to find Taehyun,” Soobin assures. “You just have to calm down first. We’re going to get nowhere if you’re going to act like this.”

“T-Taehyun might be dead, f-for all we know,” Beomgyu mutters as he lets Hueningkai and Yeonjun slowly pull him toward the couch to sit down.

“He’s probably not,” he says. “The percentage of pregnant omegas dying is very low, Beom. Th-the least that will happen to Tae is that…he’ll get tortured, and p-probably raped, but he won’t…die.”

“That makes everything better,” Beomgyu grumbles. He looks at Jae. “Are you _sure_ , a hundred percent positive, that you don’t know where Taehyun is?”

“I-I swear,” Jae replies.

Beomgyu scoffs, and he adjusts himself in his seat. He feels sobs building up in his throat, and he tries to swallow them down, but his eyes burn with tears. Alas, Beomgyu lets out a sob, tears starting to roll down his face. His body shakes, and he covers his mouth with his hand. The others frown, and they hug Beomgyu to comfort him. They let Beomgyu cry against them, whilst everyone just stares at them or somewhere else, not knowing what to do. After what seems like hours, Beomgyu finishes crying, and he clears his throat, sniffling.

“I-I’m fine,” he lies. 

“We all know you’re not, hyung,” Hueningkai frowns. “We’re going to find Taehyun.”

“We should report him missing first,” someone suggests.

Beomgyu shakes his head, sniffling. “T-Taehyun has to be missing for twenty-four hours, so we can’t report him missing yet.”

“Well, isn’t that stupid,” Soobin mutters. 

Beomgyu sighs, and he looks at his fingers, feeling like crying again. This time, he pushes it down. “I know.”

\--

Later that day, Beomgyu is back at his and Taehyun’s shared apartment. Once he walks through the door, he immediately smells Taehyun’s scent, and he chokes back a sob. Beomgyu closes and locks the door behind him, taking off his coat. He hangs it on the coathanger, before walking toward his and Taehyun’s room. He doesn’t feel like doing anything, feeling empty inside. He slumps down on their bed and immediately hugs the pillow and blanket Taehyun uses, basking in Taehyun’s scent. Beomgyu lets the tears fall from his eyes as he digs his face into the pillow.

“Where are you, Taehyun?” he whispers. (as if on cue) Beomgyu’s phone then starts ringing, making the raven-haired alpha jump. He doesn’t feel like answering the phone, so he doesn’t, but his phone keeps ringing. Beomgyu groans and he finally grabs his phone, answering the call. “H-hello?”

“Hey, Beom.” It’s his mom. “Where are you?”

“H-home,” Beomgyu mutters. “Why?”

“Oh, I was just asking,” his mom says. “Where’s Taehyun?”

Beomgyu’s heart clenches at the mention of his omega’s name, and his bottom lip quivers. “I-I don’t know. H-he’s missing, mom…”

“Really?!” The female sounds surprised, but really, it’s all an act. “W-why do you say that?”

“W-we went to the store earlier, and I stayed in the car with K-Kai,” Beomgyu explains. “W-when we went inside, w-we couldn’t smell Taehyun anywhere, h-he wasn’t in the bathroom, a-and there was blood on the floor.”

“Oh, my poor baby,” Beomgyu’s mom coos. “Why don’t you come over, and I’ll make you some tea?”

“No thanks, mom,” Beomgyu sighs. “I think I’m just going to sulk here until tomorrow comes. _Then_ I can report Taehyun missing to the police.”

Beomgyu’s mom sighs this time. “Well, good luck, then, Beom.”

“Thanks, mom,” he mumbles. “Why did you call, though?”

“Oh, I just wanted to see how you’re doing,” his mom replies. “You’re probably going to find Taehyun soon, Beom. And he’ll be okay.”

“Yeah, right,” Beomgyu scoffs.

 _Then I’ll harm him, so he_ won’t _be okay._ “You just gotta believe, Beom. Anyway, though, I have to leave. My boss is calling, and if I don’t answer, he’s going to fire me.”

“Okay,” Beomgyu says. “Bye, mom.”

“Bye, Beom,” she returns, before hanging up the call.

Beomgyu frowns, and he places his phone down. As he continues to bask himself in Taehyun’s scent, he forgets to realize that his mom doesn’t have a boss, since _she’s_ her own boss. So why did his mom leave?

\--

The red-haired omega’s slowly flutter open, feeling pain and soreness all over his body, as he squints and winces at the blinding (for him) white lights. He lets out a groan, moving to stand up. But he can’t. His hands are tied to the arms of the chairs, as well as his ankles to the legs of the chairs. He starts panicking and immediately looks down at his bump. Thankfully, it’s still there, and he can tell his and Beomgyu’s unborn child is sleeping since they aren’t moving around as they do when they’re awake, and aren’t kicking him every five seconds.

 _Where am I?_ , he asks himself, as he looks around. His head is throbbing, and he feels nauseous, which is weird because he’s sure his pregnancy symptoms went away months ago. Then everything hits him.

Hueningkai is pregnant, and Jae, _his ex-boyfriend who’s almost thirty years old_ , is the father.

He had gone to the bathroom but was shot in the shoulder by some fourteen-year-old omega.

And the person who kidnapped him is no other than his future mother in law, Beomgyu’s mom.

Sudden anger rises in him as he remembers about Beomgyu’s mom. What did he ever do to her? He made sure to be nice and lovely, and he answered all the questions she asked, even if they were annoying. He always smiled at her, so what did he do wrong? No, the real question is what’s wrong with _her_? He was actually starting to like and trust her, and she even helped him a bit with his pregnancy. So what happened?

He groans, feeling another wave of pain hit his body, especially his shoulder. Fortunately, it stopped bleeding, but that didn’t take the pain away. He's just glad omegas are extra strong, stronger than alphas even, when they’re pregnant, so their body can overcome anything. That is unless they’re shot or stabbed in the stomach or heart, but anything else, their body will still make sure the baby in them is safe.

He looks around the room, seeing if he can find a way to escape. He struggles against his bonds, looking down, and realizing they are ropes. They feel itchy and rough against his skin, and all he wants to do is rip them off with his wolf teeth, but sadly, omegas can’t transform in their wolf form when they’re pregnant. He lets out a groan, and struggles more against the ropes, making them just dig deeper into his skin.

Although he _badly_ wants to get out of there, he doesn’t scream for help. Who knows what will happen if he did. He especially doesn’t want Beomgyu’s mom to come in, because then it would get ugly.

 _I should’ve waited for Beomgyu and Kai_ , he groans to himself, feeling tears well up in his eyes. At that thought, he realizes he might never see anyone he knows ever again. He might never see Soobin, Yeonjun, Beomgyu, Hueningkai, nor anyone else he loves ever again, just because Beomgyu’s mom wants him. He lets out a frustrated groan, and struggles more against the ropes, ignoring the pain.

As he’s having his fit, he hears footsteps near the door, and he stills. He sniffles, and his hand subconsciously goes to his bump, as if to protect his unborn child. He listens closely, and he can see and hear the doorknob jiggling. It isn’t long before the door opens, and he feels panic rise in him when he sees that it’s an alpha. He quickly pretends as if he’s still unconscious, not knowing what would’ve happened otherwise.

He can hear and smell the alpha coming closer, and he internally gags at the blood and disgusting scent coming from the alpha. He hears stuff moving around, and the alpha humming a song quietly. He has to give him a point for having a nice voice.

“Now I can see why Bong-Cha wanted him,” he mutters to himself, seeming to have finally looked at him. “He’s _beautiful_.”

He prays the alpha won’t do anything to him, trying so hard not to move.

“Choi, what are you doing here?” By the scent coming from her, he can tell she’s an omega. “Choi doesn’t want you here.”

“She told me to set these things up,” ‘Choi’ explains. He wishes he can open his eyes to see what it is. “And besides, Taehyun’s asleep. It’s not like I can do anything to him, either, which is a bummer.”

“Get your mind out of the gutter,” the omega scolds. “Finish what you’re doing, and go to the office. Choi’s waiting for us.”

The other Choi sighs. “Fine. I’ll be right there.”

“Hurry up,” the omega warns, before finally walking away.

“Pfft, whatever,” Choi scoffs. He hears more clattering before it stops. He stills, hearing and smelling Choi come closer to him. He wants to scream when he feels the alpha’s hand on him, but he’s just wiping a strand away from his forehead. “God, you’re beautiful.” Choi sighs again, and he thankfully lets go of him. He gathers his stuff, stops moving for a bit, before he can hear him walk out of the room. Five seconds pass before he hears the door close, and he smells no one else in the room.

“Ew,” he frowns, wishing he can wipe his forehead with his hands to get the alpha’s touch and scent away from him. Taehyun struggles against his bonds, letting out a whine since he stays in the same spot.

Taehyun looks around the room, trying to see if he can find anything sharp enough to cut off the ropes. As he looks, he finally sees the silver standing table that the alpha left. It has medium-sized silver knives, needles, and a pair of scissors. Taehyun gulps, not wanting to think why they would use them on him. But then he realizes there are knives and a pair of scissors, so he can use those. The table is around ten feet away, but Taehyun is sure if he scoots he can make it. He tries scooting, and he feels his heart dropping to his stomach when he almost falls to the floor. 

Taehyun lets out a small groan, going back to his spot. He wishes he could have the ability to move things with his head or have the power of telekinesis, but sadly, not everyone gets what they want. 

Taehyun lets out a small sob, wishing Beomgyu were here to comfort him.

To make matters worse (if that’s even possible), Taehyun can feel his and Beomgyu’s baby wake up. They start moving around, kicking hardly against Taehyun’s stomach, especially his ribs. Taehyun feels the pain, but this time he doesn’t tell their baby to stop. He just lets out a sob, feeling as if he failed their baby. 

“I-I’m sorry, little one,” Taehyun mutters, and as best as he can, runs his thumb softly over his stomach. 

\--

Once the clock strikes 2:08 PM, Beomgyu gets inside his car and drives toward the police station. It’s been more than twenty-four hours that Taehyun has been missing—twenty-four hours and two minutes precisely—but Beomgyu lost track of time, since he was too busy calling people, and trying to see if he could follow where Taehyun went.

Currently, Beomgyu has no lead, but fortunately, the store owner let him see the camera footage, and Beomgyu felt like punching someone (he still does) when he saw two people in dark hoodies carrying Taehyun out of the back of the store. Unfortunately, their faces were covered, but their body types were obvious, and you can tell that they were an omega and a beta. Now all Beomgyu has to do is find out what omega and/or beta has met Taehyun, and holds a grudge against him.

Speaking of which, Beomgyu hasn’t slept for more than ten hours. Ever since he finished his breakdown about Taehyun’s disappearance, he went into work and didn’t dare sleep. He talked with Soobin, Yeonjun, and Hueningkai the most, and they always suggested he should sleep, but he didn’t listen to them. He isn’t even tired, to be honest. Once he finds Taehyun, he’ll go to sleep, as long as Taehyun and their unborn child are safe in his arms. 

Anyway, Beomgyu is now driving toward the police station and hopes they will take him seriously. He continues to drive, clenching the steering wheel until his knuckles turn white. Breaking him out of his thoughts, his phone starts to ring. He sighs and checks to see who it is: Soobin.

“What, hyung?” Beomgyu says in a rude tone as he answers the call.

Soobin sighs, not surprised at Beomgyu’s tone. “Where are you?”

“I’m heading toward the police station,” he replies. “Why?”

“Oh, ‘cause the others and I think we have a lead,” Soobin says.

Beomgyu’s eyes widen. “R-really?”

“Yeah,” Soobin says. “Someone says they saw who carried Taehyun out of the store.”

“O-okay,” Beomgyu says, a bit hopeful. “Um, where do they want to meet up?”

“Uh, they said at the café near uni,” Soobin answers. “I’ll text them to wait since you’re going to report Taehyun missing.”

“Thanks, hyung,” Beomgyu says. “I owe you one.”

“Just answer a bit nicer, Beom,” Soobin says. “We’ll find Taehyun soon.”

“Hopefully,” Beomgyu mutters. He turns the corner, seeing the police station. “Anyway, hyung, I have to leave now. I’m at the station now.”

“Okay,” Soobin says. “Good luck, Beom.”

“Thanks, hyung,” he says, before ending the call. Beomgyu sighs, and he puts his phone away. He parks in an empty spot near the police station, and gets out of his car, taking his phone with him. He walks toward the entrance of the police station, and at first sees a flash out of the corner of his eye, but when he turns, there’s nothing there. Beomgyu decides to ignore it for now, before opening the door of the police station, walking inside.

The police station is a bit packed, but Beomgyu doesn’t care. He walks toward the nearest smallest line and gets in it. He waits for his turn, and when it is, he’s met with a female alpha police officer.

“Good evening,” she greets. “How may I help you today, sir?”

“M-my mate’s missing.” Beomgyu gets straight to the point. “H-he’s been missing ever since yesterday at 2:08 PM, and no one can find him.”

The officer nods, typing some things into her computer. “What’s your mate’s name, sir?”

“Kang Taehyun,” Beomgyu frowns. “H-he’s pregnant, too. Six months pregnant.”

The officer nods again, typing more things into her computer. “Alright. Well, from his information I found, he was born on February 5, 2002, his name is Kang Taehyun, he’s an omega, was born to Kang Ji-hoon and Cho-Hee, was born in Daechi-dong, moved from town to town, graduated from Big Hit High School, and it is currently enrolled in Big Hit University. Is this correct?”

Beomgyu eagerly nods. “Yes.”

“Okay, we’ll set up an alert, sir,” the officer assures. “Is there anything else? Any clues you might have?”

“N-not yet,” Beomgyu lies, knowing if he gave the officer their evidence, she’ll tell him that they can’t work on the case anymore. 

“Okay,” she says. “When was your mate last seen, sir?”

“Th-the store around eleventh street in the bathroom,” Beomgyu replies. “Please find him soon, officer.”

“We’ll do everything we can, sir,” she says. “Thank you for reporting your mate missing. We will start working on the case as soon as possible.”

Beomgyu nods, internally wishing they can work on the case _now_. “O-okay. Thank you.”

“You’re welcome,” the officer says. “In case we find anything, can we have your phone number?”

Beomgyu nods, and the officer hands him a piece of paper and a pen. He quickly writes down his information—his phone number, address, everything—before handing it back to the officer. She thanks him, and bids him a good day. He mutters the same thing, before leaving the station. He heads back toward his car and gets inside, suddenly seeing another flash from out of the corner of his eye. He turns his head, just in time to see a raven-haired alpha holding a camera, and taking a picture of him. The two lock eyes and Beomgyu is quick to get out of his car. The other alpha panics and starts running away. Beomgyu runs after the other alpha, and the alpha stupidly trips over his own feet, falling to the ground. Beomgyu scowls, and he grabs the alpha’s collar, pulling him up until they’re eye level.

“Why the fuck are you taking pictures of me?” Beomgyu demands.

“I-I wasn’t,” the alpha badly lies.

Beomgyu’s grip gets tighter, making the alpha choke. “Don’t lie to me. I won’t repeat myself.”

For being an alpha, he seems really scared. Or maybe it’s just an act. “F-fine! I-I was, but i-it’s because my friends that are omegas dared me to. I-I’m sorry.”

“Show me the pictures,” Beomgyu orders. The other alpha nods, and he quickly shows his camera roll to Beomgyu. The alpha flips through them, seeing multiple photos of him at his house, looking stressed, crying, getting out of his house, and many more things he had been doing in the past twenty-four hours. He looks up from the camera and glares at the alpha. “These weren’t being taken for your ‘omega friends.’ You were stalking me. Tell me the truth.”

The alpha quickly looks around their surroundings, seeing if he can find a way out of there. He soon sees a beta police officer and decides it’s better than nothing. “H-help! H-he’s hurting me! Help!”

“What the fuck are you talking about?” Beomgyu grumbles.

The other alpha ignores him, though, and Beomgyu soon feels someone grabbing his arm. “Sir, I’m going to need you to leave this poor omega alone, or I’ll have to arrest you for harassment.”

“He’s not an omega!” Beomgyu exclaims. But once he turns to the ‘omega’, he can smell the sweet scent that only omegas have coming from him. Beomgyu’s eyes widen, sure he had smelled the other male as an alpha earlier. “H-how-?”

“K-keep him away from me,” he says with fear laced in his tone.

“Sir, please come with me,” the officer says, starting to pull Beomgyu away from the ‘omega.’

“H-he had pictures of me,” Beomgyu says. “If you’re going to take me away, then at least look through his camera. I _swear_ he has tons of pictures of me.”

The officer sighs, deciding it would be easier if she looks through the ‘omega’s’ camera. “Sir, I’m going to look through your camera.”

The ‘omega’ sighs, but nods, handing his camera over. The police officer flips through the photos, raising an eyebrow. When she’s done, she sighs, and hands the camera back to the ‘omega.’ “I saw nothing, so you’re free to go, sir. Sorry, this alpha bothered you.”

Beomgyu’s eyes widen. “What-”

“Thank you,” the ‘omega’ says with a smug smile. “Please make sure this… _alpha_ doesn’t bother me again.”

“Will do, sir,” the officer assures. “Have a nice day.”

The ‘omega’ huffs, and turns on his heel, walking away. The officer grabs Beomgyu’s sleeve and pulls him toward the entrance of the station. When they’re by the doors, she lets go of his sleeve.

“Why did you let him go?!” he exclaims.

“Sir, please calm down,” the officer says. “You were harassing that poor omega.”

 _“He_ was the one harassing _me_!” Beomgyu says. “Why did you defend him?”

“I saw nothing in his camera, sir,” the officer sighs. “Now I ask you to calm down, and go on your way, or I will have to arrest you for harassment.”

“Fine,” Beomgyu huffs. “Thanks for your help.” He glares at the officer, hearing her sigh before he walks toward his car. He gets inside and slams the door after him. He slams his head down on the steering wheel, and he would’ve continued doing it if he didn’t hear his phone ring. He groans, seeing who’s calling him: Yeonjun. “Hello?”

“Hey, Beom,” he greets. “Where are you?”

“Still at the police station,” Beomgyu grumbles.

“Did you make any progress?” Yeonjun asks.

Beomgyu sighs, running his fingers through his raven hair. “Yeah. I was able to report Taehyun missing.”

“Are the police doing anything?” Yeonjun says.

“I don’t know, but I hope so,” Beomgyu says. “Why did you call me, hyung?”

“Ah, right,” Yeonjun mutters. “You know how Soobin told you about the person who might help us? They want to meet now because they won’t be able to later.”

“Okay, I’ll be right there,” Beomgyu assures. “Thanks for telling me, hyung.”

“Of course,” Yeonjun says. “Oh, and, Beomgyu?”

“Yeah?”

“If you ever respond to my Soobinie the way you did earlier again, you’re dead,” Yeonjun says in a low tone. But then he giggles. “Okay? See you at the café, Beomie! Kai will be here, too. Bye~!”

“B-bye,” Beomgyu says before Yeonjun ends their call. Ever since Yeonjun’s second week of pregnancy, he’s been acting way scarier than he already is, and Beomgyu always asks himself how Soobin hasn’t pooped his pants yet.

Speaking of scary stuff, Taehyun is like that, too. One moment he’d be happy, but then in the next second, he’d be threatening to cut off all of Beomgyu’s fingers and toes, and feed them to his grandma’s chickens if he doesn’t get him his beloved chicken nuggets and cheese tteokbokki. 

Beomgyu chuckles at the thought as he begins to drive out of the police station, but can’t help but feel an empty feeling in the pit of his stomach. The desperation of finding Taehyun grows and Beomgyu frowns, trying not to look at his lock screen, which is of course a selca of Taehyun that the omega himself took around four months ago.

Beomgyu sighs, and he pushes down the growing anger that’s growing at the pit of his stomach. As he drives toward the café near his and the others’ university, he looks around the streets as best as he can whilst he’s driving. He doesn’t notice anything out of the ordinary, but when he’s at the stoplight to turn the corner to arrive at the café, he notices a car. But just not any car…a Bugatti La Voiture Noire. And not just anyone in Korea has this car, especially since it costs around 22,288,885,541 won. Only rich people own that type of car, and Beomgyu’s family is rich. The only person he knows that drives that car in his family is…

His mom.

Beomgyu quickly shakes his head, turning his car to arrive at the café. _It_ can’t _be mom, Beomgyu. She’s on a business trip, and won’t return for another four days. There are probably other rich people that own that car. But…Taehyun’s scent was coming from it- No, it wasn’t. You’re hallucinating._ Beomgyu snaps out of his thoughts, parking his car. He shakes his head again, grabs his things, before getting out of his car. He walks inside the café, seeing Soobin, Yeonjun, Hueningkai, and an alpha male sitting at a table nearby.

“Hey,” Beomgyu greets, heading toward them. “Sorry, I’m late.”

“It’s fine, Beom,” Soobin assures. “This is Kim Sung-ho. Sung-ho, this is Choi Beomgyu, Taehyun’s mate.”

“Hi,” Sung-ho says, and he shakes hands with Beomgyu. “Nice to meet you.”

“Likewise,” he returns, retreating his hand. “Do you know Taehyun?”

“We used to be classmates back in ninth through eleventh grade,” Sung-ho informs. “We weren’t really friends, but we knew each other okay enough.”

Beomgyu nods. “So who did you see carrying Taehyun out of the store?”

“Are any of you good at art?” Sung-ho asks.

“I kinda am,” Yeonjun mutters. “You could just tell us, though, and we can give it to a sketch artist.”

Sung-ho nods. “Alright. Well, uh, there were two people, actually. One was an omega, he had raven hair, almond and brown eyes, a mole on his neck, petite, and I think the other person called him ‘Min’?”

“Okay,” Kai says, glancing at Yeonjun’s sketch. “What about the other person?”

“She was a beta,” Sung-ho begins, slightly surprising the other four, “she had raven hair as well, small and dark eyes, an hourglass body, and I think the omega called her ‘Choi’?”

“How do you know all of this information?” Soobin questions, finding it a bit fishy.

“They were taking him out back,” Sung-ho explains. “I was going out back, too, because my car was there, but I could see them carrying an unconscious body, so I hid since I didn’t want to get killed.”

“So you’re saying you could’ve helped save my mate if you weren’t being selfish,” Beomgyu says. “Nice.”

“Beomgyu,” Yeonjun scolds.

“No, he’s right,” Sung-ho sighs. “I’m sorry.”

“You should be,” Beomgyu frowns, crossing his arms. “Anything else?”

“I-I don’t think so,” Sung-ho replies after thinking for a bit. 

“Okay, thank you for your help,” Hueningkai says. “If you come up with anything else, you know where to find us.”

Sung-ho nods, and he gets up, grabbing his stuff, before he bows. “See you guys later.”

“Bye,” the rest except Beomgyu say in unison.

“Well, do we recognize anyone that looks like this?” Yeonjun asks as he looks at his sketches.

“Jun, the first one looks like Spongebob, whilst the other one looks like a rock with rice as eyes,” Soobin deadpans.

“Hey, I tried my best,” Yeonjun pouts.

“It’s okay, hyung,” Kai assures. “I wrote the description down, so we could hand it to a professional sketch artist.”

“Good thinking, Kai,” Soobin praises, and he and Hueningkai high five.

“Beom, you okay?” Yeonjun questions as he notices the younger looking dazed out.

“I’m fine,” he says, snapping out of his daze. “I was just thinking.”

“About?” Soobin asks.

“Food,” Beomgyu partially lies.

“Ugh, now I’m hungry,” Kai whines. He turns to Soobin, tugging on his sleeve. “Hyung, buy me food.”

“Buy me food, too,” Yeonjun adds, and he and Hueningkai both tug at Soobin’s sleeve.

“Okay, okay,” he says. “Let me get up then. Beom, you coming?”

“Y-yeah,” he replies, standing up. Beomgyu smiles at Yeonjun and Kai before he follows behind Soobin toward the line. Soobin begins talking about something he noticed about Sung-ho, but Beomgyu half pays attention since he can’t help but think of the expensive car he saw earlier, and who could be driving it.

\--

Since he ended up falling asleep earlier again, Taehyun wakes up for the second time today, but only because his and Beomgyu’s baby is rapidly kicking against his stomach. Taehyun groans and he leans his head back, wishing their baby can stop kicking him so hard.

“I’m sorry, little one, but I don’t have food,” he frowns, knowing what their baby wants. “If I did, I would feed you, but I don’t. I’m sorry.” That still doesn’t stop the kicking and Taehyun groans. He looks around the room, seeing the same stuff still there. He sighs, wondering why he even is here. “H-hello?” he calls out a bit loudly. “C-can anyone hear me?!”

Taehyun doesn’t receive a response, so he sighs. He can feel his stomach grumbling, and he feels bad for their baby because he can feel how hungry they are. Taehyun frowns, and he rubs his belly, apologizing to their baby again.

Before Taehyun can go back to sleep, or try to, he soon hears the doorknob jiggling, and he jumps wide awake. Fear grows inside of him, not knowing who it can be. He secretly hopes it’s Beomgyu’s mom, so he can at least spit at her, but if it’s not, then he wouldn’t know what to do.

The door soon opens, and to Taehyun’s relief (kind of), it is Beomgyu’s mom. Thankfully, she’s carrying a plate that holds food, and Taehyun can feel his stomach grumbling again at the sight of it. Beomgyu’s mom turns around from locking and closing the door, and she seems surprised when she sees that Taehyun’s awake. But she smiles and places the plate on the standing table.

“Nice to see that you’re finally awake, Taehyun-ah,” she says. “How was your sleep?”

“Fuck off,” Taehyun scowls. 

“Oh, is that a way to greet your future mother in law?” Beomgyu’s mom says, looking offended.

“Beomgyu wouldn’t even consider you as a mother anymore,” Taehyun says. “Not after he realizes it’s _you_ who kidnapped me.”

“Who says he’s ever going to find out?” Beomgyu’s mom says, tilting her head. “The police aren’t going to help much, and I made sure to hide all my tracks. With that said, you’re going to stay with me forever, Taehyun-ah.”

“No, I’m not,” he snaps. “I’d rather lick a dirty floor than be seen with you.”

“No one’s going to see you with me,” Beomgyu’s mom says. “I’m going to keep you to myself, Taehyun-ah. You’re mine now.”

Taehyun internally gags. “The fuck I am.”

“Ay, it’s not nice to curse,” Beomgyu’s mom scolds lightly. “Now are you hungry? I bought some food. And before you ask, of course, I didn’t forget about you and my precious grandchild. How is she doing, by the way?”

“H-how do you know the baby’s a girl?” Taehyun asks.

“I have my ways,” Beomgyu’s mom says smugly. “I made some cheese tteokbokki and chicken nuggets. That’s what you’ve been eating during your pregnancy, no?”

“N-no,” Taehyun lies, but he and Beomgyu’s mom can both hear his stomach grumble.

“Your stomach says so otherwise,” she chuckles. “Open up, sweetheart.”

“No,” Taehyun snaps, and he turns his head away from Beomgyu’s mom. 

“Open up,” she repeats, and she forces the chopsticks inside Taehyun’s mouth. He lets it sit in his mouth, not daring to swallow it, in case it’s poisoned or something. Beomgyu’s mom rolls her eyes and takes a bite of the food. “See? It’s not poisoned. So eat.” Taehyun looks at Beomgyu’s mom, before hesitantly starting to chew on the food. He swallows, and he can feel his baby stop kicking. He lets Beomgyu’s mom continue feeding him, and it isn’t long before Taehyun is done. “Someone was hungry,” she says as she places the plate on the standing table.

Taehyun ignores her. “W-why are you keeping me here?”

“Beomgyu didn’t tell you?” she asks, a surprised look on her face. Taehyun slowly shakes his head. “Ah, maybe because I never told him. Anyway, ever since Beom’s first relationship when he was fifteen, I’ve been kidnapping and killing his past partners. I told Beomgyu his first boyfriend died because of cancer, but really, it was because I killed him.”

Taehyun feels dread creep up in him, and he throws up the food he had just eaten. Beomgyu’s mom sighs and wipes his mouth clean with a napkin. He pulls away from her, glaring at her through tears. “Y-you monster.”

“Aw, thanks, Taehyun-ah,” she says. She smiles at him, picking up the plate she used to put Taehyun’s food in it. “I’ll be back later. Oh, and one of my workers is coming in, like, five minutes to put that in you, okay? Be a good boy, or I’ll have to harm you, which we don’t want to happen, do we?”

“Go to hell,” he snarls.

“Oh, honey, I’m already there,” Beomgyu’s mom says, and she smirks at Taehyun, before finally closing the door.

Taehyun lets out a frustrated groan, struggling against the ropes around him, making them dig deeper into his skin. His wrists and ankles are already bloody, but he doesn’t care. He could cut off his hands or ankles, but he still wouldn’t care, because at least he’d be able to get away. Taehyun breathes heavily, finally letting his tears fall. He can feel his baby starting to go to sleep, and he doesn’t dare disturb ‘her.’ 

“Goodnight, little one,” he whispers, sniffling. “I promise we’ll get out of here soon. If only your daddy would come…” Taehyun whispers the last part to himself. If Beomgyu and the others can’t rescue him, then Taehyun’s going to have to find a way to get himself out of there.

Before Taehyun can think of anything else, he hears the doorknob jiggle, and he groans as he remembers what Beomgyu’s mom told him. The door eventually opens, and a raven-haired omega wearing nothing but a tattered what used to be fancy dress walks in. She has a scared look in her eyes, and she averts eye contact with Taehyun. The redhead immediately feels bad, though, because he can tell she’s around fifteen, and from the scent coming from her, she’s been used by many people, especially alphas.

“H-hey,” he greets softly.

The omega looks surprised, and she looks at Taehyun. “H-hi,” she says quietly.

“What’s your name?” he asks.

“M-m’not allowed to say,” the omega mutters.

“It’s okay,” Taehyun assures. “It’s only us here.” The omega shakes her head, and she points toward the corner of the room. Taehyun looks toward where she pointed, and he can see a camera, a white dot under the camera lens flashing, indicating that it’s recording everything. “It’s still fine, sweetie. They can’t hear us.”

“Y-you sure?” she questions.

“I’m sure,” Taehyun says.

“M-my name’s Mina,” she finally replies. 

“You have a nice name, Mina,” Taehyun compliments.

Mina lets out a small smile. “Th-thanks.”

“Of course,” Taehyun says. “What’s someone as young as you doing here?”

“Th-they kidnapped me,” Mina mumbles. “B-back when I was twelve. B-been stuck here ever since.”

“D-did that cruel woman kidnap you?” Taehyun inquires.

Mina nods. “T-took me from my own backyard. M-m’miss my mommy and daddy. W-wanna see them again.”

“I promise you will, Mina,” Taehyun says. “I’m going to get us out of here.”

Mina shakes her head. “N-not possible.”

“Why not?” Taehyun asks.

“G-guards everywhere,” Mina mutters. “I-impossible.”

“I’m sure-”

“N-no,” Mina interrupts. “M-m’tried before, and look.” She pulls up her sleeves, showing the multiple scars on her skin. 

Taehyun sighs, knowing anything else he might say will get denied by Mina. “I’m sorry, then.” Mina just nods to Taehyun, before heading toward the standing table. She rolls it closer to Taehyun, and at first, the older omega thinks she’s going to cut his ropes, but instead she grabs the small bottle on the table and pours some of it into an empty needle. She puts the handle in, and stares at the long, sharp needle flashing in the light. She looks up at Taehyun, who looks at her with slight fear in his eyes. “M-Mina, what are you doing?”

“Sh-shh,” she shushes, walking closer toward him. “Th-this will only hurt a bit.”

“N-no-”

\--

Hours later, Taehyun wakes up again, but this time it’s because someone is throwing water at him. _Freezing_ cold water. Taehyun’s bangs drop down in front of his eyes (honestly, he needs to get a haircut), and he can feel goosebumps rising on his skin. He shivers, and opens his eyes, being able to see an alpha through his bangs.

“Good, you’re awake,” the alpha says. “The name’s Hoseok, and…”

Taehyun’s eyes widen as he hears the name ‘Hoseok.’ No wonder he thought the alpha looks familiar. Tears well up in Taehyun’s eyes, and he looks at Hoseok. “H-Hobi-hyung?”

The alpha stops talking, and he raises an eyebrow at Taehyun. “Who?”

“I-it’s me, hyung,” he says. “T-Taehyun. R-remember? W-we used to be friends back in high school.”

Hoseok continues to raise an eyebrow. “Yeah, I don’t know what you’re talking about, kid.”

“H-hyung, please,” Taehyun begs, tears now streaming down his face. “I-it’s me. K-Kang Taehyun.”

“Still don’t know you, kid,” Hoseok says. “Anyway, since Mina inserted some Dilaudid in you earlier, you won’t be able to feel pain. Which, according to Choi, is a good thing.”

“W-why is that a good thing?” Taehyun asks.

“She didn’t tell you?” Hoseok says, a bit surprised.

“N-no,” Taehyun replies.

“Oh, well, someone’s gonna do stuff to you,” Hoseok explains, and shivers run down Taehyun’s spine by how _nonchalant_ Hoseok sounds. “Choi doesn’t want you to go through pain, so she made Mina insert some Dilaudid in you. Why am I even explaining? I don’t give a fuck.”

“H-hyung, you’re not like this,” Taehyun frowns. 

“Don’t tell me how to be, kid,” Hoseok snaps, and he walks toward Taehyun, placing a hand on his bump. “This is the only reason why I’m not killing you with my bare hands, so be grateful. Have fun.”

“H-hyung-”

“I’m not your hyung,” Hoseok interrupts, glaring at Taehyun. “Call me that one more time, and I’ll kill you.”

Taehyun can only nod, stricken by fear. Hoseok doesn’t spare Taehyun another glance, before he walks out of the room, leaving Taehyun alone. The pregnant omega waits a second before he finally breaks down. After finally seeing Hoseok, his long time best friend, for years, Hoseok acts like he never met Taehyun, and even threatens to kill him? That does not sound like the Hoseok Taehyun knew. 

Then again, Hoseok _does_ work for Beomgyu’s mom, so maybe she did something to him.

\--

“What do you mean Sung-ho’s dead?!” Beomgyu exclaims once Soobin tells him the new news. 

“H-he was found earlier,” Soobin explains. “H-he overdosed with Dilaudid.”

“I thought that was only used to relieve pain,” Beomgyu says as he quickly pulls on his shoes. 

“It is, but some people are addicted to it,” Soobin says. “If you mix it with other drugs, especially alcohol, you can end up dead.”

“Damn,” Beomgyu sighs, walking into the kitchen of his and Taehyun’s apartment before he arrives in the living room, where the door is a few feet away. “Where’s the crime scene again?”

“At the library around seventh street,” Soobin replies. “Hurry up, Beom.”

“I-I will,” he assures, before he hangs up the call, rushing out his apartment. Beomgyu quickly runs toward his car and gets inside once he arrives. He turns the car on and starts driving toward the library around seventh street. He arrives there minutes later, parks, and quickly walks toward where he sees Soobin and Yeonjun. “H-hey, hyungs.”

“Hey,” he returns with a small frown on his face. “You came quickly.”

“I tried,” Beomgyu says. “Where’s Sung-ho?”

“Over there, but the police aren’t letting anyone in,” Soobin answers. 

“I’ma see if I can,” Beomgyu mutters, and before the others can stop him, he walks toward the crime scene. Indeed, he sees the yellow crime scene tape and two police officers standing in front of it. He takes a deep breath before he walks up toward them.

“You can’t pass, sir,” one of them says, holding her hand in front of Beomgyu.

“I-I knew the victim,” he says. “Please.”

“I’m sorry, sir, but unless you’re family-”

“Let him pass, Kim,” a new voice says, and the three turn to it. Beomgyu’s surprised that it’s the officer that threatened to arrest him for harassment yesterday.

Officer Kim looks hesitant, but she raises the tape, and Beomgyu thanks her as he walks under it. He walks toward the officer from yesterday, raising an eyebrow at her.

“Why did you let me pass?” he asks.

“You’re welcome,” the officer mutters. “You said you knew the victim?”

Beomgyu nods. “Yeah. His name was Kim Sung-ho, and I met him yesterday.”

“So you didn’t really know him, then?” the officer says, sighing as she pulls on her gloves. “That’s useful.”

“I only knew him, because he was helping my friends and I find my missing mate,” Beomgyu explains as he follows behind the officer to Sung-ho’s dead body.

“Oh, so you’re the mate of Kang Taehyun?” she questions.

“H-how do you know his name?” Beomgyu says.

“His case is popular amongst all the officers in this city,” the officer says. “We’ve been working on it, too.”

“H-have you had any leads?” Beomgyu inquires, hoping he doesn’t sound too hopeful.

“Yeah,” the officer replies after thinking for a bit. “We think we recognize the omega who was carrying Taehyun.”

“W-who was he?” Beomgyu says.

“We think his name is Min Sang-hoon,” the officer says. “He’s an omega, and his mother is known for being the restaurant owner of Min’s Place.”

Beomgyu nods, trying to hold back his anger. “A-and the other person?”

“We don’t know, but she’s a beta and a female,” the officer says. 

Beomgyu nods again, knowing that’s what Sung-ho had told them yesterday. They finally arrive where Sung-ho’s dead body is, and the officer picks up the sheet that is covering him. Beomgyu almost gags at the smell coming from Sung-ho, but doesn’t, since he notices a folded piece of paper placed by Sung-ho’s arm.

“Hey, what’s that?” Beomgyu says, nudging the officer’s arm lightly, and motioning toward the paper.

The officer raises an eyebrow, and she grabs the paper. She unfolds it, and holds it a bit higher, so she and Beomgyu can read what the note says:

_Stop searching for Taehyun, or else he dies, and it’ll be his blood on your hands, Beomgyu._

“I need this to be inspected for any DNA matches,” the officer quickly tells a CSI, who nods, grabbing the paper with his gloved hands. The officer then turns to Beomgyu, seeing his skin starting to get paler. “Are you okay, sir?”

“I-I recognize that handwriting,” he mutters.

“Who wrote it, then, sir?” the officer asks.

“I-I can’t remember,” Beomgyu groans. 

“Sir, you need to come with me to the police station,” the officer says.

Beomgyu doesn’t bother asking why, so he just nods. He follows behind the police officer, Officer Kim holding up the tape for them. Beomgyu follows behind the officer but is soon stopped when he feels someone grab his arm. He looks up, seeing that it’s Soobin.

“What happened?” he questions.

“S-someone left a note for me,” Beomgyu explains. “I-it was most likely from the person who kidnapped Taehyun.”

“Did you recognize the handwriting?” Yeonjun says.

“Yes, but I can’t remember who’s it from,” Beomgyu moans. 

“Where are you going now then?” Soobin asks.

“To the station,” Beomgyu replies. “The officer’s making me go.”

Yeonjun nods. “Do you want us to come with you?”

“Thanks, but no,” Beomgyu says with a small smile. “Besides, you and Soobin-hyung have an appointment at the doctor for the babies, which is way more important than me not being able to recognize someone’s handwriting.”

“Are you sure-” A phone ringing interrupts Soobin. The blue-haired alpha takes his phone out and sees that it’s his phone that’s ringing. “It’s Hueningkai,” he tells the others, before answering the call. “Hello?”

“H-hyung.” Kai sounds scared and worried, which worries Soobin, especially since Hueningkai is pregnant.

“Is everything okay, Kai?” Soobin asks.

“N-no,” Hueningkai answers. “Y-you know the papers I used to write down the descriptions Sung-ho was giving us?”

“Yeah…” Soobin says slowly, not knowing where Kai is going with this.

“Well, they’re missing,” he finishes. “I can’t find them anywhere.”

Soobin’s eyes widen. “What?!”

“I-I’m sorry, h-hyung,” Hueningkai whimpers, scared of what Soobin is going to tell him, even though Soobin wouldn’t be mad over something like this.

“Where are you?” he questions.

“I-I’m at my house,” Kai mutters. “P-please come soon, hyung. I-I’m scared.”

“We’ll be right there, Kai,” Soobin assures before he hangs up.

“What happened?” Yeonjun frowns, his five-month-old motherly instincts kicking in. “Is Kai okay?”

“No,” Soobin sighs. “Apparently, he can’t find the papers that had the description Sung-ho gave us.”

“What?” Beomgyu says, his eyes growing wide. “We needed those papers!”

“Kai knows that, Beom,” Yeonjun reminds. “Why do you think he’s panicking right now?”

“It’s not his fault, either,” Soobin adds. “He wants us to go over there, so you sure you’re going to be okay, Beom?”

“Yeah,” he sighs. “Tell Kai that it’s not his fault, and I’m not mad at him.”

“Will do,” Yeonjun says, and he hugs Beomgyu before he and Soobin leave.

“You ready to go now, sir?” The officer from earlier breaks Beomgyu out of his thoughts.

“Yeah,” he mutters. “You can call me Beomgyu, by the way.”

“Right,” the officer says, getting in the car as well. “Well, you can call me Officer Kim. Ready to go?”

“Yeah,” Beomgyu sighs, buckling himself in.

Officer Kim nods, shifting the gear to drive, before starting to drive toward the police station.

\--

“Why do I have to be here again?” Beomgyu asks as he sits in one of the chairs in front of Officer Kim’s office.

“We need to discuss some things about Kim Sung-ho,” she replies, “and the disappearance of Kang Taehyun.”

“I’ll only cooperate if you can show me that officers are working on his case right now,” Beomgyu says.

“There are,” Officer Kim reassures, and she shows the camera footage of the meeting room in the station. “We even have the FBI working with us. According to them, this isn’t the first disappearance that seems similar to Taehyun’s.”

Beomgyu’s eyes widen. “R-really?” 

“Yes,” Officer Kim answers. “For example, there’s been Kim Jo, Park Nue, and Kim Hyun-woo.”

Beomgyu freezes at the mention of the last name. “K-Kim Hyun-woo?”

Officer Kim nods. “Yeah. He disappeared around four years ago and was found dead a month after his disappearance. Same goes for the other victims.”

“W-wait, Kim Hyun-woo died of cancer,” Beomgyu says. “Th-there’s no way he went missing since he was in the hospital for a month.”

“His cause of death was a Dilaudid overdose,” Officer Kim says. “If you don’t believe me, Beomgyu, I can show you Hyun-woo’s death certificate.”

“W-what about the other victims?” Beomgyu questions, trying not to focus too much on Hyun-woo. 

“They also died of a Dilaudid overdose,” Officer Kim responds.

Beomgyu’s eyes widen, and he feels dread creep up in him. So all this time, his first love, his first boyfriend, has been dead because someone _murdered_ him? All the people Officer Kim mentioned were Beomgyu’s ex-lovers, and they all ended up dead, so that’s why he decided to just sleep with everyone. He wouldn’t grow attached that way. Getting attached to someone romantically is what got them killed.

But by whom is what Beomgyu is now trying to figure out.

“H-have the FBI found anything?” he asks, clearing his throat.

“Yes, actually,” Officer Kim replies, which makes Beomgyu sigh in relief. “Apparently, the female beta that was caught in the camera footage has been caught in other footages as well, and we have the BAU of the FBI with us, and they say the beta female is rich, obsessive, controlling, around her forties, a married woman with kids, and a sadistic. Do you happen to know anyone like that?”

“N-no,” he frowns. “M-maybe they’ve got their profile all wrong.”

Officer Kim shakes her head. “Their profile never ends up wrong, so that’s why we brought them into this case. Do you know any females that are betas?”

“A-a few people from my school, two of my aunts, and…my mom,” Beomgyu answers.

“Do any of them match the BAU’s profile?”

“N-no. Well, I don’t think so.”

“What do you mean by that?” Officer Kim questions.

“I-I know the beta females at my school, and none of them are rich,” Beomgyu says. “Well, one of them is, but she doesn’t have kids, and isn’t forty. B-both of my aunts are twenty and thirty, so it can’t be them. M-my mom just turned forty-one last month, she’s married, rich, and she has three kids: my twin sisters and me.”

Officer Kim nods, and she locks eyes with someone outside the window. She nods and looks back at Beomgyu. “I think we’re going to have a conversation about your mom with the agents from the BAU, Beomgyu.”

“Y-you think _my mom_ did this?” he inquires in surprise.

“I don’t know, but by what you’re telling me, she fits the profile,” Officer Kim says pointedly. Beomgyu hates that she’s right. “Where is she right now, by the way?”

“O-on a business trip.”

“Yup, you’re coming with me,” Officer Kim says, standing up.

Beomgyu feels his heart drop as he follows behind Officer Kim. Can his own mother really be capable of doing this? She likes- no, _loves_ Taehyun. Adores him, even. How can she be the one doing this?

Beomgyu just hopes Officer Kim is wrong.

\--

“That wasn’t so bad, now was it?” the alpha says as he stands up properly, wiping some dust away from his shirt. Well, it isn’t really dust. It's blood. Specifically, Taehyun’s blood.

“S-screw you,” he says weakly, feeling his eyes starting to droop.

“I wish,” the alpha chuckles. “You know, you’re very lucky you have a baby in you right now, because if you didn’t, _I_ would be the one in you right now.”

Taehyun has enough power to glare at the alpha, and spit on his shoes. “F-fuck off.”

“Hey, these were new,” he frowns. 

“D-didn’t ask,” Taehyun mutters.

“Didn’t say you did, sweetheart,” the alpha shoots back as he grabs a napkin to clean his shoe. 

“Never said you did, either,” Taehyun says.

“Tsk, whatever, then,” the alpha scoffs. “Choi will be here soon.”

“Just leave,” Taehyun says, feeling the drowsiness finally going away.

The alpha rolls his eyes, sparing Taehyun a last glance before he walks out of the room. For the past ten hours, different betas and alphas have come in Taehyun’s room to torture him: scratch, stab, punch, hit, pull, molest, and a few more horrible things. They don’t dare touch his belly, though, or even go near it, which Taehyun is grateful for. But now he feels weak as if all his energy is drained, which it is. He’s grateful for omegas being the strongest creature out there during their pregnancy, or else who knows where Taehyun would be right now.

Taehyun soon coughs out blood, wincing at the sight of it, and wincing even more at the pain in his region. He curses under his breath, and lets out a sob, wishing he could be in Beomgyu’s arms right now. 

Despite it being the alpha’s mom who’s keeping him here, Taehyun still loves Beomgyu very much. Especially since the older is the father of their unborn child, and after all, they are true mates.

(they thankfully turned out to be right about being each other’s mate in august, when the five months were up.)

Whatever happens, no matter how deadly it is, true mates always love each other.

“Ah, I’m surprised you’re still awake.” The annoying voice of Beomgyu’s mom breaks Taehyun out of his thoughts. “Usually, you’d be asleep by now.”

“Why am I still here, Bong-Cha?” he whines. “It’s been two days already.”

“Like I keep saying, **_you’re mine, Taehyun-ah_** ,” Beomgyu’s mom reminds. “And I never let go of something that’s mine. Can’t you understand, Taehyun-ah? You’re precious to me.”

“No, I’m not,” he says, starting to breathe heavily. “You only want me to fill your sadistic needs, and you only want me for your pleasure. That’s why you captured Beomgyu’s ex-lovers, anyway. How am I any different?”

“Because you’re his true mate,” she reminds, placing something down on the standing table. “I think I just might keep you forever, Taehyun-ah, and raise my grandchild with you.”

“I am not letting my child see the type of monster you are,” he snaps. “I’d rather die than let that happen.”

“You’re not dying on me, Kang Taehyun,” Beomgyu’s mom chuckles. “Eventually, you’ll grow to love me, and you’ll want to stay with me. What do you think happened to Hoseok, Mina, and the others?”

“W-what did you do with H-Hoseok?” Taehyun demands.

“What do you think?” Beomgyu’s mom smirks. “I kept him long enough, erased his memory, and look at him now. He loves me and doesn’t remember a thing from his past. You’re welcome, by the way.”

“Why should I say thank you?” Taehyun snarls. “H-he’s my best friend, a-and you ruined the memories he had of us.”

“You’ll thank me later, then,” Beomgyu’s mom says. “Now I have a treat for you being a good boy—” —Taehyun hasn’t really been a good boy these past two days. He spits, curses, and kicks the betas and alphas, but Beomgyu’s mom doesn’t need to know that— “—so sit back and relax.”

The last thing Taehyun wants to do is relax, but he’s still curious about what Beomgyu’s mom is going to show him. The female opens her phone, and she goes to her messages app. She goes to a contact, presses on it, presses play on the video sent to her, and shows the screen to Taehyun. The now pink-haired omega—the red color had faded out after so many drugs in him—almost chokes when he sees Beomgyu’s face. Taehyun’s eyes well up with tears, and a few roll down.

 _“Hey, mom,”_ Beomgyu says. _“I’m doing fine, I guess. I’m still looking for Taehyun, and even have the police on it. They’re making a bit of progress, but I want to find Taehyun now. I-I want to hold him in my arms, I want to cuddle him, I-I want to stroke his belly, I-I want to feel our baby’s kick, I-I want to tell him I love him, I-I want…”_ Beomgyu takes a deep breath, choking on his words. _“W-why did someone have to take Taehyun? I-I miss him.”_ Beomgyu chuckles dryly, wiping his tears away. _“S-sorry. Th-thanks for worrying, mom, but I have to leave now. Bye.”_

“Isn’t he the cutest?” she coos as she puts her phone away.

“L-let me see him,” Taehyun says without thinking. “J-just once. P-please.”

Beomgyu’s mom chuckles, and she boops Taehyun’s nose. “Oh, you silly goose. Of course, I’m not going to let you see him. Are you crazy?”

“N-not in person,” he says, which catches Beomgyu’s mom’s attention.

“Then how?” she asks.

“O-over FaceTime,” Taehyun replies. “I-I want to hear and see him one last time. P-please.”

Beomgyu’s mom thinks about it before she looks at Taehyun. “I’ll think about it.”

Taehyun sighs in relief. That wasn’t a yes or a no.

\--

The next day, Beomgyu is already awake by eight a.m. He’s been awake the whole night again, thinking about whom he recognized the handwriting from. The police are coming to his and Taehyun’s apartment today to see if they can find any clues, but Beomgyu doesn’t try to fix or clean their apartment. He just serves himself a cup of coffee, before sitting down on the couch, and waiting for the doorbell to ring.

It finally does an hour later.

“Good morning,” he greets everyone lazily as he opens the door. Officer Kim from yesterday also happens to arrive as well, and she smiles at Beomgyu.

“How have you been holding up, Beomgyu?” she asks.

“How do you think?” he lazily replies.

“Right,” Officer Kim mutters. She walks inside Beomgyu’s and Taehyun’s apartment, slightly looking around. “Nice place.”

“Thanks,” Beomgyu says, before yawning. “What are you guys doing here again?”

“Gathering clues for Taehyun’s disappearance,” Officer Kim reminds. “Do you have anything that might help us?”

“No,” Beomgyu sighs. “Help yourselves, though.”

Officer Kim nods, and she helps the other officers and agents work. Beomgyu offers them a cup of coffee, but they all deny, thanking him. Beomgyu goes to work on his own thing, which is trying to find clues about where Taehyun is being held, whilst drinking his coffee. It isn’t until ten minutes later that Beomgyu hears his phone ringing that he snaps out of his trance.

“Who is it?” a new voice demands before Beomgyu can answer.

“Uh…” Beomgyu looks at the screen, seeing ‘Unknown Number’ on the caller ID. “It says ‘Unknown Number.’”

“Don’t answer yet,” the BAU from the FBI agent says, running away before he comes back with an omega agent. The agents quickly connect Beomgyu’s phone to a machine, where the omega’s computer is connected, and the omega sits down. “Answer it now.”

Beomgyu nods, answering the call, but is surprised when he sees that it’s a video call. His heart drops to his stomach when he sees Taehyun’s face on the screen.

\--

The next morning, Taehyun wakes up by himself luckily this time. There is no one else in the room, which Taehyun is relieved for. He can tell his and Beomgyu’s baby is still sleeping, which he is thankful for. Taehyun yawns, and leans his head back, groaning when he realizes it’s another dreadful day he’s going to have to be stuck here. His breakfast shouldn’t be long, and he hopes—again—that his food isn’t poisoned today. Even though it hasn’t been poisoned in the last three days.

Although Taehyun is thinking about breakfast, that doesn’t mean he isn’t looking for a way out of here. Ever since yesterday, he, fortunately, could swipe the pair of scissors from the standing table and hid it in his clothes, so no one would notice. Now all he has to do is figure out a way on how to use the scissors without the camera picking it up.

“Ah, you’re awake.” Taehyun didn’t even realize the door opened. “Choi will be here soon with your breakfast and a phone.”

“W-why a phone?” he asks, forgetting what he asked yesterday.

“You asked for it?” the omega reminds, raising an eyebrow. 

“Sh-she accepted?” Taehyun says, relieved.

“Duh,” the omega says. “Now she told me to remind you about no tricky business. You can’t use another language, code words, or anything like that. You’re only going to have a minute to talk to your mate, and then you’re done. Got it?”

Taehyun eagerly nods. “Y-yeah.”

“Good,” the omega says. “I’ll leave you alone now.”

Taehyun nods again, and the other omega finally leaves. Taehyun sighs in relief. He and Beomgyu both know Japanese and a bit of English, and they both know words that sound Korean. Thankfully, Taehyun can use a few of those words to tell Beomgyu where he is. And Taehyun did learn where he is. The workers used words like ‘office’, ‘classroom’, playground’, etc., which means Taehyun must be at at least an elementary school. In the car, when they were taking him here, he woke up long enough to count how many minutes it took, and he counted sixty. The only abandoned elementary that’s an hour away from the place Taehyun was last at is Kim Elementary School. Taehyun knows Beomgyu knows where the school is, so the older (hopefully) will be able to find it with no problem.

Snapping him out of his thoughts, Taehyun hears the door open again, this time Beomgyu’s mom opening it. She smiles at Taehyun as she walks inside the room, closing the door behind her. She’s carrying a plate and a phone, which looks old enough to be Taehyun’s mom. 

Speaking of which, Taehyun hasn’t heard of her ever since his graduation.

“Morning, Taehun-ah,” Beomgyu’s mom greets as she sets everything up on the standing table. “How did you sleep?”

“Fine,” Taehyun lies.

“That’s good.” Stupidly, Beomgyu’s mom believes him. “You’re going to eat first, before calling Beomgyu. As the omega told you, you’ll only have a minute, and no fishy business.”

“U-understood,” Taehyun says. “J-just feed me.”

Beomgyu’s mom chuckles, and she feeds Taehyun. He quickly swallows everything down, and by the last bite, he almost chokes by how fast he swallows the food.

“Careful, Taehyun-ah,” she chuckles, putting the spoon down. “Ready to call Beomgyu?”

Taehyun eagerly nods, and the alpha’s mom grabs the phone she brought with her. She dials a number at it, before she places the phone on a tripod, making it face Taehyun. The phone rings for a while, which makes the omega scared that Beomgyu won’t answer. But alas, the alpha does, and his handsome face appears on the screen. He looks a bit surprised and confused, but then his eyes widen when he recognizes Taehyun. The omega’s eyes well up with tears, and he smiles at Beomgyu.

“T-Tae?” 

“H-hey, Gyu,” he greets. 

“O-oh my god,” Beomgyu says, covering his mouth. “W-where are you?”

‘No funny business’, his mom mouths to Taehyun. He looks back at the phone.

“They’re holding me in Kim Elementary School,” he says in both Japanese and Korean. The words sound too alike for Beomgyu’s mom to notice. “H-hurry, Beom.”

“Did you get that?” Taehyun hears him ask someone. Thankfully, Beomgyu’s mom doesn’t catch what he says. Beomgyu returns to the screen, and he smiles at Taehyun. “I love you, Taehyun.”

Taehyun smiles, and a tear falls from his eye. “I-I love you, too, Beomgyu.”

“Alright, time’s up,” she announces in a deep voice as if to disguise it, and if Taehyun wasn’t in front of Beomgyu’s mom right now, he wouldn’t know it was her. She turns toward the phone and presses the red hang-up button, Beomgyu’s face disappearing from the screen. “You did no fishy business, right?”

“I-I didn’t,” Taehyun lies. “You trust me, don’t you, noona?”

Beomgyu’s mom visibly melts at the name, but she tries not to show it. “Y-yes. Well, that’s your reward. Someone will be here soon.”

Taehyun nods, and he feels happy since Beomgyu now knows where he is. “Th-thanks, noona.”

“Of course,” Beomgyu’s mom says, before closing the door, not knowing that Beomgyu will come rescue Taehyun soon.

\--

“W-we got his location,” Beomgyu says, subconsciously putting his phone down. “W-we got his location!”

“Did you get to see where the signal is coming from, Choi?” the first FBI agent asks, looking at him.

“No,” he frowns. “They were using a disposable cell phone, and its signal kept bouncing from each tower in the area.”

“What was the area?” the first agent says.

“Uh…” The omega FBI agent hacker quickly types something on his computer, pushing his glasses up his nose. “It was near the park of Kim street and the Kim Elementary School.”

“That’s where Taehyun said he was,” the first agent mutters, and all the officers quickly leave the room, except for Officer Kim, who looks at Beomgyu in slight confusion and more worriedness.

“Are you okay, Beomgyu?” she asks.

“W-we’re going to find Taehyun,” Beomgyu whispers, still not being able to believe it. “W-we’re going to find him.”

“We are,” Officer Kim confirms. “Now, Beomgyu, you must remember that the unsub might be your mom. We’ll take care of her, so you can focus on getting Taehyun. If it _does_ turn out to be your mom, don’t try to attack her, okay? We need you to focus on Taehyun because chances are, if they know we’re coming, there’s going to be people trying to stop you from grabbing Taehyun. We also need to be quiet. Got that?”

Beomgyu nods. “W-what about S-Soobin and Yeonjun hyung?”

“We’ll tell them if we rescue Taehyun,” Officer Kim replies. 

“‘I-if’?”

Officer Kim sighs. “There’s a forty percent chance Taehyun might be…”

“Dead,” Beomgyu finishes, feeling dread creep up in him. He swallows the bile that’s rising in his throat.

“Right.” Officer Kim clears her throat. “Um, ready to go? If we leave later, we’re going to have a harder time getting in.”

“I-it’s day time, though,” Beomgyu reminds.

“Right,” Officer Kim mutters, smacking her forehead. “No wonder no one’s hurrying us up. Well, we’re going to wait until nighttime, so please don’t go before us. You might make a mistake, which might end up killing you.”

Beomgyu nods. “I-I promise I’ll wait.” And he's telling the truth. To be honest, if it _does_ turn out to be his mom, he wouldn’t know what to do, so he's going to need all the backup he can get.

“Good,” Officer Kim says, placing a hand on Beomgyu’s shoulder and patting it. “We’re going to have a few undercover cops surveying the area, and they’ll tell us what time we should come in. We’re also going to need you to be at the station by four p.m., Beomgyu.”

“I-I’ll be there,” he assures.

Officer Kim nods, and she spares Beomgyu a last glance before she finally walks out of the younger’s apartment. Once he hears the door close, and his and Taehyun’s apartment is finally silent, Beomgyu collapses down on the couch, feeling tears well up in his eyes. He's going to find Taehyun, and hopefully, it will be soon, before it’s too late.

Suddenly, Beomgyu hears his phone ringing, and he jumps. He checks to see who’s calling him and gulps when he sees his mom’s name on the caller ID. Hesitantly, he answers the call. “H-hello?”

“Hey, Beom!” she greets enthusiastically. 

“Hey, mom,” Beomgyu returns, trying not to sound scared and angry at her right now. “W-why did you call?”

“Oh, I just wanted to catch up on you,” she replies. “Where are you right now?”

“I-I’m at my apartment,” Beomgyu says. “You?”

“Ah, still on my business trip,” his mom sighs. “I keep getting more and more paperwork. Have you heard back from the twins and your father?”

“I think they’re still in Australia, m-mom.” God, Beomgyu can’t even call her that now.

(the twins and beomgyu’s dad went to australia to celebrate the twins’ birthday, and they said they don’t know when they’ll be back, since half of their family lives over there as well.) 

“Oh, that’s nice,” she says. “Have you had any progress in finding Taehyun?”

“N-no,” Beomgyu lies. “We’re still searching for him.”

“Ah, okay,” his mom says, not sounding really concerned.

(maybe because _she’s_ the one holding poor taehyun captive.)

“Well, good luck, Beom. I need to leave now. My assistant is being fussy, so I’m going to deal with him right now.”

“Okay,” Beomgyu says, hoping that his mom isn’t talking about Taehyun.

“Bye,” she says, before ending the call.

“B-bye…”

\--

“Hello, Taehyun-ah,” the beta female greets enthusiastically as she walks inside Taehyun’s room. When she doesn’t receive a response, she sighs as she closes and locks the door behind her. She’s used to Taehyun ignoring, cursing, swearing, and even spitting at her, so she doesn’t mind. But when she turns around and sees Taehyun passed out with blood oozing from his leg, she panics and quickly drops the plate she is holding. “Taehyun!”

Beomgyu’s mom quickly runs over to the omega, checking his pulse. It’s there, but it’s beating weakly. Beomgyu’s mom places a hand on Taehyun’s bump and sighs in relief when she feels the baby weakly kicking. She retrieves her hand, and cups Taehyun’s cheek, calling out his name. She starts to panic even more when he still doesn’t wake up.

“J-Jeon!” she calls out loudly, her voice breaking. “C-come in here!”

It takes a few seconds, but the door is soon unlocked, an urgent alpha running inside. “I-I’m here! What do you need, Choi?”

“Help him,” she replies, stepping out of the way. “G-give him more Dilaudid or something.”

“Choi, if I do, he might end up dying,” Jeon says. “We’ve given him more than two liters, let alone the other stuff we’ve given him. If we give him any more, he and that baby in his stomach will die.”

“H-help him, then,” Beomgyu’s mom says urgently. “W-we’re losing him.”

Jeon nods, and he quickly kneels in front of Taehyun, taking out his medical kit. Beomgyu’s mom watches everything through panicked eyes, hoping Taehyun will turn out okay. Thankfully, Jeon gets Taehyun’s heartbeat beating much faster a few minutes later, and his eyes start to slowly flutter open.

“W-where am I?” he asks, looking at Beomgyu’s mom and Jeon in confusion.

“Did he lose his memory?” she tells Jeon.

“No,” he assures. “He’s just in shock right now.”

“Taehyun, can you hear me?” Beomgyu’s mom questions, crouching down until she’s at Taehyun’s eye level.

“Oh, damn it,” he groans. 

“Do you remember anything?” Beomgyu’s mom continues.

“No,” Taehyun replies sarcastically.

“Thank you,” Beomgyu’s mom tells Jeon, who nods, grabbing his stuff, and getting up.

“If you need anything else, just tell me,” he says. Beomgyu’s mom nods this time, and Jeon finally leaves the room, leaving Taehyun and Beomgyu’s mom alone.

“Oh, thank god you’re alive, Taehyun-ah,” she says as she looks at him through tears in her eyes. “I thought I lost you forever.”

“Well, I’m alive, aren’t I?” he grumbles.

“You know, after everything I’ve done, you’re still being a brat,” Beomgyu’s mom scowls as she stands up. 

“So?” Taehyun says, raising an eyebrow.

Beomgyu’s mom glares at him, and grabs a fistful of his hair, yanking it toward her. “From now on, I’m not going to be so nice, Taehyun-ah.”

“Y-yeah?” he manages to grit out. “W-what are you going to do? Kill me?”

“No,” Beomgyu’s mom says lowly. “I’ll do something much worse, which will make you wish I _did_ end up killing you.” With that, she lets go of Taehyun and kicks his ankle as hard as she can. For a beta female, Beomgyu’s mom is very strong, and Taehyun feels and hears the crack in his ankle, making him let out a cry of pain. “Someone will be here soon to take care of you. And this time, I’m going to tell them to _not_ go so easy on you.”

Beomgyu’s mom sends a death glare at Taehyun, which makes shivers run down the pregnant omega’s spine, before leaving the room, slamming the door closed behind her.

\--

When the clock struck four p.m., Beomgyu was already at the police station. Officer Kim and a few of the FBI agents explained to Beomgyu what he should and should not do and how to behave. His only mission is to get Taehyun out of there, and the officers, agents, and even two SWAT teams will handle the rest. By the time it’s 11:12 PM, Beomgyu is already wearing a bulletproof vest, and his hands are shaking. Soobin, Yeonjun, and Hueningkai still don’t know what he’s about to do, and they have been spamming his phone with calls and texts, but Beomgyu turned their notifications off.

“Ey, we have a call coming from Hwang!” one of the agents, Agent Bang Chan, announces as he checks the caller ID from his phone. Everyone gets quiet, and Agent Chan answers the call. “You’re on speaker, Hwang.”

“The building is vacant now,” he says quietly. “Come in now. We have eyes on the suspect.”

Agent Chan looks at the rest, and they all nod. “Alright. We’ll be there soon.” He hangs up the phone, putting it in his pocket. “Lee, alert the SWAT team that we’re leaving now.”

“Copy that,” he replies, quickly getting out his phone.

“You ready to go save your mate, Beomgyu?” Officer Kim asks as she puts her guns in their holsters.

“I was born ready,” he says. _I’m coming for you, Tyun. Just hold on tight for me._

\--

“Hey, anything seem weird to you?” the alpha asks the other alpha he’s with.

“Yeah,” the other alpha replies, looking around with a small frown on his face. “It’s too quiet in here.”

“Maybe-”

“FBI,” they both suddenly hear, flashlights and guns aimed at them. “Put your hands where I can see them. Now.” The two alphas are both stricken with fear, immediately putting their hands up. The FBI agent that spoke puts his gun away, and takes out handcuffs, handcuffing the two alphas. “You two are under arrest for helping Choi Bong-Cha. You have the right to remain silent. You have the right to an attorney. If you can’t afford an attorney, one will be provided for you…”

Meanwhile, other agents and SWAT officers are handcuffing the other poor victims of Beomgyu’s mom. Beomgyu is with Agent Chan, Officer Kim, and two officers, the five of them carefully moving around the building they are out of. The FBI’s hacker, Agent Yang Jeongin, found out about a camera the boss is using and was able to track its bandwidth around the building Beomgyu and the others are out of.

“Remember our plan, Beomgyu,” Officer Kim whispers as she leads the others. “Find Taehyun, and get him the hell out of here. The rest of us will manage everything else. Yang said the bandwidth is coming from classroom 11B, so head there, Beomgyu. Taehyun is probably there.”

Beomgyu nods, and he follows behind Officer Kim. They soon arrive at classroom 11B and stop outside. Agent Chan makes them stand against the wall, before he says, “Yang, were you able to hack into the camera?”

“Yes, sir,” he answers. “The camera is now off.”

“Good job,” Agent Chan praises before he stands up correctly. “Beomgyu, you’re good to go inside. Agent Lee will be outside to guard.”

Beomgyu nods again, and Officer Kim bids him good luck before she and the rest except Agent Lee leave. Beomgyu takes a deep breath, before he places his hand on the doorknob, and slowly turns it. The door opens, so Beomgyu slowly walks inside, closing the door quietly behind him. He looks around for Taehyun and feels anger boiling in him when he sees his mate passed out, his skin looking pale, and blood running down everywhere. But Beomgyu doesn’t have time to be angry, so he rushes over toward Taehyun, kneeling to start untying the ropes around him.

“Taehyun,” Beomgyu whispers. “Tyun, wake up, baby. It’s me, Beomgyu. I’m here.”

Taehyun slightly stirs, before his eyes slowly flutter open. He groans as he feels pain everywhere in his body, but his eyes widen when he’s able to smell Beomgyu’s scent. “B-Beom?”

“Hey,” he says softly, smiling up at Taehyun. “Be quiet now, Tyun. I’m getting you out of here.”

“B-Beom,” he sobs, and Beomgyu’s heart breaks at the sound of Taehyun sobbing.

“Who kidnapped you?” Beomgyu asks.

Taehyun hesitates, before he replies, “Y-your mom.”

Beomgyu freezes, his heart dropping to his stomach. He shoves his feelings down, though, and quickly unties the rest of the ropes. Taehyun’s wrists and ankles look ugly, blood oozing out of them. Beomgyu curses, and he grabs multiple tissues from the standing table, handing them to Taehyun. The omega tries to press them on his wounds and feels Beomgyu pick him up bridal style. Taehyun immediately wraps his arms around Beomgyu’s neck, digging his face into his alpha’s shirt. Beomgyu opens the door, and he nods at Agent Lee, who whispers into his mic that they have Taehyun.

“Leave,” Agent Lee then tells Beomgyu. “Quickly. Before anyone finds you.”

The other alpha nods, and he doesn’t waste a second before he runs toward his car. Beomgyu safely gets there and puts Taehyun in the passenger’s seat. Beomgyu gets inside the car and quickly starts driving Taehyun toward the nearest hospital, holding his hand the entire way. When they get there, doctors are pulling Taehyun onto a stretcher, where they announce his state and vitals, Beomgyu following behind them.

“I’m sorry, sir, but you can’t pass into the O.R.,” an alpha female doctor tells Beomgyu, standing in his way.

“B-but he’s my mate,” he says. “Please.”

“We’ll take good care of him, sir,” the doctor assures. “For now, please wait in the waiting room. We will call you when we’re done.”

Beomgyu knows it’s no use fighting, so he nods and walks toward the waiting room. He sits down, most of his shirt drenched in Taehyun’s blood, sweat, and tears. Once Beomgyu sits down, everything hits him, and he breaks down into sobs. There are around two other people in the waiting room, but they don’t dare judge Beomgyu. After what seems like hours, the alpha finishes crying, sniffling as he gets his phone out. He needs to tell the others about this.

“Hello?” Soobin says as he answers the call.

“H-hyung, w-we found T-Taehyun,” Beomgyu says.

“What?!”

“W-we’re in th-the hospital r-right now n-near Kim E-Elementary School,” Beomgyu continues. “T-Tae is i-in surgery.”

“We’ll be right th-there,” Soobin assures, before he ends the call.

\--

“H-how is he?” Yeonjun asks as soon as he, Soobin, and Hueningkai arrive in the waiting room Beomgyu is in.

“I-I don’t know,” he mutters. “They haven’t finished yet.”

“It’s been almost an hour and a half,” Kai realizes. “Y-you guys don’t think…”

“T-Taehyun isn’t d-dead, H-Hueningkai,” Beomgyu snaps. He feels tears well up in his eyes, and he looks back down at the floor. “H-he can’t b-be.”

“Do you at least know who the kidnapper is?” Soobin hesitantly questions as he sits next to Beomgyu.

The younger alpha feels anger boiling inside his blood as he remembers that _his own mother_ kidnapped Taehyun. “M-my mom.”

Soobin, Yeonjun, and Kai were totally not expecting that answer, their eyes widening. “O-oh.”

Beomgyu sighs. “I’m going to kill her. H-how dare she?”

“I’m with you,” Yeonjun agrees. “Let’s go kill her right now.”

“H-hyungs, we should at least wait until we hear from Taehyun,” Hueningkai reminds.

“Oh, right,” Beomgyu frowns. “But why did she even do it? What did she get out of it? Sexual pleasure?”

“Woah, um, Beomgyu,” Soobin says. “That’s your mom you’re talking about.”

“She’s sadistic, hyung,” Beomgyu grumbles.

“Oh.”

“Do you think they’ve arrested her?” Yeonjun asks.

“Yes,” Beomgyu replies, forgetting that Officer Kim had told him that she would call him if they had his mom. He hasn’t received a phone call yet.

\--

Finally, three hours later, the doctors allow Soobin, Yeonjun, Beomgyu, and Kai see Taehyun. Beomgyu allows Soobin, Yeonjun, and Hueningkai talk with Taehyun first, whilst Beomgyu stays back, wanting to spend his time with Taehyun alone. The pregnant omega seems to understand, so he doesn’t speak to Beomgyu, occasionally sending him small smiles. An hour later, Soobin, Yeonjun, and Kai announce they’re gonna get food from the hospital’s cafeteria, so they leave Beomgyu and Taehyun alone.

“Hey,” he greets, smiling at Beomgyu softly through tears.

“H-hey,” he returns, and he immediately walks toward Taehyun, letting out a sob. Beomgyu cradles his pregnant omega’s head in his arms, kissing the top of his head. The two cry together, Beomgyu stroking Taehyun’s bump as well. “I-I missed you both. I-I’m sorry I took so long to save you, Tyun.”

“I-it’s not your fault, Gyu,” he reminds, smiling up at Beomgyu. “It also isn’t your fault that your mom ended up being a crazy psychopath. Nothing’s your fault, Beomgyu. Okay?”

Beomgyu nods, and he finally connects his and Taehyun’s lips. Taehyun immediately kisses back, cupping Beomgyu’s cheek. The alpha smiles, and he places his hand on Taehyun’s bump, rubbing it softly. When they pull away, they lean their foreheads together, Taehyun pressing a small kiss on Beomgyu’s nose, whilst the alpha does the same to his omega’s forehead.

“I missed you so much, Taehyun,” Beomgyu whispers. “I missed our little one, too. They weren’t causing too much trouble, right?”

“No,” Taehyun chuckles, and he places his hand on top of Beomgyu’s that is on his bump. “We missed you, too, Beom.”

The alpha smiles, and kisses Taehyun again. The two savor the taste and feeling of each other’s lips, having missed the feeling for so long. Before their kiss can get heated, they pull away.

“We should really make an appointment to find out the baby’s gender,” Beomgyu says.

“We should,” Taehyun agrees. “Let’s call the doctor tomorrow.”

“Aw, are you guys going to make the appointment without me?”

The two freeze at the new familiar voice, looking at the doorway. Taehyun feels fear, dread, and anger creep up in him, whilst Beomgyu stands up from his spot next to Taehyun.

“Mom, put the gun down,” Beomgyu says slowly. His mom is standing in the doorway, aiming a gun at Taehyun. “You don’t want to do this.”

“What don’t I want to do?” she asks. “I’ve held Taehyun captive for more than three days, so I deserve the right to have him. He’s _mine_.”

“No, he’s not,” Beomgyu snaps. “He’s _my_ mate, and yet, he still doesn’t belong to me. Taehyun’s his own person, and he doesn’t belong to anyone.”

“He belongs to me!” Beomgyu’s mom repeats childishly. “But if I can’t him, then no one can.”

“Mrs. Choi, put the gun down,” a new voice says. “You’re going to regret it if you don’t.”

“No, I’m not,” Beomgyu’s mom says. “After shooting Taehyun, I’ll shoot myself, and then we can really be together for once.”

“Mrs. Choi, listen to me,” Agent Chan says as he slowly nears Beomgyu’s mom, aiming a gun at her. “Think about your son. You love him, don’t you? Think about how he’s going to feel.”

Beomgyu’s mom looks at her son, still not lowering her gun. “Sorry, but I need Taehyun.” Before anyone can react, she pulls on the trigger, but before the gun can release a bullet, someone shouts ‘close your eyes, Beomgyu!’, before a gunshot sound resonates in the air, and Beomgyu’s mom falls to the ground. Everything happens so quickly, Beomgyu doesn’t have time to react. 

“She’s gone,” Agent Chan announces, kneeling in front of Beomgyu’s mom, two of his fingers placed on her neck. 

“Take her away,” another agent announces.

“Beomgyu, are you okay?”

“B…”

“-eom, you…”

“B…gyu!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wouldn’t b surprised if sum of u think i might need therapy after writing this 😌


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> credit goes to Random Kpop Person for coming up w taegyu’s bby’s name <3

“We need a doctor in here!” Agent Chan announces as he quickly rushes over toward Beomgyu. He checks the raven-haired alpha’s pulse, feeling it beat weaker and weaker by the second. 

“Beomgyu!” Taehyun cries out, and he tries to get up from the bed he is on, but two officers hold him back.

“Mr. Kang, we need you to calm down,” one of them says, struggling to hold Taehyun back, surprised at how strong the pink-haired omega is, despite his current state.

“C-calm down?!” he repeats, looking at the officer as if he is crazy. “My _mate_ and the father of my child just passed out, let alone my mate’s mother also died right in front of my eyes, and you want me to _‘calm down’_?!”

Three doctors quickly rush inside the room, and one of them checks Beomgyu’s heartbeat. He nods to the other two, and they quickly leave, before coming back with a hospital bed. They pull Beomgyu on it, before wheeling him out of the room.

“Beomgyu!” Taehyun cries out again, tears now starting to stream down his face. He sees two doctors come in, starting to take Beomgyu’s mom away, but Taehyun doesn’t pay any attention to that. He struggles against the officers’ grips but knows he won’t be able to break free when two other officers help hold him back.

“Mr. Kang, everything will be okay,” one of the agents that are there, Agent Kim Yugyeom, an omega, assures. He nods to the other officers, and they nod back, letting go of Taehyun. Agent Kim lets out a small, soft frown, and he engulfs Taehyun into a hug. The younger omega can see and feel the five-month bump Agent Kim has, especially when he lays his head against Agent Kim’s bump, and feels a tad bit calmer, especially with the lemon scent Agent Kim is letting out.

Taehyun finally lets out a sob, and he lets Agent Kim wrap his arms around him as he continues to cry. Soon, Taehyun feels his sobs starting to go down, and they come down to sniffles. There’s no one else in the room besides Agent Kim and Taehyun, so Taehyun feels a bit better. He sniffles again, and he slowly pulls away from Agent Kim.

“Th-thank you,” Taehyun says.

“Of course,” Agent Kim says softly. “Is there anything you might need?”

“I-I need to call Beomgyu’s dad,” Taehyun replies. “He needs to know what’s happening.”

Agent Kim nods. “Do you know his phone number?” Taehyun shakes his head, his head hurting too much for him to remember anything. “Alright, then. I’ll be right back. Is there any food or drink I can get you?”

“I-I don’t think I can eat right now,” he mutters.

“Right,” Agent Kim says. “I’ll be right back with a phone. I promise I won’t take long.” 

Taehyun nods and Agent Kim leaves his room. Taehyun sighs, biting his lower lip to hold his sobs back. He lets out a whimper and feels tears burn in his eyes. Why did this happen to them? They never did anything to hurt anyone—well, if you don’t count the people Beomgyu’s hurt when he fucked them, and didn’t call back, even if he promised to, but we’re not talking about this right now—so why did this happen to them? Why? Why Beomgyu’s mom, of all people? Just why?

“S-stupid world,” Taehyun sniffles, and he wipes his tears away, but they keep falling. 

Taehyun then hears a knock at the door, and he lets the person come in. It turns out to be Agent Kim, and he’s holding a phone in his hands. “I’m back. I got Beomgyu’s dad’s phone number from his file, and I already dialed the number. All you have to do is make the line ring. You ready?”

Taehyun nods, and he mutters a thanks to Agent Kim as he grabs the phone. He grabs the device with shaky hands and looks at the screen. He takes a deep breath, before pressing the green call button, the line starting to ring.

Thankfully, Beomgyu’s dad answers. “Hello?”

“H-hey, Mr. Choi,” Taehyun greets.

“Hey, Taehyun,” Beomgyu’s dad returns. Fortunately, Beomgyu, his dad, and Taehyun were able to make amends on the day after their graduation, and Beomgyu’s dad became nicer to Taehyun and his son. He was ecstatic when he and Beomgyu’s mom learned that Taehyun was pregnant with Beomgyu’s first child, and his parents’ first grandchild. “What’s up?”

“A-are you and the twins still in Australia?” Taehyun asks.

“Yeah,” Beomgyu’s dad replies. “I don’t think we’ll be back for another nine days. Why?”

“B-Beomgyu and I are at the h-hospital,” Taehyun finally says.

_“WHAT?!”_

“We’ve been in here for at least five hours,” Taehyun continues. “I-I was the first patient, b-but then B-Beomgyu fainted a-and-”

“Hold up, Taehyun,” his father interrupts. “What do you mean you were the first patient, and Beomgyu fainted? What the hell happened?”

Taehyun’s bottom lip starts to quiver slightly, and he feels tears well up in his eyes. “Y-your crazy w-wife is what h-happened.”

“W-what did she do?” Beomgyu’s dad sounds as if he doesn’t want to know, even though he asked. Taehyun blinks back his tears and feels as if his throat closed up when he can’t explain what happened. Beomgyu’s dad must’ve taken the silence as a sign, and curses under his breath. “I’m booking the next flight to Seoul. The twins and I will be there in six hours.”

“O-okay,” Taehyun says, biting his lower lip. “B-but make sure the twins don’t come with y-you. Th-they’re too young to see what’s h-happening. E-especially since their own mother was the one that caused i-it.”

“I’ll leave them at their uncle’s house, before I go to the hospital,” Beomgyu’s dad assures. “Which hospital are you guys in?”

“Th-the one near Kim’s Elementary S-school,” Taehyun answers.

“Okay,” Beomgyu’s dad says. “I’ll be there soon.”

“P-please h-hurry,” Taehyun whimpers.

“I will, Tae,” his future father in law reassures before their call ends.

“H-here,” Taehyun says as he hands the phone to Agent Kim.

The silver-haired omega grabs the phone, and he looks at Taehyun after pocketing it. “Do you need anything else? Food, a drink?”

“C-can you make sure Beomgyu is fine?” he asks, suddenly starting to feel sleepy. “P-promise me to wake me up if anything happens.”

Agent Kim nods. “Is that all?”

“F-for now,” Taehyun mutters.

Agent Kim nods again. “Okay. Rest well, Mr. Kang.”

The younger nods this time, and he rests his head against the pillow below his head. Taehyun hears Agent Kim leaving his room, closing the door behind him. Despite his heart feeling heavy and having the strong urge to make sure Beomgyu is okay, Taehyun’s eyes start to droop, and it isn’t long before he falls asleep.

\--

The first one to wake up is Beomgyu. His eyes slowly flutter open, and at first, he sees the blurry image of the hospital room’s doorway he is in, and the shape of a person. The more he blinks, the more his vision clears. After a few seconds, his vision turns clearer, and he recognizes that the other person in the room is his dad.

“D-dad?” Beomgyu calls out.

His dad’s head raises from where they were in his hands, and he looks at Beomgyu in surprise. “B-Beom!”

“W-what are you doing here?” he questions, groaning as his head starts to pound.

“Are you okay?” his dad says, instead of answering his question.

“I-I have a headache,” he replies. 

“I’ll come back with the doctor,” his dad assures.

“Dad-” The male is already out the door.

Beomgyu sighs, and he looks down at himself. There’s a wire connected to his forearm, and he’s lying down in a hospital bed in a hospital gown. The last thing he remembers is not much, but he remembers his mom holding Taehyun at gunpoint. Besides that, Beomgyu doesn’t remember anything else. Maybe that’s why his head hurts so much.

“I’m glad to see you’re awake, Beomgyu,” a new voice says as they enter the room, Beomgyu’s dad following in behind him.

“W-who are you?” Beomgyu asks.

“I’m Doctor Kim,” he answers. “I’ve been your doctor for the past nine hours.”

Beomgyu’s eyes widen. _“Nine hours?!”_

“Yup,” Dr. Kim says. “We were about to announce that you were in a coma, but thankfully, you woke up. How are you feeling?”

“M-my head hurts,” Beomgyu mutters.

Dr. Kim nods, writing it down on his clipboard. “What is the last thing you remember?”

“Uh, my mom holding Taehyun at gunpoint,” Beomgyu responds. That’s when he remembers Taehyun, and he sits up properly. “Oh my god, is Taehyun okay?! Is the baby okay?! Did they d-die? Are they okay? Are they sick?”

“Beomgyu, calm down,” Dr. Kim chuckles. “They’re both fine. Although Taehyun has a concussion, multiple injuries, a broken ankle, and a bit of PTSD, he’s fine. We’ve provided medication for all those, and the baby is fine as well. I won’t guarantee it’ll be all healthy, but it’s going to have a birthmark on their face, at the maximum. Other than that, the baby is fine.”

Beomgyu sighs in relief. “W-will Taehyun go to therapy?”

Dr. Kim shrugs. “It’s up to you guys, really. But if you do, please consult Taehyun’s doctor first.”

“W-who’s Taehyun’s doctor?” Beomgyu asks.

“Uh…” Dr. Kim looks down at his clipboard to check. “Dr. Kim Taeho. I’ll give you his business card, or he will before you guys are free to leave.”

Beomgyu nods. “And when are we free to leave?”

 _“You_ can leave in ten minutes,” Dr. Kim says. “You just went through a bit of surprise, and that’s why you fainted. Your head will just hurt for a few hours, but you can take some medication. Taehyun will probably leave in three days or something, or until we make sure he and the baby are fine.”

Beomgyu nods again. “By the way…can we make the appointment to find out the baby’s gender?”

“Of course,” Dr. Kim replies. “When would you like the appointment?”

“I’ll talk with Taehyun about it,” Beomgyu says.

“Alrighty, then,” Dr. Kim says. He looks down at his clipboard. “I guess that will be it. Do you guys need anything else?”

“No, thank you,” Beomgyu answers.

Dr. Kim nods. “I’ll be back with your release papers soon then.”

Beomgyu nods this time, and the three bow to each other before Dr. Kim leaves the room. When the door is finally closed, Beomgyu feels sudden arms wrap themselves around him, and he can immediately tell it’s his father by the musky scent coming from him.

“Oh, Beom, I thought you died,” he says as he pulls away. “What happened? Taehyun told me it was…your mom that caused all this.”

Beomgyu’s blood boils at the mention of his mom. “She _was_ the one that caused all this.”

“What happened?” his dad repeats.

“You really want to know?” Beomgyu sighs, looking at his dad.

The other alpha nods, but he looks a bit hesitant. “I do.” Beomgyu takes a deep breath, preparing his mental health for this before he starts explaining everything that happened as best as he can. His dad just nods along, his anger becoming obvious by the second, but he’s holding it back, which is good. By the time Beomgyu’s done, his dad looks as if he regrets ever meeting his (ex) wife. “That damn woman,” he curses as Beomgyu finishes. “I’ve been married to her for over nineteen years, and she goes and pulls this shit? How come I never noticed?” His dad groans, putting his face in his hands. “I’m sorry, Beomgyu.”

“About what?” he asks.

“For not being able to tell that your mom was a psychopath,” his dad sighs. “If I knew, I would’ve warned you.”

“And you also wouldn’t have married her,” Beomgyu says pointedly, “which would mean the twins and I would’ve never been born. You did a great choice by marrying her, dad, and it would’ve been an amazing choice if she didn’t do what she did to Taehyun. Nothing’s your fault, dad. None of us knew mom was going to turn out this way.”

His dad winces. “How can you even still call her…‘mom’?”

“She was for eighteen years,” Beomgyu sighs. “Eighteen years, nine months, and six days, precisely.”

His dad lets out a small smile. “Yeah, she was, wasn’t she?”

“And she was great,” Beomgyu adds, a small smile mirroring the one his dad has. “Where is she, anyway?”

“I don’t know,” he replies. “Didn’t they arrest her?”

“All I remember is her holding Taehyun at gunpoint, before passing out,” Beomgyu mutters.

“We can just ask the doctor later then,” his dad says.

Beomgyu nods. “Is Taehyun still asleep?”

“Has been for the last…” Beomgyu’s dad checks the clock. “…Ten hours now.”

“He deserves it,” Beomgyu says. “Hey, dad?”

The older alpha hums. “Yeah?”

“What do you think the baby’s gender is going to be?” Beomgyu asks.

“I have a feeling it’s going to be a boy,” his dad answers. “But no matter what gender it turns out to be, I’ll still love the baby very much.”

\--

Two hours later, Taehyun finally wakes up.

(he needed the sleep, anyway.)

His body feels a bit less sore, and he can tell and feel that his and Beomgyu’s baby is still asleep. Taehyun smiles, and he rubs his bump softly to not wake the baby. He can only stretch his arms, so that’s what he does. As he looks around the room, he sees an alpha nurse wearing purple scrubs, and writing something down on the clipboard he has down on the counter. Taehyun feels a bit uneasy around the nurse but remembers he can secretly hit the red button on the remote control next to him if he’s in danger.

“H-hello,” he hesitantly greets.

The alpha nurse jumps, and he turns around, sighing in relief when he sees that Taehyun is awake. “God, you scared me.”

“S-sorry,” he apologizes.

“It’s fine,” the nurse assures. “It’s nice to see that you are awake, Taehyun. How are you feeling?”

“Better,” he replies. “What time is it?”

“10:35,” the nurse says as he writes more stuff down on his clipboard.

Taehyun’s eyes slightly widen. “I-in the morning?”

The nurse nods. “Yeah. You were asleep for eleven hours, which is good because you needed the sleep.”

Taehyun nods this time. “W-where’s Beomgyu?”

“He’s in room 438,” the nurse responds. After seeing the slight confusion on Taehyun’s face, he explains, “He’s in three rooms next to yours.”

“Oh,” Taehyun says. “Is he okay? Is his dad here?”

“He’s okay,” the nurse assures. “He even came to visit you a few times when you were asleep. And his dad is here, too. He also visited you.”

Taehyun nods. “W-what about B-Beomgyu’s mom?”

“She’s…dead,” the nurse mutters.

“Oh,” Taehyun says again. “W-what about the police and the FBI? Are they gone?”

“They’re at the station,” the nurse says. “I think the FBI left already since they already solved the case.”

“W-what about the kids?” Taehyun asks.

“What kids?”

“Th-the ones Beomgyu’s mom was holding captive.”

“They’re in prison,” the nurse states. “They helped commit the murders, and didn’t speak up about them, which is against the law.”

“O-oh.” Taehyun doesn’t know what else to say, but he can’t help but feel bad for the kids. They were brainwashed and manipulated by Beomgyu’s mom, after all, and they ended up in prison, because of her.

“Yeah,” the nurse says. “Anyway, your doctor will be here soon, and you can ask him any other questions you might have. Have a good day, Taehyun.”

“Y-you, too,” he returns before he remembers something. “W-wait!”

The nurse turns around, raising an eyebrow slightly at Taehyun. “Yeah?”

“Can Beomgyu be here with me?” he questions, a bit hopefully.

“Uh, sure,” the nurse assures. “Let me just call him, then.” Taehyun nods, sighing in relief. The nurse nods this time, and he leaves Taehyun’s room. The pink-haired omega is now left alone, but he doesn’t want to be engulfed in silence and by himself for once. He wants Beomgyu here with him. Fortunately, his prayers are soon answered, the door opening. The nurse walks in with Beomgyu following behind him. He’s dressed in a white long-sleeve french tucked into black and gray plaid loose pants, and high top black Converse. “Here he is, Taehyun. I’ll leave you two alone.”

Taehyun nods, he and Beomgyu locking eyes. The nurse smiles at how cute the two are, before he leaves them alone, closing the door behind him. Beomgyu immediately walks toward Taehyun and engulfs him in a kiss.

“I’m sorry I had to leave you again, beautiful,” Beomgyu whispers as he wipes a tear that falls from Taehyun’s eye away. “I promise I won’t again.”

“I-it’s fine, Gyu,” he says, smiling up at Beomgyu, cupping his cheeks. “As long as you’re okay, that’s all I care about.”

“You’re so sappy,” he says teasingly, trying to brighten up their moods.

Taehyun giggles and he presses a soft kiss on Beomgyu’s nose. “So are you.”

Beomgyu smiles, and he presses a soft kiss on Taehyun’s forehead. “You love my sappiness.”

Taehyun giggles again, and he pecks Beomgyu’s lips softly this time. “I do.”

Beomgyu smiles, and he kisses Taehyun again. The pinkette happily kisses back, and he entangles his fingers in Beomgyu’s raven hair. Their kiss is chaste, but it only lasts as long as it started, because Taehyun deepens their kiss, biting down on Beomgyu’s lower lip. He tugs his alpha down, making Beomgyu climb on top of him. Beomgyu doesn’t protest, and he intertwines his and Taehyun’s fingers together, pinning down Taehyun’s wrists to each side of his head. Taehyun moans against Beomgyu’s lips, before the alpha pulls away, starting to kiss down Taehyun’s neck, biting and sucking softly on the soft skin. Just as Beomgyu is about to take off Taehyun’s shirt, and before they can have sex in Taehyun’s hospital room, they both hear the door knock.

“Fucking cockblock,” Beomgyu grumbles, making Taehyun giggle as Beomgyu gets off of him. “Come in!”

The door is immediately opened, revealing Soobin, Yeonjun, and Hueningkai. They all seem worried and nervous about their other two best friends, and Beomgyu and Taehyun can visibly see the relief that washes over them.

“Are you guys okay?” Soobin anxiously asks. “We just got the news that apparently Beomgyu was in the hospital, too.”

“We’re fine, hyung,” he assures. 

“Oh, my poor babies,” Yeonjun sobs as he’s quick to engulf Beomgyu into a hug, before hugging Taehyun for a longer time. “I-I thought I-I lost y-you both.”

“You didn’t, hyung,” he reminds. 

“I’m so glad you guys are okay,” Kai says as he engulfs Beomgyu and Taehyun in a hug as well. “You had us worried sick.”

“Sorry,” Beomgyu and Taehyun apologize in unison, feeling a bit bad that they made the others worry so bad.

Soobin waves them off, though. “Don’t be. It’s not your guys’ fault. Speaking of which…what happened to Beomgyu’s mom?”

“Yeah, what _did_ happen?” he agrees, slight confusion on his face.

The three omegas’ eyes widen. “Y-you don’t remember?”

“No,” Beomgyu frowns. “My doctor said that’s why my head hurts.”

Taehyun perks up at that. “Your head hurts?”

“We’ll discuss it later,” Beomgyu says. “What happened to my mom?”

“What’s the last thing you remember?” Yeonjun asks.

“Uh, my mom holding Taehyun at gunpoint.”

Soobin, Yeonjun, Taehyun, and Hueningkai look at each other as if they are making a silent agreement between them.

“Uh, hyung, I don’t think-”

“I deserve to know,” Beomgyu says pointedly.

Yeonjun sighs, and he looks at Soobin, Taehyun, and Kai. Soobin and Hueningkai nod, whilst Taehyun doesn’t do anything. Finally, he sighs and nods as well.

“You can tell him, hyung,” he allows.

Yeonjun looks at Beomgyu, and he hesitates, before he finally says, “Your mom was…shot, Beomgyu. She died because she was about to shoot Taehyun, and an agent had to shoot her before she could.”

“And…that’s when you passed out,” Taehyun finishes for Yeonjun since the oldest doesn’t know what happened next. He just knows what happened because the doctors explained everything to him. Soobin’s eyes slightly widen, not seeming to expect Yeonjun’s and Taehyun’s responses. Meanwhile, Beomgyu is just standing there with a blank expression on his face, his eyes growing wide. His skin grows a bit paler, and his hands start to slightly shake. The other four can see the tears in his eyes, but he doesn’t let them fall.

“Hyung…you okay?” Kai slowly asks.

“I-I need a m-moment,” Beomgyu mutters, before leaving the room.

“Don’t, Bin,” Yeonjun says as he sees Soobin start to go after Beomgyu. “We should leave him alone for a bit.”

“I feel so bad for him,” Soobin frowns.

“We all do,” Hueningkai sighs. He turns to look at Taehyun. “Tae, how much time do you think Beomgyu-hyung will need?”

“At least an hour,” Taehyun mumbles, worried for his mate.

-

Beomgyu can feel tears burn in his eyes, and blur his vision. A few people are on the same floor as him, but he doesn’t care, because he knows he won’t bump into them. As he runs toward the bathroom, he suddenly bumps into someone.

“Oh, so- Beomgyu?” The alpha turns around, seeing that he bumped into his dad. “W-why are you crying? Is everything okay?”

“N-no,” Beomgyu replies. “M-mom is…dead.”

The cup of coffee his dad has drop from his hands, falling to the floor. His dad feels dread creep up in him, and his hands also start to shake. “W-what?” he says in a faint whisper.

Beomgyu nods, trying to wipe his tears away. “O-one agent shot her, b-because she was about to shoot T-Taehyun. Sh-she’s _dead_ , d-dad. M-mom is _d-dead_.”

Beomgyu’s dad screams, and he punches the wall. A hole appears, but Beomgyu nor his dad care. No one else is there with them, so no one hears the noise. Beomgyu’s dad lets out a sob, and he collapses down on one of the chairs. He starts to sob, putting his head in his hands. Beomgyu doesn’t know what else to do, so he sits down next to his dad, and wraps his arms around him. His dad leans against his son, clenching the fabric of his shirt. What seems like hours later, his dad stops crying, his sobs coming down to sniffles.

“Y-you know what this means, right?” he asks.

“N-no,” Beomgyu answers, looking at his dad in confusion. He slowly pulls his arms away. “W-what does this mean?”

His dad has a small sad smile on his face, and he looks down at the floor. “I’m going to be dying soon, Beomgyu. Your mom was my true mate, and she died, which means my time to go won’t take long.”

“No, dad, don’t say that,” Beomgyu says. “I can’t lose you, too.”

His dad looks at Beomgyu with a sad smile, and more tears fall from his eyes. He cups Beomgyu’s cheeks, and wipes his tears away. “I’ll miss you and the twins. Take good care of them, yeah? And take care of the company, too. I love you, Beomgyu. Tell the twins I’ll miss them, too.”

“D-dad, don’t say that,” Beomgyu says, starting to cry again, even though he knows there’s nothing anyone can do to save his dad from dying. If your true mate dies, your time to go will be a few hours later. No one knows if it’s one, two, three, or even ten hours later, which makes the whole thing scarier and sadder. “P-please don’t leave m-me.”

“I still have a bit of time left,” his dad reminds. “What if you send a quick message to your friends and mate, and the twins, you, and I spend some time together?”

“O-okay,” Beomgyu agrees with no hesitation. He knows Taehyun prefers him to be here, but if his dad is dying, then Taehyun will prefer him to be with his dad. “Let’s go, then.”

-

“Beomgyu says he’s going to be with his dad and twins for a while,” Soobin announces as he checks the new message he gets.

“Did he say why?” Yeonjun asks.

“His dad is…dying,” Taehyun realizes. “Beomgyu’s mom was his dad’s true mate, and we all know what happens if your true mate dies.”

“You start dying, too,” Hueningkai finishes.

-

Two hours later, Beomgyu’s dad is dead. He died whilst he was washing his hands since the four were at a small ice cream shop. Thankfully, the twins were distracted, so they didn’t realize their dad is dead. Beomgyu only found out because he couldn’t smell his dad’s scent anymore, and when he realized he couldn’t, a tsunami of sadness washed over him. He took the twins to their uncle’s house again, assuring them that he and his dad will be back soon, and the twins just hesitantly agreed. Beomgyu spent around twenty minutes in a park’s parking lot, crying his heart out. He knew he's going to have to tell the twins that their parents are dead and that they’re orphans, but thankfully, they’re rich, and Beomgyu’s dad already signed the company over to Beomgyu. They have maids and butlers who can take care of the twins whilst Beomgyu’s gone. And if the pink-haired omega wants, Taehyun can stay with them whilst they wait for Beomgyu to come back.

When Soobin, Yeonjun, Taehyun, and Kai find out, they all feel bad for Beomgyu, and even shed a few tears because of their loss. They let Beomgyu have time for himself, and he comes back a day later. Soobin, Yeonjun, and Hueningkai aren’t in Taehyun’s hospital room, so the pinkette and Beomgyu are alone.

“Hey,” Beomgyu greets softly as he closes the door behind him.

“Hey,” Taehyun returns, lowering the volume of the kid’s show he is watching. “Are you…okay?”

“I’ve been better,” Beomgyu replies. “How’s your ankle?”

“It’s okay,” Taehyun says. “It’s still broken, but it doesn’t hurt as much as before. Where were you?”

“I was mostly at my house,” Beomgyu says as he walks over to Taehyun. “I’m sorry for being gone so long, Tyun.”

“It’s fine,” he assures. “You needed time off, and well, you had a good reason for that. Do you feel better?”

“Kinda,” Beomgyu sighs. He decides to change the subject, so the atmosphere in the room wouldn’t get any duller. “Today you’re going to be released.”

“Yeah, I know,” Taehyun says. “The doctor told me earlier, and I’m glad because I just want to go home.”

Beomgyu smiles, and he brushes Taehyun’s pink bangs out of his eyes. “I think we should go get you a haircut.”

“Tomorrow,” he groans. “I’m tired, and so is the baby. We want to go home.”

Beomgyu chuckles, and he rubs Taehyun’s bump softly. Before he can move his hand away, Beomgyu feels a kick underneath his hand. He smiles and rubs the spot where he felt the kick. “I just remembered that the doctor told me we could make an appointment to find out the baby’s gender now.”

“Y-you want to do it?” Taehyun asks, trying not to sound too hopeful.

“Of course,” Beomgyu says softly. “Do you?”

“Hell yeah,” Taehyun frowns. “I’ve been waiting forever.”

Beomgyu chuckles, and he finally leans down to engulf Taehyun in a kiss. The omega happily kisses back, and their kiss is chaste and sweet, unlike the one they had last time.

“Do you want me to tell the doctor, then?” Beomgyu questions as he and Taehyun pull away.

“Yeah,” he replies. “Please. Oh, and can you get me some frozen yogurt? The baby’s craving it right now.”

“I’ll be back, then,” Beomgyu says, before he leaves Taehyun’s room. He walks outside, and is glad to see Taehyun’s doctor walking down the hallway. “Dr. Kim!”

The male turns around, and he smiles as he realizes it’s Beomgyu who’s calling him. “Hey, Beomgyu. What may I do for you?”

“Uh, Taehyun and I were wondering if we could find out the baby’s gender now,” he says. 

“Sure,” Dr. Kim says. “Let me just get ahold of Taehyun’s obstetrician-gynecologist.”

Beomgyu nods. “Thanks, doc.” 

\--

When Beomgyu returns eight minutes later with Taehyun’s frozen yogurt, he’s told Taehyun was moved into room 143, which is on the first floor. Beomgyu thanks the receptionist, and walks toward the room. When he arrives, he knocks on the door, and he can hear Taehyun’s OB/GYN letting him go inside the room.

“Hey,” he greets as he closes the door behind him. The lights are dim in the room, and Taehyun is lying down on the bed on the examination bed. His hospital gown is up, the sheet of the bed covering his lower body. His bump shows, and there’s gel on it with the OB/GYN specialist holding the remote above it.

“Hi, Beomgyu,” the omega greets back. “Nice to see you again.”

“Likewise, Dr. Choi,” Beomgyu returns. He goes next to Taehyun, placing the frozen yogurt cup down on the table next to the bed. He grabs Taehyun’s hand, intertwining their fingers. He can see their baby on the ultrasound machine and sees that the baby is having hiccups. “How is the baby doing?”

“Fine,” Dr. Choi assures. He looks at the other two with a small smile. “Are you two ready to find out the gender of the baby?”

“Hell yeah,” Taehyun replies, making Dr. Choi giggle.

“It’ll only take me a second,” he says as he looks at the screen. Dr. Choi clicks and types something before a bright smile appears on his face. He looks at the two, and they look at him expectantly. “Congrats. You two are having a baby boy.”

It takes Beomgyu and Taehyun a few moments to digest what Dr. Choi said, before they hear Taehyun let out a choked sob. Beomgyu smiles, starting to cry as well as he looks down at Taehyun, especially since his father had said he felt like the baby would be a boy. The two engulf each other into a kiss, Dr. Choi smiling at the cute scene.

“W-we’re having a son, Taehyunie,” Beomgyu whispers.

“W-we are,” Taehyun agrees.

“Congrats,” Dr. Choi says, wiping the gel off Taehyun’s bump with a paper towel. “Would you two like a photo of the ultrasound?”

“P-please,” Beomgyu replies.

Dr. Choi nods, and he takes a screenshot of the ultrasound on the computer. He prints out the picture, before handing it to Taehyun. “Congrats again, you two.”

“Thank you,” Beomgyu and Taehyun say in unison.

Dr. Choi nods again, bids them a good day, and bows before he leaves the room. Now that Beomgyu and Taehyun are left alone, they both stare at the ultrasound picture Taehyun has in his hands.

“I want to name him Hongseok,” he says.

“Hongseok?” Beomgyu repeats. “There’s nothing wrong, but why that name, Tyun?”

The omega shrugs, looking back at the picture. “I’ve just always liked that name. The name Hongseok means the one who is brave, so it kind of fits the situation we’re in.”

Beomgyu smiles, and he looks at Taehyun’s bump. “What do you think, buddy? Do you like Hongseok?”

Immediately, multiple kicks are felt against Beomgyu’s hand, and he and Taehyun chuckle. The two share a kiss again at the beautiful news they’ve just heard, before pulling away. “Hongseok it is, then.”

\--

Two hours later, Taehyun is dressed in a white long-sleeve button-up and black sweatpants, ready to finally leave the hospital. It’s already 8:33 PM, so Beomgyu has to go pick up the twins.

(well, he promised his uncle and aunt that he’d pick them up at 10:30, but it wouldn’t hurt to go pick them up early.) 

“Do you have everything, Tae?” he asks as he adjusts the bag on his shoulder.

“Yeah,” Taehyun replies. “You have all the bags, anyway. You should know.”

“Right,” Beomgyu mutters. “Let’s go, then.”

“Finally,” Taehyun mutters under his breath, but Beomgyu hears it, making him chuckle. Beomgyu pushes Taehyun out of his old hospital room, who’s in a wheelchair, and they arrive at the front desk on the first floor. 

“Good evening,” the receptionist greets. “Are you guys checking out?”

“Yes,” Taehyun answers.

The receptionist nods. “Who’s the patient?”

“I am,” Taehyun says. 

“Your name, sir?”

“Kang Taehyun.”

The receptionist nods, and she types it in her computer. She prints out a few papers before she gives them to Taehyun. She points at the two spots that are highlighted. “Please sign here, sir.” Taehyun nods this time, and he quickly signs the papers, before he hands them back to the receptionist. She grabs them and makes sure Taehyun completed everything, before smiling at him and Beomgyu. “Thank you, sir. Have a good day.”

“You, too,” he returns before he follows behind Taehyun, who’s already leaving the hospital. Beomgyu sighs, not really surprised at how fast Taehyun can wheel himself in his wheelchair and jogs to keep up with his mate. “Tae, slow down.”

“You’re too slow,” he frowns. “Hurry up, Choi.” Beomgyu sighs again, and he finally reaches Taehyun. He grabs the wheelchair’s handles, slowing down Taehyun. “Hey!”

“I told you to slow down,” Beomgyu reminds as he starts pushing Taehyun toward his car.

“A warning still would’ve been nice,” Taehyun grumbles as he crosses his arms childishly.

Beomgyu chuckles at Taehyun, and they soon arrive at his car. He opens the trunk and places the bags in there. He helps Taehyun get up, and the pinkette leans against the car as Beomgyu folds the wheelchair, and puts it in the trunk. When he’s done, he closes the trunk and helps Taehyun slowly jump toward the passenger’s seat. Once Taehyun is safely in, Beomgyu closes the door behind him, and gets inside the driver’s seat, buckling himself in.

“Ready?” he asks, turning the car on.

“I was born ready,” Taehyun replies. “Where are we going?”

“To pick up the twins,” Beomgyu says as he backs up from the parking spot. “Why?”

“Let’s go to the house first,” Taehyun says, a sly smile on his face. Beomgyu doesn’t notice it.

“Why?” 

“You’ll see.”

\--

Forty-five minutes later, they arrive at their shared apartment, and Beomgyu takes out the wheelchair. He unfolds it, and wheels it toward Taehyun’s side. The omega has already opened the door, so Beomgyu helps him out and sit on the wheelchair. Beomgyu grabs the bags from the trunk before he starts wheeling Taehyun toward the elevator.

“You know, we could’ve picked the twins up first,” Beomgyu says pointedly as he wheels Taehyun inside the elevator after its doors open.

“I know, but we can pick them up later,” he says.

Beomgyu sighs, not knowing what Taehyun has in mind.

(if he knew, he wouldn’t let it happen, especially in the state taehyun is in.)

“Fine.” The omega snickers and they finally arrive on the floor their apartment is in. Beomgyu wheels Taehyun toward their apartment, and the pinkette unlocks the door. They walk inside, sighing in relief once they’re inside their lovely home. “Why did you want to come here first?” he asks again,as he places the bags down on the couch. They can unpack them later.

“Help me up,” Taehyun says, instead of replying to Beomgyu’s question.

“Tae-”

“Help me up,” he repeats with a pout, knowing Beomgyu is a sucker for them.

Beomgyu sighs, and he walks over toward Taehyun. He helps his omega up, but doesn’t expect Taehyun to slam their lips together. Beomgyu’s eyes widen, but he still kisses Taehyun back, wrapping his arms around the pinkette’s slim waist. A small kiss won’t hurt, right?

It turns out it would, because Taehyun soon deepens their kiss, shoving his tongue inside Beomgyu’s mouth as he tugs on the alpha’s raven strands. Beomgyu pulls away, looking at Taehyun as they both breathe heavily.

“You want to have _sex_ , Taehyun?” Beomgyu demands, raising an eyebrow.

“No,” Taehyun pouts. “Just kiss me.”

Before their lips can touch again, Beomgyu pulls away. “That’s what you said six months ago, and ‘just kissing’ turned into Hongseok.”

“So?” 

“Taehyun, we can’t have sex,” Beomgyu says. “Your ankle is _broken_ , and the doctor said you have to rest once you get home. Plus, Hongseok’s probably already sleeping.”

“He is, but that’s okay,” Taehyun says. “He won’t be disgusted that his parents are having sex.”

“He’s still in the womb, Taehyun,” Beomgyu deadpans. “He doesn’t know what sex is.”

“Exactly!” Taehyun says. “Come on, please?”

“No.” 

Taehyun whines. “Pleasee??”

“Tae-”

“Just this once,” he says. “I’ll do whatever you tell me to do after.”

Beomgyu looks at Taehyun with a small frown. “Are you sure?”

Taehyun nods. “Scout’s honor.”

“You’re not a scout, Taehyun,” Beomgyu mutters.

“I know, but still,” Taehyun says cheekily as he wraps his arms around Beomgyu’s neck. “Now kiss me again, alpha.”

“You’re going to be the death of me, omega,” he whispers, before slamming his and Taehyun’s lips together. The pinkette moans against Beomgyu’s lips and the ravenette wraps his legs around his waist, making sure he is careful of Taehyun’s ankle. Beomgyu carries Taehyun to their room, where he closes the door behind them, and places Taehyun down softly on the bed, climbing on top of him. Taehyun hums, softening his grip. He knows Beomgyu is being soft and gentle right now, but it won’t be long before he goes all rough, which Taehyun is excited for.

Beomgyu finally pulls away from their kiss, making short eye contact with Taehyun, before starting to kiss down the omega’s neck. He sucks and bites softly and roughly at the spots he knows drives Taehyun crazy, and the pinkette grips and tugs his hair, moaning his name softly. Beomgyu lets out a small smirk, blowing air on the hickeys he left on Taehyun’s neck. Taehyun shudders and Beomgyu pulls his shirt off. Beomgyu kisses down Taehyun’s chest, playing around with his nipples, which makes Taehyun whine. Beomgyu chuckles, and he soon reaches Taehyun’s bump. He places multiple kisses on the bump, making sure to not wake up their baby. He places a last kiss on the spot above Taehyun’s belly button, before reaching Taehyun’s sweatpants.

“Are you sure want this, pretty boy?” Beomgyu softly asks.

“Mhm.” Taehyun eagerly nods, his cheeks turning as pink as his hair at the nickname Beomgyu still calls him. Beomgyu nods, and he slowly (to be a tease) pulls down Taehyun’s sweatpants and boxers. The omega whines, but Beomgyu ignores him. Taehyun’s dick leaps out, already leaking precum. Beomgyu raises an eyebrow at Taehyun, but the pinkette averts his gaze. Beomgyu’s thumb runs over the slit, making Taehyun hiss. “S-stop being a-a tease, y-you prick,” he grumbles.

“You know the rules already, pretty boy,” Beomgyu says. “If you’re rude, you don’t get anything.”

Taehyun sniffles and Beomgyu didn’t even know he is crying. “P-please, alpha. S-stop being a-a tease, a-and take m-me already. I-I promise t-to be a-a good b-boy. Please.”

“As you wish, omega,” Beomgyu murmurs, and he finally engulfs Taehyun’s dick in his mouth. Taehyun lets out a moan, his fingers already entangling themselves in Beomgyu’s raven strands. The alpha sucks on the tip of Taehyun’s dick first, knowing it drives the younger crazy. He pumps the rest of his dick, swirling his tongue around the base. Taehyun continues to moan, and Beomgyu soon engulfs the rest of him. Taehyun is a decent size, so when Beomgyu has all of him in, his dick hits the back of his throat. Luckily, Beomgyu doesn’t have a gag reflex, so he bobs his head up and down.

“A-alpha,” Taehyun whines, feeling overwhelmed. Beomgyu hums against Taehyun’s dick, making vibrations go down itl. Taehyun shudders at the feeling, and he thrusts his hips up. Beomgyu doesn’t mind, since Taehyun only does it once, and continues to suck Taehyun’s dick. Not even three seconds later, the omega feels heat pool at the pit of his stomach, and it isn’t long before he moans loudly, and cums into Beomgyu’s mouth. The alpha isn’t a swallower, but he swallows it this time, trying not to gag at the salty taste. “Th-thank you, a-alpha.”

“We’re not done yet, pretty boy,” he reminds as he spreads Taehyun’s legs to give him more space in between them. Beomgyu reaches over, and he grabs the lube from the drawer of their nightstand. He opens the small bottle, and coats three of his fingers with the lubricant. He places the lube on the nightstand, before slowly inserting a finger inside Taehyun’s hole.

Taehyun winces at the cold feeling, his walls clenching around Beomgyu’s finger. The alpha hisses, but he doesn’t put another finger in yet. When Taehyun’s walls start loosening up, Beomgyu inserts another one in, and he plunges the fingers deeper. Taehyun moans, his hands fisting the bedsheets so tightly, his knuckles turn white. Beomgyu takes that as a sign and inserts the third finger. He scissors the three fingers around Taehyun’s hole, stretching him out. Beomgyu can already feel his pants becoming tighter, and lets out a small groan, moving up to engulf Taehyun in a kiss.

The two turn their ‘innocent’ kiss into a heated one soon, Beomgyu tugging and biting Taehyun’s lips. The omega lets him, happily opening his mouth to let Beomgyu’s tongue in. The alpha explores Taehyun’s cavern as if his tongue is Dora the Explorer, and Taehyun moans against his lips. Taehyun is the first one to pull away, and he looks at Beomgyu through glazed eyes.

“I-I’m ready for you, alpha,” Taehyun says.

“Are you sure?” Beomgyu asks. “I don’t want to hurt you, pretty boy.”

Taehyun nods. “I-I’m sure.” Beomgyu is a bit hesitant, but he nods this time. He takes his fingers out, making Taehyun let out a small whine at the loss. Beomgyu grabs the lube again, and he coats his cock with some of it. He grips Taehyun’s hips and aligns his cock with Taehyun’s hole. Beomgyu slowly starts pushing himself in, making Taehyun moan at the new feeling. Although the tip of Beomgyu’s cock is barely inside of him, Taehyun already feels filled up, and he throws his head back as he lets out a drawled moan of his alpha’s name. Beomgyu takes that as a sign and inserts the rest of him in. Taehyun lets out a groan this time, and Beomgyu waits until he adjusts. Taehyun’s walls clench around Beomgyu’s cock, helping him adjust. A few seconds later, he’s ready, so he looks at Beomgyu. “S-start moving.” 

The alpha nods, and he slowly starts to move his hips. Taehyun is already feeling _so_ good, and Beomgyu can tell. He intertwines his and Taehyun’s fingers, pinning Taehyun’s hands to each side of his head on the pillow. Beomgyu starts moving his hips faster, creating small skin slapping sounds. The bed moves with his Beomgyu’s movements, and the alpha feels bad for their neighbors next door. But for now, he couldn’t care less.

“O-oh my god, baby,” he whispers as he leans down to kiss Taehyun’s neck. “Y-you feel so _tight_.”

“A-alpha,” he whines, tears pooling in his eyes. A few fall from his eyes, but Beomgyu nor Taehyun do anything to wipe them away. 

Beomgyu soon starts to go faster, his cock just _barely_ brushing against Taehyun’s prostate. The omega lets out a loud moan, and Beomgyu perks up. He readjusts himself, and thrusts in harder and rougher. By this time, Taehyun is already seeing stars, his eyes rolling to the back of his head. Beomgyu smirks, and he continues abusing Taehyun’s prostate, beautiful whines, moans, and groans falling from the omega’s pretty pink petal lips. 

Taehyun wraps his legs around Beomgyu’s waist, making sure to be careful with his ankle, bringing Beomgyu closer. The alpha leans down and engulfs Taehyun into another kiss. Taehyun hums against the older’s lips, entangling his fingers in Beomgyu’s hair. The alpha leans down, pressing a small kiss on Taehyun’s scent gland. His mating mark is still there, which is good. Beomgyu takes his time to place soft kisses on the soft skin of Taehyun’s neck, kissing the hickies he left earlier and making sure to press even softer kisses on Taehyun’s shoulders and collarbones.

(though, he does suck and bite hickeys onto them, too.) 

Soon, Taehyun feels heat pool at the pit of his stomach, and his hands clench Beomgyu’s biceps, his walls clenching around Beomgyu’s cock. The ravenette hisses at how tight and warm Taehyun’s walls feel, but knows the omega is about to cum. Beomgyu smiles, and he leans down to Taehyun’s ear, softly blowing air in it. “Cum for me, baby boy,” he whispers, and that’s all it takes for Taehyun to cum. The omega lays there, his pretty cheeks turned pink from the sensation he feels, and tear marks on them from his crying earlier. His neck, shoulders, collarbones, and chest are _filled_ with pretty hickies, so Taehyun is lucky it’s winter, so he can cover them with turtlenecks. 

Beomgyu continues to thrust inside Taehyun, but he knows he won’t be long before he cums as well. Heat is already pooling at the pit of his stomach, and he’s already giving sloppy thrusts. Taehyun’s walls clenching around him doesn’t help, either, so it isn’t long before Beomgyu cums inside Taehyun, filling his hole with cum.

The two then just sit there, breathing heavily, and trying to come down from their high. Beomgyu is still inside Taehyun, so he pulls himself out, making Taehyun hiss at the loss. Beomgyu presses a soft kiss on his bump as an apology, before getting off him to get the wipes. Beomgyu comes back with them, and cleans him and Taehyun up. When he’s done, Beomgyu throws the wipes away, climbing next to Taehyun. The omega smiles, and he kisses back Beomgyu, as the alpha kisses him. They soon pull away, and Taehyun looks at Beomgyu with a mischievous glint in his eye.

“Round two?”

\--

After much, much, much, _much_ paperwork, the twins are now Beomgyu’s and Taehyun’s adopted ‘children.’ The twins soon find out both their parents are dead, which makes them depressed for many days. Thankfully, Beomgyu and Taehyun get them feeling better after many gifts, foods, toys, and both of them promising the twins that they aren’t planning on dying anytime soon. 

Speaking of which, Beomgyu’s and the twins’ parents’ funeral is soon, and on the same day. Beomgyu pays for everything with some of the money their parents left them, and their parents’ caskets are soon buried six feet underground. Their closest family and friends come to the funeral, and Beomgyu tries not to cry for the twins’ sake. The little girls _do_ cry—after all, they are barely five, and have depended on their parents for their whole lives—and all Beomgyu can do is comfort and hug them.

After the funeral happens, Beomgyu and Taehyun then announce that the baby they are having is a boy. Everyone is happy for them, especially Yeonjun, who says, _“Oh my god, our babies can be besties! Ooh, they can go on many playdates, and be BFFs! It’d be amazing if they could end up dating, too!”_ Of course, all Taehyun can do is agree, but when they learn that Hueningkai is having a girl, the three omegas get excited and already start making plans whether they should all move in together, so their babies can already be besties when they’re born. Soobin and Beomgyu nervously chuckle, especially since Soobin isn’t sure if he wants his little girls to already hang out with boys.

(but it _is_ going to be beomgyu’s and taehyun’s son, so he’ll think about it.)

They soon find out that Jae ends up bailing. Kai arrives at their house one day and is surprised when he doesn’t smell the alpha’s scent anywhere. He panics, and soon finds a letter that says that Jae has already left to move across the globe. Hueningkai cries a lot that day, and the older four all want to beat Jae into a pulp—and do worse—but they don’t for their youngest best friend’s sake. 

_“We’ll_ all _help you take care of the baby, Kai,” Soobin says as he and the others have their arms around the youngest. “We won’t let anything happen to you nor your baby girl.”_

_“Yeah,” Yeonjun agrees. “Jae’s a prick and a dumb slut. You have us now, Hyuka. We’ll help you, okay?”_

_Hueningkai nods, sniffling. “Th-thanks, guys.”_

_“Of course,” Taehyun says, placing a kiss on top of Kai’s head._

_“We love you, Kai,” Soobin, Yeonjun, Taehyun, and Beomgyu say in unison._

Three short months later, Yeonjun, Taehyun, and Hueningkai give birth.

(they all got pregnant around the same time.)

Yeonjun gives birth first, and he gives birth to his and Soobin’s baby girls, whom they name Eun Ae and Eun Jung. Then it’s Kai, and Soobin and Beomgyu take turns staying with him. Soobin ends up staying the most with Hueningkai as he gives birth—Yeonjun is already sleeping, so it’s fine—and Kai gives birth to a beautiful, healthy baby girl, whom he names Bon-Hwa. Last but not least, it’s finally Taehyun’s turn, and he stays in labor for more than three hours. Ultimately, Hongseok wants to get out five hours later, and Taehyun pushes and pushes with all his might.

_“You can do it, Tyun,” Beomgyu encourages as he holds Taehyun’s hand. “I can already see our prince’s head! Just keep pushing, Tyun.”_

The omega whines, feeling as if he can’t push anymore. Though Taehyun suddenly remembers about his mom—she sadly ended up dying, and Taehyun felt heartbroken when he found out—and he pushes with all his strength. He feels like passing out, his face burning, but that’s when they hear the cry of a baby.

_“It’s a boy!” Dr. Choi calls out happily as he holds Beomgyu’s and Taehyun’s baby. “Congratulations! Taehyun gave birth to a healthy baby boy!”_

_“Do you hear that, Tyun?” Beomgyu asks as he holds back a sob. “You gave birth to our little prince.”_

_“I-I did,” Taehyun realizes. “O-our little prince is now here, Gyu.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyway, thank you, to all of you amazing moa, for reading this kinda, like mayb 100%, shitty book. i’m sorry for all the drama i included, hehe 😼 but on a serious note, i am sorry if that’s not what you expected. my mind kinda went crazy there, lol. anygay, thank you again, and i love every each and every one of you. hopefully, you enjoyed this book as much as i enjoyed writing it. i loved reading all of your guys’ comments, and thank you for them and the kudos! mwah! 💜✨
> 
> (also, taegyu’s next baby will b named taegyu 😌)


	22. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> since idk how to write a proper epilogue, this is just going to b like a long chapter sort of one-shots of their wedding, coming home from the hospital, things like that. 
> 
> anygay, enjoy <3
> 
> (⚠this chap will have breastfeeding⚠)
> 
> (btw, i’m very srry i barely mentioned the twins. i remembered when i was editing this chap, and i felt too lazy to change everything just to put them in. srry.)

“Here is your baby,” one of the nurses says as she hands Hongseok to his mom. The newborn is wrapped in a blue blanket, a small blue beanie on his head. He’s sleeping, but once he’s in his mother’s arms, he wakes up.

“He’s so beautiful,” Beomgyu whispers, smiling down at his newborn.

“H-he is,” Taehyun agrees, tears rolling down his face. He smiles, and he softly tickles his son’s chin. “Hi, baby. I’m your mama. Can you say ‘mama’?”

Beomgyu chuckles at Taehyun, still looking down at their son. Beomgyu gets a great idea, and he takes out his phone. He secretly takes a photo of his mate with their child and smiles down at the photo. He sends the photo to Soobin, realizing the blue-haired alpha already sent him photos of Yeonjun with their baby girls and Hueningkai with his baby girl. Beomgyu smiles softly before he puts his phone away.

“So what’s going to be his last name?” he asks as he grabs Hongseok’s other hand. Beomgyu’s heart melts, and he feels tears well up in his eyes when Hongseok’s small fist encircles his finger.

“Choi,” Taehyun replies, surprising Beomgyu. Taehyun finally looks up from Hongseok to look at Beomgyu. “That’s going to be my future last name, too, anyway.” Beomgyu smiles, and he leans down to connect his and Taehyun’s lips. Their kiss only lasts for a second, though, because Taehyun pulls away, looking down at Hongseok. “No kissing in front of our baby. He’s too young to see that.”

Beomgyu chuckles, and he nods, continuing to admire his and Taehyun’s son with his future husband.

\--

Four long hours later, Yeonjun, Taehyun, and Kai are finally released from the hospital with their babies. They’re all in wheelchairs, an omega female nurse pushing Hueningkai, since Soobin is pushing Yeonjun, and Beomgyu is pushing Taehyun. Their babies are in their arms, asleep. The three omegas haven’t seen each other ever since Yeonjun went into labor, which was around nine hours ago.

“Guys!” he quietly squeals, for the sake of his and Soobin’s twins. Tears well up in Yeonjun’s eyes, and he sniffles. “I-I missed you guys.”

“I-I missed you guys, too,” Taehyun returns, and he starts crying as well.

“W-we should go home, and only the three of us should be together,” Kai suggests, also starting to cry.

“Y-yes,” Yeonjun agrees. “S-Soobin, Beomgyu, leave.”

“Baby, we still have to get you guys home,” Soobin reminds. “Don’t you want to rest?”

“A-ah, yes, I’m tired,” Taehyun whines, letting out a sob. “Ch-Choi Beomgyu, I hate you.”

Beomgyu’s eyes widen. “W-what did I do?”

“Y-you made me be in labor for more than five hours, you…you noob,” Taehyun frowns. “B-because of you my whole body hurts.”

“I’m sorry, beautiful,” Beomgyu apologizes.

“H-hey, no fair,” Hueningkai pouts. “Y-you all have your mates to complain, and I have no one.”

“You have us, Kai,” Soobin says. “You’re not alone in this, remember?”

At that, Kai lets out a sob, but he tries to stop to not wake his baby girl up. “R-right. I-I didn’t forget.”

Soobin and Beomgyu smile at the youngest before they all get inside the elevator. Yeonjun, Taehyun, and Hueningkai start crying about how cute their babies look, but then they start arguing about whom’s baby looks the cutest. Soobin and Beomgyu just let them argue, not wanting to join in the drama. By the time they get to their cars, the three omegas are mad at each other.

“D-don’t talk to me,” Yeonjun frowns as Soobin places him by the passenger’s side of his car. “I-I don’t like you guys.”

“I-I don’t like you, either,” Taehyun returns, sticking his tongue out at the oldest.

“Y-you’re all so mean,” Kai sobs.

“Don’t you guys think you’re being a bit…overdramatic?” Beomgyu hesitantly asks.

“R-rude,” Yeonjun huffs. “T-Tae, tell your mate he’s a noob.”

“B-Beomgyu, you’re a noob,” Taehyun states, frowning up at his mate.

“Love you, too, beautiful,” he says, smiling at him. “Can you give me Hongseok, please?”

“N-no,” Taehyun pouts, pulling his baby closer to him.

“Tae, I’m just going to put him in his seat,” Beomgyu says. “He’s going to be right here.”

Hesitantly, Taehyun hands Hongseok to Beomgyu. The raven-haired alpha thanks him with a smile, and carefully places their newborn son in his new car seat. Whilst Soobin and Beomgyu are doing that to theirs and Hueningkai’s babies, the three omegas then let out a loud yawn.

“I-I’m tired,” Yeonjun announces.

“M-me, too,” Taehyun agrees.

“W-we should have a sleepover!” Kai suggests excitedly, his eyes lighting up.

Yeonjun’s and Taehyun’s eyes light up as well. “W-we should!”

“I-I know, I’m smart,” Hueningkai says smugly.

“Y-you wish,” Taehyun giggles, making Kai pout.

“Are you guys ready?” Soobin asks as he and Beomgyu finish putting their babies inside the cars.

“A-are we going home?” Hueningkai says.

“Yes,” Beomgyu assures.

“F-finally.” Yeonjun sighs in relief as Soobin helps him up. Yeonjun lets out a small groan at the pain in his lower region, but he leans against the car and Soobin to help him in the passenger’s seat. Soobin does the same to Kai, helping him into the backseat of his car. 

“B-bye, besties!” Taehyun calls out with a bright smile on his face, waving at Yeonjun and Hueningkai. He seems to be in a better mood now.

“Bye, Taehyunie!” the other two return quietly, waving back.

Beomgyu smiles, and he helps Taehyun get up from the wheelchair. Taehyun lets out a louder groan than Yeonjun and Kai did and has a bit of difficulty getting inside the passenger’s seat. He has Beomgyu’s help, so he soon gets inside, letting out a hiss when his thighs and ass hit the seat.

Soobin and Beomgyu talk to each other for a few seconds, before they get inside their cars. Beomgyu buckles himself in, makes sure Hongseok is safely in his seat, before turning the car on. He backs up from the parking spot and starts driving out of the hospital’s parking garage. 

Not even two minutes into the drive, Taehyun starts feeling sleepy. He leans back against his seat but remembers to grab Beomgyu’s hand. The alpha smiles at the gesture, and smiles at Taehyun. The pink-haired omega smiles back before he finally closes his eyes. It isn’t long before he falls asleep.

\--

“Taehyunie.” Someone’s shaking him softly. “Taehyunie, wake up. We arrived.”

Taehyun’s eyes slowly open, and he looks at the blurry fluff of raven hair in front of him. He lets out a groan, his whole body feeling sore. His vision clears, and he sees Beomgyu smiling softly at him. Sleepily, Taehyun smiles back, and stretches his arms, even though pain shoots up his chest. He tries to ignore it.

“Is Hongseok still asleep?” he asks quietly, in case the newborn is.

“Yeah,” Beomgyu replies as he unbuckles Taehyun, avoiding the omega’s head as he puts the seatbelt back in its place. “He’s barely twenty-four hours old, and he’s already so much like his mom.”

Taehyun playfully tsks, and he nudges Beomgyu’s ankle. “Shut up. I deserve my sleep.”

“You do,” he agrees. “Can you walk?”

“I’ll try,” Taehyun sighs.

Beomgyu nods, and he gets out of the driver’s seat to get Hongseok and the stuff from the trunk that they brought to the hospital. As Beomgyu’s opening the trunk, he lets out a chuckle as he remembers how the night before was.

 _“Why are you so heavy?” Taehyun groaned as he walked inside the kitchen. His nine-month bump was big, almost the same size as Yeonjun’s, even though Yeonjun was carrying_ two _babies instead of one. Hongseok was going to be a big baby, but Taehyun knew he and Beomgyu wouldn’t care. Speaking of Beomgyu, the raven-haired alpha was taking a shower after he had showered Taehyun. After his sixth month mark, the pregnant omega had trouble taking a shower by himself._

_(of course, beomgyu and taehyun regularly shower together, but they normally shower alone.)_

_He had trouble bending down, even just a little, to put shampoo in his hands, had trouble scrubbing down his bump, and even had trouble washing his legs. The only solution was to get Beomgyu to do it. Of course, the alpha didn’t mind, since he’d do anything for his mate and their soon to be baby boy._ _“And why are you always hungry, too?” he added as he opened the fridge. “This is our sixth bowl of ice cream in an hour! You’re going to be the death of me, Choi Hongseok.”_

_Taehyun pouted, getting out the tub of his infamous strawberry ice cream. He served himself a bowl, before setting it down on the counter to grab some toppings from their cupboard. But as he turned around, an agonizing pain hit his lower region, and he let out a loud groan, his eyes squeezing shut as he clutched his stomach. The pain only lasted for fourteen seconds, but it was plain torture. Thankfully, it only happened once, so Taehyun lets out a huff, thinking Hongseok kicked him too hard or something. He finally turned around, and opened the cupboard, but before he could one of the toppings, the pain happened again, and Taehyun let out a scream, the pain hitting him harder this time._

_At the scream, Taehyun heard the water being turned off in the bathroom. The bathroom door quickly opened, and a second later, Beomgyu appeared with only a towel wrapped around his waist, his chest and arms glistening with drops of water, and his raven hair had shampoo in it. Taehyun would laugh at the older if he wasn’t in so much pain._

_“Are you okay?” Beomgyu worriedly asked as he hurried over toward Taehyun. “What happened?”_

_“I-I’m fine,” he assured. “H-Hongseok’s just kicking me too hard.”_

_“A-are you sure it’s only that?” Beomgyu said as he remembered what day it was._

_Taehyun looked at Beomgyu in confusion. “What do you mean?”_

_“Today’s March 12th,” he reminded. “The doctor said Hong might be born today.”_

_“H-he said he might be born in two days,” Taehyun corrected, starting to get a bit nervous. “I-it’s probably just some weird cra-”_

_Before Taehyun could even finish, he suddenly felt something run down his thigh, and his pants stick to his skin as if he had just peed himself._

_Beomgyu’s mouth slightly drops as he realized Taehyun’s water just broke. A smile grew on his face, and Taehyun soon lets out another groan of pain._

_“To the hospital, it is then,” Beomgyu muttered._

_“H-hurry the fuck up, Ch-Choi Beomgyu, or I will literally break your bones,” Taehyun threatened as he tried to take deep breaths._

_“R-right,” Beomgyu mumbled before he ran toward his and Taehyun’s bedroom. He quickly discarded the towel, throwing on some boxers, sweatpants, and a hoodie. He grabbed their hospital bag from Hongseok’s nursery—yes, it was ready now—before heading outside. Beomgyu grabbed Taehyun’s hand and started leading them toward his car._ _When they arrived, Beomgyu buckled Taehyun in, since the pinkette couldn’t do it himself, before buckling himself in. As Beomgyu backed up from the parking spot, his phone started to ring, and he soon checked the caller ID to see who it was: Soobin._ _“Hello?”_

_“B-Beomgyu.” Soobin sounded rushed and worried._

_“Is everything okay, hyung?” Beomgyu asked as he let Taehyun hold his hand. Big mistake as Taehyun almost breaks his fingers by how hard he’s gripping his hand._

_“Y-Yeonjun and H-Huening are going into l-labor,” Soobin said. “Th-their water broke.”_

_“Wow, they really are best friends,” Beomgyu muttered._

_Soobin must’ve heard him, though. “What do you mean?”_

_“Taehyun’s water just broke, too,” he explained._

_“Soulmates,” Soobin chuckled. “Which hospital are you taking him to?”_

_“Seoul’s,” Beomgyu replied._

_“I’ll meet you there,” Soobin said._

_“Good luck then, hyung,” Beomgyu wished, hoping Soobin was having a better time than he was right now._

_“B-baby, don’t grip my hand so h-hard.” Apparently not. “Y-yeah, you, too, Beom.”_

_Beomgyu sighed, and he hanged up the phone. He hurried up a little, comforting Taehyun with soothing words as he tried not to pull his hand away when Taehyun gripped it too hard._

Beomgyu lets out a small smile at the memory, closing the trunk. He has the hospital bag in his hand, and he slings it over his shoulder. He bends down to grab Hongseok’s car seat but is surprised when he sees the baby boy awake. Beomgyu smiles, and he crouches down to smile at his son.

“Hi, baby,” Beomgyu whispers, softly tickling underneath Hongseok’s chin. “How did you sleep?” Hongseok just stares at his father through his big doe eyes, and Beomgyu lets out a coo. He stands up, and grabs the car seat, before heading toward Taehyun, who’s barely getting out of the passenger’s seat. “Look who just woke up,” he says as he helps Taehyun get out properly.

Taehyun raises an eyebrow, and he looks at the car seat, smiling when he sees that Hongseok is awake, only blinking once up at him. “Hi, baby.”

Hongseok shifts in his seat, but all his parents can think about is how _cute_ he looks in his tiger onesie and his orange booties. He has an orange cap on his head as well, and it’s a bit big for him, so it sinks to his eyes. Beomgyu smiles, and he softly pulls the cap up.

“Do you think he’s a crier?” he asks as he looks at Taehyun.

“Hopefully not,” he answers as he continues to stare at Hongseok. “I don’t want to keep having to wake up in the middle of the night just because he’s hungry, or needs a diaper change.”

“He’s a baby, Tyun,” Beomgyu reminds.

“I still deserve my sleep,” Taehyun frowns.

“True,” Beomgyu agrees. Taehyun smiles in triumph. “Can you walk?”

“I think so,” he replies. “Do you have everything?”

Beomgyu nods, shifting the bag on his shoulder. “Yeah.”

“Are you sure you’re not going to need any help?” Taehyun asks as he loops his arm through Beomgyu’s before they start walking.

“I’m sure, Tyunnie,” he assures. “Besides you’re tired, and I don’t want you to carry anything that’s not Hongseok.”

Taehyun smiles, and he slightly reaches on his tippy toes to kiss Beomgyu on the cheek. “I love you.”

Beomgyu smiles. “I love you, too.”

\--

“Do _you_ want to change him?” Beomgyu grumbles as he struggles to put a new diaper on Hongseok. 

It’s two hours later, and Hongseok hasn’t fallen asleep yet. Beomgyu and Taehyun are relieved since they want to spend time with their son. Just twelve minutes ago, Hongseok started crying, because he got hungry, so Taehyun tried giving him a bottle, but Hongseok wouldn’t take it. Beomgyu and Taehyun discussed- _fought_ about it for a while before Taehyun stubbornly agreed to breastfeed Hongseok. He pulled up his shirt, and slowly directed Hongseok toward his nipple. The newborn stopped crying, and he looked at Taehyun’s nipple in amazement. It wasn’t long before the baby took in his mouth, and started sucking, his crying coming to a stop. As much as Taehyun was relieved Hongseok stopped crying, he was in pain, because his poor nipple was getting sucked on, and that hurt. 

For ten long minutes, Hongseok sucked on Taehyun’s nipple, and all Beomgyu could do was watch as he tried to stifle his laughs. Taehyun could hear him, though, and glared at him whenever he did. When Hongseok was finally done eating, his parents spent some time with him, before he eventually announced by the weight of his diaper that he had already done the bathroom. Sighing, Beomgyu decided to change Hongseok. The only problem was he doesn’t know how to.

“Hey, _I_ was the one who breastfed him,” Taehyun reminds with a small smirk. “My poor nipples hurt, Beomgyu.”

“Your ‘poor nipples’ always hurt,” he huffs.

“Gee, I wonder why.”

Beomgyu rolls his eyes playfully and sighs in relief a minute later when he manages to connect the straps of Hongseok’s diaper. Beomgyu smiles, and he slowly brings his baby in his arms. “See, daddy could do it.”

“Yay, daddy,” Taehyun says in a baby voice as if his voice is Hongseok’s.

Beomgyu smiles, and he picks up Hongseok, making sure to put his hand underneath the baby’s head. He walks over toward Taehyun and lays down next to him on the bed. 

“You want to have skin to skin contact?” Beomgyu asks as he carefully hands Hongseok to Taehyun.

The omega nods, and he accepts Hongseok in his arms. Taehyun tries shifting to his back but lets out a hiss when he pulls on his stitches. He shakes his head, handing Hongseok back to Beomgyu. “Nope, I can’t.”

“Why not?” he says worriedly.

“My stitches,” Taehyun replies. “You wanna do it?”

“O-okay,” Beomgyu agrees, and he takes off his hoodie, leaving him shirtless. He lays back down on the bed and accepts Hongseok in his arms from Taehyun. Beomgyu lays Hongseok down on his stomach, and the newborn lets out a coo, snuggling into his father’s warm skin. Taehyun manages to rest his head on Beomgyu’s shoulder as they both watch Hongseok.

“He’s so cute,” Taehyun whispers as he catches their newborn slowly starting to fall asleep.

“Is he falling asleep?” Beomgyu questions, not being able to see Hongseok from his position.

“Yeah,” Taehyun answers.

“Ooh, take a picture,” Beomgyu excitedly says as he hands Taehyun his phone. Taehyun lets out a giggle, and he grabs Beomgyu’s phone. He opens the camera app on the alpha’s app, before taking a picture of their sleeping baby on Beomgyu’s stomach. Taehyun smiles at the photo before he hands Beomgyu’s phone back to its owner. “Oh, he’s so cute! This is _so_ going to be my new wallpaper.”

“He is, and it’s going to be mine, too,” Taehyun agrees, looking at Beomgyu fondly. “He got his cuteness from his dad.”

Beomgyu looks up from his phone, locking eyes with Taehyun. “He got that, too, from his mom, you know.”

Taehyun hums, and he leans in to kiss Beomgyu. They share a quick, chaste peck, before pulling away.

“I’m so glad I got to start a new adventure with you, Gyu,” Taehyun mutters as he cuddles next to Beomgyu.

The alpha smiles, and he wraps his arm around Taehyun’s slim waist, pulling him closer. “Me, too. I love you.”

Taehyun smiles, and he presses a soft kiss on Beomgyu’s shoulder, smiling up at him. “I love you, too.”

♡♡♡

“This isn’t fair,” Taehyun whines as he walks in through the door of their apartment, pushing Hongseok’s stroller inside with the baby on it, sucking on his pacifier.

“What isn’t fair, Tyun?” Beomgyu chuckles, in the kitchen making food.

“Hongseok,” Taehyun frowns as he looks down at the three-week-old baby in his stroller. “When we went to the store, we bumped into one of your aunts, and she got excited when she saw Hongseok.”

Beomgyu hums, raising an eyebrow. “You’re mad over that?”

“No,” Taehyun sighs as he slumps down on one of the chairs of the dining table, bringing Hongseok’s stroller closer to him. He gets Hongseok out of his stroller to place him in his arms, wrapping their son in his scent. “As she cooed over how cute he is, she kept saying how he looks so much like you. ‘Oh my god, Hongseok looks so much like Beomgyu! Wow, he and his father are so alike. Are you sure Hongseok isn’t only Beomgyu’s son? He looks nothing like you, and you’re his mom!’”

Beomgyu laughs, making Taehyun glare at him. Beomgyu smiles at him innocently, walking over toward him, and sitting down in front of him and Hongseok. “I was just kidding, Tyun. I’m sorry that happened to you.”

“You should be!” he pouts. “I went through _painful_ contractions for at least seven hours, I was in labor for eight hours, the doctors had to put my organs on a plate to get Hongseok out of me, and I had to push all my energy out just for Hongseok to end up looking like you. That is _rude_.” 

Beomgyu smiles, and he looks at Hongseok. Beomgyu can see the resemblance he and their son have, but in Beomgyu’s eyes, Hongseok looks more like Taehyun. Hongseok has his mother’s lovely wide eyes, the same shape of his mother’s cheekbones, and the same shade of lips. “Hong kinda looks like you, Tyun. And hey, he might end up looking like you instead of me in the future.” He then gets up to continue cooking.

“But what if he doesn’t?” Taehyun says. “I’ll be stuck with two Beomgyus. Ugh, that’s plain torture.”

“I’m right here, babe.” 

“I know.”

“Even if he still looks like me when he’s seventy,” Beomgyu says, looking at Taehyun, “he’ll probably have your personality: smart, kind, snappy, and beautiful. Hopefully, he stays like that throughout high school, too.”

“High school you wasn’t so bad,” Taehyun says. 

Beomgyu gives Taehyun an ‘are you serious?’ look. “Really? I fucked whoever I wanted, broke their hearts, broke the rules, and was considered a terrible influence.”

“N-not in ninth grade.” 

“That was the start of everything, Tae.” 

“In the beginning it wasn’t,” he tries. “All I’m trying to say is that you weren’t a bad guy, Gyu. Not throughout _all_ of high school.”

“Yeah, because I met a certain someone,” he says, glancing at Taehyun.

The pinkette smiles proudly. “You’re welcome.”

Beomgyu rolls his eyes, but it’s playfully of course. “So are you still mad that Hongseok looks like me for now?”

“Not really,” Taehyun replies as he looks down at Hongseok. “He’s cute, you’re cute, it’s a win-win.”

Beomgyu smiles. “See? I told you it would be good.”

“No, you didn’t, you liar,” Taehyun frowns. Just as Beomgyu’s about to shoot something back, Taehyun interrupts: “Did Hong’s results come back yet?”

“What results?” Beomgyu asks.

“Whether he’s an alpha, beta, or omega,” Taehyun reminds. After babies are born, it takes at least three weeks for doctors to tell what rank they are, because of the lack of DNA in their system.

“I don’t think so, but the mail arrived today,” Beomgyu mutters. “It’s on the table.”

Taehyun nods, and he reaches over toward the stack of letters on their table. He flips through them, before his eyes land on a letter from Seoul’s Hospital. “I-it arrived.”

“What does it say?” Beomgyu questions, eager to know.

“H-hold on,” Taehyun mumbles. He opens the envelope, reads through the first paragraph before his eyes widen. “I-it says that…Hongseok’s an…omega.”

Beomgyu’s eyes widen, and he almost drops the spatula he’s holding. “R-really?”

“Yeah.” Taehyun nods. “It says right here: _‘Congratulations, your baby boy, Choi Hongseok, is an omega. We ran his DNA samples through tests, and we found samples of omega symptoms in his system. He will release his scent in about a week, but it won’t be as strong as modern age omegas. Congratulations again.’”_

“W-wow,” is all Beomgyu can say.

“I-is that a good wow or a bad wow?” Taehyun slowly inquires, placing the envelope down.

“It’s a good wow,” Beomgyu says. “Why would it be a bad wow?”

“I don’t know,” Taehyun mutters. “It’s just…you said a few months ago, before Hongseok was conceived, that you wanted an alpha baby, or a beta baby, at least.”

“Well, yeah, but honestly, Tyun, I don’t care,” Beomgyu says. “I still love Hongseok very much, and he’s still my baby boy. What difference does it make whether he’s an alpha, beta, or omega? We just have to be a bit more careful now with him.”

“R-right,” Taehyun agrees. “So now you have _two_ omegas to take care of. How do you feel?”

“I feel fine,” Beomgyu replies, shrugging. “You’re both my babies, anyway.”

“You’re so sappy,” Taehyun whispers as he looks down at Hongseok to hide the redness of his cheeks.

“I know.”

♡♡♡

As the days go by, Beomgyu and Taehyun can’t believe how big Hongseok grows every day. When he was born, he was the size of Taehyun’s palms together, but now he’s the length of Beomgyu’s _and_ Taehyun’s palms together. Hongseok’s only five weeks now, a month and a week old, but he’s gotten so big. Well, in Beomgyu’s and Taehyun’s eyes. 

Thankfully, Hongseok doesn’t wake up every hour in the night when everyone’s sleeping—he only wakes up twice around one to three a.m. It’s usually because he’s hungry, so Taehyun has to breastfeed him, or Beomgyu has to wake Taehyun up, even if he doesn’t want to. Other times they are lucky, so all they have to do is change Hongseok’s dirty diaper, sing him a lullaby, and the baby is sleeping soundly once again.

Speaking of babies and children, I haven’t forgotten about Beomgyu’s twin sisters. They’re currently living at their grandmother’s house ever since Taehyun gave birth. Beomgyu planned on picking them up the day after, but their grandparents insisted that the twins stay a bit longer, so Beomgyu’s going to pick them up in three days, and then the five will live together. 

Currently, it’s 7:11 AM, and Beomgyu and Taehyun are asleep. They stayed up until around one last night to clean up their apartment, since Soobin, Yeonjun, Hueningkai, and their babies are coming over. Of course Beomgyu and Taehyun have gotten rid of anything sharp, so Hongseok wouldn’t accidentally hurt himself. But their apartment was kind of a mess, since they were too busy with Hongseok, so their cleaning took a bit of time. They were dead tired when they finally finished, so they deserve their sleep, but it’s interrupted when the baby monitor next to Taehyun starts making noise, indicating Hongseok’s awake, and demands food, or needs a diaper change.

“I’ll go,” Taehyun mutters as he feels Beomgyu who’s next to him start moving. “You did it last night.”

“That sounds wrong, but thanks, beautiful,” Beomgyu says as he lays back down. “Are you coming back to bed?”

“You know I won’t,” Taehyun reminds, yawning as he pulls on his slippers. “Continue sleeping. You have work.” Beomgyu nods, too tired to argue. He falls back asleep, and Taehyun pads out of their room. He walks inside Hongseok’s room, and sees the five-week-old crying, on his stomach. Taehyun frowns at the sight of his baby crying and quickly walks toward his crib. He cradles Hongseok in his arms, and softly rubs his back. “What’s wrong, bub? Are you hungry? Did you do pee or poo?”

Of course, all Hongseok does is cry, which makes Taehyun sigh. He pats Hongseok’s bottom to see if his diaper is wet or full, and it’s not. Taehyun sighs again, realizing Hongseok is hungry. With the baby still in his arms, Taehyun walks over toward the rocking chair in the corner and sits down. He sets Hongseok on his lap, making sure his head is secure before he takes off Beomgyu’s shirt he has on, leaving him shirtless. Taehyun moves Hongseok closer toward his nipple, and Hongseok doesn’t waste a second before he starts sucking.

Taehyun smiles down at Hongseok, stroking the baby’s soft brown hair that smells like baby apple shampoo. Taehyun kisses Hongseok’s forehead and is surprised when the baby looks up at him, his doe eyes slowly blinking up at him. Taehyun coos and he smiles down at Hongseok, his eyes welling up with tears when Hongseok smiles back. Taehyun coos louder, and he searches for the small camera he and Beomgyu have in Hongseok’s nursery. Taehyun quickly grabs it and snaps a quick picture of Hongseok smiling, making a mental note to himself to show the others later.

After ten minutes, Hongseok is finished nursing, so Taehyun pulls him off his nipple. He softly pulls the baby up, and lightly pats his back. Taehyun isn’t burping Hongseok, since he doesn’t need it yet, but he’s trying to lull him back to sleep, whilst softly rocking himself back and forth on the chair. It usually works whenever Hongseok wakes up this early, but if it doesn’t, then Hongseok stays awake and stays in Taehyun’s arms all day. 

_“Twinkle, twinkle, little star,”_ he softly sings, feeling Hongseok resting his small head on his shoulder. _“How I wonder what you are… Up above the world so high… Like a diamond in the sky… Twinkle, twinkle little star… How I wonder what you are…”_

Taehyun hums the rest of the song, starting to feel sleepy himself. He continues patting Hongseok’s small back, and carefully checks if the baby is asleep. Thankfully, the baby is, so Taehyun slowly gets up. He walks toward Hongseok’s crib, and carefully places him down, pulling his blanket over him. Hongseok is a heavy sleeper—luckily—so he doesn’t wake up easily. Taehyun smiles at the sight of his sleeping baby, before he pulls on his shirt again, walks out of Hongseok’s room, turns off the light behind him, and quietly closes the door.

When they brought Hongseok home, Beomgyu and Taehyun placed baby monitors in every room, in case they weren’t with Hongseok. So Taehyun isn’t worried about Hongseok waking up without him knowing when he walks into the kitchen.

Even though Taehyun is tired, he and Beomgyu still have classes. It’s April, so they, fortunately, have two more months of their freshman year until summer. Since they could choose what time their classes start when they applied, Beomgyu has classes at eleven a.m., whilst Taehyun has classes at ten. Beomgyu’s classes finish at three p.m., but after that, he has work, which ends at nine. Taehyun’s classes end at three as well, and he has work, too, but he doesn’t return until three weeks later, since he’s on maternity leave. Whilst they’re gone, their next-door neighbor, Mark Tuan, also an omega, takes care of Hongseok.

(mark also has a baby, so it’s a win-win.)

Taehyun sighs, and rolls up the sleeves of his shirt before he starts making his and Beomgyu’s breakfast.

\--

Thankfully, Taehyun’s two closest omega friends have classes at the same time as him, so when Taehyun’s last class ends, he isn’t surprised when he sees Yeonjun’s neon blonde hair amid the crowd, and Hueningkai’s tall figure as well. 

“Guys!” Taehyun calls out as he walks toward them. “Guys!”

At Taehyun’s voice, Yeonjun and Kai turn around, smiling when they see Taehyun.

“Tae!”

Yeonjun and Hueningkai run toward Taehyun, and the three engulf each other into a hug. The last time they saw each other was two weeks ago, and that was because they were too busy with school and their babies. But now they aren’t that busy, and can finally hang out again.

“I missed you guys,” Yeonjun says with a sniffle as they pull away. “We have to promise each other to at least see each other once a week.”

“Deal,” Taehyun and Kai agree, wrapping their pinkies around Yeonjun’s.

“Great!” he squeals. “So, where are we going?”

“We’re going to pick up Eun Ae, Eun Jung, and Bon-Hwa,” Hueningkai reminds. “How could you forget, hyung?”

“Hehe, oops,” Yeonjun giggles.

Taehyun shakes his head playfully, and they start walking toward Kai’s car. “Who’s taking care of your guys’ girls again?”

“My mom is taking care of mine,” he replies. “You, hyung?”

“Jin-hyung is,” Yeonjun says. “I was panicking about whom was going to take care of the twins, since Soobin’s and my babysitter bailed, and Jin-hyung offered when I told him.”

“He and his mate should already have kids by now,” Taehyun frowns. “Jin-hyung would be a great dad.”

“He would,” Hueningkai agrees. “Who’s taking care of your baby, Tae?”

“Ah, my next-door neighbor,” he answers. “He’s an omega, too, and he has his own baby, who’s three months.”

“Aww,” Yeonjun coos as they all get inside Kai’s car. “Do the babies get along?”

“From what Mark-hyung tells me, kinda,” Taehyun chuckles, buckling himself in. “Mark-hyung’s baby once made Hongseok cry, so Hongseok burped in Mark-hyung’s baby’s face, which made him cry.”

Yeonjun and Hueningkai laugh, the youngest omega starting to drive them toward Soobin’s and Yeonjun’s apartment first.

“I wonder where Hongseok gets his savageness from,” Kai says teasingly, sparing Taehyun a glance through the rearview mirror.

“You’re just jealous,” he huffs, flipping his imaginary hair over his shoulder.

“About what, Tae?” Yeonjun says. “There’s nothing to be jealous about.”

“Rude,” Taehyun pouts, making the other two laugh.

Minutes later, they arrive at the Yeonbin couple’s apartment. They all get out of the car and talk on the way toward Yeonbin’s apartment. When they’re outside, Yeonjun gets out his keys and unlocks the front door. They all walk inside, Hueningkai closing the door behind them.

“Jin-hyung!” Yeonjun calls out. “I’m home!”

It takes a few seconds, but Jin appears from the kitchen, one twin on his shoulders, whilst the other one is in his arms.

“Hey,” he greets, smiling at the three omegas. 

“Hi, hyung,” Taehyun and Kai greet back in unison.

“Hyung, what have I told you about putting the girls on your shoulders?” Yeonjun scolds playfully as he walks toward Jin to grab his daughters.

“They’re fine, Yeonjun,” he reassures. “My shoulders are broad enough to hold both of the twins.”

Yeonjun shakes his head, but his pouty lips soon turn into a smile as he grabs his baby girls from Jin. After weeks of having them, Yeonjun has gotten used to how to hold both of them at the same time, so he doesn’t have trouble. He coos over them and places big fat kisses on the girls’ cheeks.

“Hi, girls,” he says softly. “Mama’s home. Did you miss me?”

“No,” Taehyun says in a baby voice as if to mimic the twins’ voices.

“Tae,” Hueningkai giggles, lightly nudging Taehyun’s side.

“I’m going to hit you, Kang Taehyun,” Yeonjun whispers threateningly as he glares at the younger omega.

“Catch me if you can, hyung,” he teases, sticking his tongue out.

“You guys are literally babies raising babies,” Jin chuckles as he collects his things.

Yeonjun rolls his eyes. “Yeah, yeah. Speaking of babies, when are you and Namjoon-hyung gonna have babies?”

Jin wasn’t expecting the question, especially by how red he turns. He clears his throat, slinging his bag over his shoulder. “U-um, I don’t know. I-I guess I’ll have to talk to Namjoon about it. He’s going to be the one carrying the baby, after all.”

“You know our number if you need us to convince Namjoon-hyung to say yes,” Kai says.

Jin shakes his head playfully. “Yeah, I know. Well, I better get going now. Namjoon’s waiting for me.”

Yeonjun nods. “Thanks again, hyung. Say hi to hyung for me.”

Jin nods this time, hugging each of them, and lightly ruffling the twins’ hair. “Will do. Bye, guys.”

“Bye, hyung.”

The door then closes behind Jin, leaving the three omegas and the baby girls alone. Eun Jung starts fussing in her mother’s arms, so Yeonjun chuckles, and walks toward the couch to change Eun Jung’s diaper.

“Where is Soobin-hyung, Yeonjun-hyung?” Taehyun asks as he and Hueningkai sit on the couch in front of the one Yeonjun is sitting on.

“He’s still in class,” he replies, grabbing the wipes. “He gets out at 3:15, but then he has work until ten.”

“Doesn’t it get lonely without him?” Kai says, even though he already knows the answer. He lives alone with his baby girl, and with no father in the picture, Kai feels pretty lonely. More lonely than Taehyun and Yeonjun feel when their alphas aren’t with them.

“Yeah,” Yeonjun mutters, pulling his girls up to him, nuzzling his nose softly against his daughters’, “but I have these two little bundles of joys that keep me busy. They cry most of the time, but I still love them.”

“Aww, you’re so cute, hyung!” Taehyun coos jokingly.

Yeonjun glares at him, but there’s a smile on his face when he looks down at Eun Ae and Eun Jung. “Let me just change the twins first, and we’ll leave.”

Taehyun and Hueningkai nod.

\--

Nine minutes later, Eun Ae and Eun Jung are clad in matching outfits: Eun Ae in a sky blue dress whilst Eun Jung is in a matching dress but purple. They both look so adorable, especially with the headband their mother put in their hair. Now they’re at Kai’s place, picking up Bon-Hwa.

“Mom, I’m home!” he calls out as he, Yeonjun, and Taehyun walk inside his place.

“Hey,” Hueningkai’s mom greets as she stands up from the couch, five-week-old Bon-Hwa in her arms. “I dressed your princess for you since I knew you two were going out.”

“Aww, thanks, mom,” Kai coos as he gets Bon-Hwa from her grandmother’s arms. “She looks so cute.”

His mom chuckles. “Of course she does. She was made with your genes that came from my genes.”

Hueningkai shakes his head, and he places a kiss on Bon-Hwa’s forehead. “Hi, baby. Mama’s home. Did you enjoy your time with grandma?”

“Ah, she barely woke up from her nap,” she explains. “She was pretty tired, so I put her to sleep.”

Kai nods. “Thanks, mom.”

The female nods this time, and she finally looks at Yeonjun and Taehyun, smiling when she sees the twin girls in the stroller Yeonjun brought with him. “Aw, your babies are so cute, Yeonjun.”

“Thanks, ma’am,” he says with a smile. 

Hueningkai’s mom smiles, and she looks at Taehyun. “What about you, Tae? Where’re your kids?” Kai’s mom was also at her son’s birth, as well as Yeonbin’s parents. The only parents that didn’t go were Beomgyu’s and Taehyun’s, but that’s self-explanatory because they’re…you know…dead. All of them are.

“Oh, they’re back at mine and Beomgyu’s apartment,” he replies. 

Hueningkai’s mom nods. “That’s good. Well, I should get going now. Kai, honey, if you need anything, you know where to find me. Same goes for you two, Yeonjun and Tae.”

“Bye,” the three say in unison, before Hueningkai’s mom leaves.

“Does your mom _still_ not like me?” Yeonjun chuckles as the woman finally leaves.

“She still doesn't,” Kai sighs. Back when Hueningkai and Yeonjun met, which was back in third grade or so, they instantly clicked, and became the bestest of friends. That meant they met each other’s parents when they would go to each other’s house. Yeonjun’s parents immediately fell in love with Kai, and ‘adopted’ him as their other son. Whereas Hueningkai’s mom—his dad was always off on business trips, so he was rarely ever home. Kai’s parents divorced shortly after he graduated from elementary—didn’t like Yeonjun. She thought he was a terrible influence, which was understandable because he liked to break the rules a lot. Though he thought Hueningkai was a lil’ baby, so Yeonjun never taught him those things, but Kai’s mom doesn’t know that about Yeonjun. She slowly got used to Yeonjun, but still doesn’t like him as much as she likes Soobin, Beomgyu (even though he’s more of a terrible influence than yeonjun is), and Taehyun.

“Damn, maybe I should serenade her or something,” Yeonjun mutters.

“Sing her WAP by Cardi B,” Taehyun suggests jokingly. “I bet she’ll love it.”

“Guys,” Hueningkai says in a warning tone.

“We’re just kidding, Kai,” Yeonjun assures, but he and Taehyun give each other a smug look.

Hueningkai rolls his eyes, knowing what the two are up to. “We ready to go? Bon-Hwa’s already dressed-”

“Oh my god, she looks so cute!” Taehyun squeals, interrupting Kai’s sentence. Bon-Hwa _does_ look cute since her grandmother had dressed her in a cute little sundress with a matching bow on her raven hair. She’s currently fussing in her mother’s arms, wanting to be put down, even though she can’t even crawl.

“I think Bon-Hwa wants to go see her besties now,” Hueningkai chuckles as he looks at his daughter. “Right, Hwa?”

“Yes, so let’s go,” Yeonjun says in a baby voice. “The twins are getting fussy, too.”

“Are you guys sure they’re not hungry?” Taehyun asks as they all start to leave Kai’s apartment. Now Taehyun’s starting- well, he has been missing Hongseok ever since he had to leave his baby’s side, so he wants to go now, too.

“Bon-Hwa probably is,” Hueningkai sighs as he closes and locks the door behind him. “She’s always hungry.”

“That’s a mood,” Yeonjun mutters, making the younger two laugh.

“Do you have Bon-Hwa’s bag in the car?” Taehyun questions.

“Yes, sir,” Kai replies.

Taehyun nods, and the three of them continue walking toward Hueningkai’s car. When they got inside, Taehyun gets in the driver’s seat, whilst Kai and Yeonjun get in the backseat with their babies.

\--

When the three arrive at Beomgyu’s and Taehyun’s apartment minutes later, they’re all greeted with Mark in the living room, watching a show on the TV with Hongseok and his baby both on his chest. He looks up at the sound of the door opening, smiling when he sees Taehyun and the two other omegas.

“Hey, guys,” Mark greets.

“Hi, hyung,” Taehyun returns as Yeonjun closes the door behind them. Taehyun immediately lets out a coo when he sees Hongseok on Mark’s chest, quickly walking over toward him. Mark chuckles as Taehyun grabs Hongseok from his chest, kissing his chubby cheek. “Ah, my baby! Mama missed you so much, Hongie. Mwah!” Taehyun continues kissing all over Hongseok’s face, making it obvious that he missed his baby boy. Hongseok starts fussing, but Taehyun knows he’s enjoying his kisses and touch. Finally, when Taehyun stops kissing Hongseok, he giggles, looking up at Mark. “Thanks again for taking care of Hongseok, hyung.”

“Ah, it’s no biggie,” Mark assures, standing up with his baby in his arms. He turns off the TV, placing the control where he found it. 

“You’re not going to stay?” Yeonjun asks. The four omegas have met before, and they instantly clicked. Mark has stayed at their hangouts before, so it’s weird why he isn’t staying now.

“Ah, no,” he replies. “Jacky has an appointment with her doctor, so I have to take her now, or else we’ll be late.”

“Oh, okay,” Hueningkai says, obvious disappointment laced in his tone. “Good luck, hyung.”

Mark smiles, and he turns to wave at them, before holding his daughter’s, Jacky’s, hand, and waving it to the others. “Say bye, Jacky.” He giggles, kissing his daughter’s forehead. “Bye, everyone.”

“Bye, hyung,” the rest return, and Mark smiles at them one last time before he leaves.

“It’s a bummer Mark-hyung can’t stay,” Yeonjun sighs as he sits down on the couch with his twins on his lap. “I missed him.”

“Me, too,” Taehyun agrees. He smiles down at Hongseok and places a kiss on his cheek again. “Do you guys want anything to drink?”

“Do you still have milk for Bon-Hwa?” Kai asks as the baby girl starts to fuss on her mother’s lap, tears swelling in her eyes. “She’s getting hungry.”

“I’ll make it for you, Kai,” Taehyun says. 

“I can make it,” Hueningkai says.

“I’ll make it,” Taehyun repeats. “You’re my guest, after all. Do you want anything, hyung?”

“I’m fine, thanks,” Yeonjun replies. “Do you want me to hold Hongseok whilst you’re doing Bon-Hwa’s bottle?”

“I’ll be fine, hyung,” Taehyun says.

Kai raises an eyebrow. “Are you sure?”

“Yeah,” Taehyun says. He looks at Hongseok, frowning playfully at him. “This little one doesn’t ever let go of me, and when I manage to, he starts crying, screaming, and won’t stop until I have him in my arms. Even with Beomgyu, he starts to fuss a lot. Look.” He tries to hand Hongseok to Yeonjun, but Hongseok’s small fists immediately clench his mother’s shirt, turning his face away from Yeonjun as he starts to cry.

Yeonjun chuckles. “Can you blame Hongseok? He just wants to be with his mama 24/7.”

“Yeah, but my arms get tired,” Taehyun whines as he adjusts Hongseok in his arms, walking into the kitchen.

Hueningkai giggles. “I’m sure Hongseok will grow out of it, Tae.”

“Hopefully,” he mutters. “So, how are your guys’ classes going so far?”

“Ugh, they’re so boring,” Yeonjun groans. “Well, except for my major, but the rest are so boring. There’s also this one senior that keeps hitting on me, even though he can obviously see the mating mark on my scent gland and saw me when I was pregnant with the twins. Even there he didn’t stop, though.”

“Have you told Soobin-hyung?” Kai asks, even though he already knows the answer.

“No,” Yeonjun scoffs. “You know how jealous Binnie gets.”

“But…” Taehyun hesitates. “What would Soobin-hyung do, though? He’s soft, and would never hurt a fly.”

“True…” Hueningkai agrees.

Yeonjun lets out a sarcastic laugh. “A year before we started dating, which was back in seventh grade, Soobin literally punched an alpha who was two feet taller than him square in the jaw, because the alpha barely _brushed_ against my arm.”

“Damn,” Taehyun and Kai say in unison.

“Yeah, but that was hot, so.” Yeonjun lets out a shrug.

Taehyun shakes his head. “How about the twins?”

“They’re fine,” Yeonjun replies. “It’s kind of obvious which parent is the twins’ favorite, though.”

“Which twin favors you, then, hyung?” Hueningkai asks, but he doesn’t get an answer, because Bon-Hwa starts crying.

“I’m almost done,” Taehyun assures, quickening up his pace.

“Ugh, princess, please stop crying,” Kai groans as he bounces Bon-Hwa on his leg. He then decides that’s a bad idea, so he pulls her up to his chest.

“Here, here,” Taehyun mutters as he quickly hands Hueningkai Bon-Hwa’s bottle, almost dropping Hongseok in the process.

“Thanks, hyung,” Kai says, quickly but slowly inserting the nipple of the bottle into Bon-Hwa’s mouth. Thankfully, the baby girl stops crying, making her mother sigh in relief. “Oh, thank god. Anyway, as I was _saying_ , which twin favors you, hyung?”

“Eun Jung,” Yeonjun answers. “She looks more like her father, but still favors me.” He flips his imaginary hair over his shoulder, making Taehyun and Hueningkai smile.

Taehyun giggles. “Speaking of which,” he says as he sits down on the couch in front of the other two, “do you guys know whether your babies are alphas, betas, or omegas?”

“Yeah,” Kai replies with a small smile, looking down at Bon-Hwa, whom’s eyes are starting to get droopy. “Bon-Hwa’s an omega.”

“Wow,” Yeonjun says. 

“You, hyung?” Taehyun asks.

“Eun Ae’s an alpha,” Yeonjun responds, slightly surprising the other two, “and Eun Jung’s an omega.”

“Wow,” Taehyun and Hueningkai say in unison.

“Do you think they’d be enemies when they grow up, because of their different roles?” he questions.

“No,” Yeonjun says. “They’re both angels to each other. To me, they’re not, which is rude.”

Kai and Taehyun giggle.

\--

Seven weeks later, Hongseok is already three months old. He went from the size of Taehyun’s palms together to Beomgyu’s _and_ Taehyun’s palms together to the size of Beomgyu’s, Taehyun’s, and someone else’s palms together. He’s growing up so quickly, and it pulls on Taehyun’s heartstrings when he realizes his baby boy is growing. But it’s also a good thing because then Taehyun will be able to talk with Hongseok soon that isn’t baby talk and cooing back and forth to each other.

Currently, Beomgyu is arriving at Soobin’s and Yeonjun’s place, since the two alphas wanted to hang out with each other. For once, this is their day off, whilst their omegas and Hueningkai are still at school. Beomgyu is carrying Hongseok, since whenever he puts his son in his stroller he gets fussy, and starts crying if Beomgyu doesn’t take him out. Which is weird, because Hongseok doesn’t behave this way when he’s with Taehyun.

“Beom!” Soobin says excitedly as he opens the door, a smile on his face, which reveals his bunny smile and cute dimples on each of his cheeks.

“Hyung!” Beomgyu returns, and the two hug each other as best as they can with their children in their arms.

“I’m so glad you could make it, Beom,” Soobin says as he lets the younger alpha inside his and Yeonjun’s place.

“Of course,” Beomgyu says. “Why wouldn’t I come?”

“That sounds wrong,” Soobin chuckles, making Beomgyu chuckle as well.

“You think just thing wrong,” he says as he sits down on the couch with his three-month-old baby on his lap. “So, why did you want me to come over?”

“Right,” Soobin mutters as he closes the door behind Beomgyu. Eun Ae is the only one in his arms—Eun Jung is probably sleeping right now. She’s playing with one of the strings of her father’s hoodie, which doesn’t bother Soobin since he doesn’t get easily bothered. “Uh, well…” He clears his throat, sitting across from Beomgyu, and placing Eun Ae on his lap. The three-month-old whines, before she adjusts, and continues playing around with Soobin’s hoodie string. “I’m…I’ve been planning to…propose to Yeonjun.”

Beomgyu was totally not expecting that question, his eyes blowing wide. “W-what?!”

“Shh,” Soobin quickly shushes as he notices Eun Ae and Hongseok jumping at Beomgyu’s outburst. Their bottom lips start to quiver, but all it takes is for their fathers to place kisses on their forehead, and they’re back to normal.

“Sorry,” Beomgyu apologizes to Eun Ae and Hongseok, even though they probably don’t understand. “S-so you want to _propose_ to Yeonjun-hyung?”

“Y-yeah,” Soobin replies, and he looks down at Eun Ae to avert eye contact with Beomgyu. The baby girl must’ve sensed someone looking at her, so she looks up, her doe eyes blinking up at Soobin. The blue-haired alpha smiles, Eun Ae’s eyes reminding him of Yeonjun’s. “I mean, I know he wants to be the one that proposes, but for once _I_ want to do something in our relationship.”

Beomgyu raises an eyebrow, slightly tilting his head in confusion. “What do you mean?”

Soobin sighs. “Yeonjun’s always doing everything—from our dates to giving birth to our children. Can’t _I_ do something for once?”

“Hyung, don’t think of yourself like that,” Beomgyu frowns. “You’ve done stuff in yours and Yeonjun-hyung’s relationship. You were the one who confessed first.”

“Yeah, but Yeonjun was the one who asked me out first.”

“You were the one that paid for your guys’ first date.”

“Yeonjun drove me home.”

“You were the one that kissed him first.”

“He was the one that initiated it first.”

“You’re the top in the relationship.”

“He controls everything, even how I put my dick in him.”

Beomgyu grimaces, and he covers Hongseok’s ears, feeling bad for Eun Ae. “Hyung, there’s babies here.”

“Oh,” Soobin says, barely remembering. “Sorry.”

“Either way, you still do stuff in your guys’ relationship.” Beomgyu returns to the subject they were talking about. “How do you think the twins were made? You were the one with the sperm.”

“Okay, but Yeonjun carried the twins for nine months, went through morning sickness, a bit of fatigue, having to go pee a lot, he was moody, he had weird food cravings, he got cramps, his ankles got swollen, he was in pain, he got horrible contractions, went into labor for four hours, and had a C-section.”

“You were with him the whole time,” Beomgyu says. “Look, we’re not going to argue about this. You’re useful, and that’s the end of it. Understand, hyung?”

“Yes, dad,” Soobin mutters sarcastically.

“Good,” Beomgyu huffs, but then a smile crawls onto his face. “Have you bought the ring yet?”

“No,” Soobin frowns. “That’s one of the reasons why I called you over. I need your help choosing the ring. You’ve known Yeonjun longer.”

“Alright, I’ll help you,” Beomgyu gives in. “Are we going now or…?”

“Do you want to go now?” 

Beomgyu shrugs. “Okay.”

Soobin nods. “I’ll just go get Eun Jung, then, and we’ll leave.”

\--

Eleven minutes later, Soobin, Beomgyu, Hongseok, Eun Ae, and Eun Jung find themselves at a nearby jewelry shop. Beomgyu has Hongseok in his stroller, and he’s currently sleeping. Soobin has the twins in their strollers, and Eun Jung is awake, gaping around the shop with her big doe eyes, whilst Eun Ae is sleeping. Soobin is by the ring section, skimming over the ring choices.

“Hello, gentlemen,” a worker greets them. By the scent coming from her, Soobin and Beomgyu can tell she’s an omega. “How may I assist you today?”

“Uh, I’m looking for a ring,” Soobin replies. “An engagement ring,” he quickly adds to clarify.

“Ah, okay.” The worker nods, seeming to understand. “What a lucky person. Do you mind me asking whom you’re proposing to?”

“My true mate,” Soobin says. “He’s the mother of my twins as well.”

The worker nods again. “That’s cute. Well, if you follow me over here, there are tons of engagement rings. I assume your mate is an omega?”

“He is,” Soobin confirms.

“Then these are our most popular engagement ring selection for omegas,” the worker says as she skims her hand down the row. “I’ll be right over there if you need anything.”

Beomgyu nods, Soobin too busy looking at the rings to thank the worker. “Thank you.”

“Of course,” she says, before walking away.

“Which one do you like, Beom?” Soobin asks as he nudges the younger’s arm lightly.

“Uh…” Beomgyu skims down the row and through the prices, none of them being at least under ten grand. “Are you sure you can afford this, hyung?”

“My grandfather left me a bunch of money, remember?” Soobin says. “It’s going to be fine, Beom. Which one do you like?”

“Uh…” Beomgyu skims through the row again, before his eyes lay on a rose gold diamond twist engagement ring. He points to it. “That one looks nice.”

“Oh, wow,” Soobin says, before looking at the price: $11,114. “I’ll take it, then.”

“Okay,” Beomgyu says. He looks up, his eyes searching for the worker. When he finds her, he calls her over, and she comes to them quickly.

“Did you guys have any luck?” she asks.

“Yeah,” Soobin replies. He points to the ring Beomgyu found. “Can we have that ring?”

“Of course,” the worker assures. She gets out her keys and unlocks the ring cabinet. She grabs the ring, locking the cabinet again. “What is your mate’s ring size? This is a size five.”

“I think that’ll be okay,” Soobin says. 

“Alrighty, then,” the worker says. “If you come with me, I’ll ring you up.”

Soobin nods. He turns to Beomgyu, surprised to see the younger alpha looking through the rings in amazement and concentration. “You coming with, Beom?”

“I’ll stay here for a bit,” he says. “Just tell me when you’re done.”

Soobin nods again, and he glances at Beomgyu a last time before he follows behind the worker. Meanwhile, Beomgyu is still looking through the rings. When Soobin told him about his idea of proposing to Yeonjun, all Beomgyu could think about is proposing to Taehyun. They’ve only been together for a year, but true mates’ love is too strong to ever put them through a divorce. Only 0.001% of true mates divorce and that’s because they’re forced to, not because they want to. 

_Tyun_ would _look good with a ring on his finger_ , Beomgyu mutters to himself as he continues looking. They also have a son, which just completes the family look. All they have to do is get married, and they’ll be perfect.

Soon, Beomgyu’s eyes land on a simple round diamond engagement ring. It’s simple and plain, but Beomgyu knows that Taehyun still wouldn’t even want Beomgyu to buy him an engagement ring, so a plain one is okay. Beomgyu smiles, and he looks up, grabbing the attention of another female omega worker.

“How may I assist you today, sir?” she says as she stops next to Beomgyu.

“Uh, is this ring on sale?” The alpha points to the ring that catches his interest.

The worker looks at it. “Yes. Would you like me to take it out?”

“Yes please,” Beomgyu replies after thinking about it for a bit. The worker nods, and she unlocks the cabinet. She takes the ring out and shows it to Beomgyu. She lets him grab it, and he thanks her. He inspects it in the light, the jewel shining underneath it. Beomgyu tries to imagine how the ring would look like on Taehyun’s ring finger, and smiles. _This is the one._ “Is there any possible way you can save this? I want to buy it, but not right now.”

“Uh, sure,” she says. “How much time do you want us to save it, sir?”

“Uh…” To be honest, Beomgyu doesn’t know. But he's sure he wants to do it at least after Soobin and Yeonjun get married, which won’t take long. The wedding planning will take two weeks, and weddings usually last a day. Just to be safe, though, Beomgyu finally answers, “A month.”

“Alright,” the worker mutters. “Is that all, sir?”

“Yes,” he says. “Thank you.”

The worker nods, she and Beomgyu bowing to each other, before the worker walks away. Beomgyu smiles, and he pushes Hongseok’s stroller to where Soobin is. He’s thanking the cashier for the money and places the box that holds the ring in the inside pocket of his leather jacket. 

“Ready, Beom?” he asks as he notices Beomgyu arrived next to him.

“Yeah,” Beomgyu answers. “Are _you_ ready?”

“Almost,” Soobin assures. He looks at Beomgyu’s hands, noticing that one of them is on the handle of Hongseok’s stroller, whilst the other is to his side, but it’s empty. “Did you buy anything?”

“No?” Beomgyu raises an eyebrow at Soobin. “Why do you ask that?”

“Have a nice day, sir,” the cashier bids, before Soobin can answer Beomgyu’s question.

Soobin smiles. “You, too,” he returns before he starts pushing the twins out of the shop. Beomgyu follows behind him.

“Answer my question, hyung,” Beomgyu whines.

“Because it’s time you propose to Taehyun, too,” Soobin finally says.

“Then you and Yeonjun-hyung should’ve already been married by eighth grade,” Beomgyu teases, making Soobin nudge him. “I’m just kidding, hyung. I actually _am_ thinking about proposing to Taehyun.”

“Aww, that’s so cute,” Soobin coos. “When?”

“After yours and Yeonjun-hyung’s wedding,” Beomgyu replies. “I don’t want to ruin anything.”

“You won’t ruin anything, Beom,” Soobin says, rolling his eyes.

“It wouldn’t be fair if I announced Taehyun’s and mine engagement after you and Yeonjun-hyung do,” Beomgyu says pointedly.

“True…” Soobin agrees. “Well, you better start thinking about how you’re going to propose.”

“You, too,” Beomgyu frowns. “You’re the one proposing first.”

“I already know how I’m going to propose to Yeonjun,” Soobin says proudly.

“Really? How?”

Soobin tells him.

\--

A month and two weeks later, Soobin and Yeonjun are married. Finally. Soobin had proposed to Yeonjun, surprising him, since he was sure Soobin wouldn’t be too confident to propose to him. But Soobin did—he got everyone’s help: Beomgyu’s, Taehyun’s, and Hueningkai’s. Their babies helped a bit, but only for holding small things. Soobin proposed to Yeonjun by taking him on a ‘date’, took him back to their old elementary school, and took him to the spot where they first met: in their fourth-grade classroom. Yeonjun was so confused, but Soobin sat him down and asked if he remembered how they first met.

_“Of course,” he chuckled. “You were too shy to answer a question, so I answered it for you. We both got in trouble and had to stay after school, but we became friends that way.”_

Soobin smiled and laughed along, and the two talked for a bit before Soobin decided that it was time. He secretly got out the ring box from his pocket, and since Yeonjun was distracted by the teacher’s desk, Soobin smiled and snuck up behind him. He got down on one knee, and when Yeonjun turned around, Soobin popped the question. Yeonjun started crying and kept chanting yes. Soobin smiled with tears popping in his eyes as he slid the ring on Yeonjun’s finger. The two shared a kiss after that, and the other three came in with their babies, handing them to their hyungs, and Taehyun and Kai handed Yeonjun a bouquet of beautiful flowers.

Their wedding planning only took a week, and then they got married. Of course, Beomgyu was Soobin’s best man, and Taehyun and Hueningkai were Yeonjun’s ‘maid of honors.’ They got married with their family and friends at the ceremony and reception, before going off to their honeymoon. 

They argued about it for a bit, but Beomgyu, Taehyun, and Kai finally agreed that Hueningkai would be taking care of the twins, whilst Soobin and Yeonjun were off on their honeymoon. Beomgyu and Taehyun visited at times, but it was mostly Kai who was taking care of the twins, which made him feel less lonely.

Now, it’s been two weeks, and Hongseok is four months and two weeks. Soobin and Yeonjun returned from their honeymoon in Japan five days ago, so their twins are back with them. Currently, Beomgyu is returning from work, which means it’s around nine p.m. He works at his father’s office since he’s the new CEO, but he gets time off because he still needs to go to school. He gets into his car and gets inside. He turns on the car, buckling himself in. He drives out of the parking garage and starts driving down the block. Beomgyu’s main focus is getting home to finally be with his mate and son, but something soon catches his eye: the jewelry shop he went to with Soobin a month ago. It’s still open, so Beomgyu takes a U-turn, and parks outside the shop.

“Good evening, sir,” a worker greets him. There’s a couple besides Beomgyu in the shop, but Beomgyu doesn’t pay attention to them.

“Hi,” he returns. “Uh, I came here a month ago, and I saved a ring…”

“Ah, are you Choi Beomgyu?” the worker asks.

“Yeah,” Beomgyu replies, finding it a bit weird how the worker found out so quickly. “How do you know?”

“You’re one of two of our saved items’ people,” she explains as she motions for Beomgyu to follow behind her. “The other person wanted hers saved for nine months, so you’re the only one who wanted it saved for a month.”

“Oh, okay,” he says.

The worker leads him toward her desk, and she unlocks one of her cabinets. She takes out a ring box, and she hands it to Beomgyu. He opens the box, seeing the same ring in there.

“Are you ready to pay now, sir?” she asks.

“Yes,” Beomgyu replies with no hesitation. He has more than enough money, especially now.

\--

Nine minutes later, Beomgyu is outside his apartment. He’s taking out his keys, and he walks inside, closing the door behind him. Their apartment inside has most of the lights turned off except for the ones in the kitchen. Beomgyu can see his mate and then realizes Hongseok is crying, squirming around in his mother’s arms. Taehyun looks tired and stressed, struggling to move around with Hongseok having a tantrum in his arms. Beomgyu’s just glad he made it home in time.

“Hey,” he greets, quickly putting his stuff down.

Taehyun turns around, sighing in relief when he sees Beomgyu. “Oh, thank god you arrived. Can you take care of Hongseok whilst I make his milk?”

“Aren’t you going to breastfeed him?” Beomgyu questions as he takes Hongseok from Taehyun’s arms.

“I’m too busy to do that,” he mutters as he quickly starts working on Hongseok’s bottle.

“Why?” Beomgyu says as he sits down on one of the chairs.

“I have an exam to study for,” Taehyun says. “Please make Hongseok stop crying. I already have a bad enough headache.” Beomgyu raises an eyebrow. Despite how loud Hongseok might be crying, whining, screaming, or wailing, Taehyun never complains. He deals with it and manages to calm Hongseok down in the span of two minutes or less. But Beomgyu can sense and smell the stress and rising anger coming from Taehyun, so he doesn’t say anything, and starts working on trying to calm down Hongseok, softly bouncing him on his lap, and whispering soothing words to him. It takes time, but Hongseok stops crying, resting his little head against his father’s chest as his small fists grip his father’s shirt. Beomgyu lets him stay there, not wanting him to start crying again. “Here’s his milk.”

“Thanks,” Beomgyu mutters, grabbing the bottle from Taehyun. The pink-haired omega doesn’t say anything else before he quickly leaves the room. Beomgyu sighs, and decides to check on Taehyun later. Beomgyu coos softly down at Hongseok as he slowly puts the nipple of the bottle in Hongseok’s mouth. He starts fussing around for a bit, before he gives in, and slowly starts sucking. As he’s halfway down the bottle, Hongseok’s eyes start drooping. Beomgyu smiles, and Hongseok soon falls asleep in his father’s arms. Beomgyu sighs softly, and he places the bottle down on the table. He carefully picks up Hongseok to not wake him up and walks toward his nursery. He places him down in his crib and covers him with his small blanket. Beomgyu softly kisses Hongseok’s forehead, before leaving the baby’s room. Beomgyu sighs, and walks toward his and Taehyun’s room. When he arrives, Beomgyu’s eyes slightly widen. They had put a desk in their room a few days ago in case they need to study in silence, but Taehyun has a _mess_ on the desk. Papers are everywhere, pens and pencils are on the floor, notebooks and textbooks are everywhere on the floor and desk, and there are even a few wrappers of food on the floor as well, which is weird because Taehyun usually keeps the room tidy. “Tae?” he calls out, closing the door behind him.

“What?” Taehyun says in a harsh tone, sitting at the desk.

“Hey, why are you so mad today?” Beomgyu frowns. “You woke up in the morning with a bad mood, and now it’s even worse.” Taehyun looks as if he wants to snap something back, but instead he slams his highlighter that was in his hand down and breaks down into tears. Beomgyu’s surprised, but he quickly goes over to comfort his mate. Beomgyu brings Taehyun to his chest, and Taehyun cries against it. Beomgyu lets Taehyun cry, the two sitting on the floor. It takes time, but Taehyun stops crying. By now he’s only sniffling, his head still laying down on Beomgyu’s chest. “You feel better now, Tyun?”

The omega sniffles, nodding. “M-mhm,” he says quietly.

“Why did you start crying?” Beomgyu asks softly.

Taehyun’s bottom lip starts quivering, but he bites it, so he won’t start crying again. He looks down at Beomgyu’s hand, and grabs one of them, intertwining their fingers together. Beomgyu smiles at the gesture, pressing a kiss on the top of Taehyun’s head. It takes a few moments, but Taehyun finally speaks up: “My… I had a nightmare last night. About your…mom.”

“Oh,” Beomgyu says in a small voice. “S-so, you’re saying your PTSD hit you last night?”

Taehyun nods, sniffling as he adjusts himself, sitting on Beomgyu’s lap now. “I-I don’t want to remember what she did to m-me. I-I don’t want to have n-nightmares.”

“Beautiful, you won’t have nightmares,” he says softly, wrapping his arms around Taehyun’s small waist. “Well, nightmares every day. The doctor gave us medication in case that ever happened, remember?”

Taehyun meekly nods. “I-I just don’t want to have n-nightmares. E-ever.”

Beomgyu frowns, knowing that that is impossible. “I’m sorry, Tyun.” The younger sighs, nodding as he snuggles his head in the crook of Beomgyu’s neck. The two just sit there in silence, not wanting to talk. That is until Beomgyu speaks up: “Why didn’t you tell me about your nightmares earlier?”

“I didn’t want to bug you,” Taehyun mutters.

“Taehyun, you know you’d never bug me,” Beomgyu reminds. “You can tell me everything, remember?”

Taehyun nods, and he places a soft kiss on Beomgyu’s neck as an apology. “Yeah, I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine, Tyun,” he assures, and he kisses Taehyun’s forehead. The pinkette smiles, and he’s brave enough to go in for a kiss. The two happily kiss each other, and Taehyun moves to straddle Beomgyu. The alpha places his hands on Taehyun’s hips, and the younger starts roaming his hands down Beomgyu’s chest, obviously having some dirty things in mind. But when Taehyun reaches Beomgyu’s pants, his hand touches something hard—no, not _that_ , you nasty—and raises an eyebrow.

“What do you have in here?” he asks.

“N-nothing,” Beomgyu lies, starting to get nervous. He curses himself for putting the ring box in his pockets.

“I know you’re lying to me, Beomgyu,” Taehyun says. He digs inside Beomgyu’s pocket, and the alpha gulps when Taehyun holds the ring box in his hand. At first, Taehyun looks confused, so he opens the box, revealing the diamond engagement ring inside. Taehyun’s eyes widen when he puts the pieces together and looks at Beomgyu in shock. “W-were you…”

“I was,” he confirms, gulping. “Look, Tyun, I know we’ve only been together for only a year, but we’re true mates. How many true mates get divorced? And we also already have Hongseok, so I thought why don’t we complete the picture, and get…married.” Taehyun’s mouth is slightly opened in shock, and tears fill in his eyes. He engulfs Beomgyu into a hug, wrapping his arms around the older tightly. Beomgyu smiles, and he hugs Taehyun back just as tight, tears already starting to fall from their eyes. When they pull away, Beomgyu wipes Taehyun’s tears away with his thumbs softly. “So, is that a yes?”

“Yes!” Taehyun says excitedly. “A million times yes!”

Beomgyu smiles, and he takes the ring from the box, sliding it down Taehyun’s finger. The omega doesn’t waste a second before he engulfs Beomgyu into another kiss, his new engagement ring shining underneath the moon’s luminous beauty as it shines in their dim-lit room.

\--

By the time, it’s Beomgyu’s and Taehyun’s wedding, Hongseok is six months. He can already crawl—which was pretty surprising for Beomgyu and Taehyun. They remember the day Hongseok showed he could start crawling as if it happened yesterday.

_“Beom, can you take care of the dinner?” Taehyun asked as his urge to go pee grew faster. That’s been happening a lot of these days—he’s been having to go pee a lot. “The dinner’s almost ready. Just turn it off when it starts boiling.”_

_“Do you have to go to the bathroom again?” Beomgyu said, raising an eyebrow. The last time Taehyun went to the bathroom was three minutes ago, and before that, it was three minutes ago as well. Beomgyu had to take his work stuff to the kitchen because Taehyun kept calling him._

_“Yes,” Taehyun sighed. “I’ll be quick.”_

_Beomgyu nodded. “Take your time.”_

_Taehyun nodded this time and quickly walked toward the bathroom. Beomgyu soon heard the bathroom door closing, and he continued typing on his laptop, writing down stuff on his notebook. A few seconds later, he heard the sound of something boiling, so he sighed, placing his pen down. He turned off the stove and looked toward where Hongseok was playing with his toys. He could grip things now, and can slightly rock back and forth on his feet and hands. It wasn’t exactly crawling, but it was something._

_At first, Beomgyu didn’t give Hongseok much attention, since the baby was doing fine, but then some movement caught Beomgyu’s eye. He looked at Hongseok again, his mouth opening when he saw Hongseok on his feet and hands,_ crawling _toward one of his toys._

_“T-Taehyun!” Beomgyu called out. Taehyun needed to see this. He’s Hongseok’s mother, after all. “T-Taehyun!” He was quickly taking out his phone, starting to record Hongseok’s crawling._

_“What?!” Taehyun exclaimed in a panic tone, quickly running into the kitchen. The kitchen is connected to the living room, so you can see what’s happening in the living room from the kitchen._

_“L-look!” Beomgyu pointed to Hongseok, making Taehyun look at their baby. His eyes widened when he sees Hongseok_ crawling _, and let out a loud gasp._

_“H-he’s crawling!” Taehyun said excitedly._

_“H-he is!” Beomgyu agreed._

_“O-oh my god!” Taehyun sobbed, tears welling in his eyes. Soobin’s and Yeonjun’s twins are older than Hueningkai’s, Beomgyu’s and Taehyun’s babies, so the twins started crawling first. Kai’s baby was next, leaving Hongseok to be last. But now he’s crawling, which is wonderful. “Oh, my baby boy, you’re finally crawling,” he cooed as he walked toward Hongseok, picking him up._

_Hongseok didn’t mind being picked up by his mom, and he cooed, grabbing Taehyun’s cheeks. Taehyun giggled and he placed a kiss on Hongseok’s hands._

_“He’s growing up, Tyun,” Beomgyu said as he joined his fiancé and son._

_“H-he is,” Taehyun realized, his voice cracking. “O-our little boy is growing up.”_

Well, that happened two weeks ago, and now two weeks later, it’s Beomgyu’s and Taehyun’s wedding. Today’s the day of their wedding, and Beomgyu slept over at Soobin’s and Yeonjun’s place, whilst Yeonjun, Taehyun, and Hueningkai slept at the soon to be wedded couple’s apartment with their babies. It’s now morning, and Taegyu’s wedding won’t start until six p.m., which means they only have eight hours to get ready since it’s nearing ten a.m. now.

Beomgyu and Taehyun invited their close friends and family members, sad at the fact that their parents won’t be accompanying them. But that’s okay because they’re probably watching them from wherever they are right now.

Currently, Taehyun is sleeping, but his sleep doesn’t last for long, because he soon has the urge to throw up. He quickly pulls the sheets off him, and dashes toward the bathroom. He throws up whatever is in his stomach and finishes a few seconds later. Yeonjun, Eun Jung, and Yeonjun’s mom quickly rush inside the bathroom.

“Taehyun, honey, are you okay?” she asks as she places her hand on Taehyun’s back.

“I-I’m fine,” he replies, before gagging and throwing up again.

“How long has this been happening, Tae?” Yeonjun says as Eun Jung plays around with the choker around his neck.

“T-two weeks,” Taehyun mutters as he cleans the toilet seat.

Both Yeonjun’s and his mother’s eyes widen. “A-are you…”

“Pregnant?” Taehyun finishes. Yeonjun and his mom slowly nod. “No. That’s ridiculous. Why would I be pregnant?”

“You’ve been having the symptoms for two weeks,” she reminds. “That usually means you’re pregnant.”

“Yeah, but my symptoms, when I was pregnant with Hongseok, were different,” Taehyun says as he flushes the toilet. “I only had morning sickness for a day. I’ve been having morning sickness for two weeks now. It’s probably a stomach bug.”

“Have you been craving cheese tteokbokki?” Yeonjun asks, adjusting Eun Jung in his arms. “Have you been moody? Have you been peeing a lot?”

Taehyun thinks about it before he slowly gulps. “Y-yeah…”

“Then you might be pregnant,” Yeonjun’s mom says. “We’re not saying anything for sure, but you might be, Tae.”

“Then why are my pregnancy symptoms different?” he questions with a small frown.

“That usually means this baby is going to a girl this time,” Yeonjun says, “or you’re going to have…twins.”

“L-let’s just go with my baby being a girl this time,” Taehyun says nervously, shuddering at the thought of having to push out _two_ babies out of him. 

“Are you going to take a test?” Yeonjun’s mom inquires.

“L-later,” Taehyun replies. “I-I want to focus on the wedding.”

“Okay, then,” Yeonjun says. “Yay, Taehyun, you’re getting married today!”

“Yay!” he squeals, which makes Eun Jung squeal along. The three laugh and they walk out of the bathroom, almost forgetting about Taehyun’s ‘pregnancy.’ “Where’s Kai?”

“He’s getting ready with Bon-Hwa,” Yeonjun’s mom informs. “We all know how fussy and how much she squirms, so he thought it’d be better if he started early.”

“That’s smart,” Yeonjun mutters, making his mom and Taehyun laugh. “Is Tae’s stylist here yet, mom?”

“Almost,” she assures. “She’s running a bit late.”

Taehyun nods. “Hyung, where’s Eun Ae?”

“She’s still sleeping,” Yeonjun sighs, shaking his head. “You know how she is. Hopefully, she’ll wake up before the wedding starts. She needs to get ready, too.”

“We should eat breakfast before all the stylists get here,” Yeonjun’s mom suggests. “That way we won’t have to wait until we’re done or get our clothes ready.”

“Okay,” Taehyun agrees. “Wait, where’s Hongseok?”

“He’s asleep,” Yeonjun replies. “Though I do think he’s awake by now.”

Taehyun nods. “You two can go ahead. I’ll catch up.” Yeonjun and his mom nod this time, before walking away toward the kitchen. Taehyun sighs, and he walks out of his room to go to Hongseok’s nursery. The six-month-old is in his crib, looking up at his boho style hanging mobile. When he hears his mom walking inside the room, he looks up, starting to coo. Taehyun smiles, and he goes over to Hongseok to pick him up. “Hi, baby.”

Hongseok giggles and he squishes Taehyun’s cheeks. The omega chuckles, and he grabs Hongseok’s hands, pressing kisses all over them. Hongseok laughs, making Taehyun smile. “Ready to eat breakfast? Let’s go eat breakfast with Uncle Yeonjun and Eun Jung!”

Hongseok squeals, which makes Taehyun squeal with him. He walks out of Hongseok’s room with the baby in his arms as he walks downstairs.

\--

Seven hours later, it’s 5:18 PM, and the now silver-haired alpha is standing in front of a mirror. He’s all neat, groomed, and everything. He has his nice and neat black tux on, a black slick blazer, a white neat button-up underneath, and a black bowtie by the collar. The shirt is tucked into black slacks, Beomgyu’s feet clad in black socks, and Ted Baker leather derby shoes. His silver hair is slightly curled, and his bangs are down. He has some light eyeshadow around his eyes and looks handsome in his neat and clean tux. But for some reason, he doesn’t feel as if he’s ready, especially ready to marry Taehyun. What if he does something wrong? What if he rips his tux before they even start the ceremony? 

Then there’s a knock at the open door. “Beom, you almost done?”

“Y-yeah,” he replies, clearing his throat.

“You’re not overthinking, right?” Soobin says, raising an eyebrow.

Beomgyu sighs, knowing he can’t lie to Soobin. “Yeah, I am.”

“Beomgyu, you’ve got this,” he reassures. “There’s no need to be nervous.”

 _“You_ were nervous when you married Yeonjun-hyung,” Beomgyu reminds.

“Yeah, but I still got married, didn’t I?” Soobin says pointedly. “Look, Beom, you got this. You love Taehyun, don’t you? So, all you have to do is stand there, admire his beauty or something, say your vows, accept the marriage, kiss him, and then boom, you guys are married.”

“It doesn’t sound easy,” Beomgyu mutters.

“It will be,” Soobin promises. “Now are you ready? The limo’s waiting outside.”

Beomgyu glances at himself in the mirror again, Soobin’s words running through his head. Finally, Beomgyu sighs and nods. “Let’s go.”

\--

An hour and fifteen minutes later, Taehyun’s limo stops outside of the place where the ceremony is going to be held. Yeonjun, Hueningkai, their moms, and their babies are with him, and the other eight get out of the limo, Yeonjun’s mom holding Eun Ae whilst Kai’s mom holds Hongseok.

“Are you ready, hyung?” Kai asks as he helps Taehyun out of the limo.

“Y-yeah,” he replies, a bit nervously. Taehyun isn’t going to walk down the aisle with his dad, Beomgyu’s, his mom, nor Beomgyu’s mom, since they’re all dead. Taehyun is going to walk down the aisle by himself with all eyes on him. Of course, Soobin’s, Yeonjun’s, and Kai’s parents have offered to walk him down the aisle, but Taehyun denied, because he knows he’d start crying if they did, and he doesn’t want to break down into tears in front of everyone. 

“You’re going to do great, Tae,” Yeonjun says as he wraps his arms around Taehyun.

“Yeah,” Hueningkai agrees, doing the same. “You got this, Tae.”

The omega smiles, and he hugs the other two back. “Thanks, guys.”

Yeonjun and Kai smile, and Taehyun waves bye to all of them—he kisses Hongseok’s forehead, hugging him before he can leave—before taking a deep breath. He faces the doors of the wedding ceremony before they are opened for him. The pianist changes the song to the ‘here comes the ‘bride’ music, and everyone stands up for Taehyun. The pinkette is holding a bouquet of white lilies in his hands, and he smiles at everyone as he walks down the aisle. He finally looks up, locking eyes with Beomgyu. The older has tears rolling down his face, and it’s obvious he’s trying to hold back his tears. Taehyun smiles at him and feels tears growing in his eyes as well. He finally reaches his spot in front of Beomgyu and faces him with a smile.

“We are gathered here today for the marriage of Choi Beomgyu and Kang Taehyun…”

“Y-you look beautiful,” Beomgyu whispers as the officiator continues speaking.

Taehyun smiles, sniffling. “Y-you look beautiful, too, Gyu.”

\--

Minutes later, Beomgyu and Taehyun have already said their vows, which were how they explained how they met, their first impressions of each other—which made a few of the guests laugh—and how they fell in love with each other. Finally, it’s time for the officiator to pop the question between the two. He decides to start with Beomgyu first: “Do you, Choi Beomgyu, take Kang Taehyun, your true mate, as your lawfully wedded husband?”

Beomgyu doesn’t hesitate, before he says, “I do.”

The officiator smiles, and he turns to Taehyun. “Do you, Kang Taehyun, take Choi Beomgyu, your true mate, as your lawfully wedded husband?”

Taehyun also doesn’t hesitate. “I do.”

The officiator continues to smile, and he takes a small step back. “I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may kiss the groom.”

The guests start cheering, but Beomgyu and Taehyun drown them out, only focused on each other. They smile, tears in their eyes, before they finally connect their lips, confirming their marriage. The guests cheer louder, and Taehyun loops his arms around Beomgyu’s neck, his bouquet dangling down from his hands. Beomgyu does the same to Taehyun’s tiny waist, and holds him tightly as they kiss passionately. When they pull away, the guests start cheering as they rest their foreheads against each other’s.

“You’re now legally Choi Taehyun,” Beomgyu whispers, looking into the younger’s eyes.

Taehyun smiles, and he kisses Beomgyu’s nose. “I guess I am, aren’t I? That makes me your husband.”

“I love the sound of that,” Beomgyu mutters before he pulls Taehyun into another kiss.

\--

Two days later, Beomgyu and Taehyun are on their honeymoon. After thinking about where they should go for a _long_ time, they decided to go to St. Lucia. They got recommended to go there by multiple people, and they’ve heard it’s a beautiful place to go to. They agreed, and Hueningkai offered to take care of Hongseok whilst they’re gone. After saying bye to the others, their babies, and Hongseok, Beomgyu and Taehyun went on a plane to go to St. Lucia, which took a day and six hours.

(if they knew it would take _this_ long to get to st. lucia, they would’ve gone somewhere else, but the place was _beautiful_ when they got there, so it was worth it. kinda.)

They arrived around seven p.m., placed their stuff down on the couch, before collapsing down on the bed in their new bedroom. It didn’t take long for them to fall asleep.

Now, it’s 8:17 AM, and Beomgyu is the first one to wake up. He wakes up to the blinding golden rays of the sun, and groans, moving his head to the side. He’s now facing Taehyun’s face, which is laying on the pillow next to him. Beomgyu smiles, and he places a soft kiss on his _husband’s_ shoulder. Beomgyu wipes a pink strand that’s in front of Taehyun’s eye behind his ear, smiling at how beautiful he looks. Beomgyu sighs, deciding to get up to make them breakfast, but that’s when he smells something weird.

It’s not a disgusting smell like poop, but a _new_ smell. He’s definitely smelled this scent before, specifically when Yeonjun, Taehyun, and Kai were pregnant. 

Beomgyu gives it more thought before his eyes widen as big as saucers.

Taehyun is _pregnant_.

 _Again_.

Of course, there’s nothing wrong with that, but Hongseok’s barely seven months old, and they’re already having another baby. Yet, Beomgyu still finds himself smiling at the thought of having another baby with Taehyun, his husband and mate, so he doesn’t mind the new change. He just hopes Taehyun won’t, either. 

With that thought, Beomgyu smiles and walks out of their room to go make them breakfast.

\--

When Taehyun finally wakes up, it’s twenty minutes later, and he can smell the scent of food coming from outside. His stomach grumbles loudly, and Taehyun is relieved he doesn’t have to throw up this morning. The side next to him is empty, so he assumes Beomgyu is in the kitchen. Taehyun yawns as he gets up from the bed, padding toward the kitchen with his socks. When he arrives, he sees Beomgyu trying to flip through the TV with a small pout on his face, slowly eating the breakfast he made. Taehyun smiles at how cute his _husband_ looks, especially with his new silver strands sticking up from everywhere.

(speaking of silver strands, taehyun _loves_ beomgyu’s new hair color. he might even like this color more than the black.)

“Morning,” he greets as he walks into the kitchen.

Beomgyu seems a bit startled, but he smiles at Taehyun. “Morning.”

“What are you doing?” he asks.

“Trying to find something to watch,” Beomgyu frowns as he remembers his problem. “Almost everything is in English.”

“Aren’t you taking an English class?” Taehyun chuckles as he serves him and Beomgyu some coffee.

“Yeah, but that doesn’t mean I pay attention,” he mutters.

Taehyun giggles and he hands Beomgyu his cup, the silver-haired alpha thanking him. “You should, you know. You’re going to travel a lot when you become the CEO of your father’s company for real, and a lot of those countries might only speak English.”

“Ugh, I know,” Beomgyu sighs. “How about I just let my workers go, and I stay home with you and Hongseok?”

“Beomgyu,” Taehyun warns.

“Kidding,” Beomgyu partially lies. Speaking of Hongseok, Beomgyu suddenly remembers the scent he smelled earlier from Taehyun and lets out a small smile. “Tyun?”

“Yeah?” he says, a forkful of food in his mouth.

Beomgyu internally coos at how cute the younger looks with his cheeks puffed out, but remembers to pay attention to his question. “What do you think about having another baby?”

Taehyun almost chokes on the food he just swallowed down. “W-what?”

“What do you think about having another baby?” Beomgyu repeats.

“W-why do you ask th-that?” Taehyun nervously chuckles as he grabs a napkin. Yeonjun nor his mom told Beomgyu that Taehyun thinks he might be pregnant again, right?

“I…” Beomgyu contemplates if telling Taehyun what he smelled earlier might be a great idea before he decides to just go for it. “I smelled…something coming from you earlier.”

“W-what did you smell?”

“A scent,” Beomgyu says. “The same one I smelled when you, Yeonjun-hyung, and Kai were pregnant.”

Taehyun’s eyes widen, and he drops the fork he’s holding. If an alpha can smell a change in an omega’s scent, and says they’re pregnant, they’re correct. Alphas’ type of smell is special since they’re always right about what they smell. So, if Beomgyu is saying Taehyun’s scent changed to the one when he was pregnant with Hongseok, then Taehyun is pregnant again.

“O-oh my god,” he mutters, his voice cracking at the end. “I-I…”

“Are you okay, Tyun?” Beomgyu asks as he looks at his husband worriedly.

“I-I’m pregnant,” he says, “for real. I-I thought I was just sick or something.”

“Y-you knew?” Beomgyu says, raising an eyebrow.

“I-I did,” Taehyun hesitantly replies. “I-I’m sorry for not telling you—I just didn’t want to get your hopes up.”

“But you turned out to be right, Tyun,” Beomgyu says with a small smile. “Y-you’re pregnant again.”

“A-are you okay with that?” Taehyun reluctantly questions. 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Beomgyu says pointedly. “We’re having another baby!” Taehyun softly chuckles, his hand automatically going to the part of his stomach where their second child is laying. Beomgyu smiles, and he goes over to Taehyun to pick him up, twirling him around. “We’re having another baby!”

Taehyun finally snaps out of his shock, and he giggles as Beomgyu places him down. “Do you think it’s going to be a girl this time?”

Beomgyu smiles, and he places his hand on top of the one Taehyun has on his stomach. “I hope so, but if it’s a boy again, then I wouldn’t mind.”

Taehyun smiles, and he wraps his arms around Beomgyu’s neck, pulling him down into a hug. The alpha is a bit surprised, but he hugs his omega back. They pull slightly away to connect their lips, kissing to celebrate Taehyun’s pregnancy.

“How do you think the others are going to feel?” he whispers when they pull away.

“Happy,” Beomgyu answers. “If only our parents were here to see the babies.”

“I’m sure they’re watching us from somewhere,” Taehyun says. “And if they are, I know they’d be happy for us.”

Beomgyu smiles, and he leans down to bring Taehyun into another kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> u guys can decide whether they had a girl or a boy :)
> 
> thank you for reading <33

**Author's Note:**

> (obvs) title: txt’s “puma”


End file.
